


Мартовские дни

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Ancient Japan, Ancient Russia, Detectives, Drama & Romance, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Medieval Europe, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 88,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это сказка. Точно, это сказка. Нет, это совсем не исторический роман про древних славян, древних нихонцев и заезжих гостей из далеких средневековых Европ. Это сказка. С этнографическим колоритом и детективом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Кантонине Бересклет - sine qua nоn, как выразился бы один из героев. 
> 
> Вдохновлено циклом очаровательных повестей Кантонины Бересклет "Принц х Царевич" https://ficbook.net/readfic/768796 . Написано по мотивам, так что получился некий АУ-вбоквелл.

Глава 1. Мимолетности.   
Глава 2. Книжники.   
Глава 3. Спорщики.   
Глава 4. Гость.   
Глава 5. Ледоход.   
Глава 6. Дознаватели.   
Глава 7. Омуты.   
Глава 8. Загадки.  
Глава 9. Одолжение.   
Глава 10. Странствие.   
Глава 11. Недосказанности.   
Глава 12. Пропавшие.  
Глава 13. Ритуалы.   
Глава 14. Эпилог. Уходя из дома. 

 

Сказка в стиле «Ох ты гой еси, разлюли-трень-брень-малина». 

Традиционно по тексту рассыпаны пасхалки, отсылки, намеки, улики, народные пародии и центоны из новых/старых песен о главном на старый/новый лад.

Заради развлечения да поучения поведано добрым молодцам и красным девицам Жабом-чудодеем из Злозимнего удела, что на берегу Плещеева озера. Не любо – не слушай, а врать не мешай! ;-) 

 

Глава 1. Мимолетности. 

 

Из семерых сыновей и одной дщери царского семейства страсть к запойному книгочтению выпала исключительно на долю младшего отпрыска. По нерезвости характера и неусыпному присмотру мамок-нянек заняться царевичу Пересвету толком было нечем. На беседы царя с боярами по младости лет и скудости разумения его не допускали, на ратные игрища – тоже. Носиться сломя голову по лесам и полям наравне со старшими братцами как-то не заладилось. Вот и оставалось младому царевичу только вразумляться грамоте да, пользуясь материнской добротой и рассеянностью, выписывать в Тридевятое царство заграничные романы.  
Долго ли, коротко, а проторчал Пересвет семнадцать с небольшим годков в сонном да теплом болотце отчего дома. Младшенький, отрада материнских глаз, ни к чему толком не пригодный и никому особо не нужный – ни батюшке-царю Берендею Ивановичу, ни братцам-княжичам, ни многочисленной родне. Болтался по терему навроде репья на собачьем хвосте. Вреда особенного нет, пользы на грош с полушкой.   
Как позднее изящно высказался принц Кириамэ, колеса судьбы катят прямо по нам. Никому из живущих не суждено избежать предначертанной участи. Вот и закрутилось, помчалось, понеслось на всех парусах да со всех колес под горку. Только успевай головой по сторонам вертеть и соображать, что к чему привешано.   
Добро пожаловать под венец. По соображениям высшей политики и государственной необходимости царевич Пересвет женился. Или вышел замуж. За прибывшего с дальней восходной стороны принца Ёшихиро Кириамэ, четвертого из отпрысков покойного нихонского императора Мотохиро и брата нынешнего императора Мисомото, непутевого внучка престарелого кадайского императора Хунь-Юаня. В общем, за Ёжика, как немедля прозвали принца в Тридевятом царстве. Ёширо ничего, сперва обижался слегка, потом привык. Обучился болтать на наречии русичей не хуже многих, а Пересвет с его подачи наловчился малость заковыристому нихонскому.   
Принц Кириамэ обладал редкостным талантом находить трудностей на свою черноволосую голову – и заодно на головы всех, кто оказывался рядом с ним. За ним гонялись шиноби, тайные лазутчики-убийцы из Кадая, желавшие его смерти. Мирный визит в соседнее королевство с целью вытряхнуть давние долги стараниями нихонца обратился в разлихую карусель с погонями, переодеваниями, спящими принцессами, разъяренными драконицами и баронами-разбойниками с большой дороги. Потом батюшка-царь решил отправить милого сыночка и дорогого зятя навести порядок в малость забывшей себя Ибирской Орде – и это долгое странствие тоже завершилось не совсем так, как ожидалось. Подробности же извлечения из лап недругов коварно похищенной сестрицы Пересвет лишний раз старался не воспоминать. Чтоб кошмары не снились. И чтоб не огорчаться сызнова тому, что старший братец Светополк, наследник трона и державы, оказался такой редкостной подлюкою. Так и смерть принял через свою коварную злокозненность и злоумышление на отцовский престол. Господь Светополку теперь судья.   
Жизнь царевича Пересвета взбурлила бурным ключом. Благодаря сердечному другу Ёжику и неуемному стремлению принца всюду сунуть любопытный нос и всенепременно причинить врагам Небесную Справедливость.   
Справедливость хороша и даже распрекрасна, но времени на мирно посидеть с книжкой у Пересвета совсем не оставалось. Вот и нынче еле удалось урвать мгновение покоя меж утренней тренировкой на мечах и полуденным совещанием в царских палатах касательно грядущей посевной.   
Царевич немало удивился, застав в тихой и обычно пустующей дворцовой библиотеке любимую старшую сестру Войславу. С алым румянцем на скулах и слезной поволокой в ясном взоре.   
Статью и норовом царская дочь уродилась в легендарную матушкину прапрабабку Марью Моревну, степную королевну. Вострым мечом владела не хуже любого богатыря, на лихом коне могла волка догнать и плетью за ушами пощекотать… а вот любви к чтению за своевольной Войславой никогда не замечалось. Разве что в последнее время сестрица повадилась таскать у Кириамэ и разглядывать занятные нихонские книжицы в картинках – сказы про отважных мечников, прекрасных дев да нежить небывалую.   
Да и то сказать, чем царевне грусть-тоску сердечную развеять? Матушка с отцом и Пересвет сильно надеялись, что минувшим летом неугомонная Войслава наконец обретёт свое счастье. В законном браке с франкским рыцарем Хродландом фон Нихреннау, сводным братцем-бастардом правителя маленького, но гордого королевства Штрихрейхмарк. Всем был хорош Хродланд – и статью богатырской, и краснобайством, и отвагой, и знанием того, как женщину завлечь да удержать подле себя. Войслава к нему сердцем прикипела… и вдруг нежную девичью страсть как ножом отрезало.   
Смекнула девица, что Хродланд, обыкновенно прозываемый друзьями Рориком, чрезмерно любвеобилен. Ни единой симпатичной мордашки не пропустит, ни одной юбки, которую можно на голову задрать. И, словно женщин ему недоставало, начал Рорик с нехорошим интересом заглядываться на принца Кириамэ – законного супруга Войславиного же братца.   
Вот тут Войслава топнула ногой и грозно заявила: не бывать свадьбе! Матушка упрямую дочурку и так, и эдак увещевала. Мол, стерпится-слюбится, женится – образумится. Поймет, что краше и милее Войславы ему в целом свете не сыскать, перестанет бегать от венчанной жены налево и направо. Тщетно. Вспыхнула яркая искра, обожгла – и погасла, изойдя смрадным дымком.   
Хродланд, надо отдать ему должное, принял царевнин отказ стойко, без лишних стенаний убравшись восвояси. Слухи ходили, якобы не вернулся доблестный рыцарь в свое захудалое королевство, а подался искать славы или смерти в дружине вольных мечей. Войслава же осталась в родном тереме. Коротать дни за ратными упражнениями с царскими дружинниками, пиявить братца насмешками да томиться над нихонскими сказками.   
Однако сегодня, как углядел с порога зоркий Пересвет, в руках сестренки было вовсе не очередное нихонское сказание о небывалом. Те в обложках ярких, расписанных киноварью да золотом, а у этой книжицы обличье куда скромнее. И над сказками Войслава не исходила тихой слезной капелью, а восторженно ахала да сдавленно хихикала в кулачок.   
Завидев братца, царевна дернулась укрыть книжку за спиной. Но передумала, зашмыгала носом, отводя замутненный взгляд.  
– Славка, чего сырость разводишь? – оторопел Пересвет. – Белены объелась али Дубыня Медведкович на учении ратном опять копьем по затылку треснул?   
– Дурак ты, Пересветушка, и шутки у тебя дурацкие, – Войслава шумно высморкалась, рукавом отерла слезы с покрасневших глаз. – Вроде и муженька тебе умного-разумного сыскали, а ты все такое ж бревно стоеросовое, каким на свет уродился. На горе матушке с батюшкой и всему честному народу. Прозреет однажды Ёжик, поймет, как ему не посчастливилось. Сей же час разведется с тобой и к вечеру на мне женится. Будешь век бобылем куковать и желчью черной исходить от зависти. Так и быть, обещаю тебе с царского стола праздничные объедки высылать, чтоб раньше времени с горя не загнулся. Цени и помни доброту мою сердечную.   
Высказавшись по-родственному, Войслава облегченно перевела дух и малость повеселела. Багровые пятна на щеках поблекли, сменившись обычным здоровым румянцем.   
– Что за книжицу-то прячешь? – искренне полюбопытствовал царевич, присаживаясь на лавку рядом с сестрой. – Небось непотребство какое сыскала… али трактат мудрого Ли Цзы о трехстах способах выиграть войну, не вступая в бой с противником? Хотя нет, у тебя ум за разум зайдет еще в попытке название осилить… боевитая ты наша.   
Царевна привычным движением пхнула братца локтем под дых. Не со всей силушки богатырской, а так, слегка. Чтобы охнул и в задумчивость впал, прежде чем зубоскалить над старшей сестрицей.   
– Не трепли языком то, чего не разумеешь. Вирши это.   
– Вирши? – изумился Пересвет. Час от часу не легче. Лошадь кочетом запела, мышка в камне утонула, Войслава вирши читать взялась. Скоро начнет крестиком вышивать и пироги с ревенем печь наловчится. – На кой ляд тебе вирши, Славка? Тебе ж только саблей помахать да умчаться за тридевять земель киселя хлебать, счастья искать…   
– Заткнись-ка, скудоумный, – Войслава зашелестела страничками тоненькой книжицы. – Где ж оно затерялось… ага, вот.   
И царевна прочла десяток строчек – глубоким, странно трепещущим и берущим за душу голосом, какого Пересвет у бойкой и острой на язык Войславы прежде слыхивал. Разве только когда она с Рориком о сокровенном толковала. Несколько строк о неумолимо подступающем мраке и хрупкой любви, что единственная в силах противостоять пугающей ночной тьме. Слова в виршах были подобраны бесхитростные и самые обыденные… но от них в сердце словно воткнулась тонкая, острая игла из чистого серебра – и осталась, врастая в плоть, порождая боль и томительную тоску по далекому, несбыточному…  
– Дальше чти! – нетерпеливо потребовал Пересвет, устроив подбородок на кулаке. – Да с самого начала, не шматки из середины выдергивай! А лучше одолжи мне книжицу на пару деньков.   
– Не-а, – замотала головой сестрица. – Ясминке, так и быть, дам глянуть. Чтоб не хвалилась, мол, во всем подлунном мире не сыскать виршеплета краше ихнего Рудаки Согдианского. А ты хренушки с маслом выкуси. Возьмешь и не вернешь, с тебя станется. Скажешь, мол, самому приглянулась. А я за книжицу цельный золотой в лавке отдала. И то за самую последнюю, нарочно для меня сбереженную. Потому как я как есть царская дочь, а не какая-то там боярышня или купчиха с Нижнего Подолу. Вот, слушай еще. В точности про тебя с Ёжиком писано.  
Войслава облизнула враз пересохшие губы и, слегка запинаясь, прочла:

– Но где-то раздался стук в двери и дрогнула занавесь – Salve!  
Мы будем счастливы вместе – и ныне, и целую вечность…

– Ух ты, – сдавленно вздохнул Пересвет. Это ж надо, где-то живет – или жил когда-то? – на свете человек, умеющий понимать людей лучше них самих. Он ведь и в самом деле мечтал быть счастливым с Ёжиком – всякий день и вечность впридачу. Словно кто-то заглянул ему в душу и мимоходом разворошил ее, одним махом явив на свет скрытое, доселе тайное. – Зачти еще, Славушка, добром прошу, а? Хотя нет, погоди. Пусть кто-нибудь за Ёширо сбегает. Он в сложении виршей куда лучше нас разбирается. Оценит по достоинству.  
Легок на помине, нихонский принц явился прежде, чем на его поиски успели отрядить прислугу. Предстал бесшумным призраком: иссиня-черные волосы уложены в сложную прическу, ресницы вычернены, лицо набелено, наряжен в светло-коричневые и синие шелка. Как вызнал Пересвет, такие оттенки в Нихоне полагалось носить раннею весной. Именовались они цветом закопчённого бамбука и соцветия морского ушка, а вышиты на них были листья папоротника и сосновые иголки.  
Кириамэ поклонился Войславе, мелодично звякнув цепочками в вычурной серебряной заколке, и крайне ядовито осведомился, почему Пересвет не спешит на прием к сюзерену.  
– Ох, – стукнул себя по лбу царевич, покаявшись: – Запамятовал. Ну да батюшка не прогневается, он сам всегда к началу совета запаздывает. Послушай лучше, какую красоту сестрица раздобыла. Славка, прочти ему!   
Войслава с выражением зачла, поблескивая голубыми очами – про ветреность коварных дев и томление одинокой души, взыскующей странного. Принц изломчато вскинул тонкую бровь, что считалось у него признаком крайнего удивления и душевного волнения.   
– Дорогая Войслава, это впрямь восхитительно. Позволишь взглянуть? – он протянул руку.   
Единокровному братцу Войслава книжицу даже вблизи не показала, а нихонскому красавчику вручила заветное сокровище едва ли не с поясным поклоном. Пересвет украдкой скорчил сестрице рожу – подлиза ты, а не сестра!  
– «Мимолетности», – прочел Ёширо выведенное на сероватой обложке название. Переслав и Войслава спешно присунулись ближе. – Имени сочинителя нет, хм, – он перелистнул страницу, прищурил синие глаза, вглядываясь в мелкие буквицы. – Переложения с эллинского и латинянского, записанные доподлинно с авторского пересказа. Мастерская Мануция сына Льва, что в Столь-граде на Широкой улице. Год сегодняшний, зима нынешняя.   
– Ну да, – согласно закивала Войслава. – «Златое слово», лавка эллина Мануция Львовича, книготорговца и переписчика. Там я книжицу третьего дня и купила. Последнюю, между прочим. Нет, Ёжик, тебе тоже не отдам, не смотри так умилительно, – ловким движением она выхватила книжку из рук Кириамэ. – Ступайте сами с почтенным Мануцием договаривайтесь. И вообще, вас батюшка с боярами ждет – не дождется, – она шмыгнула в дальний уголок библиотеки, где устроилась в креслах поудобнее и затихла. Нету, мол, меня, не голосите понапрасну.   
– Я у Славки потом эту книжицу непременно выпрошу, – обещал принцу Пересвет, когда они шагали долгим светлым переходом к царским покоям. – Она для виду кочевряжится, чтобы я ходил за ней и уговаривал… Ёжик, тебе вправду понравилось?   
– «Понравилось» – не совсем подходящее слово, – задумчиво протянул Кириамэ. – Тут… тут нечто иное. Ты и Войслава не обратили внимания, а в книге указано, что стихи переложены с латинянского и записывались переписчиками со слов автора нынешней зимой. Со слов автора, Пересвет.   
– Выходит, он сейчас у нас, в Столь-граде? – смекнул царевич. – Но вирши изначально складывал на эллинском, то есть не русич родом. Торговый гость али книжник ученый?   
– Я живу у вас почти три года, – в голосе Ёширо скрежетнула хорошо скрываемая зависть. – Понимаю все, что вы говорите. Но, когда я пытаюсь переложить свои стихи на ваше наречие, меня охватывает отчаяние. Недостает слов, образов, понятий. А этот иноземец выполнил перевод столь искусно, что растрогал даже тебя и не склонную к подобным вещам Войславу. Я просто обязан выяснить, кто автор этих удивительных «Мимолетностей». Мы прогуляемся в город и навестим почтенного книготорговца.   
Пересвет только вздохнул. Коли Ёжик надумал что своей упрямой нихонской головой, его не переубедишь. Может, зря они с Войславой показали принцу книжицу? То-то он сразу вскинулся, что твой охотничий пес, горячий след учуявши. Ну да, Пересвет в сложении виршей не больно разумеет. Нету в Тридевятом царстве такого обыкновения, вирши сотворять. Есть мастера и мастерицы песни слагать да сказки прадедовские пересказывать, есть умельцы веселые али срамные припевки к праздникам удумывать. Но чтоб вирши о любви с ладно цепляющимися друг к другу словами, запоминающиеся сразу и навсегда – такого прежде не бывало… 

Глава 2. Книжники. 

Шагавшие бок о бок кони царевича и принца с хрустом проламывали тонкую ледяную корку на лужах. Зима в этом году выдалась затяжная, долгая, всячески мешая весне утвердиться в законных правах. То оттепель, то заморозки. Только солнышко пригреет и снега грязными ручьями зажурчат, как на следующий день сызнова поземка с волчьим холодом. Грядущая посевная сулилась быть тяжкой, и к гадалке не ходи.   
Деловитый разговор про полевые хлопоты толком не сложился. Из-за Саввы Негодовича, одного из ближних царских советников. Обыкновенно Савва Негодович был первый мастак насчет в Думе красно разглагольствовать – по делу и без оного – а ныне торчал угрюмым филином, долгую пегую бороду теребил да отделывался краткими «да, ваше царское величество», «как скажете, ваше царское величество».  
Берендей в конце концов не выдержал, напрямик вопросив у боярина, какое горе-кручина его гложет. Савва Негодович помялся и нехотя ответил:  
– Да нелепица днями приключилась, царь-батюшка. Алёнка-Подарёнка со двора пропала.   
– Кто такова? – пожелал узнать Берендей.   
Выяснилось, что Алёнка по прозвищу Подарёнка приходилась боярину сводной троюродной племянницей, седьмой водой на киселе. Лет десять тому под Солнцеворот ее семейство санным путем отправилось к соседям на блины с медком. Дорога вела через замершую реку, лед оказался тонок. Трое саней с лошадями и седоками ухнули в черную водицу и сгинули без следа. Уцелела только меньшая девчоночка, потому как успела выметнуться прочь из тонущих саней и опрометью доскакать до берега. Не оставлять же родную кровь по чужим дворам куска просить? Вот и приняли сиротинушку в боярскую семью. Зимой Алёнка вошла в возраст, сговаривать начали. В мае свадьбу играть думали. А она вон чего учудила – задевалась куда-то!  
– Нижайше прошу прощения, – встрял Ёширо, изъясняясь с троекратно усилившимся пришептыванием, хотя обычно говорил принц чисто и правильно. Как заметил Пересвет, стоило Ёжику начать шепелявить и картавить, как люди вокруг становились на удивление болтливы. Видимо, то был некий хитрый нихонский трюк, вынуждающий собеседников стать разговорчивее. – Брак девицы был сговорен только достойными опекунами, без ее участия?  
– Э-э, – боярин поскреб в затылке, отчего высокая горловая шапка съехала ему на нос, – а, ваше нихонское высочество, вот вы к чему клоните. Не-не, ни в коем разе. Мы Алёнку не неволили, силком под венец не тянули. Не всхотела бы нынче становиться мужней женой – ну, значит, не судьба. Следующий год придет, другие ухажеры сыщутся. Девка-то выросла завидная красавишна. Доброгнева, жена моя, твердила, мол, девицу надо допрежь с женихом познакомить, пусть приглядятся друг к другу. В женихи ей прочили не пня какого замшелого, а младшего сынка Чурилы Псоевича. Он всего на три зимы ее старше и молодец хоть куда. Промеж ними все сладко да гладко шло. Алёнка всякий день рассуждала, как заживут они своим двором, а не нахлебниками у родителей. Не было ей никакого резону сбегать невесть куда.   
– Кроме девицы, никто из вашего дома не исчезал? – въедливо продолжал Ёширо. – Челядь, охрана, кто-нибудь из младшей родни? Приживалы, на которых никогда не обращают внимания?   
– Вроде все на месте… – судя по сосредоточенному пыхтению и нахмуренным бровям, Савва Негодович мысленно перебирал обитателей огромного терема, да затруднялся вспомнить многочисленных домочадцев. – Вернусь домой, велю управляющему немедля счесть всех поименно да потрясти за шивороты. Авось языки да развяжутся. Может, на Подарёнку впрямь блажь накатила перед замужеством. Убежала в монастырь или к подружке. А то в родные края подалась, на могилках отца-матери помолиться. Отряжу дозорных, пусть порыскают там да тут. Благодарствую за подсказку, ваше нихонское величество.   
– До итасимаситэ, – певуче откликнулся Кириамэ.   
«Не стоит благодарности», – перевел про себя Пересвет. Хорошо бы пропавшая боярышня поскорей отыскалась живой-невредимой.   
– Ты, Савва, ступай домой, – распорядился Берендей, – так вот, о чем мы там? А, касательно урожайности персиянской гречихи в сравнении с тьмутараканской... Осмомысл, тебе чего? Соглядатаи твои ведают что о пропавшей девице?  
– Надёжа-государь, дозволь слово молвить, – на сей раз мирное толковище о своевременном высевании гречихи прервал воевода сыскного приказа Осмомысл, слывший человеком толковым, но редкостно немногословным. Коли уж почтенный Осмомысл в думском собрании слова попросил, знать, нешуточно встревожен.   
Пересвет приподнялся на своем месте, чтобы лучше слышать, и на Ёжика шикнул. Мол, не хрусти шелками, не звякай украшениями. Очень уж тихий у боярина Осмомысла был голос. Шептались, якобы лиходеи ему волосяную петлю на горло набросили, удушить пытаясь, да не сладили. Злодеев Осмомысл порешил, а былой зычной голосины с той поры почитай что лишился. Скрипит тихохонько несмазанным колесом, зорко надзирая за всем, что творится в Столь-граде.  
– Не знаю покамест, что приключилось с племянницей Саввы Негодовича. А вот то, что за минувшую зиму народцу не в пример многовато бесследно сгинуло – это, как выражаются эллинские мудрецы, факт упрямый, – один из лежавших перед Осмомыслом свитков точно сам собой торопливо развернулся. – Да такого народцу, которому исчезать ну совершенно незачем. Данило, мастер-кузнец с женой, четырьмя детишками и стариками-родителями. Не в Ибирь же он подался посреди студеной зимы? Фряжский студиозус, что прибыл в Камень-горах рудное дело изучать. Стефания из Подолии, златошвея, – воевода дальнозорко прищурился, – девка Цинь Хо-тян, прислужница в чайной из Кадайской слободы. Хотя касательно последней знакомцы в один голос сказывают, якобы она сбежала с полюбовником. Еще среди исчезнувших числятся доезжачий с боярского двора, пожилая вдова-пирожница… – Осмомысл кашлянул, – и иудейский юнец из торгового семейства. Паренек именем Иосиф, тринадцати зим от роду. Родня по нему так убивалась, мать с горя чуть руки на себя наложила. Едва из петли вынули.  
– И что, никого сыскать не удалось? – в замешательстве от подобных новостей вопросил Берендей. Думцы зашушукались, высокие шапки торопливо закачались, склоняясь друг к другу. Ёширо прикрыл глаза длинными ресницами, явно осмысливая нежданные дурные известия. – И это… никто выкупа не требовал, подметных писем не подбрасывал?  
– Нет, – коротко отрезал Осмомысл. – Полное ничего. Неясно, как исчезнувшие пропали. Если они мертвы, то тела тоже не найдены.   
– Еще бы, леса вокруг града вон какие стоят, – высказался Пересвет. – Брось труп в чащобе, так лешие и болотные сожрут за милую душу. Хотя у лесной нежити спячка еще не закончилась. Ну, так волки косточками похрустят.   
Сыскной искоса глянул на царевича. С его морщинистым прищуром не разберешь: то ли одобрительно, то ли как на дурня распоследнего.   
– Осмомысл, ты это… ты со своими орлами да соколами разберись, излови и пресеки, – гневно пристукнул концом тяжелого посоха по дубовому полу Берендей Иванович. – Да пошустрее. Не хватало нам душегубов всяких. Все, говорение на сегодня окончено. Расходитесь, думцы почтенные.   
– Готов побиться об заклад, у тебя уже есть свое особливое мнение касательно сгинувших невесть куда людей, – заявил Пересвет, когда они с принцем выехали с царского подворья и двинулись в сторону «Златого слова». Кириамэ помалкивал, уткнувшись носом в пушистый соболий воротник накинутого полушубка.   
– Нет у меня мнения, – честно признал нихонский принц. – Мне просто очень странно. В вашем мирном городе – и такое удручающее происшествие. Пропали люди разных сословий, разного возраста, мужчины и женщины… даже ребенок. Вот бы встретиться со старым ёрики… ками-сама, сейчас точно язык переломится!  
– Осмомыслом, – елейным голоском подсказал царевич.   
– Именно с ним. Побеседовать с глазу на глаз. Расспросить, при каких обстоятельствах пропали люди. Увидеть список исчезнувших.   
– Ёжик, – поколебавшись, рискнул спросить Пересвет, – зачем тебе это? Осмомысл дело свое знает, сколько лет сыскарским воеводой в Столь-граде. Найдет пропавших, живыми или мертвыми. Или опять справедливость зачесалась и покоя не дает?   
– Это мой долг, – невозмутимо откликнулся Ёширо. – Я присягнул на верность твоему отцу и вашему царству, значит, это моя обязанность. Не ожидать приказов и распоряжений, не полагаться, что дело исполнит кто-нибудь другой, но действовать самому. А ты, как верный сын своего отца, первым должен был заявить о своем желании помочь в розысках.   
– Да я сегодня впервые услыхал об этих исчезновениях! – защищался Пересвет. – И вообще, это ты у нас такой – чуть что, подхватился и поскакал впереди всех на белом слоне. То тебе пропавших искать, то вызнавать, кто вирши сочиняет, то еще что-нибудь удумаешь!  
– Тебя никто за воротник не тянет, – фыркнул Кириамэ. – Возвращайся во дворец, пообедай лишний раз, вздремни с утра до вечера и с вечера до утра.   
– Ага, как же, – согласился царевич. – Чтоб ты мне потом покою не давал рассуждениями о неблагодарных отпрысках и надлежащих обязанностях подданного? Нет уж, спасибочки. Тпру, залётные. Приехали. Вот оно, «Златое слово», – он махнул рукой в сторону длинного дома, с каменным основанием и рубленным вторым этажом, выходившим фасадной частью прямо на улицу. Над тяжелыми дверями в медной оковке покачивалась большая жестяная вывеска с изображением развернутой книги, пера и свечи. 

 

В лавке почтенного Мануция сладко пахло слежавшейся бумагой, свежевыделанной кожей и еще чем-то острым, терпким, отчего у Пересвета немедля зачесалось в носу и захотелось чихнуть. Хозяин поспешно выплыл навстречу дорогим гостям. Был эллин приземист, поперек себя шире, с курчавой седеющей бородой и черными, слегка навыкате глазами. С головы до пят закутан в просторнейшую хламиду, крашеную в лиловый оттенок и с завитками серебряных волн по подолу. Кланяясь, пригласил в задние комнаты, где на полках и в сундуках хранились нераспроданные еще книги. Пересвет украдкой таращился по сторонам, разглядывая невиданные прежде дива – яркие краски во флакончиках, стопки выделанного пергамента, намотанные на валики толстенные свитки и тоненькие листочки золота. Четверо писцов за маленькими столиками быстро-быстро орудовали перьями, испещряя белые страницы черными буквицами и слушая пятого, нараспев зачитывавшего текст из обтрепанного по краям фолианта.   
– Меня… нас интересует книга под названием «Мимолетности», – терпения Ёширо, закаленного в покоях нихонских дворцов, достало выдержать полагающийся ритуал вежливых расспросов, сопровождаемый выставляемым на стол угощением. – Я бы желал приобрести экземпляр.  
– Нету, ваше высочество, – с нескрываемым сожалением развел руками книготорговец. – Все разошлось. Последнюю книжицу лично пресветлая царевна купила. Не рассчитал я в кои веки с этими «Мимолетностями», – грузный эллин вздохнул и в преувеличенной скорби закатил глаза. – Думал, вирши и вирши. Прекрасные канты, но у здешних горожан эдакий товар спросом почти не пользуется. Рискнул на пробу сработать три десятка книжиц да и выложил на прилавок вместе с прочими. День лежали, два лежали, никто не брал. Но заглянула одна прекрасная дева, из праздного любопытства сунулась в книжицу и немедля купила. Вскоре следом за ней другая примчалась, а на следующий день отбою от желающих не было. Расхватали, как пирожки в ярмарочный день. Все расходы покрыл, да еще и окупилось втрое.   
– Раз книжка пользуется таким спросом, почему вы не выпустите ее сызнова? – спросил царевич. Кириамэ сидел прямой, как палка, чинно потягивая поднесенное хозяином горячее франкское вино со специями.   
– Сглупил потому что, – грустно признал ошибку Мануций. – Лишнюю копию не догадался оставить, все в дело пустил. Писцы строчили прямо с голоса, под диктовку. Но я с сочинителем уговорился, что через седмицу-другую он снова явится, принесет свеженьких виршей. Я тогда для вас специально две штучки отложу, с золотой росписью. Ведь то, что записано в «Мимолетностях» – его давние стихи. Былых счастливых времен. В Ромусе их наизусть знают. Юнцы строчки по стенам малюют, когда прекрасным девам в пламенных чувствах объясняются. В здешней глухомани они, конечно, в новинку. Не в обиду светлейшему царевичу сказано.   
– Так, – решительно заявил принц, – почтенный Мануций. Давайте начнем сначала. Вам известно имя сочинителя «Мимолетностей»? Почему вы не указали его на обложке?   
– Я думал, вы знаете, ваше высочество, – опешил книготорговец. – Гардиано это написал. Гардиано из Ромуса. Он попросил выпустить книгу с одним только названием. Мол, здешнему народу нет большой разницы, кем вирши писаны. А я так поразился, что его в такие дальние края занесло, что исполнил все по его просьбе. Знающие-то люди сразу опознают, чьи канты.   
– Кто таков Гардиано из Ромуса? – не позволил беседе уклониться в сторону Ёширо. Мануций гулко и утробно фыркнул, в точности старый зубр прочистил горло:  
– Я до сплетен не великий охотник, да и в Италике последний раз бывал десяток лет назад проездом. А тут дело такое… темное. Аврелий! Аврелий, отложи-ка книгу и ступай сюда. Прочие – сходите до соседнего трактира проветриться. Скажете хозяину, угощение за мой счет.   
Обрадованные писцы, шушукаясь и с любопытством косясь на принца с царевичем, гуськом потянулись к выходу. Чтец, моложавый и смазливый с лица эллин, торопливо подошел к хозяину.   
– Аврелий только в начале зимы вернулся из тамошних краев. Целое лето провел в Ахайе и на Италийском полуострове, новые книги скупая, – пояснил Мануций. – В Ромусе побывал, новости из первых рук знает. Аврелий, поведай молодым людям про Гардиано. Может, его невеселая участь послужит им поучительным примером.   
Хозяин утопал в лавку, половицы заскрипели под немалым весом. По разрешающему жесту царевича чтец Аврелий осторожно присел на краешек тяжелого табурета, явно не зная, с чего начать повествование.   
– Про город Ромус я слыхивал, – сделал первый шаг Пересвет. – Он стоит в латинянских землях. Огромен, как целое королевство, и все же это – один-единственный город. Его так и называют порой – Город, с большой буквы.   
– Его жители зовут себя ромеями, – подхватил Аврелий. – Однако в их понятиях ромей – только и исключительно тот, чьи предки родились в Ромусе, и кто сам рожден. Неважно, в богатстве или в бедности, во дворце или грязной подворотне. Быть ромеем – гордо и почетно. Все прочие обитатели Италики – латиняне и ромеями не считаются, но могут получить гражданство Города. За крупную сумму или своими деяниями на пользу Ромуса. Так вот, Гардиано – из латинян, рожденных за пределами Города. Его отец служил в армии одного ромейского полководца и по выходе в отставку получил в награду земельный надел. Выстроил дом, женился, породил нескольких сыновей и дочерей, и в числе прочих – Гардиано. У мальчика с детства проявился незаурядный талант к стихосложению. Когда он подрос, уехал в Город. Ловить счастья и удачи.   
– Знакомая история, – понимающе склонил голову Кириамэ. – Дерзкий провинциал, вздумавший покорить столицу. И что было дальше?   
– Обычно самонадеянные искатели счастья возвращаются обратно с пустым кошелем и разбитыми надеждами, либо выгрызают себе маленький кусочек успеха. Но Гардиано оказался везунчиком. Его заметили. Он стал известен и даже знаменит – правда, больших доходов с того не нажил. Да ему и не требовалось. Ему хватало сознания того, что все в Городе знают его и он знает всех. Всегда находился щедрый доброжелатель, готовый оплатить его расходы и дать крышу над головой. Его частенько приглашали в дома знати… и однажды он встретил там женщину, – Аврелий восхищенно прищелкнул языком, – даму Лючиану из семьи Борхов. Самую красивую, образованную и утонченную из женщин Ромуса. Но, к сожалению, замужнюю. Ее супруг происходил из древнего и знатного рода Скорцени, и вдобавок был старше молодой жены почти на полвека. Он уже схоронил трех предыдущих супруг. Лючиана, как поговаривают, отличалась весьма вольным нравом, а сколько поклонников вокруг нее увивалось – и не сосчитать. Однако она остановила свой выбор на Гардиано. Чем-то он ее пленил. Она полюбила его, а он – ее. Восхищался ею, складывал для нее прекрасные стихи, а она… – Аврелий передернул плечами. – Даже боги затрудняются ответить, о чем думает и чего добивается женщина. Дама Лючиана откровенно тяготилась своим браком. Она вышла замуж по настоянию родни, уповая, что дряхлый муженек долго не протянет. Оставит ее свободной и богатой вдовой. Однако супруг не торопился покидать этот мир. Тогда Лючиана принялась нашептывать близким друзьям, сколь велика будет ее благодарность тому, кто избавит ее от оков постылого брака. А голос ее был так манящ, так сладок…   
– И что же, Гардиано прислушался и убил мужа своей подруги? – ужаснулся Пересвет.   
– Дама Лючиана и ее супруг устраивали званый вечер, – ровным голосом излагал Аврелий, словно не расслышав вопроса царевича. – Пригласили множество друзей и знакомцев. Гардиано был в их числе. Ближе к концу празднества хозяин дома произнес прощальный тост. Он пригубил вина, его скрючило в три погибели и вырвало черной желчью. Через несколько мгновений агонии он скончался. В последние годы у старца развилась болезнь печени. Лекари предостерегали его, требуя соблюдать умеренность в еде и выпивке, однако он не прислушивался к их советам. Старик мог умереть просто потому, что настало его время. А может, в вине действительно плескалась отрава. Подброшенная Гардиано, или дамой Лючианой, или врагами почтенного Скорцени. Никто в доподлинности не ответит. Провели следствие, запытали десяток слуг, виновных не нашли и сошлись во мнении: Скорцени помер в силу преклонного возраста. Дама Лючиана надела вдовье покрывало и приблизила к себе Маркиоса, одного из давних поклонников.   
– Госпожа О-Ниёдзи извела подобным способом трех мужей, пока не была изобличена проницательным судьей Жень-Цзе, – поделился воспоминаниями о далекой родине Ёширо. – Император повелел ей умереть также, как ее жертвы – приняв яд. Но продолжайте, прошу вас. Эта история весьма занимательна. Полагаю, нас еще ждут неожиданные повороты.   
– Спустя малое время воздыхатель обвинил Лючиану в том, что она настойчиво подбивала его убить старика Скорцени. Обещала после траура выйти за этого самого Маркиоса – а теперь, змея подколодная, отказывается от своих слов! Говорит, мол, вдовой быть лучше. Никто не стоит над душой и не запускает жадную лапу в фамильную сокровищницу. Начался суд, шумный и скандальный. Ромеи, надо заметить, обожают судиться промеж собой. Возвели тяжбы в целое искусство. В ходе разбирательств всплыло множество дурных подробностей про жизнь самой Лючианы – и про ее старшего брата, Сесарио. А братец ее был дурным человеком. Дурным даже по меркам Ромуса с тамошними беспрестанными стычками и грызней за власть. Он был забиякой и наемным мечом, служил тому, кто больше заплатит, держал при себе шайку таких же буйных проходимцев. А еще, – рассказчик смущенно понизил голос, – еще на улицах шептались, якобы Сесарио и Лючиана были привязаны друг к другу совсем не так, как подобает брату и сестре.   
Кириамэ всем видом выразил осуждение распущенности нравов в далеких италийских землях.   
– На суде досталось и Гардиано. Якобы он совсем помешался от своей любви, и спал с ними обеими, да простят меня боги. В общем, было много криков, воплей и скрежета зубовного. Прямой вины Лючианы в смерти ее мужа доказать никто не сумел. Дама Борха защищалась отчаянно, дралась как львица. Тем не менее, судья обвинил ее в недостойном честной женщины поведении, лишил части имущества в пользу Маркиоса и приговорил к трехлетнему изгнанию из Города. Опозоренная, она собралась и поспешно уехала. Сесарио и его прихвостни ворвались в дом Маркиоса. Изувечили его, перебили слуг и спалили особняк. Спустя несколько дней кто-то подкараулил Сесарио в окрестностях Ромуса и всадил стрелу в спину. Местность там безлюдная, Сесарио отыскали не скоро. Да, он был скверный и злобный тип, презиравший традиции, но умереть ему выпало не самой легкой смертью. А Гардиано исчез. Друзья разыскивали его, но не нашли. Владелец одного из постоялых дворов сказал им, якобы человек, похожий по описанию на Гардиано, купил место в купеческом караване, уходящем на полночь, в Гардарику. То есть сюда, в Тридевятое царство. Похоже, так оно и произошло. И ходили слухи – имейте в виду, я не знаю, сколько в них правды – что Гардиано не просто подался за новой жизнью, но сбежал. Ибо имел самое прямое и непосредственное отношение к гибели своего покровителя.   
– Твою-то бабушку, – завороженным шепотом высказался Пересвет. – Весело там у вас живется, аж жуть берет. Благодарствуем премного за рассказ. Ёжик, хоть заруби меня на месте, в Италику ни за что не поеду. Даже не заикайся про государственную необходимость.   
Говорливый Аврелий откланялся и сменил хозяина за прилавком.   
– Так чем я в силах вам помочь, юноши достойные? – прогудел вернувшийся Мануций.   
– Мануций Львович, а вы случаем не знаете, где поселился Гардиано, раз он перебрался в Столь-град? – немедля спросил царевич.   
Почтенный эллин в задумчивости подвигал внушительно мохнатыми бровями, похожими на двух гусениц:  
– Вот простите великодушно, не выспрашивал и в точности не ведаю. Он обмолвился, якобы снимает комнату на постоялом дворе для иностранцев, но таких в городе насчитывается не менее дюжины…  
– Хорошо, а как бы нам признать его при встрече? – не очень-то вежливо перебил Пересвет.  
– Н-ну, годами он будет постарше вашего высочества, – раздумчиво протянул книготорговец. – Волосы темные, глаза серые. Росточка среднего, а сложения отнюдь не хрупкого, навроде вашей милости, – он кивнул в сторону вскинувшегося Ёширо. – По-моему, склонен частенько прикладываться к кувшину. Лицом не очень вышел – то ли оспа задела, то ли просто кожей нечист. Но как заговорит – заслушаешься.   
– Спасибо, – на удивление дружным хором сказали достойные молодые люди, вываливаясь из тёплой лавки в стылый сырой воздух весеннего дня. Кириамэ, уходя, незаметно оставил на широком прилавке золотую монетку. 

 

Глава 3. Спорщики.

– Бешеной собаке пять верст не крюк. Что нам дюжина постоялых дворов, если нас ведет этот, как его, Дао-Путь! – самоуверенно заявил Пересвет, разбирая конские поводья.   
Ёширо, как всегда, щедро плеснул в костер чужого энтузиазма ледяной водицы:  
– Ты хоть знаешь, где они расположены, эти дворы?   
– Блин горелый. Ты прав. Я по столичным кабакам как-то не ходок, – приуныл царевич, но тут же взбодрился: – Не в пустыне живем, родная земля слухами полнится. Щаз вызнаем!   
В «Альпенрозе», первом указанном им доброхотными горожанами постоялом дворе, выходцев из италийских стран не оказалось. Здесь обосновались франкские и варяжские наемники, принявшие Кириамэ за кадайскую деву и немедля предложившие ей развеять одиночество в веселой компании.   
Ёширо вежливо отказался. Отказ не приняли. Пересвет схватился за меч. Ёширо брезгливо передернул плечами, вывернул из сустава руку нахалу, дерзнувшему облапить прелестницу за стройную талию, и заботливо посоветовал воющему бедолаге, к какому из городских лекарей обратиться за помощью.   
Дверь в следующий трактир, «Петушок да курочка», распахнулась прежде, чем Пересвет успел дернуть тяжелое железное кольцо. Мимо царевича, сквернословя, пролетело некое тело в пестро расшитой безрукавке и полосатых шароварах. Грянувшись о мать сыру землю, тело оборотилось потрепанным и не больно-то добрым с виду молодцем. Выдернув из-за сапожного голенища длинный нож, молодец с неразборчивым кличем кинулся на штурм трактирной двери.   
Та гостеприимно приоткрылась ему навстречу – и гневливый воитель сошелся лицом к лицу в поединке с тяжеленным табуретом.   
Обильно брызнув кровушкой из разбитого носа и рассеченной губы, нападавший грузно осел на крыльце, впав в философическую задумчивость. Нож он выронил, и тот серебристой рыбкой булькнул в грязный оплывший сугроб.  
– Хватит или добавить? – из трактира на широкое крыльцо ступил мрачный чернявый парень в облезлом кожушке, многозначительно помахивая грозным табуретом. Побежденный отполз задом, едва не навернувшись со ступенек. Жалостно булькнул окровавленным, съехавшим набок ртом:  
– Н-не надо больше…   
– Мошенничать не надо, – наставительно сообщил ему вышибала. – А уж коли вздумал крысить у гостей, попадаться не надо.   
Он наклонился, ловким движением выдернув из-за пазухи поверженного противника матерчатый кошель, и расчётливо пнул сникшего молодца под ребра:  
– Пшёл отсюда.   
Пересвет, за последний год наслушавшийся различных наречий, уловил, что на местном языке вышибала изъясняется бойко, но с неведомым ему прежде акцентом. Вроде как с эллинским, навроде почтенного Мануция Львовича, и все же малость иначе. У Мануция речь льется плавно, мягко, как ручеек по травам струится, а этот перекатывает звонкие согласные точно камешки во рту, зато шипящие звуки превращает в свистящие. Иноземец. Любопытно, из каких краев.   
Уличенный мошенник скатился вниз, плюхнувшись седалищем в грязную лужу. С трудом поднялся на ноги, размазывая кровь по лицу, и злобно прошипел:  
– Никуда ты не спрячешься, я тебя из-под земли достану…   
– А я всегда тут неподалеку, – вышибала, хоть и не казался здоровяком навроде богатырей из царской дружины, с лёгкостью перебросил табурет из руки в руку, и любезно пригласил: – Ты заходи, если что. Друзей приводи. Хотя откуда друзья у такой облезлой крысы, как ты?   
Побежденный заковылял к выходу со двора. Победитель скользнул рассеянным взглядом темных глаз по застывшим на месте гостям и окликнул:  
– Косьма! Хой, прими лошадей! Косьма, сыч глухая!   
– Глухой, – вполголоса поправил царевич.   
Прихватив свой четвероногий крушитель челюстей, парень-вышибала скрылся за дверью. На зов приплелся конюх, ухватил нервно прядающих коней под уздцы и увел к длинному сараю.   
Пересвет и Кириамэ вошли в трактирную залу – темноватую, но хорошо натопленную, с длинными основательными столами и лавками. Под скрещением потолочных балок покачивалось на цепях тележное колесо с множеством налепленных на обод свечей, причудливо заплывших воском.   
За стойкой лениво протирал тряпицей оловянные кружки корчмарь – как вызнал у прохожих царевич, давно позабывший свое имя и охотно откликавшийся на прозвище Брюхана Пузановича. Две трактирные девки разбрасывали по полу свежую солому взамен сопревшей.   
За дальним столом, освещенным лучше прочих, четверо не то пятеро посетителей метали на блестящем медном подносе зернь. Вышибала, на ходу стягивая кожух, прошагал прямиком к играющим, уронил на столешницу отнятый у мошенника кошель. Присаживаться не стал, хотя его настойчиво зазывали. Встал поодаль, увалившись плечом к бревенчатой стене и скрестив руки на груди, исподлобья надзирая за игрой и полупустой трактирной залой. Выходит, ошибочка? Чернявый – не местный вышибала, но телохранитель одного из игроков?   
Завидев на пороге хорошо одетых и явно не бедствующих молодых людей, трактирщик встрепенулся. Оставил в покое натертую до блеска кружку, выкроил на круглой, как масляный блин, роже приветливую улыбку:  
– Чего изволите, гости дорогие? Зелена вина али закусок вареных-печеных? Сей момент спроворим, не извольте беспокоиться!   
– Мы не пить-есть. Мы разыскиваем одного человека, – решив не кружить вокруг да около, брякнул Пересвет, украдкой оттеснив явно заготовившего целую приветственную речь Ёширо в сторону. – Не сыщется ли среди твоих постояльцев кого-нибудь родом из италийских земель?   
– А на кой он вам сдался, гости разлюбезные, ежели не секрет? – в лучших иудейских традициях откликнулся вопросом на вопрос Брюхан Пузанович. – Вы не серчайте, однако мало ли что. У приятеля вашего аж две сабли булатных за поясом торчат, а мои девки недавно весь пол начисто выскребли. Может, вы дань за двенадцать лет намерены востребовать или за сестрицу невинную мстить намерены. Тогда во двор пожалте, нечего тут кровищу расплескивать.   
– Мы просто хотели потолковать о мимолетностях жизни, – негромко сказал Кириамэ. Вылетевшие из стаканчика кости-зернь раскатились по подносу, переливчато звякая гранями. Игроки взбудоражено загомонили, обсуждая выпавший расклад и азартно толкаясь локтями.   
– За мимолетностями – и впрямь сюда, – корчмарь с явным облегчением перевел дух. – Это вы вовремя зашли. Господин Гардиано, хорош удачу гневить. Опять, как давеча, проиграетесь в пух да прах, за угол платить станет нечем. У молодых людей до вас дельце имеется!   
Один из игроков с явной неохотой выбрался из-за стола, шустрым колобком подкатившись к стойке. Был он в точности таков, как обсказывал книготорговец – невысокий, плотного сложения, с землистого цвета лицом, тронутым на щеках оспенными вмятинами. Мануций только позабыл упомянуть внушительный нос, лиловым цветом смахивающий на индийский овощ боклачон, и то обстоятельство, что некогда густая и вьющаяся шевелюра ромея изрядно отступила со лба к затылку под напором расползающейся лысины. Глаза у него и в самом деле были светлые, с хитрой лисьей искринкой, а речь гладкая, почти без акцента и ошибок.   
Невесть отчего Пересвет ощутил подступившее к горлу тоскливое разочарование. Отчего только ему взбрело на ум, якобы человек, сложивший «Мимолетности», непременно должен быть внешне отличен от прочих людей? Сочинители тревожащих юные сердца виршей вполне могут иметь склонность к чрезмерной выпивке и досужему метанию костей на медное блюдо. И смахивать обликом на раздобревших торговцев.   
Но толковать с заезжим талантом Пересвету больше не хотелось. Желалось ему поскорей вернуться обратно в царский терем. Отыскать Войславу, отобрать книжицу с чудесными виршами, спрятаться куда-нибудь и прочесть все самому. От корки до корки. А потом еще раз.   
Нехорошо оживившийся Кириамэ разливался, что твой соловей по весне. Едва ли крыльями не плескал от восторга. Мол, он никогда не рассчитывал наткнуться в здешней глухомани на человека, разумеющего в благородном искусстве стихосложения, и оттого безмерно счастлив.   
Господин Гардиано быстро смекнул, что к чему, не замедлив с ответными медовыми словечками. Как приятно встретить среди сущих варваров ценителя, ну что вы, что вы, почтеннейший, как неисповедимы дороги наших судеб, а откуда сказали, вы родом? Из Нихонской империи, подумать только. В Италике о такой и не слыхивал никто, хотя вести про богатую и преудивительную страну Кадай долетают и до стен великого Ромуса. Значит, Нихон – огромный остров, что лежит еще дальше за Кадаем? Как, должно быть, вам диковинны здешние нравы и обычаи. Но сила искусства превыше расстояний, она не ведает границ и национальностей! Хозяин, тащи вина! Такую поразительную встречу непременно нужно отметить. Да не местной кислятиной, а чем-нибудь достойным! Кириамэ, какое причудливое имя. Звучит, как золотой колокольчик.   
«Звенит, да не про тебя», – буркнул про себя раздосадованный Пересвет. Ёширо, похоже, совершенно позабыл о нем. Синие очи восторженно сверкают, руки так и мечутся в широких рукавах. Ишь, разошелся.   
Царевич горестно вздохнул и обругал себя последней скотиной. За мелочную ревность и зависть. Ёширо ведь несладко пришлось на чужой сторонушке. Даже потолковать всласть не с кем. Особливо о таких тонких и возвышенных материях, как стихосложение или сочинение, а ведь принц это дело страсть как любит. Пусть хоть сейчас душой оттает. И неважно, что у ромейского стихотворца взгляд стал тягучим и масляным. Это все мнится из-за колеблющегося оранжевого отблеска свечей. Нет, Ёжиком ведь нельзя не восхищаться. Один он такой на свете, зараза нихонская, заноза сердечная…  
Тут в уши чрезмерно увлекшегося душевными терзаниями Пересвета стукнуло, что внимает он уже не захлебывающемуся воркованию взаимообожающих горлиц, но гневному токованию повздоривших глухарей. Игроки в зернь вкупе с прочими посетителями стянулись поближе и встали плотным кружком, точно на петушиный бой глазеть собрались. А дверь-то трактирная хлопает, не закрываясь, впуская с улицы новых и новых зевак.   
В очередной раз недооценил царевич Пересвет своего муженька разлюбезного. Гадюку велеречивую, подколодную, в шелках нихонского гарема взрощенную, ядом с конца клинка вспоенную. Втянул Ёширо увлекшегося ромейского гостя в горячий спор, по-научному дискуссией именуемый. Завершился этот спор тем, чем всегда у принца Кириамэ диспуты заканчиваются – поединком. Хвала тебе, Ками-сама, господь наш на высоких небесах, что не на холодной стали, а на словесах. Затеяли тягаться, кто лучше вирши складывает.   
Ёжик, дернулся вмешаться Пересвет. Ёжик ты мой колючий, сам же признавал, что не выучился толком нихонские стихи на язык русичей перекладывать. Ну куда ты лезешь меряться силой с мастером своего дела? Нет, оно понятно, что местное наречие для обоих неродное. Ничейная земля, лишняя трудность в испытании.   
Ох ты ё-моё. Сходили прогулялись, нечего сказать. Вот всегда так. Потащишься за Ёжиком –неприятностей не оберешься. Ладно, может, на сей раз обойдется. Покрасуются перед другом, распустив хвосты, понаскакивают, как дерущиеся кочеты, да и разойдутся. Но, если Ёширо проиграет, потом седмицу страдать будет. В гордом и молчаливом уединении, как подобает мужу достойному. А Пересвету ходить следом и уговаривать, мол, на виршах свет клином не сошелся. Новые сложишь, краше прежних.   
Смирившись, что застряли они в «Петушке да курочке» надолго, царевич стянул с головы сафьяновую шапку, тряхнул свалявшимися кудрями и окликнул трактирщика:   
– Брюхан Пузанович, а эти поединщики неуемные – они об заклад-то бились и о чем условились? Я за гомоном прослушал малость…  
– Оно как же, – закивал корчмарь. – Какой спор без заклада и победителя? Не спор, а маета одна. Значитца, проигрывает тот, кто в течение десяти ударов сердца не сдюжит дать достойного ответа или продолжить строчку. Господин Гардиано в этом случае самолично распишет для его милости принца книгу мимолетностей, со старыми виршами и новыми. Если верх одержит ромей, господин Ёширо сулился допустить его в царский терем и позволить жить там на всем готовом до конца лета.   
Царевич протяжно свистнул. Во дает Ёжик, добрая душа. Готов аж царский терем в постоялый двор обратить. Нет, места свободного там предостаточно, пусть заграничный гость живет, не жалко… Хотя как батюшка-царь и матушка-царица посмотрят на эдакого постояльца, сказать затруднительно. Зато Войслава довольна будет – что твоя кобылица на вольном выгуле.   
Пересвет вслушался в летающие туда-сюда слова. Нихонский принц и молодой ромей бойко перекидывались короткими строчками, как кожаный мяч в лапте звонко отбивали битами. Зрителям диковинная забава пришлась по вкусу – они ахали, охали, порой даже вскрикивали восторженно или взахлеб хохотали. Затесались посередь них и женщины. Вон румяная боярышня в парчовой шубке, соболями отороченной, с нянькой и служанкой, вон варяжская суровая дева, а вон парочка почтенных горожанок с мужьями. И слушают ведь, улыбаются и вздыхают в особо трогательных местах.   
Трактирщик украдкой придвинул по широкой стойке ближе к Пересветову локтю серебряную чарку. Забава забавой, а выгоду забывать не следует. Когда еще на постоялый двор царский сынок заглянет. Отхлебнет глоток-другой, захмелеет. Глядишь, не поскупится да вместо серебра золотишком за угощение расплатится.   
Пересвет и в самом деле приложился к чаше. Самую малость, лишь ощутив приторно-сладковатый вкус прохладного фряжского вина. А может, латинянского или эллинского, кто их разберет. В общем, совершенно не похоже на наливки, которые ключница Аграфена в царских кухнях выделывает.   
Из-за вина ли, из-за трактирной духоты или сердечного волнения, но приключилось с царевичем краткое, ослепительно яркое видение.   
Будто стоит он посередь гомонящей толпы и ужасно мается от жары в своем узорчатом полушубке на беличьих пупках. А толпа-то шумит, а толпа-то ликует, голосит и смеется, и смотрят все на огромную площадку перед храмом, что в книжках про эллинских героев нарисованы. Храм белый-белый, с множеством колонн и крышей треугольником. Наверх убегает множество ступенек, на последней громоздится мраморное кресло, где восседает с важным видом золотой истукан. Вроде как тоже на сборище взирает свысока. Небо над ним чистое, высокое. Лазурь такая прозрачная, что глазами больно.   
На площадке перед белым храмом вовсю кипит бой-сражение.   
Видит Пересвет нихонского принца во всей воинственной красе – когда на Ёжика находит и он своей не ведающей жалости катаной начинает пластать врагов налево и направо. Катана длинная, узкая, мелькает, как серебряный змеиный язык. Шелка на Ёширо переливаются жаркой радугой и летают по воздуху… только вот левый рукав у хаори уже напрочь отсечен и полощется грязным лоскутом.   
Супротивник Ёширо в белой короткой хламиде с алой каймой, как оно герою в древних сказаниях полагается. Движется шустро так, ловко отражая сыплющиеся удары мечом, похожим на длинный узкий лист, навроде как у осота или камыша – клинок у рукояти узкий, потом плавно расширяется и к кончику сходит на бритвенное острие.   
Звон стоит, искры летят, у Кириамэ через весь расписной подол змеится рваный след. Принц отступает, пятится по кругу, едва удерживая соперника на расстоянии удара.   
Что-то было не так в этой картине.   
Пересвет сморгнул – голосистая толпа исчезла. У подножия белого храма остались всего три человека – он сам да упрямые поединщики. Царевич вгляделся в сражающих, заметив потемневшее, дергающееся от скрываемого напряжения лицо Ёжика – и поразился, отчего на щекастой физиономии ромея ничего не отражается. Ну хотя бы восторга от предчувствия скорой и неминуемой победы.   
Да и не лицо это вовсе. Личина. Искусно выкрашенная в телесный свет личина с прорезями для глаз и рта. Навроде тех, что скоморохи напяливают – и актеры в эллинском театре.   
Смешок. Тихий такой, едкий, совсем рядом.   
Пересвет заполошно заозирался.   
Небрежно привалившись плечом к белой колонне, стоял чернявый парень. Тот самый, то ли вышибала, то ли телохранитель из трактира «Петушок да курочка». Узкий рот криво растянут в ухмылке, веселой и презрительной одновременно. Темные глаза отливают в сливово-лиловый. Поблескивают злыми огоньками, в точности как у тонконогих коней шемаханской степи, яростных и неукротимых. В руке парень безостановочно крутил короткий нож с листовидным лезвием, бабочкой порхавший между пальцев.   
– Он – это ты, – с трудом выговорил Пересвет. – Гардиано – это ты. Он просто назвался твоим именем, так?   
– Умный мальчик, – кивнул чернявый. Глянул на солнце – и легко, почти без замаха, метнул нож в беззащитную спину нихонского принца. Кириамэ пошатнулся, неловко заваливаясь набок.   
– Нет! – заорал опомнившийся царевич. – Что ж ты творишь, подлюка! Ёжик!   
Он ринулся вперед – подхватить Ёжика, не дать запятнать кровью белый сияющий мрамор – и больно приложился боком о твердую трактирную стойку. Огляделся, приходя в себя, с треском отдирая грезу от яви. Нихонский принц был жив-здоров, красовался на прежнем месте. С виду совершенно невозмутимый, но пальцы правой руки выбивали частую дробь по столешнице. Ромей же изрядно сбледнул с лица. Судорожно тряс головой, словно поперхнулся собственным языком и застрявшими поперек глотки словами.   
– Три, четыре!.. – азартно считали в толпе. – Пять! Эй, паря, не гулять тебе по царским хоромам, не отведать царицыного пирога!   
– Ёширо, – окликнул царевич. Удивительно, принц отлично расслышал его в общем гаме. Повернул голову, метнул из-под ресниц вопросительный взгляд. – Ёширо, это не тот человек. Он просто выдает себя за Гардиано. Затвердил наизусть его вирши, но новые сложить не в силах.   
– Я догадался, – кивнул нихонский принц. Молниеносным движением вскинул руку, указав острым ногтем в отшатнувшуюся толпу зевак и сухо вопросив: – Какой должна быть завершающая строчка, сулящая тебе победу, а мне – поражение?  
– И море к моему подходит изголовью, сметая грез полуночный кошмар, – буркнул мрачный вышибала. – Твоя взяла, красавчик. Будет тебе книга. Причем совершенно бесплатно.   
– Сволочь ты, Гай! – резаным поросенком заголосил поддельный Гардиано. – Это ты меня подбил! Уверял, что я непременно выиграю!   
– Коли искрою рассудка тебя обделила Минерва, разум вино не затмит: нельзя отнять то, чего нет, – равнодушно пожал плечами чернявый парень. – У тебя имелось все, чтобы победить. Сочинил бы пару строк, а потом сладко ел и мягко спал. Но я ж не виноват, что ты бездарь, Фурий.   
– Он еще издевается! – оскорбленный в лучших чувствах толстенький ромей под общий хохот ринулся на коварного соплеменника. Тот в последний миг нехотя отлепился от спасительной стены, лениво увертываясь от неловко занесенного кулака – и Фурий с размаху поразил ошкуренные бревна. Завыл в скорби, тряся ободранной до крови кистью и призывая всех богов покарать нечестивца, виновника своих бедствий. Тот наплевательски повернулся к страдальцу и надрывающим животики зевакам спиной, явно намереваясь удалиться наверх, в комнаты для постояльцев.   
– Ку-уда? – Пересвет заступил ему дорогу. – А повремени-ка чуток, добрый молодец.   
– Чего еще? Твой приятель выиграл, я проиграл, – огрызнулся вышибала. Голос у него был низкий, хрипловатый, как у простуженного. – Напишу книгу – принесу, оставлю хозяину.   
– Интуиция уверяет меня, что, если ты переступишь порог сего гостеприимного заведения, – сбоку нарисовался крайне довольный собой принц Кириамэ, – то мы окончательно лишимся счастья узреть вновь и тебя, и мой обещанный выигрыш. К тому же, соблюдая букву закона, следует признать – завершающая строчка была сложена не мной.   
– Стал-быть, ты выиграл право погостить в царском тереме, – Пересвет легонько подтолкнул чернявого к выходу. – А я, так уж вышло, младший царский сын. Поэтому ты идешь с нами. Даже не думай улизнуть. Соглядатаев натравлю. На дне колодца разыщут.   
– Да иду я, иду, – вроде бы покорился неизбежной судьбе ромей. – Одеться хоть дадите?   
На улице Пересвет и Кириамэ украдкой переглянулись. Как быть, если две лошади на троих человек? Конечно, легкий Ёширо вполне может сесть позади царевича, но как тогда быть с живым трофеем? Ишь как глазами по сторонам зыркает. Посади его в седло, так он и рванет прочь во весь опор. Ну не вязать же его, это совсем невместно! Они ведь и правда хотели только поговорить…  
– Давай пешком, – рассудил Пересвет. – За конями потом сгоняем кого-нибудь из дворовых. Не украдут же их.   
Ёширо кивнул, соглашаясь. Они плечами стиснули чужеземца промеж собой, ступая шаг в шаг. При свете тусклого весеннего солнышка царевич отметил, что волосы у ромея не черные в синеву, как у Кириамэ, но мягкого цвета сажи. Вьются крупными кольцами, словно баранье руно, и явно давно не водили знакомства с горячей водой, мыльным корнем и частым гребнем. Кожа у парня была смуглая, с рождения опалённая солнцем. Не бронзовая, как у Ясмины, а с едва заметным желтоватым отливом. Ростом он был почти с Ёширо, но малость шире в плечах и крепче сложением. Еще б не хмурился и не щерился на людей лютым волком… не на казнь же его волокут, а в гости званые!   
– Знакомиться-то будем? – по-свойски осведомился царевич, разрушая напряженное молчание. – Я Пересвет. Эта грозная краля с двумя мечами – Ёширо Кириамэ, прибыл к нам из Нихонского царства, что за горами да морями. А тебя как звать-величать прикажешь – Гардиано?   
– Он тебе кто – друг, телохранитель или постельная грелка? – словно бы между делом осведомился ромей. Кириамэ раздраженно зашипел сквозь зубы, но Пересвет махнул на него рукой, мол, успокойся. Не видишь, человек ищет, на ком досаду сорвать. Ответил честно:  
– Муж. Так уж вышло.   
– Криспент Гаэтано Асторре из колена Валерианов. Так будет подписано мое завещание и выбито на моем надгробии. Если, конечно, кто-то потрудится возвести это самое надгробие, – сухо отчеканил ромей. Помолчал и добавил, как сплюнул: – Зовите меня Гай. Просто запомнить и легко выговорить.   
– А Гардиано – это тогда что? – не подивился звучному имени Пересвет. В ихних заграницах громкое да звонкое имя, доставшееся от предков – порой единственное, что имеется за душой у человека.   
– На севере италийских земель есть озеро Гарда. Там наша латифундиа… как по-вашему – надел, удел? – без особой охоты разъяснил Гай. – Гардиано – уроженец краев близ Гарды. Прозвище.   
– Зачем одалживать свое имя другому человеку? – влез малость подуспокоившийся Ёширо.   
– Кому здесь есть дело до того, как меня зовут? – устало отозвался Гай. – Я хотел попробовать стать кем-то другим. Пусть Фурий потаскает мое имя. Оно не истреплется, от меня не убудет, а ему лестно. Он дурак, но так уж вышло, что в трудный миг он поделился со мной деньгами на долгое путешествие. Вот только его золото быстро утекло меж пальцев… я уже упоминал, что мой приятель – скверный игрок в кости?   
– Нетрудно смекнуть. Тогда ты надоумил его заучить три десятка виршей и продать их книготорговцу Мануцию, – догадался Пересвет. – Мы заходили в его лавку. Он и подсказал, где искать Гардиано. И заодно… заодно поведал кое-что о тебе.  
– Догадываюсь, что именно, – Гай скривился в безрадостной ухмылке, которую Пересвет уже видел – там, в удушливом мимолетном видении. – Молодым людям из приличных семей, таким как вы, лучше держаться подальше от таких типов, как я.  
– Подозреваю, что в рассказе почтенного книжника одна половина была перевранными сплетнями, а другая – нелепыми выдумками, – едко высказался Кириамэ.   
– Может, так оно и есть, – не стал спорить ромей. – А может, и нет.   
Они свернули, оказавшись на образованной скрещением трех улиц небольшой площади. Невысокие заборы, раскачивающиеся под ветром березы с тонкими черными ветвями, царапающими низкое небо, да хлебная лавка под вывеской калачом. И – толпа. И – витающий над людским гомоном частый, быстрый и гулкий перестук с медным бряцанием, громкие ритмичные хлопки в ладоши. А еще – высокий залихватский перезвон.   
– Весна пришла, – с довольным видом растолковал Пересвет. – Ромалы на солнышке греться вылезли. Всю зиму их было не видать. Давайте глянем хоть одним глазком. Ёжик, тебе понравится. В ваши края, небось, они никогда не забредали.   
Кириамэ недовольно поджал яркие губы. Гай по прозвищу Гардиано двинулся вперед, плечом уверенно раздвигая толпу. Похоже, ему опостылело понапрасну дуться на судьбу и заинтересовало, что деется там, за кольцом горожан.   
На двух снятых с петель половинках старых ворот огненным язычком вертелась плясунья. Кружились, вспениваясь складками, надетые одна поверх другой многоцветные юбки – черная в малиновый горох, зеленая с желтизной, синяя в яблочную пестрину. Сверкали браслеты и мониста, звенели вплетённые в толстые черные косы связки копеек-серебристых чешуек. Каблучки растоптанных сапожек выбивали непрестанную дробь по рассохшемуся дереву, вторя звону бубнов и шести надрывным струнам гишпанской хитарры с широким и длинным изогнутым грифом. Девица гортанно вскрикивала, переламываясь в тонкой талии, всплескивала руками, как подбитая лебедь-птица крыльями. Косы черными змеями летали по воздуху, вроде бы готовая упасть на бегу плясунья вскидывалась, гортанно хохотала, сверкая очами – и кружилась, кружилась без устали, ослепляя как неожиданно внесенный в темную комнату огонь.   
– Ай-ша! – наперебой выкрикивали в толпе. – Айша! Жги, милая! Давааай, гони зиму! Пляши, Айша!   
В кои веки принц Кириамэ опешил настолько, что утратил дар речи. Справившись с немотой, изумленно вопросил:  
– Ками-сама, что это?   
– Я ж сказал – ромалы, – хихикнул Пересвет. – Перекати-поле человечье. Сказывают, когда-то их народ жил в Персиании да в Шеморхане, но из-за войны и мора сбежал оттуда счастья искать на чужой стороне. С той поры так и шатаются по свету. Не сеют, не жнут, домов не строят, подолгу нигде не задерживаются. Где коня со двора сведут, где ротозею зубы заговорят и кошель с деньгой выманят, где счастье с удачей напророчат, тем и сыты бывают. Иногда парней с девками за собой уводят, посулив жизнь легкую да долю веселую. Зла от них немного, зато как пляшут да поют – загляденье.   
– Бродяги как они есть, – высказал просвещённое мнение ромей. – Я уже встречал их в Городе. У нас их считают потомками выходцев из Аэгиптуса, внуками и правнуками беглых рабов.  
Он восхищенно щелкнул языком и задумчиво добавил:   
– Хотя дева ох как хороша. Сам бы сплясал с такой. В особенности тот танец, что пляшут лежа.   
– Так она и побежала за тобой со всех ног, – почему-то оскорбился за гибкую, верткую плясунью царевич. – Ромалы – народец гордый.   
– Покажи ей серебряный безант – и она охотно споёт и спляшет для тебя, – отмахнулся Гай. – Посули горсть золотых – и родня приволочет красотку к тебе, по пути отечески наставляя, чтоб была ласкова и послушна. Ведь у прекрасной девы есть дюжина братишек и сестренок, а еще престарелые дед с бабкой, отец с матерью и глубоко беременная тетка – и всю эту голодную ораву надо прокормить. Когда живешь на улице, быстро отучаешься от переборчивости.   
– Откуда тебе-то знать? – усомнился царевич.  
– Я тоже так жил, – равнодушно, словно упомянув постороннего человека, сказал Гай. – В воровском квартале. Бегал от стражи, резал кошельки, сочинял похабные куплеты для зазывал в непотребных домах. Недурно сочинял, кстати. Посетители очень смеялись.   
– Врешь, – не поверил Пересвет.  
– Побьемся об заклад: я сведу вон у того капающего слюнями толстяка кошель, а он ровным счетом ничего не заметит? – вызывающе блеснул глазами ромей.  
– Нет уж, стой смирно, – царевич на всякий случай прихватил не в меру пронырливого иноземца за руку, согласно хитрой нихонской науке беря на незаметный со стороны излом. – Налюбовался, Ёжик?   
– Мои глаза меня обманывают или ты видишь то же, что и я? – с едва различимой смешинкой в голосе вопросил Кириамэ. – Что думаешь о деве с бубном, что сидит чуть позади игрока на диковинной разновидности сямисэна?  
– Хитарра это, а не сямисэн, – Пересвет всмотрелся в живописно-яркую группку музыкантов. Мальчишки и девицы азартно колотили в бубны, согбенный старик выводил на пузатой дудке тягучую, переливчатую мелодию. Захлебывалась песней певучая хитарра в руках широкоплечего ромалы, одетого в расписной жилет поверх алой рубахи. С виду тот был вроде совсем еще не стар, но густые, вздыбленные волосы – цвета соли с перцем. Знатный нос, что клюв у твоего орла, нависает хищным крючком. – Провалиться мне на месте, это же твоя телохранительница собственным ясным обликом!  
В шали с пунцовыми розанами, в узком платье рыхлого бархата из чередующихся синих и золотых полос, Ясмин ибн-Хан самозабвенно трясла звонким бубном, колотя по натянутой козловой коже раскрытой ладонью.  
– Девица-телохранитель? – недоверчиво переспросил Гай. – Что, всерьез? Как-то не похожа она на грозную сарматскую амазонку с копьем наперевес.  
– Это персиянская амазонка. С приворотным зельем за корсажем и кинжалом в сапоге. Кличут Жасмин-Шеморханкой, – закивал царевич. – Ну, что с ней прикажешь делать – за косу оттуда выволакивать? Так недолго и без пальцев остаться.   
– Пусть развлекается, – проявил великодушие нихонский принц. – Проживу и без ее бдительного надзора. Смотри-смотри, она только что удостоила музыканта своим светлейшим вниманием!  
Не прерывая игры, Ясмин чуть склонилась вперед, по-кошачьи потеревшись острым подбородком о плечо мужчины. Полуседой ромалы, не оборачиваясь, сказал ей что-то, отчего Шеморханка довольно разулыбалась, показывая жемчужные зубки, и заколотила по бубну с удвоенной силой. Пересвет аж испугался, что туго натянутая шкурка сейчас лопнет от девичьего напора.   
– Я-то думал, Ясминка с Войславой дружинных гоняет, а она вон где целую зиму пропадала, – разорялся Пересвет всю дорогу к царскому терему. – Славка тоже хороша – ни тебе, ни мне словом не обмолвилась! Нет, я понимаю, ромалы Шеморханке вроде как отдаленными соплеменниками выходят… но шепнуть-то можно было!   
– Должно быть, дева полагает вас болтливыми юнцами, недостойными ее сердечных тайн, – съязвил ромей.   
– А мы ей, между прочим, все рассказывали, – возмущался царевич. – Изменница она. Воистину кобра шеморханская. Нет, Ёжик, ты заметил, как она к этому типу ластилась?   
– Заметил, заметил, – хмыкнул Кириамэ. – Не слепой, успокойся. Мужу достойному не пристало так волноваться, когда дама выказывает интерес к чьей-то персоне.   
– Ага, ему следует без излишних тревог и переживаний тихонько зарезать эту мерзкую персону, – охотно согласился Пересвет. – Чтоб не отвлекала даму.   
– Ты как всегда, преувеличиваешь. К тому же Ясмин не фрейлина и не наложница, чтобы требовать от нее безоговорочной сердечной верности. Меня вполне устраивает ее преданность данной клятве служить мне.   
– Все едино – как она могла!.. Я-то думал, мы друзья! А она к ромалы-бродяге на свидания бегает! 

 

Глава 4. Гость. 

 

Новость о том, что ее ненаглядный младшенький и его не менее ненаглядный супружник притащили из города на постой нового дружка, царица-матушка Василиса Никитишна встретила без особого изумления и возмущения. Не все ж молодым безвылазно в тереме сиднем сидеть. Им надобно мир познавать, знакомства сводить, на своей шкуре познавать, кто чего стоит. В западном крыле пустующих комнат немало сыщется. Старые вещи повыкинуть, пыль с паутиной из углов повымести, валашский ковер-гобелен на стену повесить да шкуру медвежью на пол кинуть – вот и готово жилье.   
Глянув на знакомца неугомонных мальчишек, Василиса Никитишна в раздумчивости пощелкала ногтём по тяжелой смарагдовой сережке. Вроде человек приличный, хотя сразу понятно: жизнью битый-трепаный, а оттого к миру недоверчивый. Как пес злобный, на протянутую с добром руку зубы скалит – мол, держись подальше. Но сенных девушек в темном углу за упругие бока не прихватывает и дедовские золотые чаши из кладовых умыкнуть не пытается. Царица его к общему столу велела звать – ромейский гость отказался. Учтиво, но наотрез. Заперся в покоях и сидит там.   
– Где ж вы его оборванного-то такого подобрали? – жалостливо вопросила Василиса Никитишна.   
Царевич и принц переглянулись. Ответил Кириамэ, как более честный и женского гнева ничуть не страшащийся:  
– В трактире, уважаемая госпожа.   
– Час от часу не легче, – вздохнула царица-матушка. – Вас-то каким шальным ветром в корчму занесло? Ой, Ёжик, лучше молчи. Не желаю знать, заради чего вы по городским кабакам шатались. Пересвет, намекни гостю, мол, у нас старой рухляди изрядно скопилось. Хотели нищим раздать, но, может, он сделает милость и себе чего выберет? Да повежливее спрашивай, а то опять огрызнется да откажется!   
Разумеется, Гай отказался. Сказал, ему и так неплохо. Пересвет его ответ матушке передал. С ехидцей добавив, что это вам не милый покладистый Ёжик, прибывший на чужбину с десятком набитых нарядами сундуков. Особливые на каждое время года, особливые для праздников и еще особенно расписанные хаори для дурного и хорошего настроения. А ромеи, понимаешь ли, склонны к суровой воинской простоте. Ходить в обносках – их древняя культурная традиция.   
Царица на отпрыска-зубоскала замахнулась вязанием, кликнула сенных девушек и решительно отправилась наводить порядок. Пересвет, заранее довольно ухмыляясь, потащился следом – ну, как угрюмый ромей справится с женской настойчивостью?   
Бой вышел неравным. Все-таки одному мужчине тяжко сладить с десятком женщин. Царевич объявил себя нейтральной стороной и заявил, что давно усвоил: спорить с родной матушкой – себе дороже. Как любящий сын, он смирно постоит в сторонке. А гыгыкает украдкой вовсе не по коварству и подлючести, клевета это и лжа неправдивая, но исключительно по молодецкой резвости характера. Пусть Гардиано еще скажет спасибо, что матушка дозволяет ему наряд выбирать по собственному разумению, а не согласно велению ее чуткого материнского сердца. Которому всегда виднее, что лучше для стороннего блага.   
Гай в ответ зыркнул столь зверски, что Пересвет счел за лучшее поскорее убраться прочь. Сдавленное хихиканье упрямо рвалось наружу, вскипая пузырьками, как перебродившее сусло.   
В общем, не мытьем, так катаньем, а вынудили гостя приодеться. На франкский лад, потому как несколько робко предложенных эллинских хламид с вышивкой золотым узорочьем и цветными каменьями были наотрез отвергнуты.   
После этого Василиса Никитишна сочла свой долг выполненным. Крышу над головой обеспечила, нарядами одарила, угощений поднесла – и будет с нее. Дальше пусть Пересвет и Кириамэ сами решают, на кой ляд им занадобился в хозяйстве заезжий ромей с мрачной ухмылкой и привычкой скользким угрем увертываться от расспросов. Она уж и так, и эдак. Издалека обиняками заходила, про отца-мать с братьями-сестрами разговор заводила, про далекую Италику выспрашивала, и как иноземцу в Тридевятом царстве живется, по душе ли пришлось – а он то делает вид, что речь плохо разумеет, то отмалчивается, то бросается краткими «да» либо «нет». Девки наперебой глаза строили – не улыбнулся ни разу, словно вообще не заметил. Тошно гостьюшке лишний раз языком шевельнуть, что ли? Что мальчишки в нем только сыскали? Ладно, потом непременно вызнаю, пообещала себе царица-матушка. Нет и не может быть у детишек такого секрета, который рано или поздно не станет известен заботливой матушке.   
Царевна же Войслава от принесенной братцем новости, что сочинитель «Мимолетностей» будет некое время проживать с ней под одной крышей, вздохнула, а выдохнуть позабыла. Оцепенела столбиком, ровно суслик-тарбаган на пригорке, руки к груди прижала и моргает коровьими реснищами. Пересвет уже нацелился пальцем в сестру потыкать, чтоб отмерла, как царевна рыкнула гневной медведицей:  
– Врешь, ну врешь же! Скажи, что врешь!  
– Правду говорю, вот тебе крест, – побожился Пересвет. – Он сам из Ромуса, что в Италике, но перебрался к нам в Столь-град гостевать. Ёжика вон в поединке на виршах одолел, так Ёжик счастлив до ушей. Принц ему за выигрыш пообещал постой в царском тереме. А Гай взамен сулится новую книгу с виршами написать. Гай Гардиано, вот как его кличут. Матушка его в западном крыле поселила, в той горнице, где на стенках прохладный вертоград намалеван.   
– А поговорить с ним можно? – утекающим голосом спросила Войслава. – Ну, если не поговорить, то хотя б одним глазком глянуть? Каков он собой, Пересветушка?  
– Старый, дряхлый, на одну ногу хромой, – не замедлил с ответом царевич. – Еще на оба глаза слепой, в точности эллинский Гомер-певец. Не оценит он твою красу ненаглядную, не надейся. Разве что на ощупь. Дозволишь старенькому дедушке малость подержаться за свою толстую задницу? Может, тем ты подаришь человеку единственную радость в жизни!   
– Отчего я тебя в детстве подушкой не удушила? – вздохнула царевна. – Впрочем, хорошее дело сотворить никогда не поздно. Прибью ведь, паршивец. Зашибу без всякой жалости, не посмотрю, что братец единокровный. Говори, охламонище, покудова я вконец не осерчала!   
– Да молодой он, молодой! – Пересвет на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше. С разгневанной Войславы станется под горячую руку швырнуть в братца тяжелым кубком. Кидается она метко и сильно, на своей шкуре не раз проверено. – Лет на десяток постарше Кириамэ будет.   
– А красивый хотя бы?   
– Не знаю, – растерялся Пересвет.   
– Но ты ведь его в лицо видел? – напирала царевна. – И не можешь ответить, красивый он или нет? Рорика, чирьев ему в штаны, сходу красивцем обозвал!  
– Он и есть петух-красивец, – буркнул Пересвет. – Лоску много, толку мало. А Гардиано… Блин горелый, Славка, ну не ведаю я! Он мрачный такой, словно помер у него кто или ничто в этом мире ему не мило. Словцо сквозь зубы процедит – и все. Прихвати вон Ясминку для храбрости и сходи сама глянь. А, нет, не выйдет – Жасмин Хановна нынче в хлопотах и заботах! С ромалы на площади пляшет и поет заради народного увеселения!  
У Войславы достало совести малость покраснеть и отвести взгляд:  
– Ну, мы же подруги, она так просила ее не выдавать… Промеж ней и Джанко покуда нет ничего. Ясмин говорит, он ей просто нравится, мол, с ним легко. И он знает ее наречие! Думаешь, ей легко все время говорить только по-нашенски?  
– Джанко, значит, – со вкусом повторил Пересвет. – Джанко-ромалы. С гишпанской хитаррой наперевес. Встретил я его нынче в городе… клянусь, там было на что посмотреть! Даже Ёжик ртом начал мух ловить, а Ёжика так запросто не проймешь.   
– Скотина ты, братец, вот и всё, – с грустью вымолвила царевна. – Только и умеешь, что дразниться. Сгинь с глаз моих, болтун несчастный. Пойду на гостя заморского тишком полюбуюсь, все отрада.

 

С полуночи опять задули суровые ледяные ветры, заволокли прояснившееся было небо низкими, ватными облаками цвета слежавшегося войлока. Повалил снег, крупными влажными хлопьями сшивая небо и землю. Стольный град притих, съежился и вроде как даже уменьшился. В царский терем на мягких лапках прокралась изгнанная первым солнышком тоскливая скука безделья. Царь-батюшка засел с думными дьяками указы с приказами перебирать, да скоренько улизнул – мол, в думной горнице даже мухи зевать обучились. Василиса Никитишна в сотый раз раскладывала пасьянс «Короли да дамы» и бросала на половине. Кликнули Лукерью, бабку-сказочницу, но и той не удалось развеселить слушателей.   
Пересвет отобрал-таки у сестрицы книгу с «Мимолетностями», прочел от корки до корки и цельный вечер пребывал в некотором умственном оцепенении и душевной растерянности. Никак не вязалось одно с другим: Гай Гардиано с его непреходящей угрюмостью и легкие, светлые вирши на пергаментных страницах. Обличье хмурого кабацкого вышибалы подходило Гардиано куда больше, чем сочинителя.   
Хотя глаза у него, если присмотреться, красивые. И пугающие. Темнее бездонного омута, где водяные с русалками свадьбы играют да черти хороводятся. Вроде гость, а хозяевам лишнего слова не молвит. Хотя из комнат порой выбирается. Пересвет однажды заметил ромея на краю ратного поля. Еще тот как-то бродил по запорошенному, безлистому царском саду. В обществе Войславы, как ни странно. Кириамэ вроде удалось слегка преодолеть замкнутость и нелюдимость гостя, втянув в разговоры. О чем они там толковали, царевичу вызнать не удалось. Ёширо стойко молчал, а когда Пересвет начал настаивать, полез целоваться. Ну, тут и конец любым расспросам. Как и о чем можно спрашивать, если рот занят, а в голову сладкая чушь лезет?   
Собравшись с духом, сунулся царевич в разыскной приказ – вызнать у Осмомысла, нет ли каких новостей о пропавшей боярышне Алёне? Старый сыскной глянул на него с досадой, кратко ответив, что домой девица не вернулась и розыски её пока ничего не дали. В недоговоренном, повисшем в воздухе, Пересвет отчетливо расслышал до оскомины в зубах знакомое: «Шел бы ты, дитя неразумное, к мамкам-нянькам, не путался у занятых людей под ногами…»  
Пересвет вздохнул понятливо и поплелся восвояси. Сколько подвигов не соверши, а все едино отношение к тебе ничуть не меняется. Как с детства был обузой и докукой, так и остался. Господи, что ж такое сотворить нужно, чтоб тебя перестали считать скудоумным недорослем? Чудище многоглавое единой стрелой завалить, что ли?  
Когда брел нога за ногу мимо сестрицыных покоев, узорчатая дверь приоткрылась и высунулась Войслава:  
– Братец? Загляни-ка, разговор есть.   
Пересвет по доброте душевной зашел и плюхнулся на широкую, крытую пестрым ковром лавку. Сестрице явно было не по себе. Она пометалась туда-сюда по светлице, шуганула прочь горничную с подносом и встала под окном в мелких цветных стеклах, яростно теребя распушившийся кончик русой косы.   
– Что стряслось-то? – не выдержал Пересвет.   
– Я, наверное, что-то не так делаю, – медленно выговорила Войслава.   
– Ага, с самого рождения, – поддакнул царевич, но сестрица на братское злоязычие внимания не обратила, жалостно продолжив:  
– Я ведь так старалась. Пирожки вишневые с кухни таскала. Языком старалась не трещать попусту, как Ясминка велела. Глаза долу опускала, слова ученые говорила. Так хотела ему понравиться, а он… Он – ну совсем ни в какую!   
– Ему – это кому? – сразу не взял в толк Пересвет. – Гардиано, что ли?   
– Не псу же Полкану, что под воротами дрыхнет! Гаюшке-заюшке, конечно же!   
– Заюшке, – царевича передернуло. – Ты хоть в глаза его так не величала?  
– По-твоему, я совсем дурная? – оскорбилась Войслава. Пересвет едва удержался от искушения радостно закивать. – Братец, ну скажи, что со мной не так? Почему все мои дела сердечные вечно идут через пень-колоду, да валятся прямиком в трясину вонючую? Я ж вроде немногого хочу!  
– А чего ты вообще хочешь, Славка? – царевич ухватил сестру за руку, усадил рядом, чтоб не мельтешила перед глазами. – Ну, если всерьёз и только промеж нами. Когда батюшка с матушкой женихов тебе сватали, ты всем на дверь указывала да еще пинка напутственного отвешивала. Твердила, мол, лучше в могилу, чем под венец. В Степь убежала. Рорик-рыцарь чем тебе нехорош стал? Ну, бабник, не без того. Зато любил бы тебя пуще жизни и приплод всякий год усердно заделывал. Теперь прицепилась к заезжему ромею и таскаешься следом, как репей. Нам сказывали, в Ромусе у него другая была. Истинная королевна, тебе не чета.   
– Да знаю я, – горестно вздохнула Войслава. – В виршах он ее Оливией именует, а на самом деле она Лючиана. Но она где-то там, за лесами, за морями. Вряд ли они еще увидятся. А я здесь, рядом, только руку протяни!  
– Ты замуж за него восхотела, что ли? – запутался в женской логике Пересвет. Отец с матерью окончательно махнули на Войславу рукой и распростились с былой надеждой выгодно сбыть дочурку-царевну. С отчаяния могут и согласиться. Пусть хоть кто-нибудь ее в супруги возьмет. Ну, ромей. Ну, не принц и не королевич. Зато не притащит за собой кучу жадных родственников и будет по гроб жизни благодарен за такое сокровище.   
– Точно дурной, – припечатала царевна. – Едина мысль на уме, как бы оженить кого-нибудь. Успокойся, какая из меня невеста. Скоро пора саван шить и на кладбище ползти. Я… – она мечтательно прижмурилась, – я внимания хочу, Пересветушка. Томления сердечного, очей полыхания, сотен поцелуев и все такое прочее.   
– Виршей начиталась, – авторитетно заявил Пересвет. – Славка, ну пойми ты вздорной своей головой: вирши и жизнь – две большие разницы. А тот, кто это вирши сложил – дело совсем даже третье.   
– Но он мне нравится! Я… я, наверное, в него влюбилась – и хочу, чтобы он тоже меня полюбил!  
– Ну, допустим, влюбится он в тебя – и дальше что? – развеял девичьи мечтания царевич. – Сама сказала, замуж не собираешься. Будете шататься кругами по садам рука в руке? Или убежите в Шеморхан, построите шалаш на речном берегу под этими, как их, сикоморами?   
– Перемолвись с ним словечком, а? – не отставала Войслава. – Что тебе стоит? Вызнай стороной, что Гаюшка обо мне думает. Может, он не решается со мной по душам поговорить, потому что я царевна?   
– А может, ты просто ему не нравишься, – рискнул предположить Пересвет. – Представляешь, случается порой такое. Вон, в тех же «Мимолетностях» сказано: есть любовь, что цветет, не нуждаясь в ответном чувстве.   
– Не может быть, чтоб я ему не нравилась, – растерялась царевна. – Знаешь, он вчера ввечеру заглядывал ко мне. Я-то размечталась, сейчас всласть посидим-поболтаем. А он буркнул, что принес мне подарок. Мол, так он меня видит. Сунул в руки да утёк.   
– Какой такой подарок?   
– Вот, – Войслава аккуратно вытащила из «Мимолетностей» тонкий бумажный листок. – Это даже не вирши, это больше на закликальный плач смахивает.  
– Спой, – предложил донельзя заинтересованный царевич. Ничего себе, Славке песни преподносят. Вот Ёжик ему никогда душевных виршей не складывал!  
– Ты ж знаешь: ворона по весне краше каркает, чем я пою, – смутилась Войслава.  
– А ты попробуй. Никто не услышит, кроме меня.   
– Ладно, – не стала упрямиться царевна. – Только не смейся. Иначе ухи поотрываю.   
– Да не смеюсь я! Пой, соловушка.   
Войслава вздохнула поглубже, но не заголосила белугою, как привычно ожидал Пересвет, а тихонечко запела, выводя простенькую мелодию:

– Я ли не созывала к столу гостей,   
Я ли в монистах звонких не танцевала?   
Руки мои – как крылья у лебедей,  
Я ли руками-крыльями не обнимала?

Молвите мне, кто за озером кличет,  
Ищет да не найдет дороги к дому?  
Молвите мне, кто в ладонях держит  
Ключик к сердцу да дорогому?..

«Никогда Славка не выйдет замуж, – словно подкрался кто со спины да и шепнул тихонечко на ухо вздрогнувшему царевичу. – Скоротает век старой девой. Дом ее сердца о тысяче дверей, на семи ветрах, на четырех перекрестках. Никто к нему дороги не найдет, никто не взойдет на крыльцо. Не сыскалось в этом мире для нее суженого-ряженого».  
«А вот и нет, – растерянно возразил бестелесному голосу Пересвет. – Кириамэ видел магическую книгу у бабушки Яги. Там черным по белому сказано: у сестры будет муж и сынок именем Ингвар…»  
«Ворожея заблуждалась. Хотела повернуть все по-своему, вам на радость. Не будет у Войславы ничего, кроме далекого плача за озером, – зашелестели в ответ. – Ничего, никогда. Это судьба. Ее не уговоришь, не переломишь, не переупрямишь».  
«Так на кривой козе объедем!» – рявкнул в ответ царевич и сам себя испугался: не заорал ли вслух, напугав Войславу. Вроде нет, раз сестрица не шарахнулась в сторону и не приласкала кулаком по зубам.   
– Славка, я поговорю с Гардиано, – заявил царевич. – Вот прям сейчас пойду и потолкую. Не печалься ты, все образуется. Не ведаю, как, но образуется.  
– Спасибо, братец, на добром слове, – Войслава улыбнулась, но улыбка далась ей без прежней светлой легкости. – Иногда ты бываешь не таким хрюкающим свиненком, как обычно.   
Под дверями царевниных покоев, обнявшись, самозабвенно хлюпали носами две сенные девушки. Так увлеклись сердечными страданиями, что при виде царевича не порскнули серыми мышками в темный угол.   
Подслушивали, удрученно смекнул Пересвет. Сейчас понесут разносить свеженькую сплетню по всему терему. Мол, царевна Войслава опять втюрилась по уши, да в кого – в иноземца безродного. И песню тоже уволокут, уж больно гладко на язык ложится и вкрадчиво царапает по сердцу мягкой когтистой лапкой. Заголосят-зарыдают в девичьих по царскому терему, а оттуда песня белой голубкой разлетится по городу. Через год-другой никто и не вспомнит, что сей безответный плач сложил для несчастливой в любви царской дочери мимоезжий ромей. Будут искренне думать, что песня всегда была. Что слыхали ее еще в колыбели от бабки али от няньки, так и запомнили. Небось, когда и Гардиано умрет, песня останется. Как он так делает? Выспросить бы, так наверняка толком не расскажет. Это ж как коня вопрошать, отчего он так быстро скачет, или у ветра – почему он дует. 

 

– Не заперто, – отозвался на стук хрипловатый голос из-за створки, расписанной порхающими среди грушевых ветвей лазоревками да малиновками. – Входите, кто там?  
Пересвет осторожно переступил порог, подивившись тому, как холодно в горнице. Хотя и печурка имеется, и березовые полешки рядом в поставце заботливо сложены. Ох, гость дорогой еще и окно приотворил, чтоб снаружи тянуло сыростью и снежным запахом. Пересвет был с детства уверен, что снег имеет запах – причем декабрьский искрящийся снежок пахнет совсем не так, как оплывающие мартовские сугробы.   
Царевич огляделся. Любопытно же, как устроился гость. На столе блюда с недоеденным печевом и мочеными яблочками. Большая раскрытая тетрадь белого пергамента, на треть исписанная – заготовка под будущую книгу. Пузырьки с чернилами и десяток гусиных перьев.   
Сам ромей сидел на постели, привалившись к расписной стене и вытянув длинные ноги поперек стеганых одеял. Над головой у него покачивалась свеча в медном подсвечнике на цепочках. При стуке в дверь он отложил навощенную дщицу с привешенным заостренным стилусом. Чтоб не тратить попусту ценные чернила, он записывал будущие вирши на воске – и стирал, если выходило недостаточно гладко. Что ж, по крайней мере Гардиано честно выполнял обещанное, создавая новую книжицу.   
– При виде царской особы непременно нужно бухаться на колени и биться головой об пол? –осведомился ромей. – С царями я как-то прежде не сталкивался.   
– Кто ж у вас в Ромусе тогда правит, король или император какой? – подивился царевич.   
– У нас республика. Вроде как народовластие по-вашему. Через выборных представителей народа… которые очень щедро заплатили этому самому народу при голосовании, – с едкой усмешечкой растолковал Гай. – В общем-то те же яйца, только рассматриваемые сбоку. Извини, я, наверное, не самый приятный гость. Как только завершу книгу, сразу уберусь из вашей жизни.   
– Если прежде не закоченеешь в лед, – Пересвет протопал к окну, захлопнул створки и принялся деловито растапливать печку. – Тогда придется отволочь тебя на ледник в погребах и хранить там вечно. Зачем такую холодрыгу развел? Ты ж вроде с теплых краев родом.   
– Почему все считают, якобы в Италике всегда жара, виноград и благоуханные розы повсюду? – возмутился ромей. – Я из полуночной провинции. Зимы там порой такие же холодные, как здесь. Я привык и мне нравится холод.   
– Угу. А по-нашему где болтать так шустро наловчился? – не отставал царевич, уловив, что нынче Гардиано настроен миролюбиво и огрызается не через слово. Возможно, причиной хорошего настроения виршеплета были финифтевые кувшины с сарацинскими наливками.   
– От купцов из города Куявиса. Они постоянно ездят в Ромус, у них там целая фактория. Мой патрон… покровитель как-то защищал одного из них в суде от обвинения в присвоении чужой доли дохода. Я помогал переводчику и заодно сам выучился, слово за слово, от простого к сложному… И, когда мы закончили с простым, можно перейти к истинной цели твоего появления здесь. Полагаю, ты хочешь что-то спросить – или что-то сказать?   
– А, э-э… – растерял заготовленные слова Пересвет. – Я это… я касательно Войславы…   
– Твоя сестра очень красива, мила и непосредственна, – ромей словно зачел с невидимого свитка нужную речь, вежливую и сухую. – Я ни на миг не забываю о том, что она – дочь царя, а я – случайный гость.   
– Да я вовсе не то имел в виду! – царевич замахал руками, едва не ткнув лучиной для растопки себе в глаз. – Тьфу! Как же все запутано! Ты, кажется, приглянулся Славке, а она…   
– Нет, – мягко, но непреклонно перебил Гай. – Ей приглянулся совсем не я. Твоя сестра пытается совершить ту же ошибку, что и множество молодых людей до нее. Она жаждет влюбиться в человека, которого нет. Которого она выдумала. Сделай одолжение, оставь в покое печку. Поищи лучше, не осталось ли вина. Хочешь послушать историю?  
– Хочу, – Пересвет поочередно встряхнул кувшины, пока не отыскал непочатый. Нацедил в серебряную чарку до краев багряной густой жидкости. Подумал и плеснул себе тоже. Вроде как он давно не младенец, а взрослый и даже женатый человек. Все пьют, а царевичу что, навсегда заказано? – Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас по зимним вечерам принято собираться вместе и сказки сказывать.   
– У нас тоже. Видимо, это всеобщая традиция. Так вот, история. Она короткая и банальная. Когда я был гораздо моложе и наивнее, я встретил женщину…   
– Даму Лючиану? – уточнил царевич. – Или какую другую?   
– Ее самую, Ченчи, – не стал отрицать Гардиано. – У тебя вообще как насчет женщин, царевич?   
– Э-э… – растерялся Пересвет. Матушка и сестра точно не в счет, Ясмин – заклятый друг и боевой товарищ. С какими женщинами его еще сводила судьба? Принцесса-чародейка Фанни, что имела привычку в дурном настроении обращаться в огнепыхающую драконицу. Королевишна Аврора– Катрина, смахивающая на хитрую пронырливую свинку. Кадайская принцесса Лю-Ай, высокомерная насмешница и мастерица пластать врагов саблей на части. Мачеха Рорика, жутковатая королева Хельга с ее проповедями о необходимости выжечь заразу распутства каленым железом… – Э-э, да никак, наверное. Не сложилось толком. У меня Ёжик есть. Ёширо, в смысле.   
– Мне уже напели в уши про ваш династический и позарез необходимый для блага царства брак, – злоехидно скривился ромей. – Значит, касательно образа мыслей прекрасной половины человечества ты пребываешь в полных непонятках. Не отчаивайся, точно так же себя чувствуют две трети остальных мужчин. Я в том числе. Когда я впервые увидел Ченчи Борху, то ослеп. В самом буквальном смысле этого слова. Я не понимал, неужели другие не видят окружающего ее сияния? Оно ореолом плескалось вокруг нее – янтарное, синее и пурпурное. Я смотрел на нее, а видел только манящий свет. Так, наверное, видят мир мотыльки за миг до того, как вспыхнуть в пламени свечи. Этот свет давал мне силы. В те времена вся моя жизнь была посвящена только ей. Увижу ее – смогу жить дальше. Не увижу – дня не было, один дурной, тягостный сон. Она была моей богиней. Я возвел для нее золотой пьедестал и научил Город молиться ей одной.   
– Наверное, это ей очень нравилось? – осторожно предположил Пересвет. Выслушивать сестрицыны излияния он с детства приучился. В сердечных метаниях принца Кириамэ тоже худо-бедно разобрался, и вот опять кому-то не терпится обрушить на его голову свои задушевные секреты. Правду молвил людознатец отец Феодор: есть у младшего Берендеевича потаенный дар вызывать людей на искренность…  
Или весь секрет в зелене вине? Которую по счету чарку он уже опрокинул в себя, пытаясь удержаться наравне с ромеем?   
– Сперва нравилось. Ченчи с детства привыкла к восхищению. Потом оно начало ей досаждать. Она гневалась, отдалялась, требовала оставить ее в покое, а я не понимал – почему. Ведь я смотрел на нее сквозь незримое пламя своей любви. Не сознавал, что на самом деле она обычная женщина. Не замечал, как больно порой она ранит собеседников своим острым язычком. Не обращал внимания на ее злопамятность и жадность, ее ветреность и то, как ей одиноко среди толпы прихлебателей и якобы друзей. Творил из нее идеал, не имеющий права на слабости и ошибки. В конце концов Лючиана не выдержала. Она хотела просто жить, а не воплощать чужие мечты об идеальной возлюбленной. Твоя сестра смотрит на меня тем же самым взглядом, который я прежде встречал у своего отражения. Взглядом, затуманенным золотым сиянием вымысла... Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем я толкую?  
– Что для Славки было бы лучше вовсе грамоты не разуметь, – ляпнул царевич, ощущая, как от выпитого в голове становится легко-легко. – Обчиталась виршей и теперь мечтает сделаться, как эта твоя Оливия – вся такая воздушная, к поцелуям зовущая. Только никакой Оливии на свете никогда не было, потому как она придуманная. А моя сестрица если куда и зовущая, то совсем даже не к страстным лобызаниям. А к тому, чтобы всласть шестопером помахать в чистом поле. И ты в жизни вовсе не такой, как в виршах, но гораздо хуже. Потому как подлый ворюга и бедной женщине голову напрочь заморочил.   
– Взгляд, конечно, очень варварский, но верный, – Гай подался вперед, и они с царевичем звонко чокнулись наполненными чарками. – Да, я такой. А твоя сестрица воинственна и прямодушна, но чудовищно необразована. Я не представляю, что с ней делать… ну, кроме того, что напрашивается само собой, – он изобразил пальцами непристойный жест.  
– Эй-эй! – Пересвет зашарил по поясу в поисках меча, запамятовав, что оставил его в своих покоях. – Ты это… даже не думай! Славка какая-никакая, а все ж царевна!  
– Царевна захудалого клочка ровной земли посреди дебрей на краю света, – едко уточнил ромей.  
– И не язви. Мало мне Ёжика, у которого что ни слово, то колючка ядовитая, так еще тебя зачем-то гнилыми ветрами занесло. Слушай, ну что тебе стоит быть со Славкой поласковей? Скажи ей что-нибудь доброе. Мается же девка. Бегает, как собачонка приблудная. Жалко ее.   
– А почему ваши родители ее до сих пор замуж не выдали?  
– Да кто ж такую возьмет? – горестно вздохнул царевич. – Разве что из Африкании вождь какой дикий сыщется. Людоед и душегуб с костью в носу. Или, может, ты согласишься?   
– Нет уж, оставьте вашу красу ненаглядную себе. Она малость не в моем вкусе. Что трясешь кувшином, как припадочный?  
– Он закончился, – объяснил Пересвет.   
– Так пусть несут новый!   
– Мне матушка помногу пить запрещает, – робко заикнулся царевич.   
– Ну не пей, мне больше достанется, – заявил безжалостный ромей. – Мне нужно. Для вдохновения. У меня горе. Вокруг меня увивается прекрасная дева, которая мне нахрен не сдалась. О боги, она такая наивная, что, когда открывает рот, видно, как сердечко бьется…   
– Не язви, кому велено! Сам-то тоже шибко умный. На постоялом дворе коням хвосты накручивал и дармоедам шишки задаром раздавал.   
– Уел, – легко признал Гай. – Воспользовался чужой слабостью.   
– Расскажи лучше что-нибудь занятное, – малость заплетающимся языком потребовал Пересвет. – Про город Ромус и тамошние нравы. О, и про Лючиану, про Лючиану сказывай! Какая она на самом деле? А знаешь, как Славка тебя кличет? Гаюшка-заюшка!   
Гардиано поперхнулся вином. Пересвет надеялся, что ромей рассмеется или хотя бы улыбнется девичьей придумке, но напрасно – Гай только ощерился по-волчьи.   
На один короткий удар сердца царевич поймал себя на необъяснимом, невесть из каких хмельных потемок всплывшем желании: протянуть руку и пальцами осторожно стереть кривой оскал с узкогубого, подвижного рта. 

 

Глава 5. Ледоход. 

 

Чья-то добрая душа оставила подле кровати медный тазик с водой, где плавали медленно тающие льдинки, полотенце и большой глиняный кувшин с рассолом. Намоченным полотенцем стенающий царевич растер лицо и шею, а к кувшину прильнул надолго, жадно и часто булькая. Многоученая принцесса Лю-Ай не преминула бы сморщить тонкий носик и заметить, что слабыми духом к концу попойки непременно овладевает злобный и коварный демон Бо-Дун. Какового изгонит только тройная пробежка вкруг огромного царского сада и усердные занятия на ристалищной площадке. А вообще – завязывать пора, твое будущее царское величество!   
О-хо-хо-хохонюшки, грехи наши тяжкие, что ж вчера было?   
Как он добрался до опочивальни – Пересвет, убей бог, не помнил. Ему достало сметливости не тревожить спящего Ёширо и завалиться дрыхнуть на низкой кушетке в углу. Их с супругом общая большая кровать под складчатым балдахином вопиюще пустовала и была аккуратно застлана расшитыми покрывалами. Стал-быть, Кириамэ наткнулся с утра на бездыханную тушку, фыркнул презрительно и удалился. Чтоб не осквернять возвышенный взор созерцанием похмельных мучений благоверного. Ну и правильно сделал, наверное. Страдать под укоризненным взором нихонского принца было бы еще гаже.   
Опасливо, бочком-бочком крадясь вдоль стеночки, отважились вернуться воспоминания. Кто-то подлый и коварный с целью злого умысла подменил опустевшие кувшины полными. Гардиано ударился в воспоминания о своей ненаглядной Лючиане, и они взахлеб заспорили о женщинах. Придя в итоге к неутешительному выводу: слабый пол совершенно напрасно именуется слабым, и доверять им не стоит. Выпили за женщин, потому как с ними беда, и без них никак.   
Царевич повел скорбную повесть, как они с Ёжиком после свадьбы почти год ходили вокруг да около. Пытаясь оставаться друзьями, не решаясь толком объясниться и вконец запутавшись в паутине собственных чувств. Выпили за крепость сердец и стойкость в тяготах, закаляющих характер благородного мужа.   
Малость оттаявший Гай затеял читать стихиры-сатиры на оставшихся в далеком Ромусе друзей и подружек. Когда до изрядно затуманенного вином рассудка царевича дошло, в чем кроется едкая соль глумливых виршей, он начал безостановочно хохотать – до рези в животе, сполохов радужных искр перед глазами и судорожной икоты. На молодецкий конский ржач в дверь сунулся перепуганный челядинец – и торопливо убрался, получив от ромея в лоб метко запущенным моченым яблочком.   
Еще Пересвету смутно помнилось, как он убеждал Гардиано не быть букой и остаться навсегда жить в царском тереме. Мол, тут он может сколько угодно складывать свои вирши – и чтоб таких вот, забавных, побольше!   
Выпили за друзей и за то, что держит нас в этом мире – чувство юмора и долги. Выпили за тех, кто не с нами, и за здравие родителей. Выпили за непредсказуемость судьбы. Отдельно выпили за процветание Тридевятого царства, Нихонии и Ромуса. Ну, и Кадай заодно помянули. Пожелав, чтобы все миллионы узкоглазых и черноволосых кадайцев совокупно и розно были счастливы. В особенности принцесса Лю-Ай, пускай она и язва редкостная. Тут царевича окончательно развезло, и в сердце немедля вспыхнули жарким пламенем юношеские грезы о гибких синеоких чаровницах с черными локонами…  
Подвывая в скорби, Пересвет ткнулся пылающим лицом в капающее ледяной водичкой полотенце. Воистину, что у трезвого на уме, у пьяного на языке. От безудержного веселья его швырнуло в омут печали. Захлёбываясь горячечными словами, царевич начал жаловаться на свою извечную душевную боль, Кириамэ. Как встретил давнюю мечту наяву. О том, как сердечно привязался к нихонскому принцу, но все едино не выучился толком понимать – о чем он думает, чего желает. Ёширо наверняка дико скучает в их медвежьей глуши, но податься принцу больше некуда – ни в Нихонии, ни в Кадае его не ждут с распростертыми объятиями. Брак еще этот… Скоро третий год минет, в царских палатах и среди горожан все громче шепчутся, сколь это негоже. Над таинством надсмеялись, святых отцов обманули, парня в платье обрядили да девкой выставили. Никто в Столь-граде не верит в байку о приблудной царевой дочери Пересветлане, обвенчанной с нихонцем и преставившейся спустя год супружества по слабости здоровья. Все знают, царь-батюшка – муж верный и преданный, жене своей со смазливыми ключницами никогда не изменял. Стало быть, и Пересветланы никакой не было и быть не могло. Ну и как прикажете со всем этим жить? Кириамэ виду не подает и слова лишнего не говорит, но ясно же – переживает…   
За излияниями и возлияниями захмелевший Пересвет сам не заметил, как подвигался все ближе и ближе к собеседнику. Пока не приметил, как мерцающе дрожат в темных глазах крохотные отражения свечей – и невесть зачем потянулся навстречу. Завороженный таинственной бездной, непреодолимо влекущей к себе.   
Гай встал и молча вытолкал его взашей из комнаты. Точно. Просто-напросто выбросил царевича в коридор, как напрудившего лужицу щенка, и захлопнул дверь. Еще и засов со скрежетом задвинул.   
Божечки, стыдоба-то какая. Не повезло отцу-матери с младшими отпрысками. Что ни сделают, все ни в строку.   
«Брошу пить, – клятвенно обещал Пересвет, утираясь и стараясь привести себя в порядок. – Вот прямо с сегодняшнего дня больше ни капли вина в рот не возьму. Никакого. Ни фряжского, ни персиянского, ни водки на березовых почках, что ключница делает. Только квас, только грушевый взвар и кадайский чай. Ведь дойдет дело до того, что однажды утром проснусь неведомо с кем и неведомо где. И добро бы с девицей гулящей или старушенцей престрашной, а если с парнем каким? Что я тогда Ёжику скажу – прости, мол, сглупил? Он ведь сперва презрением обольет, а потом притчу ввернет. Про недостойных глупцов, что не ведают ни вкуса саке, ни меры в его употреблении…»   
Свесив буйную головушку, царевич вознамерился немедля отыскать нихонского принца и искреннее покаяться во вчерашнем безобразии. Ох, и перед ромейским гостем тоже виниться придется. Мол, ничего такого дурного в виду не имел. Перебродившая виноградная лоза в голову ударила, напрочь лишив последнего разума.   
Но глаза-то красивые! Пусть и не желанного синего оттенка. Что-то там такое подходящее говорилось в «Мимолетностях»... Точно: для влюбленного очи любых цветов как стороны света для странника, среди которых невозможно избрать наилучшую. Ибо все они притягательны, и каждая – по-своему.   
Выйдя на открытую галарею, Пересвет невольно зажмурился и задохнулся от сладкой воздушной свежести. Тучи поразбежались, над черепичными крышами теремов сияло солнце, журчал тающий снег и в высаженных вдоль дорожки кустах шиповника заходилась радостным чириканьем воробьиная стая. Вот бы убедить Кириамэ съездить прогуляться. Неровен час, посчастливится опять увидеть Айшу-плясунью. Очень уж огневая дева-ромалы в золотых монистах запала царевичу в память. Да и разговоры по дороге обычно складываются куда легче и проще, чем в душной темной горнице. Можно и ромейского гостя с собой зазвать – тот небось тоже похмельем мается.   
– Эй! – придержал царевич деловито трусившую мимо сенную девушку с огромной стопкой отбеленных и выглаженных простыней. – Принца Кириамэ не видела?   
– В беседку на пруду недавно разогретый самовар пронесли, – бойко ответствовала девица. – Должно быть, для его милости.   
Павильон на озере возвели минувшей весной по чертежам и рисункам Ёширо. Получилось вдохновенно. Беседка под крышей с плавно изогнутыми краями, поддерживаемой толстыми колоннами красного дерева утонченно вписалась промеж яблонь, вишен-сиреней и темных елей. Кириамэ остался превесьма доволен и лично ходил раздавать вознаграждение артели мастеров (хотя потом и сетовал украдкой царевичу, что драконы по урезам крыши больше смахивают на петухов). Над входом мягко сияли большие золотые иероглифы. Принц изобразил их своеручно, объяснив, что это – символы благопожелания и процветания.   
Летом царское семейство устраивало в павильоне долгие чаепития, созерцая пламенеющие закаты и ведя задушевные беседы. Жаркими ночами Пересвет и Ёширо бегали на озеро купаться, нагишом сигая с широкой террасы в непроглядно-темную озерную воду. Царевич рассказал Кириамэ о живущих в заводях да омутах русалках, и с той поры принцу возмечталось увидеть хоть одну. Как-то, разыгравшись, Пересвет заявил, что Ёширо с его мокрыми черными волосами сам вполне смахивает на русалку. После чего объявил беспощадную охоту на поселившуюся в царском саду нежить, изловил и разложил прямо на гладких, еще хранящих нутряное солнечное тепло досках. Плененная добыча сперва шипела сквозь зубы да пиналась, но потом смирилась со своей участью, постанывала сладко да извивалась угрем под победителем.   
Теперь же кусты и деревья вокруг изящного павильона стояли облетевшими, по колено в голубой талой воде. К беседке сквозь заросли извилистыми кругами вела деревянная дорожка, приподнятая над землей на оструганных чурбачках. Пересвет мирно топал вперед, обрадовавшись, когда среди путаницы ветвей мелькнуло яркое пятно – значит, Кириамэ и впрямь там. Небось просветляется, сидя в позе лотоса и созерцая пробуждение природы.   
Еще через несколько шагов царевич заподозрил, что нихонец в беседке не один.   
Василиса Никитишна всегда твердила сыночку, что подслушивать да подсматривать дурно – уши отвянут и глаза скукожатся. Однако ж сыночек быстро смекнул, что второй такой сплетницы, как царица-матушка, во всем Столь-граде сыскать трудно, а уши и глаза у нее оставались в полнейшем порядке. Кириамэ откровенно признавал: в нихонских дворцах он выжил лишь потому, что с младых ногтей не пропускал ни единой щели в шёлковых ширмах. Непременно замешкается и поставит ушки торчком, вызнавая, о чем там толкуют. Мол, кто предупрежден – тот вооружен. Знание чужих секретов никогда не бывает лишним.   
«Я самую малость, – уверил небо и землю Пересвет. – Мне бы это… с духом собраться».   
Сойдя с дорожки, он осторожно проскакал по мягким, хлюпающим водой моховым кочкам, укрывшись за толстым стволом и раскидистыми колючими ветками старой ели. На ветвях горбатыми холмиками лежал рыхлый серый снег. То и дело какой-нибудь из холмиков со смачным хлюпаньем соскальзывал вниз. Освобожденная от снежной тяжести ветвь упруго распрямлялась, брызгая с игл крохотными радужными каплями.   
Сыскав местечко посуше, царевич утвердился на нем и осторожненько высунулся. Павильон был виден, как на ладони: круглый стол из цельного березового наплыва, к нему такие же стулья с сафьяновыми подушечками да пара исходящих теплом бронзовых жаровен. Ёширо в темно-голубых одеяниях с узором из бледно-розовых цветов сливы и ивовых листьев шелестел раскиданными по столу листками бумаги. Выбрал подходящий, тщательно разгладил ладонью, занес тонкую кисточку и быстрыми взмахами изобразил что-то – может, один иероглиф, а может, многозначительные нихонские вирши из трех строчек.   
Гардиано стоял рядом, упираясь ладонями в столешницу, и внимательно разглядывал листки с чернильными знаками. Был он сегодня во франкском дублете зеленого сукна с золотой нитью и ну совершенно не выглядел страдающим от вчерашнего похмелья. Вот сволота иноземная. Даже отросшую за ночь щетину успел соскрести. Налетевший с озера ветер нахально растрепал темные кудряшки ромея и боязливо дернул не совсем идеально уложенную прядку в конском хвосте принца Кириамэ.   
– Там… там горы, – мечтательно протянул Гай. – Горы, уходящие под облака. Здесь – цветы. Кусачие такие цветочки, с потаенными клыками вместо лепестков. Это… это что-то вроде хижины в лесу, – он взял один из листков, повертел так и эдак, и кивнул собственной догадке: – Птичья стая летит над городом. Меч. Точно, меч. Ну, угадал хоть что-нибудь?   
– Меч и горы, – Пересвет нахмурился, заметив, что из обширного запаса украшений Ёширо выбрал сегодня заколку в виде ирисов из драгоценной тархистанской ляпис-лазури. Ирисы – в цвет лукавых очей под длинными ресницами. Охмурить гостя вознамерился, что ли? Кириамэ такой, с него станется.   
– Два из шести, – подсчитал на пальцах Гардиано. – Не так уж плохо, – он сцапал новый лист, осторожно помахал им в воздухе, чтобы поскорее высушить поблескивающие чернила. – Диковинный у вас алфавит, никогда такого прежде не встречал. Каждый символ – отдельная буква-литера или целое понятие?   
– По обстоятельствам, – тонкая кисточка в пальцах Ёширо кружила над желтоватой бумагой, справа налево выписывая ровные столбики иероглифов. – Порой это действительно один звук, порой слово… а порой целый образ. Их произношение также меняется в зависимости от символов, расположенных по соседству, новой или старинной разновидности начертания… и от тысячи иных причин.   
– И сколько насчитывается таких знаков?   
– Лично мне известно пять тысяч иероглифов, но я еще не закончил своего образования, – сверкнул милой улыбкой Кириамэ.   
– Свихнуться можно, – присвистнул ромей. – А некоторые еще полагают, что двадцать шесть букв – это многовато!  
– Вы умудряетесь передать все свои мысли и познания всего двадцать шестью буквами? – поднял тонкую бровь Ёширо.  
– У нас не так много мыслей, по скудоумию хватает, – хмыкнул Гардиано. – Хотя мои соотечественники обожают долго и многословно рассуждать на всяческие отвлеченные темы. Навроде стратегии и тактики, народного блага, наилучшего государственного устройства и того, как толковать статьи древних законов относительно сегодняшнего времени. Можно я еще спрошу?   
– Можно, – милостиво дозволил нихонец. Допустив чудовищную ошибку и вызвав частый град настойчивых расспросов:  
– Почему твои стихи такие короткие? Почему в них нет ни слова о человеческих чувствах – пусть не о любви к женщине или мужчине, но к престарелым родителям или отчизне? Почему не упоминаются ни гнев, ни ненависть, ни вдохновение, ни хотя бы радость? Почему всегда описывается что-то – восход солнца, дорога в тумане, падающие листья или тающий снег – но никогда не говорится, что испытывал сам пишущий? Ни в одном из твоих творений нет завершающего вывода, морали или назидания – только картины. Но они… они какие-то странные. Как будто, слушая, начинаешь видеть их наяву. Не ярко и четко, а как сквозь туманную дымку или пыльное стекло.   
– Стихи о любви сочиняют женщины, – Кириамэ бережно и тщательно уложил кисточку на резную подставку. – Это единственное, что им близко и понятно, что идет от сердца – об этом они и говорят. Мужчины не разглагольствуют о чувствах – они укрывают их, прячут между строк. Читающий или слушающий должен сам додумать недосказанное и расслышать недоговоренное.   
– Это, наверное, трудно, – нахмурился Гай.  
– Нет, если с детства привык к подобной игре ума и творения. К тому же в стихах непременно кроется множество подсказок. У любого использованного образа есть древнее, всем известное толкование. Если упомянуто время года – значит, известна цепочка образов и мыслей, изначально связанных с этим сезоном. Время сбора урожая и подведения итогов, время цветения и поиска или одиночества зимой… – Ёширо сложил руки в широких рукавах и чуть повысил голос: – Поэтому твои стихи кажутся мне слишком крикливыми и откровенными. Пригоршня ярких, сверкающих, но безнадежно дешевых камешков, среди которых случайно завалялись две-три настоящих драгоценности.   
Сейчас оскорбится до глубины души, удрученно подумал царевич, переступая с ноги на ногу и ощущая, как в сапоги потихоньку натекает вода. Обидится и наговорит Ёжику лишнего. Вспыльчивый нихонец тоже в долгу не останется… ой, быть беде.   
– Наверное, так оно и есть, – не стал спорить Гардиано. – Я ведь тоже еще учусь. И пытаюсь учить. Тому, что благо отечества не всегда должно стоять на первом месте, что стоит порой заглядывать в собственную душу… что мужчины и женщины имеют разный взгляд на мир, и женский взгляд порой куда точнее и строже мужского. Что мужчины тоже не сходны промеж собой и мыслят по-разному.   
– А что, твои соотечественники этого не знали? – то ли искренне удивился, то ли прикинулся безмерно удивленным Кириамэ.  
– Не-а. Как-то было не до того. То грызня с соседями, то побоище в самом Городе, то опять враги напали и надо родину защищать. Не до душевных глубин и терзаний, в живых бы остаться. Мои соплеменники порой сами не ведают, что они испытывают, и каково подходящее название для их чувства.   
– Знакомая история, – Ёширо поднялся из-за стола, белым лебедем проплыв к широким перилам террасы. Замер в неподвижности, и в этот краткий миг все вокруг – затянутый ноздреватым серым льдом пруд, черные деревья на берегу, ломкие стебли сухого рогоза – обычные вещи, существовавшие сами по себе, преобразились. Обрели совершенность и законченность. Как последний взмах кисти, вычертившей иероглиф и замкнувшей обрамление тонкой фигуры в разлетающихся одеяниях цвета полевой горечавки. Кириамэ был именно тем, что гармонично дополнило сияние лазурного неба и солнечное ликование весеннего дня – и от этого становилось хорошо и больно до слезной рези в глазах и ломоты в сердце.  
Принц как-то рассказывал, что рисовальщики в Нихонии особенно ценят в натурщиках таких особ, которые прекраснее всего стоящими вполоборота. Бросая рассеянный и тревожащий взгляд через плечо, как сейчас Кириамэ.   
«Мне позарез нужны слова, чтобы высказать Ёжику это все, – Пересвет невольно шмыгнул носом. – Но своих мне недостает. Слова, что есть у Гардиано, подходят гораздо больше… пусть они и горят, как битые стекляшки на солнышке. Они верные, эти слова. Я знаю. Как и то, что у этих двоих слишком много общего».  
Последняя мысль испугала и встревожила. Настолько, что Пересвет решительно попятился из-под елового укрытия. Успев заметить, что Кириамэ спокойно рассматривает сверкающий под солнцем лед на озере, а Гай неловко сгорбился над столом и черкает пером прямо на листке с иероглифической вязью.   
Добравшись до деревянной дорожки, царевич зашагал к павильону, как можно громче топоча каблуками по проседающим доскам. Даже напевать начал – фальшиво, но достаточно громко, чтоб издалека расслышали. Улыбку выкроил во все белые зубы. Мол, вот он я, молодец простой и незамысловатый, ни о чем не подозревающий. Позабывший все, что было вчера.   
– Чего это вы тут сиднем сидите? – с порога заявил он. – Денек-то какой выдался, загляденье просто! Поехали, прогуляемся! Гардиано, давай с нами, а?   
– Благодарю, но я лучше останусь. Мне надо… надо работать, – немедля отозвался ромей. Пересвету показалось, он как наяву слышит лязг затворяемых ворот и грохот опускаемых ржавых засовов. На колу мочало, начинай сначала. Вроде так хорошо все складывалось. Улучив момент, царевич украдкой подмигнул Кириамэ и скорчил свирепую гримасу. Мол, не стой столбом, поддержи меня!   
– И в самом деле, – намеки принц улавливал с полуслова. – Даже прославленные мастера соглашались с тем, что в любом деле требуется хоть отдых. Иначе уставший глаз не замечает допущенных ошибок, и итог стольких трудов рискует утратить совершенство. Мы ведь ненадолго, да, Пересвет?   
– Ага-ага, – заверил царевич. – Туда и обратно.   
– Ну, если ненадолго… – позволил себя уговорить Гай, которому явно не улыбалось сызнова проторчать бирюком день в четырех стенах.   
Улучив момент, Пересвет дернул со стола листочек, исчерканный ромеем, и воровато сунул за пазуху. Позже, в конюшнях, пока седлали лошадей и ждали ушедшего переодеваться к выезду Кириамэ, царевич украдкой вытащил и расправил скомканную бумажку. Повертел так и эдак, огорченно скривился. Поспешно нацарапанные вкривь и вкось строки Гардиано ложились поперек столбиков витиеватых иероглифов, оставленных проворной кисточкой Кириамэ.   
В хитрых нихонских закорючках царевич так и не сумел разобраться, как Ёширо не пытался вразумить приятеля загадочной восточной грамоте. Гай же написал вирши на родном латинянском наречии, чьи буквицы имели сходство с эллинским алфавитом и грамотой русичей.   
Шевеля губами и яростно скребя в затылке, Пересвет по слогам прочел слово «серпентариоса» и смекнул, что оно имеет некое отношение к змеям. Сыскал еще слова, похожие на эллинские. «Мелла ессио», то бишь слаще пчелиного мёда. «Мистериозум» – загадка. Да уж, воистину загадка, все зубы обломаешь. Страсть как хочется вызнать, что же такое начертал ромей, но как? Не тащиться же на поклон с краденным листком и нижайшей просьбой – переведи, а? Неловко выйдет. Может, там вовсе не для чужих глаз писано. А может, Гардиано глубоко плевать на то, как ошеломительно выглядит нихонец на фоне чернеющих берез, и он наскоро сложил очередную сатиру. Где вывел Ёширо сущим ядовитым аспидом со сладкой ухмылочкой. 

 

Ехали без особой спешки и избранной цели, куда глаза глядят – из одной улицы в другую, с одной шумной торговой площади к следующей. Солнце дробилось ослепительными брызгами в сосулечной капели, полыхало россыпью золотых звезд на синеве свежевыкрашенного купола малой церковки, отблескивало яркими искрами на конской упряжи.   
Пересвет с душевным облегчением смекнул, что ромейский гость склонен держать язык за зубами насчет вчерашней попойки и вспоминать ее в красочных подробностях не собирается. Стало быть, казнь египетская через долгие извинения и разъяснения отменяется. Так что царевич просто ехал чуть впереди, краем уха прислушиваясь, как за его спиной Гардиано и нихонский принц увлеченно сравнивают виденные в дальних странствиях поселения со Столь-градом.   
Проявив редкостное единодушие, спорщики сошлись во мнении, что Столь-град немногим уступает бедняцким предместьям Ромуса или Эддо.   
– У того лопнет глаз, кто не любит нас, – высказался на эти клеветнические измышления Пересвет. – А кто в гостях засиделся, тому могу лично выписать подорожный лист до Ибирской Орды. Или до Голодной степи. Выбирайте, что больше по душе придется. Ишь, город наш им не приглянулся. Не знаю, как оно в Ромусе, а в Эддо из бамбука-травы стенку сплел, дерюжкой прикрыл – вот и готов терем для императорского семейства и будка для пса в придачу. Что, Ёжик, разве не так? А вот в книжице, что недавно из Нихонии твоей доставили, именно так нарисовано.   
– Творческое преувеличение, – возразил Кириамэ без особой твердости в голосе.   
Кони слаженно затопотали по сосновому настилу длинного моста через Молочную реку.   
На самом деле, конечно, никакого молока в ней не текло, а берега если и превращались в хлюпающий кисель, то в пору затяжных осенних ливней. Просто далеко в верхнем течении река проточила путь через тысячелетние залежи известняка, отчего летними днями вода в ней действительно казалась беловатой, оттенка творожистого молока. Зимой Молочную сковал толстый лед, но сейчас он засерел, замаслился и подернулся глубокими трещинами. Натянув поводья, Пересвет прислушался и даже принюхался, жадно втягивая влажный, сладкий воздух, досыта напоенный гудящим, звонким предчувствием.   
– Стойте. Сейчас вот-вот начнется.   
– Что начнется? – с интересом спросил Кириамэ.   
– Батюшка Сом Налимыч проснется и вдарит хвостом, разбивая лед, – объяснил Пересвет.   
– Это какой величины должна быть рыбка, чтобы в одиночку начать ледоход? – усомнился Гардиано.   
– Сам я его в глаза не видывал, – честно признал царевич, – но те, кто видел, баяли, что длиной он с двух добрых тяжеловозов, а толщиной с африканского чудо-зверя гиппотавра. Ведь это не просто рыба-сом с большим усом, это самый старый Сом на реке. Он у местного Водяного навроде коня. Только Водяной царь беспробудно дрыхнет в дальних бочагах, а Сом на зиму зарывается в тину посередь Молочной и ждет первого солнышка. Как почует – пробудится и начнет резвиться. Правда-правда. Ну чего ты ухмыляешься?   
– Большинство народных поверий имеет под собой… – наставительно начал ромей, и осекся. В разводье посередь реки и впрямь стремительно мелькнуло нечто огромное, чешуйчатое, зеленовато-крапчатое. Над Молочной с гулким уханьем возрос водяной столб величиной с немалое дерево. От места сокрушительного удара зазмеились, разбегаясь в стороны, длинные расколы. Радостно заплескалась черная освобожденная вода, добротно возведенный мост содрогнулся на врытых в речное дно быках-опорах.   
Мирно шагавшие по своим делам горожане поступили сообразно нраву и характеру. Робкие с привизгами бросились наутек, роняя корзины с покупками и поспешая к спасительным берегам. Народ посмелее да повеселее шарахнулся к перилам, толкаясь локтями и высматривая широченную спину Старого Сома.   
Молочная клокотала, бурлила и вскипала. Огромные льдины с противным скрежещущим хрустом наползали одна на другую. Вздыбливались на ребро, являя бугристую исподнюю часть, переворачивались и соскальзывали в черную речную глубину. Выныривали и уплывали вниз по течению, к далекому Морю-Океану.   
– Вон он, вон! – наперебой орали зеваки, тыча перстами в рвущуюся прочь из ледяных оков реку. – Да буркалы протри, дурачина, не туда таращишься! Плещется, чтоб мне лопнуть! Батюшка Сом проснуться изволили!   
Как буйный пьяница во хмелю, река раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, с размаху шарахаясь волнами в берега. Льдины вращались, сталкиваясь друг с другом, истирались в мелкое ледяное крошево. В кипении закручивающихся водоворотов и бешеной пляске льдин вновь неспешно поднялась и сгинула широченная чешуйчатая спина со смехотворно маленьким плавничком – даже упрямец Гай не смог отрицать увиденного собственными глазами. В эллинских трактатах о людской натуре, читанных Пересветом, эдакая склонность сомневаться во всем и не доверять ничьим словам без изрядного подтверждения именовалась «скепсисом».   
Молочная яростно рвалась на свободу из долгого зимнего плена. Плывшие вниз по течению льдины с шелестящим скрежетом ударялись о мостовые опоры, разлетаясь острыми осколками.  
– Кажется, я что-то вижу там, внизу, – надо было очень хорошо знать принца Кириамэ, чтобы понять, что он нешуточно взволнован. – Похоже на женщину-каппу… на русалку.   
– Дались тебе русалки, повсюду грезятся. Не время еще им хороводы водить. Спят они, – уверил нихонца Пересвет. Гай, мешковато вывалившись из седла спокойного гнедого конька, перегнулся через перила. Щурясь, вгляделся в бурлящую и сверкающую на солнце воду Молочной.   
– Там действительно что-то есть, – бросил он через плечо. – Только вряд ли это прекрасная нимфа. Больше смахивает на огромный клок водорослей. Или… или на волосы.   
– Какие такие волосы? – царевича словно выбросило прочь из седла и швырнуло к ограждению моста. Подле самой опоры-быка и впрямь колыхалось нечто длинное, струящееся, упрямо противостоящее бешеному напору течения и не двигавшееся с места. Проплывавшие льдины то и дело скрывали загадочное нечто, и Пересвету помстилось, что черные лохмотья обрамляют нечто светлое, овального очертания…   
Не дав себе времени поразмыслить или испугаться, царевич боком перемахнул перила и, цепляясь за обледенелые балки опоры, пополз вниз.   
– Т-тацу! [Стой!] – не то выкрикнул, не то сдавленно взвыл Кириамэ, спрыгивая на доски моста и кидаясь следом. Ромей перехватил его за плечо, быстро и яростно прошипев:  
– Не голоси. Ты ему не нянька. На него смотрят люди, будущие подданные. Лучше помоги, – и, разжав руку, кинулся наперерез медленно вползавшей на мост телеге, груженой бочками и запряженной могучим каурым тяжеловозом.   
Спуститься оказалось непросто. Пару раз Пересвет едва не сорвался, окарябав ладони и мертвой хваткой цепляясь за влажное, скользкое дерево. Под ногами черным потоком в разводьях белой пены и серых пятнах ломающихся льдин безостановочно летела Молочная. Стоило чуть сосредоточиться и задержать на ней взгляд, как голова начинала идти кругом от ощущения, что тебя увлекает вместе с бешеной весенней рекой, а рот наполнялся медно-кислой слюной, предвестницей тошноты. Царевич с силой мотнул головой, стараясь опомниться – и сафьяновая шапка с куньей опушкой, жемчужной пряжкой и соколиным пером, не булькнув, алым пятнышком бесследно сгинула в плещущих волнах.   
Счастливого плавания, пожелал ей Пересвет, велев себе неотрывно глядеть только на толстые, обросшие бахромой желтых сосулек, балки моста, тщательно выискивая опору для рук и ног.   
Что-то смазало по плечу, гибко скользнув вниз. Наверху смекнули поспешно раздобыть веревку и скинуть ее Пересвету. Изловив болтающийся пеньковый хвост, царевич обернул его вокруг пояса, затянул узел покрепче и перевел дух. Ежели он теперь и свалится, его выудят прежде, чем он до смерти нахлебается ледяной водицы. Ну, во всяком случае он на это надеялся.  
Добравшись до самой нижней, сложенной квадратом опоры из могучих толстых бревен, Пересвет осторожно присел на корточки. Сосредоточился, как наставлял Кириамэ, отрешился от всего, кроме необходимости выяснить, что за черная штука полощется в воде. Вот она, совсем рядом. Надо только дотянуться и схватить.   
Вода в реке была обжигающе холодной. Кисть онемела, холодные мурашки побежали вверх, к локтю. Пересвет даже не понял, что проносящаяся мимо льдина зацепила его зубасто-шершавым краем, едва не сбросив в реку. Веревка натянулась, задрожала. Что-то мягкое, липкое вкрадчиво обволокло немеющие пальцы, согнутые неловкими крючьями. Вцепившись в добычу, царевич что было сил потянул трофей, преодолевая упругое сопротивление воды.   
Сперва ничего не вышло, но, повозившись и покряхтев, ему удалось слегка приподнять темную густую массу.   
Спустя десяток заполошных ударов сердца Пересвет осознал, что его рука почти по запястье погрузилась в мокрые, спутанные кудри. И что смотрит он прямо в явившееся над бурлящей водой синеватое пятно лица. Не русалки, но утонувшего человека. От неожиданности Пересвет разжал сведенные судорогой пальцы. Заорал, нырнул рыбкой вперед и обеими руками вцепился в тяжелого, увлекаемого водой утопленника – верней, утопленницу, ведь у мужчины не могло быть настолько густых и длинных волос. Кириамэ не в счет.   
– Эй! – заорали сверху. Пересвет запрокинул голову, узрев против солнца черные головы, торчащие над линией перил. Не разберешь, Кириамэ это вкупе с ромеем, или любопытствующие зеваки сбежались с обоих берегов Молочной. – Ты как там, живой? Изловил? Погоди чуток, сейчас подмогу сбросим!   
Через перила перевалилось нечто длинное, неспешно поплыло вниз, едва не ударив Пересвета по макушке. Оказалось – широкая сосновая доска, с обоих торцов накрепко-накрепко обмотанная веревками. Как раз подходящая, чтобы затащить и уложить несчастную девицу. Молочная настойчиво дергала тело, отбирая законную добычу. Царевич неловким ужом вертелся на скользкой приступке, ругаясь сквозь зубы и таща покойницу прочь из водяной могилы.   
Выходило не то, чтобы очень ловко.  
Сперва пришлось отцеплять широкий рукав, зацепившийся за торчавшие из сваи проржавевшие гвозди и тем воспрепятствовавший телу бесследно кануть на дно. Потом распутывать и частью клочьями выдирать мокрые волосы, намертво обмотавшиеся вокруг занозистого мостового устоя. Оба рукава царевичева кафтана вымокли насквозь едва ли не до локтя, а труп так и норовил коварно соскользнуть обратно в Молочную. В конце концов, мысленно попросив у неизвестной девы прощения, Пересвет набросил ей на шею и плечи веревочную петлю и таким манером, как здоровенную снулую рыбу, втащил на раскачивающуюся доску. Обкрутил для надежности покойницу веревкой поперек талии, и прокричал, надсаживая горло:  
– Давайте, тяните!   
Доска с истекающим влагой телом ходко уползла вверх, раскачиваясь и стукаясь об опоры моста. Веревка, коей обязался царевич, упруго натянулась и начала сматываться, помогая карабкаться по обледеневшим бревнам. У перил Пересвет замешкался, примериваясь, как бы половчее перелезть и удрученно кляня оцепеневшие, покрасневшие ладони. Несколько рук вцепились в него с разных сторон, втащив на мост. Чья-то добрая душа сунула царевичу извозчичьи рукавицы – огромные, широченные и теплые, на козьем пуху. Кто-то накинул на плечи тяжелый плащ-охлабень, кисло пованивающий овчиной. Рядом возник Кириамэ, чуть заметно поддерживая плечом и не давая позорно завалиться набок. Пошатываясь на внезапно ослабевших ногах, Пересвет сделал пару шагов. В озябших пальцах кололо и щипало, разогревшаяся кровь вновь побежала по жилам.   
Ромей стоял над покойницей, медленными, размеренными движениями сматывая на локоть одолженную веревку. Женщина вытянулась на отглаженных сотнями подошв сосновых досках –маленькая, жалкая и беспомощная, почти непристойно облепленная мокрым платьем, изодранным в клочья ледоходом. Стоявшая в притихшем кругу зевак горожанка, по виду из купчих, сердобольно заохала и накрыла покойницу большим шерстяным платком, так что на виду оставались лишь голова и плечи, да торчащие врозь лиловые ступни. Одна босая, другая обутая в растоптанный кожанец.   
– Интересно, кто это, – негромко молвил Гай. – Эй, люди… кто-нибудь в силах опознать бедолагу?   
– Кажется, она довольна молода, – заметил Ёширо.   
Пересвет отметил, что у мертвой женщины были роскошные локоны. Густая волна вьющихся кудрей, теперь частью ободранных о сваи, частью сбившихся в неприглядный грязный колтун. Река долго волочила тело подо льдом, прежде чем вышвырнула под мостом через Молочную, и изрядно ободрала лицо, особенно на щеках и вокруг темного провала приоткрытого рта. Странно, что утопленница выглядит такой спокойной. Словно и не захлебнулась вовсе, а задремала. Впрочем, много ли утопленников доводилось видеть царевичу? Может, утопцам полагается быть бесстрастными и равнодушными, раз уж они отжили свое в этом мире. Молодая и вроде красивая девица, с какой бы кручины ей бросаться в Молочную?.. Хотя кто его знает. Может, она просто перебегала реку по льду и оступилась во внезапно распахнувшуюся полынью?   
– Вэй-ай-ай! – пронзительно и тоненько заголосили в толпе. – Лихо нам, горе нам! Беда пришла, когда не звали! Айша, Айша-а!..  
Протолкавшаяся сквозь плотное кольцо зевак низенькая и грузная женщина-ромалы неловко рухнула на колени рядом с утопленницей. Завыла в скорби, раскачиваясь взад-вперед и хватаясь за голову.   
Айша, растерянно осознал Пересвет. Ну конечно же. Плясунья Айша, на которую он с таким упоительным восторгом таращился пару дней назад. Айша с бедовым взором и летящими черными косами. Похожая теперь на выброшенную за ветхостью куклу из вымокшего тряпья.   
– Айша! – раненой псицей скулила ромалы. – Зачем ты так, солнце мое? Ой-вэй, как же мы без тебя?..  
– Ну, вот ее и признали, – с насквозь фальшивой бодростью заявил Пересвет, плотнее кутаясь в одолженный плащ. Крик и надрывный плач подействовали самым чародейским образом – горожане начали пятиться, размыкая кольцо, а рядом с женщинами – кричащей и равнодушно-мертвой – невесть откуда возникли хмурые соплеменники Айши. Голосившая плакальщица смолкла. Доску с телом утопленницы подняли и торопливо потащили прочь. – Мир ее праху. Жалко девчонку, сил нет. Едем обратно, все равно толкового пути не будет. И я замерз, между прочим.   
– Девушку, конечно, жаль, – рассеянно согласился Гардиано, глядя вслед уносящей покойницу тесной кучке людей. – Что, дознания по ее кончине проводится не будет?   
– Какого дознания? – Кириамэ твердой рукой придержал переступающего с ноги на ногу коня, пока царевич, тихонько сквернословя сквозь зубы, карабкался в седло. – Бродяжка покончила с собой, утопившись в реке, вот и все.   
– Ты точно знаешь, что она утопилась? – не унимался ромей.   
– Конечно, – снисходительно отозвался Ёширо, но тут вмешался наконец устроившийся на конской спине Пересвет:   
– Я вот пораскинул мозгой – а если нет? Ежели она не своей волей на тот свет отправилась? Если… – он замялся, путаясь в словах, – может статься, это часть дела о пропавших людях, о котором говорил Осмомысл…  
– Вы это о чем? – подозрительно насторожился Гай.   
– Танцовщица никуда не исчезала, – возразил Кириамэ. – Однако… – принц чуть прикрыл мерцающие глаза длинными ресницами, размышляя, – однако твое предположение может быть не лишено истинности. Стоило пристальнее осмотреть покойницу… хотя я не заметил ничего подозрительного.   
– Потому что представления не имеешь, куда и как надо смотреть, – влез Гардиано.   
– А ты имеешь? – прищурился нихонский принц.   
– Ну-у… да, – малость поколебавшись, Гай уточнил: – Во всяком случае, моих познаний хватит, чтоб доподлинно узнать: упала девица в реку мертвой или ей заботливо помогли.  
Пересвет и Кириамэ недоверчиво переглянулись.   
– Выходит, нужно заполучить ее тело, – после недолгого молчания заключил Ёширо.   
– И отнести его в уединенное и прохладное место, где никто не сунется под руку с дурацкими расспросами, – добавил Гай.   
– Но как это сделать? – растерялся царевич.   
– Можно похитить труп, а можно рискнуть испросить дозволения у старшего над ромалы, – с бесконечным терпением разъяснил Гардиано. – Ты знаешь, кто верховодит в таборе? Нет? А ваша красивая подруга, что водит с ними знакомство – может, она знает? 

Глава 6. Дознаватели. 

– Нет, – твердо заявил Джанко.   
Он стоял, возвышаясь над царевичем и нихонским принцем, широко расставив ноги и слегка наклонив голову – в точности упрямый бык, собравшийся бодаться. Ромалы был старше их обоих на добрый десяток лет, и Пересвет ощутил себя глуповатым пацаном перед занятым своими делами взрослым. Он только что попытался растолковать Джанко, заради каких целей им понадобилось тело Айши-плясуньи, но ромалы, даже не дослушав, уронил свое твердое «Нет».   
– Эмм… – царевич с робкой надеждой оглянулся на спутников. Втянувший их в это безобразие ромей очень убедительно делал вид, якобы случайно заглянул на огонек, пробегая мимо. – Выслушай же. Нам нужно понять, что случилось с этой женщиной. Мы видели ее несколько дней назад, она была весела и довольна жизнью. Если так, зачем ей топиться? Может, кто-то убил ее. Неужели тебе все едино, по какой причине оборвалась нить жизни твоей соплеменницы?   
– Она не просто соплеменница. Айша – его единокровная сестра, – негромко пояснила Ясмин.   
– Тем более! Если б кто поднял руку на Войславу, я бы… я бы его… – Пересвет задохнулся в попытках изобрести казнь надлежащей жестокости для злодея. – Не знаю, чтоб я с ним сотворил! Вздернул бы своеручно на гнилой осине!   
– Нет, – Джанко перевел полный безнадежной тоски взгляд на встревоженную Ясмин, – я не могу. Непозволительно тревожить покой мертвых. Айша была со мной, а теперь ее больше нет. Мы сожжем ее тело и развеем прах над рекой.   
– Выходит, оставлять сестру неотомщённой – позволительно? – тоном, в котором тонко смешались сочувствие и презрение, вопросил Ёширо.   
– Вам нет дела до таких, как мы. Ни до живых, ни до мертвых, – огрызнулся ромалы. – Отчего вам не дает покоя моя бедная Айша? Дайте ей спокойно уйти на рассветные тропы. Месть – дело родной крови, а не чужаков. Но Айша прыгнула в реку. Она так решила. Не знаю, почему. Может, возжелала того, чего не могла заполучить. Может, вечное небо позвало ее. Она никому не делала зла, и никто не желал ей смерти. Я не отдам ее вам.   
Твою-то мать, уныло пробормотал Пересвет. Он оказался недостаточно красноречив и убедителен, а на столь решительный отлуп они вообще не рассчитывали. Ну не звать же сюда отряд стрельцов, чтобы насильно отобрать у горстки ромалы тело мертвой девушки? Это ж какие по городу слухи поползут, страшно вздумать. А что скажет отец? Зря они все это затеяли, ой, зря… Послушались ромея, и что вышло?   
– Мне кажется, ты плохо нас понял, – размеренным, холодным голосом заговорил Кириамэ, – однако ж ты молвил совершенную правду – ты со своими людьми и впрямь ничто. Но здешние власти настолько великодушны, что дозволяют вам жить в городе и беспошлинно заниматься своим не слишком-то законным промыслом.   
– Не надо так, – почти беззвучно шевеля губами, выдохнула Шеморханка. Принц оставил просьбу телохранительницы без внимания, безжалостно развивая мысль далее:  
– Завтра вашему раю с лазоревыми облаками настанет конец. По твоей вине, ибо ты встаешь на дороге правосудия. Ваше сборище разгонят. Детей отправят по приютам, мужчин – за решетку или на рудники, женщин отдадут в служанки и работницы. Закон получит свое, желаешь ты того или нет. Однако царевич Пересвет первый и последний раз предлагает решить дело добром. Мы отнесемся к твоей сестре с должным уважением… и вернем ее тело после того, как завершим осмотр.   
– Я не могу, – сипло повторил Джанко. Слова давались ему с трудом. – Понимаю, но не могу. Вы чужие. Ваши прикосновения осквернят ее. Ее душа станет беспокойной, будет приходить по ночам. Сперва ко мне, потом к другим. Станет целовать спящих в глаза, пить души, красть разум. Она не угомонится, пока не изведет всех. Лучше тюрьма, чем вечно ненасытная мара.   
Ёширо выразительно закатил глаза – мол, я сделал все, что мог. Раз не вышло сговориться миром, придется идти войной.  
– Салмонея, – отчетливо произнес державшийся особняком Гай. Краткое и непонятное словцо подействовало на ромалы, как красная тряпка на быка – он дернулся всем телом и шагнул в сторону ромея, угрожающе занося руку. Пересвет заметил, как нихонец бросил ладонь к оплетенной красно-черными шнурами рукояти вакидзаси – но ничего не случилось. Гардиано как стоял, так и остался стоять, не делая попытки уклониться или защититься – а Джанко шумно выдохнул, издав жутковатый звук, навроде как разъяренный вепрь в камышах всхрапнул.   
– Мой народ проклянет меня, но – будь по-вашему, – с ненавистью процедил сквозь зубы Джанко. – У вас есть ночь до утра.  
– Решение, достойное мудрого правителя, – почти искренне признал нихонец. – Идем.  
– Да пошустрее, пока он не передумал, – пробормотал Гай. Ясмин потянулась к понурившемуся ромалы с утешением или словами успокоения, но тот, не глядя, отвел женские руки в сторону.   
Племя вечных скитальцев устроилось под закатной крепостной стены Столь-града, там, где начинались заливные луга и где в начале лета стригли огромные стада овец. В остальное время длинные сараи для стригалей и хранения шерсти пустовали. Явившиеся невесть откуда с первыми листопадами ромалы затащили внутрь тюки и короба, сложили из плоских камней очаги, по углам накидали набитых сеном и старыми оческами мешков, на протянутых веревках растянули залатанные холстины, поделив сараи на множество клетушек-комнатушек – вот и обустроено нехитрое жилище на зиму. Сбоку не дует, сверху не сыплет, снизу не мокнет. Чего еще нужно бродягам для счастья?   
Пересвет, пока Ясмин вела их через город, гадал, каким явится предводитель ромалы. Царевичу воображался некий старец-краснобай, умудренный годами и убеленный сединами. А оказалось, что в таборе верховодит Джанко, виденный ими на площади с хитаррой в руках – и что утопшая плясунья доводится ему младшей сестрицей по крови.   
Завернутое в рогожу и холст тело Айши устроили в повозке. Вызвавшийся править Гардиано щелкнул языком, и пожилой мерин степенно потрусил в обратный путь, к царскому терему.   
– Что ты такое сказал, что ромалы разъярился и еле в драку не полез, а потом согласился? – сунулся с расспросами Пересвет, когда повозка миновала городские ворота и загромыхала по окольным проулкам. Над соломенными крышами изб и черепичными скатами теремов плыло, неспешно ныряя в сизые и перламутровые облака, пунцовое солнце. – Ему же согласие костью поперёк горла встало. И что за Салмонея такая?  
– Город в Испагании, – без особой охоты растолковал ромей. – Паршивый городишко, между нами говоря. Правитель у него был – та еще сволочь. В Салмонее с давних времен жила община ромалы, и однажды чем-то они досадили властям. А может, просто под горячую руку попались. Он повелел разогнать табор. Всех ромалы мужского пола, кто достиг совершеннолетия, вздернули. Стариков перебили, детишек распродали в рабство, ну, а с женщинами обошлись известно как. С той поры Салмонея для ромалы – слово горше проклятия.  
– Но мы ведь не собирались так поступать! – возмутился Пересвет. – Даже в мыслях не держали! Господи, как так можно с людьми?   
– Да, но откуда ему об этом знать? – с явным одобрением в голосе вопросил Кириамэ.   
– А что бы ты сделал, если он продолжил упрямиться дальше, отказываясь выдать тело? – поинтересовался Гай.   
– Развернулся бы да ушел, – обескураженно признал царевич.   
– Ну вот, видишь. Ничего бы мы не получили. А ромалы разнесли бы по всему городу сплетню о том, как их предводитель отправил восвояси царского сыночка, – наставительно заявил Гардиано.   
– Как думаете, Джанко говорил касательно приходящей по ночам мары правду или врал? – не унимался царевич.   
– Если мара – дух умершей девицы, то должна сознавать: мы ищем ее убийцу, – раздумчиво изрек Кириамэ. – Зачем ей тогда досаждать соплеменникам или нам? Суеверие и суесловие. Что не отменяет данного мною слова: уважать достоинство покойницы.  
– Она уже померла, ей все едино, – отмахнулся ромей. – Лучше откройте тайну: что за сумятица с пропавшими людьми? Кой-какие слухи долетали до моих ушей, но такие невнятные, что не разберешь – правда это, ложь или досужие сплетни болтунов на базаре.   
– Э-э… – растерялся Пересвет и вопросительно глянул на Кириамэ. Говорить, не говорить? Посвящать иноземца в местные тайны или лучше не стоит? Хотя именно из-за настойчивой въедливости ромея они сейчас сопровождают повозку с телом мертвой женщины.   
– Н-ну… – протянул нихонец. – Это довольно туманная и запутанная история…   
– Обожаю запутанные истории, – ухмыльнулся Гай. – Выкладывайте, не тяните кота за яйки.   
Слово за слово Пересвет и Кириамэ изложили то немногое, что им было ведомо о таинственных исчезновениях горожан. Сведения их сводились к услышанному от старшего над сыскным приказом Осмомысла да вызнанному стороной от прислуги в царском тереме.   
– Любопытственно, – признал Гардиано, в глуховатом ровном голосе которого прорезалось плохо нескрываемое оживление. – Превесьма любопытственно, я бы сказал. Больше, значит, вы ничего не знаете, а к сведениям, добытым сыскарями, вас и близко не подпустили? Чего и следовало ожидать. Подобные дела всегда вершатся по старому доброму принципу кви про кво…  
– Ква-ква – про чего? – не понял царевич.   
– Баш на баш, услуга за услугу, – со вздохом перевел ромей. – Чтобы получить возможность сунуть нос в тайны почтенного сыскаря, вы должны притащить ему своеручно добытую и показательно выпотрошенную свеженькую тайну. Скажем, разыскать кого из пропавших – живого или мертвого. Но все, что у нас есть – одна безнадежно утопленная девушка. Впрочем, мертвые порой тоже способны говорить. Посмотрим, не расскажет ли она чего полезного.   
«У нас», – отметил Пересвет. И призадумался, решая, радует его или огорчает то обстоятельство, что ромей явно заинтересовался городскими бедами. А еще – что чужак явственно смекает в разыскном деле побольше, чем он и нихонец вместе взятые. Где виршеплет нахватался таких познаний? Впрочем, он же обмолвился, якобы в Ромусе хороводился с воровской братией. Воры да топтуны издавна единым мирром мазаны, одними кривыми да кровавыми тропками бродят. 

 

Осматривать покойницу решили в уединенном подвале рядом с огромным ледником, где хранились припасы для царских кухонь. Согласившаяся помочь Войслава позаимствовала у ключницы Аграфены связку ключей, и теперь Пересвет поочередно упихивал их в скважину, подбирая нужный. Наконец, ключ с двойным щелканьем провернулся, отворив окованную железом дверь.   
В сводчатом полуподвале было темно и стыло-промозгло, как требовал Гардиано. Вдоль стен выстроились сундуки, мешки да лари с припасами, а посередке громоздился большой стол на толстых крепких ножках.   
– Клади её туда, – пропыхтел Гай. Им с Кириамэ выпало волочить носилки с покойницей, плотно увернутой в холстины, как мучной куль, и на совесть обкрученной веревками. – Свечей бы побольше. И еще горячей воды, ведро или два.   
– А засахаренных молодильных яблочек, случаем, раздобыть не нужно? – буркнул Пересвет. Царевич запасся целым мешком толстых свечей хорошего белого воска с китовым жиром, из тех, что горят с полночи, и теперь по одной зажигал их, расставляя по подвалу. Ёширо, не дожидаясь приказов разошедшегося ромея, взрезал веревки и раскатал холсты.   
Мертвая плясунья вытянулась на столе, оборотясь безучастным лицом с закрытыми глазами к низкому беленому потолку. Плакальщица-ромалы заплела ее буйные кудри в толстую, разлохмаченную косу, с которой до сих пор тягучими каплями стекала речная вода.   
– Ну, приступим, – Гардиано аж ладони потер от нетерпения. Кириамэ, звякнув оковкой мечных ножен о каменный пол, присел на сундук, подозрительно следя за действиями ромея. Пересвет хотел расположиться по соседству, но проклятое любопытство, как натянутый канат, влекло к освещенному столу.   
«Я только одним глазком глянуть, – мелкими шажками, бочком-бочком Пересвет придвинулся ближе. – Чтоб понять, как оно творится, это самое дознание».   
Гардиано подошел к непростому делу осмотра покойницы вдумчиво. Для начала вытащил из принесенной с собой вместительной кожаной сумы плоский сафьяновый кошель. Распустил завязки, и внутри заблестели по порядку разложенные невеликие ножички с рукоятями желтоватой кости. С лезвиями прямыми и изогнутыми молодым месяцем, похожие на стамески краснодерёвщиков и на огромные клыки гирканских полосатых тигрисов. Выбрав один из ножей, Гай срезал с утопленницы остатки одежды, превращенной ледоходом в лохмотья – внимательно разглядывая каждый лоскут на просвет и даже обнюхивая.   
Точно также неспешно он обмыл теплой водой, а затем с головы до пят пристально осмотрел саму покойницу. Пересвет отчетливо расслышал, как ромей при этом высвистывал бодрую мелодию, размеренностью похожую на походную песню. Пересвета удивило, как легко и проворно двигались руки ромея. Словно он исполнял некую привычную и хорошо знакомую работу. На среднем пальце левой руки поблескивало искорками немудреное золотое колечко с плоской печаткой.   
Гай поочередно изучил руки Айши, мягкие и казавшиеся совсем бескостными, ладони и пальцы, особенное внимание уделив посиневшим ногтям. С усилием запрокинув плясунье голову, пошуровал тонкой серебряной лопаточкой сперва в черном провале оскаленного рта, а затем в расширившихся ноздрях. Отодвинул набрякшие веки, заглянул в выкатившиеся, подернутые сетью бурых жилок глаза. Покивал, словно найдя подтверждение своим догадкам. С усилием перевернул девицу, уложив ничком, осмотрел остренькие плечи и стройную спину, на которой сквозь натянувшуюся кожу проступали размывчатые синюшно-черные пятна, и снова довольно кивнул.   
– Для полноты картины стоило бы разрезать и посмотреть, что творится в ее легких. Но, боюсь, после такого надругательства все племена ромалы объявят мне личную кровную месть, – заявил он, вновь укладывая Айшу на спину и накрывая чистым отрезом холста. Царевич украдкой перевел дух, когда окостеневшее лицо мертвой плясуньи исчезло под грубой тканью. ВольнО Кириамэ рассуждать о пустых суевериях, а если негодующая покойница действительно ворвется в его сны мрачным кошмаром? – Никто не догадался прихватить кувшинчик розовой росы? Помянули бы усопшую красотку, как положено. Что, нет ни капли? Как жить, когда даже выпить нечего?   
– Потом выпьешь, – безжалостно оборвал причитания нихонский принц. – Итак, что ты увидел?   
– Рассуждая по порядку, – Гаю не сиделось на месте. Сунув руки за пояс, он расхаживал из угла в угол подвала. Искаженная, вытянутая тень преданно следовала за ним, прыгая по беленым стенам. – Девица пробыла в воде не больше трех дней, но и не меньше суток. Об этом свидетельствует ригор мортус – маска смерти на лице, отслаивающаяся кожа рук и ног на пальцах и ногтях, трупные пятна и прочие мелкие признаки. Это первое. Второе. У жертвы сильно вздута шея, оттого что горло намертво передавлено сомкнувшимися мышцами, и много выделившейся крови в глазах. Третье. Допустим, позарез нужно быстренько утопить человека. Как вы это сделаете?  
– Затащу на мелководье, суну головой в воду и стану держать, покуда булькать не перестанет, – без малейшей запинки ответил Ёширо. Видимо, сказывался богатый жизненный опыт.   
– Точно, – согласился Гай. – Но если жертва в сознании, она начнет сопротивляться. Тебе придется применить силу, удерживая ее или его под водой. На плечах мертвеца останутся ярко выраженные синяки от рук убийцы. У Айши их нет. Зато есть четвертое, что мне удалось подметить.   
– Что? – азартно подался вперед Пересвет.   
– Тот непреложный факт, что плясунью убили. Но не утопили, нет. В воду она попала уже мертвой. Ее ударили ножом. Очень тонким и хорошо отточенным. Били снизу вверх, прямо под левой грудью. Лезвие прошло между ребрами, кончиком взрезав сердечную мышцу. Она умерла мгновенно – вот почему ее лицо кажется таким спокойным. Да, Айша долгое время бултыхалась в воде, но человеческая кровь – субстанция въедливая. Порой она не смывается даже сильным течением. Однако на ее платье почти нет бурых пятен. Удар был столь сильным, верным и быстрым, что вся вытекшая кровь осталась внутри тела, – ромей помолчал и добавил: – Да, и пятое. Где её верхняя одежда? Сорвало ледоходом или девицу убили в помещении, где не было необходимости натягивать что-то теплое?   
– Ух ты, – подивился гладкости рассуждений царевич. Кириамэ недобро сверкнул из полумрака миндалевидными глазами:  
– Бойко говоришь, но почему мы должны тебе верить?  
– Подойди да проверь сам, – окрысился Гардиано. – Ты ведь таскаешь мечи не просто для красоты? Если ты воин, должен разбираться в ранах, – он резким движением откинул с покойницы холстину, жестом предлагая нихонцу приблизиться и убедиться в правоте его выводов собственными глазами.   
Природа щедро наделила покойницу Айшу цветущей женственностью, а Пересвет знал, что по некоторым причинам, чьи корни крылись в давнем прошлом, Ёжик питает глубинное внутреннее отвращение к красавицам с пышными формами. Тем более – к мертвым красавицам с пышными формами. Однако Кириамэ справился с собой. Недрогнувшей рукой приподнял грудь покойницы – когда-то прекрасную и притягивавшую восхищенные мужские взоры, а сейчас более похожую на синеватый разбухший мешочек, наполненный вязкой гнилью. Какое-то время Кириамэ, чуть склонив голову набок, осматривал узкий, темный след вошедшего в тело клинка. Отступил назад, с явным усилием кивнул, признавая: мол так все и есть, и высказался:  
– Чтобы нанести подобную рану, надо стоять почти вплотную к жертве…   
– Женщины ромалы, насколько мне известно, отличаются вспыльчивым нравом и могут за себя постоять, – подхватил Гай. – Напади кто-то на нее, Айша стала отбиваться. Близко к себе она подпустила бы только того, кому доверяла. Приятеля, любовника. Подругу – ударить могла и женщина крепкого сложения с твердой рукой. С другой стороны, Айша могла быть одурманена и не сознавала, что с ней происходит…  
– Откуда ты все это знаешь? – не выдержал царевич. – Про маску смерти, про то, как определять, как давно умер человек, и про все остальное? Это же… э-э, как бы это сказать… Совсем не по твоей части.   
Показалось, или ромей действительно на миг смутился?   
– Так уж вышло, – буркнул он. – Мне выпала удача несколько лет быть гостем человека, по праву считавшегося лучшим законником Города. Я перезнакомился со всеми, кто на него работал. Осведомители, лекари, дознаватели, анатомы, художники, мошенники, игроки, скупщики краденого и блюстители порядка. Патрон говорил: знание столь драгоценная вещь, что не зазорно добывать его из любого источника. Я расспрашивал, они отвечали, они занимались своим ремеслом, я держался поблизости и наблюдал… Плясунью взяли на нож, могу поклясться в этом.   
– Но кто?   
– Это уже совсем другой, но тоже крайне занимательный вопрос. Не знаю, – дернул плечом Гардиано. – Надо подумать. Побольше разузнать об Айше и о том, как она провела последний день своей жизни. Куда ходила, с кем разговаривала. Да, и вернуть ее тело сородичам.   
– Но не в таком же виде, – усомнился Пересвет. – Джанко сказал, ромалы сжигают своих покойников. А Жасмин баяла, якобы в огненное погребение мертвецу кладут погребальные дары. Думается мне, будет верным добавить что-нибудь от нас. Наряд какой богатый. Не возвращать же ее завернутой в дерюгу, а Войслава наверняка согласится пожертвовать лишний сарафан. Ёжик, как думаешь?  
– Поступок достойный и похвальный, – одобрил Кириамэ.   
– Вот сам и добывай ей погребальный саван с золотым шитьем, – буркнул ромей. Похоже, он горько сожалел о мгновениях нахлынувшей откровенности и о том, что поделился воспоминаниями о прошлой жизни в Ромусе. Однако, когда Пересвет вернулся в погреб с выданным недоумевающей Войславой сарафаном, Гардиано опять расхаживал туда-сюда, размеренно надиктовывая что-то Кириамэ. У принца на колене лежал развернутый свиток, по которому шустро летала тонкая кисточка.   
– Вы что это творите? – подивился царевич.   
– Живописуем словом покойницу и подбиваем умозаключения, – разъяснил Ёширо.   
– Какие ни есть, но вы – представители местного закона, – присовокупил ромей. – Стало быть, заслуживающие доверия свидетели – если дело и впрямь дойдет до суда над преступником.   
– Но он же иероглифами строчит, – справедливо указал Пересвет. – А нихонских крючков никто, кроме него, не разумеет.   
– Я потом переведу, – обещал Кириамэ. – Так, про состояние кожи и ногтей записали, про отсутствие речных водорослей во рту жертвы тоже. Про то, что ее не ссильничали, писать?   
– Всенепременно, – подтвердил Гай. – Либо убийца не успел этого сделать, либо Айша по каким-то причинам не занимала его, как женщина. Над этим тоже стоит поразмыслить. Принес одежду?   
Пересвет предъявил узел с сарафаном.  
– Отлично. Теперь разрежь платье на спине сверху донизу.   
– Зачем? – опешил Пересвет.   
– Затем, что иначе вы не сможете ее одеть, – ромей выразительно закатил глаза. – Станете натягивать платье через голову, и труп развалится на кусочки. Хочешь вернуть Джанко его любимую сестричку по частям?   
– Не хочу, – торопливо отказался от подобной части царевич.   
– Тогда режь. Эссиро, пометь: переходим к описанию ранения.   
«Вот, значит, как, – царевич злобно полоснул ножом плотную ткань, с треском разъехавшуюся под острой сталью. – Эссиро, значит. Ну-ну».   
Нихонский принц выговаривал свое заковыристое родовое имя как «Йоширо». В произношении ромея шипящие звуки превратились в свистящие, напоминающие вкрадчивый шелест шелка или посвист разящего клинка.   
Эссиро.

 

Доставить тело Айши обратно в табор Пересвет вызвался в одиночестве. От возражений Кириамэ царевич отмахнулся – что может угрожать царскому сыну посередь столичного града? Отвезу покойницу, передам Джанко, заодно расспрошу насчет знакомств Айши и того, где она была и что делала в день своей кончины. Прихвачу с собой коня и вернусь обратно. Всего-то делов. Нет никакой надобности тащиться за мной след в след. Перетолмачь лучше свиток с описанием покойницы.   
Гардиано решительно заявил: хватит с него на сегодня мертвых девушек. Он направляется на поиски живой. Ежели не найдет сговорчивой горняшки, завалится спать и до утра его лучше не тревожить. Ну, разве что на кого-нибудь снизойдет светлая идея, как уличить и изловить убийцу.   
– Заметил, насколько ему по душе это занятие? – поделился наблюдением царевич, когда ромей скрылся в полутемном коридоре. – Совсем другой человек сделался. Обретший свое место в жизни.  
– Заметил, заметил, – рассеянно откликнулся Ёширо. – И не только это.   
– А что еще?   
– После расскажу, – взмахнул широким рукавом нихонский принц. – Иттэ ирасяй, ступай и возвращайся поскорее.   
Смеркалось, от вскрывшейся ото льдов Молочной реки белесыми лохматыми прядями наползал волглый туман. Пересвет чуть не сбился с дороги, свернув не на том перекрестке, но в конце концов выбрался к длинным приземистым сараям, как торговые струги плывшим через колышущееся море сгущающихся сумерек. В подслеповатых окошках мерцали тусклые огоньки. Джанко, услышав перестук копыт и скрипение тележных колес, вышел навстречу пришлецу.   
– Айшу убили, – царевич не ловко спрыгнул, а скорее боком свалился с угловатого передка телеги. – Ножом в сердце. Убили и сбросили тело в реку. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но мы намерены отыскать того, кто это сделал. Так нельзя. Она была такая красивая, такая молодая. В мире так немного красоты, и нельзя оставлять безнаказанным того, кто губит ее до срока. Эммм, можно спросить?  
– Спрашивай, – слово упало тяжко, как камень на речное дно.   
– Айша водила знакомства с кем из городских парней? Не могло случиться так, что друзья приревновали ее? Вокруг Айши в последние дни не увивался кто-нибудь подозрительный, суля злата за благосклонность?   
– Она не брала подачек, – медленно повел кудлатой головой из стороны в сторону ромалы. Царевичу показалось, ошеломленный новостью Джанко так до конца и не осознал смысл сказанных ему слов. – Да, у нее было много… добрых знакомых. Айша чтила традиции и знала, как отвадить слишком рьяных поклонников. Она плясала на улицах, да, и частенько улыбалась красивым парням, но сестренка не была продажной женщиной.   
– Я верю, – торопливо заверил Пересвет. – В общем, ты поразмысли. Поспрашивай своих, может, они приметили что тревожное или необычное. Если вызнаешь что, приходи к царскому терему. Я велю караульным пропускать тебя.   
– Коли найдешь, кто убил Айшу, я отдарюсь, – глухо и скрежещуще обещал Джанко. – Отдам лучшего из наших коней. Того, что способен скакать день и ночь без роздыху. Думаешь, конь за жизнь – это мало? Но второго такого не сыскать на белом свете. Как не сыскать и второй Айши. Храни тебя удача, – он повернулся и, чуть пошатываясь, пошел прочь. Уводя сквозь туман пофыркивающего толстого мерина, впряженного в телегу с высокими бортами. Увозя навстречу огненному погребению тело сестры, девушки с пылающими очами и черными косами, плясавшей в яркий весенний день под тонкий звон браслетов и монист. Утонувшей девушки, по прихоти судьбы зацепившейся рукавом за торчащий из устоя моста ржавый гвоздь.   
Пересвет забрался в седло и развернул коня мордой в сторону городских стен. Ворота уже закрывались на ночь, царевич въехал в Столь-град одним из последних. По улицам серой влажной пеленой клубился туман, скрадывая очертания домов и приглушая голоса запоздалых прохожих. Гнедой жеребец топал вперед, сам узнавая знакомую дорогу к дому и теплому уютному стойлу, но на одной из развилок Пересвет внезапно натянул поводья. Толкнул коня в бок ногой, требуя поворотить не влево, к яслям с клеверным сеном и сладким рассыпчатым овсом, но вправо.   
Несмотря на поздний час, за слюдяным окошком «Златого слова» теплился золотистый огонек. Привязав коня к перилам, царевич взошел на крыльцо и несколько раз встряхнул железное кольцо. Долгое время на стук и лязганье никто не отзывался, затем приглушенный толстыми створками голос выкрикнул:  
– Нынче закрыто, завтра приходите!   
– Это я, Пересвет, – царевич так и не избыл привычку слегка теряться, когда приходилось злоупотреблять положением царского сына. – Мне только спросить надо…   
Залязгали замки, загремели засовы. Хорошо смазанная дверь без скрипа повернулась на железных петлях. За дверью, настороженно вглядываясь в уличную серую хмарь, стоял малость взъерошенный эллин Аврелий в затрапезной рубахе вместо строгой лиловой хламиды:  
– Э-э, царевич Пересвет? Чем могу помочь? Входите, не стойте на пороге. Остальные разошлись давно, а мне по жребию выпало прибираться…   
Подле прилавка в самом деле стояли метла, совок и жестяное ведро с грязной водой, где мокли тряпки.   
– Я хотел попросить, чтобы кто-нибудь перевел мне вот это, – Пересвет решительно шлепнул на столешницу тщательно разглаженный листок тонкой рисовой бумаги. – Текст, что написан на латинянском. Сможете?   
– Стихи, – взяв листок, Аврелий поднес его ближе к масляной лампе и подслеповато сощурился. – Недурные, насколько я могу судить. Да и манера сложения знакомая. Никак вам удалось разыскать Гардиано?   
– А как же. Мы даже убедили его перебраться на несколько дней в царский терем и записать новую книгу, – похвастался царевич. – А это… н-ну, это… он выкинул, а мне занимательно, чем эти вирши ему не приглянулись.  
– В переложении стихов с одного наречия на другое кроется много коварных тонкостей, – предупредил Аврелий. – В первую очередь нужно обладать талантом и способностью ощущать чужой язык, как родной. К сожалению, я лишен подобного дара. А без него вирши не звучат. Они становятся просто набором слов и фраз, зачастую кажущихся бессмысленными.   
– Все равно зачтите. Как выйдет, – упрямо повторил Пересвет. Желание вызнать секрет четырех косо начертанных строчек сделалось жгуче-нестерпимым.   
– Ладно, как пожелаете, – эллин откашлялся, подвигал насупленными бровями, пошептал что-то про себя: – Н-ну, тут сказано: «Бездна с улыбкой змеи скрывает тайну, а сплетенная из волос петля удушает крепче, чем выдержанный три столетия мед…»  
У Пересвета, должно быть, сделалось столь ошарашенное выражение лица, что эллин снисходительно улыбнулся:  
– Стихи – не перечень закупок, не философский трактат и даже не роман о воспитании чувств. Они требуют особого подхода. Жаль, вы не можете по достоинству оценить, как изысканно они звучат на латинянском. Безупречное следование древнейшим канонам стихосложения, тщательно соблюденное количество слогов, закольцованность строк – первой и третьей, второй и четвертой. Все-таки Гардиано – очень одаренный молодой человек. Бездумно тратящий свой талант на вопиющие глупости, – Аврелий брезгливо сморщился, возвращая бумажку. – Воспевать распутную женщину и собственные дурные привычки, что в этом хорошего? В кои веки среди ромеев появился человек, способный творить самостоятельно, не заимствуя чужое – но вместо того, чтобы облагородить нравы соплеменников, немедля ринулся в бездны порока.   
– Любовь – не порок, – отважно заикнулся царевич.   
– Любовь – да. Но не грязное вожделение и похоть, выдаваемые за светлые чувства, – припечатал Аврелий. – Гардиано – тот удручающий случай, когда творение разительно несходно с творцом. Его стихи намного чище, мудрее и возвышенней его самого. За Гардиано еще в Ромусе гуляла дурная слава пьяницы и распутника, так что прислушайтесь к моим словам, царевич – ему не место при дворе вашего отца.   
– А может, это не более, чем рыночные сплетни, – невесть отчего озлился Пересвет, пряча за пазуху драгоценную бумажку. – Всегда и везде сыщутся те, кого хлебом не корми, дай швырнуть грязью вслед более удачливому или способному. А Гай – личность яркая и своеобычная. К таким завсегда клевета липнет.   
– Молодости свойственно тянуться к молодости. Пагубные изъяны характера частенько кажутся неопытному взору очаровательным своеобразием, – пожал плечами книжник. – Мой долг – предостеречь вас, но принимать решения – это уж ваше дело. Прошу меня простить. Кажется, я увлекся излишними нравоучениями и задержал вас свыше дозволенного.   
– Благодарствую за помощь, – выдавил Пересвет. Дверь лавки с глухим стуком захлопнулась. Конь топтался подле крыльца, позвякивая кольцами в удилах и мелкими серебряными бубенцами на сбруе. Обрадованно фыркнул и запрядал ушами, завидев царевича.  
– Едем-ка домой, – молвил ему Пересвет, вставляя ногу в стремя и рывком подтягиваясь. – Здесь нам совсем не рады.   
Жеребец потрусил вдоль улицы, широкой грудью раздвигая пелену сгустившегося к ночи тумана. Из марева выплывали деревья, расписные ворота, заборы – и пропадали за плечом, снова растворяясь в пепельно-дымчатой пелене. Кованые копыта то размеренно выстукивали частую дробь по деревянном настилу, то хлюпали по раскисшей земле и глубоким лужам. На ум взбрела песенка, которую, бывало, любил мурлыкать под нос захмелевший Рорик, о заплутавшем в туманах рыцаре на хромоногом коне. Рыцарь приглянулся ведьме, но отказал ей. Озлившись, колдунья прокляла и доброго молодца, и его коня. Обрекла вечно ковылять сквозь серую, обволакивающую влагой мгу, не находя дороги к свету и спасению…   
Брр, передернулся царевич. Какими все-таки странными порой бывают люди. Многоученый книжник Аврелий терпеть не может виршеплета Гая Гардиано. Завидует, что ли? Или исходит черной желчью из-за давней вражду промеж Ромусом и Ахайей? В исторических трактатах упоминалось, Ромус основала горстка беглецов из разоренного войной эллинского города Траяноса. Спустя сотни лет Ромус окреп и возвысился, силой оружия покорив Элладу и превратив древнюю родину в одну из множества своих провинций. Где война, там неизбежны грабежи и насилие, и эллины до сих пор не могут простить ромеям содеянного. Наверное, Аврелий тоже из таких – не способных забывать, лелеющих давние обиды, как прогорающие угли под спудом.   
Мысль скользила прихотливым путем струящегося по многоцветному лугу ручейка. Непонятные слова криво пересказанных виршей стукались друг об друга, как в дальнем детстве зажатые в потном кулачке разноцветные камешки. Пересвет рассеянно вертел их так и эдак, прилаживая друг к другу. Заранее смирившись с тем, что ничего путного у него не выйдет. Не мастак он вирши складывать. Никогда за ним подобного умения не водилось.   
Перепутанные латинянские строчки вдруг улеглись ровным рядком, словно нанизанные на шелковую нить жемчуга. Охнув, Пересвет несколько раз повторил явленное вслух, чтоб лучше запомнить, благо ночная улица пустовала в оба конца:

– Ты как тайна с улыбкой змеиной,  
С синими, бездонными очами.  
И как мед трехтысячелетний,  
Душными, черными волосами…

Вот, значит, что написал, а потом скомкал и отбросил Гардиано. Вот каким ромей увидел принца Ёширо Кириамэ. Запутался в силках, сплетенных из гладких, шелковистых прядей – седых от рождения, сгоревших в высоком пламени погребального костра и отросшими заново черными, как безлунная ночь.   
Ну и что прикажете теперь делать – гнать Гардиано из терема поганой метлой? Взывать к совести Ёширо, которой у нихонца отродясь не бывало? Биться в безнадежности главой о сруб светлицы – или же позволить событиям течь своим чередом? Ничего такого особливого не приключилось. Два взрослых, разумных, самостоятельных человека учтиво потолковали об особенностях стихосложения Востока и Запада. Парень с талантом виршеплета написал четыре пронзительные строки – ну, участь ему такая выпала, не способен он не сочинять. Между царевичем и Кириамэ – три прожитых рядом года. Разделенные опасности и тревоги, дружба и сердечная привязанность. Темноглазый ромей пришел невесть откуда, и вскоре опять сгинет неведомо куда. Ёширо просто забавляется, поддразнивая невысказанными обещаниями, выжидая и наблюдая сквозь ресницы, что совершит Пересвет. Начнет рвать и метать, аки дитя неразумное, или явит себя мужем вдумчивым и рассудительным, как положено царскому сыну?  
Буду спокойным и сдержанным, уверил себя Пересвет, шагая по объятым покойным сном коридорам царского терема и стараясь потише цокать кованными каблуками по наборным полам. Не из-за чего тревожиться. Можно подумать, ты не ведаешь проказливого нрава Кириамэ. Он как избалованная красотка – замуж вышла, а никак не угомонится, всё испытывает свои чары на мужниных друзьях и случайных знакомых. Не потому, что супруга не любит или изменить помышляет, но лишь оттого, что желает снова и снова убеждаться в своей неотразимой красе. Когда-нибудь Ёширо непременно образумится. Когда-нибудь, да только не сейчас.  
Пересвет надеялся, что к его возвращению принц будет спать, но просчитался. В опочивальне неярко горел бумажный фонарь, расписанный пионами. Облаченный в белую нижнюю юкату Ёширо полулежал в постели, укрывшись одеялами и неспешно перелистывая тоненькую книжицу в сероватой обложке. Черные волосы змеились по подушкам – и в самом деле, похожие на удушающие петли, чьё роковое объятие смертельно и сладко.   
– Выпросил все-таки, – хмыкнул царевич.   
– Одолжил на время, – с достоинством ответствовал Кириамэ. – Хотел проверить одну догадку. Чем похвастаешь, добрый молодец?   
– Да нечем особенно хвастать, – Пересвет с шумным вздохом облегчения метнул в угол ставшие за день слишком тесными сапоги алой козловой кожи. – Побывал у ромалы, чин по чину возвернул усопшую деву соплеменникам. Хотел расспросить Джанко, но у того, похоже, от горя ум слегка за разум зашел. Сказал только, мол, сестрица себя блюла в строгости, из дружков никого особо не привечала и с незнакомцами на сеновалы не бегала.   
– Невесть почему именно близкие родственники последними замечают неладное, – с видом записного мудреца изрек Ёширо.   
– Ладно, а что такое-эдакое ты приметил за Гардиано? – еще в дороге царевич решил, что незачем упоминать о визите в книжную лавку… и об украденном листке с виршами – тоже. Стянув и бросив на лавку кафтан, Пересвет босиком прошлепал по расстеленном на полу толстому персианскому ковру и шмыгнул под одеяла, поближе к знакомому теплу. Ну и денек сегодня выдался. Сплошная суматоха и беготня.   
– А-а, это занимательно, – Ёширо перелистнул «Мимолетности». – При всей дурной крикливости и режущей глаз яркости («И этот туда же», – с ехидством отметил царевич) вынужден признать – Гардиано умеет на удивление верно передавать характеры. Всего лишь пара штрихов, но возникает очень выразительный портрет. Я перечитал сборник заново и нашел, что искал. У Гардиано был ондзин. Наставник, хотя это слово не совсем верное. Ондзин – тот, кто своим примером и своей мудростью сделал тебя таким, каков ты есть. В моей жизни, к сожалению, такого человека не случилось. У меня были учителя и те, кто мимоходом уделял мне крупицы своих житейских познаний, а ондзина не встретилось. У Гардиано он был.   
– Сесарио, что ли? – неуверенно предположил царевич.  
– Нет, – отрицательно повел головой Кириамэ. – Что творилось между ним и Сесарио, я толком пока не разобрался, но ондзин Гая – кто-то другой. Тот, кого он именует патроном, то есть покровителем, и кому посвятил несколько стихотворений. Тот, кто обучил его проницать сущность вещей. Разлука с этим человеком удручает Гардиано намного больше, нежели расставание с дамой Лючианой.   
– Ну так давай завтра у него спросим, что за мудрец такой по доброте своей соизволил взять в ученики болтливого проходимца, – Пересвет торопливо прикрыл ладонью широченный зевок.  
– Он не скажет, – отложив книжицу, Ёширо затушил плясавший в пионовом фонаре огонек. – Но я все равно вызнаю. Оясуми [Мирных снов].   
За три года совместных ночей и разделенной постели царевич не переставал удивляться способности Ёширо мгновенно погружаться в чуткий сон и тому, что лежащий бок о бок человек за ночь порой ни разу не шелохнется. Дышал нихонец столь покойно и размеренно, что поначалу Пересвет искренне пугался, не помер ли, – и лез проверять. Ёширо объяснял, что детские и юные годы провел в покоях императорских наложниц, заради спасения от убийц и заговорщиков обряженный в девчоночье кимоно. Нихонская девица, пусть она даже малолетняя принцесса крови, должна быть скромна, благовоспитанна, тиха и незаметна. Должна уметь затеряться среди множества нарядных женщин и их служанок. Нельзя шуметь, нельзя привлекать излишнее внимание. Особенно по ночам, когда дамы встречаются с поклонниками, у которых такие острые мечи и которые терпеть не могут любопытных соглядатаев. Никто не должен заподозрить, что ты не крепко спишь, но внимаешь легкому шепоту по соседству и пытаешься угадать, какая из дам нынче проявляет благосклонность к сердечному другу… и в какой именно позиции из кадайского свитка-цзюани о тысяче обликов любви.   
Спи-засыпай, велел себе царевич, закрывая глаза. Не думай о мертвой Айше. О том, как плясунья, распахнув руки-крылья, шла к речному дну. О бледном лице, обрамленном облаком струящихся черных прядей. О распахнутых глазах, незряче смотрящих сквозь зеленоватую водную толщу.   
Зря он помянул Айшу. Мара скользнула в тонкую трещину между явью и грезами, невесомо коснулась лба ледяной ладонью. Навеяла воспоминание о том, как лежала в погребе, холодная и оцепеневшая. Как ее тела касались теплые, живые руки – уверенно, твердо, почти нежно. Аврелий сказал, у Гая Гардиано были иные женщины, помимо дамы Лючианы. Другие женщины и другие мужчины. Ромею все едино, с кем разделить на двоих долгую, душную ночь.  
Там, в наваждениях сна, Пересвет толкнул низкую, резную дверцу, и, наклонившись, вошел куда-то. Узрел комнатушку с низким потолком и стенами, обтянутыми темной кожей в росписи золотых цветов. Качался под потолком пузатый светильник из множества разноцветных стеклышек. Напротив входа – большой поясной портрет в тяжелой раме со множеством завитушек. С холста победительно и насмешливо улыбалась юная рыжеволосая дева неземной красы, натуго затянутая в исчерна-лазоревое платье с жемчужной россыпью. В тонких пальчиках она бережно сжимала крохотный хрустальный флаконец.  
Следя за лукавым взором нарисованной красотки, Пересвет увидел низкую и странно узкую, но зато длинную постель на круто изогнутых львиных лапах с преогромными когтями, и нависающие над ней складки балдахина тяжелого бархата.  
В покое без окон облаком висел спертый, тяжелый запах благовоний – царевич признал мускус, росный ладан и вендийскую мирру – от которых закружилась голова и заломило в висках. Сделав шаг вперед Пересвет ощутил, как мягко, беззвучно затворилась дверца. Здесь вообще было очень тихо – хотя маленькую опочивальню должны были до отказа переполнять звуки. Сдавленные стоны и хриплые вскрики, запаленное дыхание, частые шлепки соударяющихся тел.   
Незваный, непрошеный гость таращился по сторонам, с пугливым изумлением догадываясь, что его не видят. Его вообще здесь нет. И этих двоих тоже нет, как нет и обтянутой расписной кожей комнатушки. Вымысел, греза, игра воспаленного и уставшего за день рассудка – или сотканное марой наваждение. Можно сколько угодно пялиться на разворошенную постель. На мужчину, стоящего на коленях, оборотясь к нему широкой спиной – зрелого мужа со статной, ладной фигурой воителя. На то, как завораживающе бугрятся и перекатываются мышцы под гладкой кожей, когда он плавно, безостановочно движется, с силой поддавая упругим, подтянутым задом – вперед и назад, вперед и назад. Каштановые с рыжиной волосы, обрезанные малость ниже плеч, качались в такт движению.   
С места, где окаменело застыл Пересвет, лица мужчины было толком не разглядеть. Впрочем, царевич был уверен, что лик незнакомца воплощает утонченную мужественность, и ему опасно зреть его воочию. Достаточно восхищенного созерцания тела – могучего, наполненного пугающей звериной мощью, едва сдерживающей себя в оковах пристойности.   
Заставив себя совершить крохотный шажок вбок, Пересвет увидел и второго человека на постели. Куда более молодого летами, судя по легкости сложения. Юнец распластался ничком на сбившихся простынях, раскинув длинные ноги и вытянув руки вперед, к изголовью постели в виде раскидистого деревца. Тонкая цепь, в несколько колец обившаяся вокруг древесного ствола, бежала по подушкам к скованным воедино запястьям молодого человека.   
Широкая пятерня мужчины крепко и властно зарылась во вьющиеся крупными кольцами темные волосы парня. Сквозь путаницу чернявых кудряшек холодными осенними звездами взблескивали каменья в перстнях. Правой рукой мужчина тянул полюбовника за волосы в такт размашистым толчкам, понуждая высоко запрокидывать голову и сильнее переламываться в поясе. Левой же цепко удерживал за бедро – Пересвет видел согнутые пальцы и ногти, глубоко, до заплывающих кровью лунок, вонзившиеся в смуглую, золотистую кожу.   
Мужчина двигался в пугающей, звонкой тишине. Сокрушительно и неостановимо, как морской прибой, усердно загоняя стоявшее каменным монолитом достоинство промеж распяленных ягодиц парня. Тот умудрялся подмахивать, слегка приподнимаясь навстречу, со спокойной покорностью принимая жестокую, ненасытную страсть.   
Распаленный упоительной схваткой воитель в очередной раз с силой рванул юношу за волосы, и тот резко мотнул головой в попытке высвободиться. Пересвет увидел лицо, искаженное то ли вожделением, то ли отвращением, в точности не понять – плотно сомкнутые веки под мокрой от пота длинной челкой и косая щель рта с узкими, искусанными губами.   
Гардиано. Слегка помоложе и не такой хмурый, как нынче, но точно – он. Криспент Гаэтано как-там-его-дальше по прозвищу Гардиано. Стало быть, его внушающий трепет любовник – принявший нехорошую смерть Сесарио Борха. Рыжекудрая дама на портрете тогда вполне может оказаться девой Лючианой. Той самой Оливией из Ромуса, что свела Гая с ума и слишком горячо любила своего братца.   
Мужчина грузно повалился вперед, опираясь на локти, так и не выпутав пальцы из волос Гая и безжалостно вдавив того в просевшую перину. Задвигался быстрее и резче, жадно, безжалостно кусая юнца за выгнувшиеся, напряженные плечи. Вколачиваясь в гибкое, податливое тело с такой настойчивостью, словно всерьез намеревался насквозь пронзить любовника своим немалым копьем из плоти.  
Пересвет видел, как судорожно натягивают цепь скованные руки. Как Гай, беззвучно воя от боли и острого, порочного наслаждения, вскидывает и бессильно роняет растрепанную голову, тычась лицом в подушку. Как обладающий им Сесарио часто дергает бедрами, тяжело дыша и выплескивая липкое семя в тесную, жаркую узость.   
Ублажившись, Борха перекатился на спину, потянувшись всем телом в сладостной, самодовольной истоме и небрежно потрепав оставшегося лежать в изнеможении полюбовника по взъерошенным кудряшкам. Встал, набросил на плечи валявшийся в изножье постели просторный халат синего бархата с золотой нитью. Отошел в дальний, темный угол опочивальни, стукнул дверцами и вернулся к постели – но уже не с пустыми руками.   
Сесарио принес плеть, какой обычно поучают строптивых лошадей. Тяжелую, с толстой, удобно лежащей в ладони рукоятью, и плотным чешуйчатым плетивом, сходящим к концу на десяток мелких тонких ремешков. Царевич невольно вздрогнул, когда мужчина жестко ткнул Гардиано плетью под ребра, заставляя подняться. Тот подчинился, с неподдельным усилием поднявшись на колени и ухватившись скованными руками за деревянные ветви изголовья. Низко опущенная голова свисала между рук, упавшие вниз волосы скрыли лицо.   
Теперь разъяснилось, отчего постель сработана такой узкой. Для удобства того, кто встанет подле ложа и возжелает без помех сотворить что-либо с тем, кому не посчастливится оказаться прикованным к резному изголовью.   
Не торопясь, Сесарио провел разлохмаченным кончиком плети по выгнувшейся спине Гая, вычерчивая извилистый путь от затылка к крестцу. По остро выступающим лопаткам, вдоль хребта к ямкам над поясницей, вниз и вверх, а потом еще и еще раз. Не стегая, но лишь намечая места будущих ударов. Гардиано затрясло – мелкой, неостановимой дрожью. Длинные, стройные ноги словно против воли разъезжались по скомканным простыням, открывая беззащитный, доступный распадок промеж ягодиц. Как Пересвет доподлинно вызнал на собственном опыте, между ног у Гардиано сейчас должно все распухнуть, болезненно-сладко ноя и скользко сочась вытекающим чужим семенем. Тронь потаенное местечко кончиком осторожного пальца, и захочется блажить в голос, умоляя прекратить сладостную муку хотя бы до следующей ночи.   
Кожаные ремешки ласкающе опустились на поясницу, черные на изжелта-светлом, так похожие на когти, готовые рвать и терзать жертву. Сдвинулись ниже, кусачими прикосновениями оглаживая запретную расселину. Гай судорожно передернулся, и Сесарио что-то бросил ему – должно быть, велел стоять смирно. Толстая рукоять плети прильнула к скрытой между двумя тугими полушариями нежной полоске. Гардиано чуть подался назад, трепещущей от вожделения кошкой в похотливой поре бесстыдно потираясь ягодицами о вещь, предназначенную для его же сурового вразумления. Сесарио позволил полюбовнику краткую забаву и миг отдохновения, прежде чем ловким, привычным движением окрутить плеть вокруг кисти и оставить на смуглой, поблескивающей от пота спине длинную, расплывчато-алую полосу.  
Так они и истаяли в прозрачной туманной дымке: извивающийся под кусающей лаской молодой человек и его старший любовник, осыпающий юнца не поцелуями, но хлесткими, меткими ударами.  
За миг до того, как призраки развеялись, а усталость взяла свое и навеянная марой дрема из возбуждающе-пугающей грезы стала обычным крепким сном, Пересвет смекнул, что им надлежит предпринять завтра. С самого раннего утра. Ну, в крайнем случае, после плотного завтрака. Потому как за минувший суетливый день у него росинки маковой во рту не случилось. Кириамэ тоже хорош. Мог бы догадаться к возращению голодного и уставшего как собака супруга спроворить хоть пирожка кусочек. Так ведь нет, сидел, предавался размышлениям над виршами. 

Глава 7. Омуты. 

 

Ранняя птаха, Кириамэ обыкновенно пробуждался первым. Порой нихонец успевал недурно размяться и отбить тренировочным клинком-дзё десяток-другой ката, прежде чем царевич соизволял нехотя продрать глаза. Однако сегодня, толком еще не проснувшись, Ёширо уловил – что-то не так. Соседняя половина кровати пуста и успела остыть. Кто-то заботливо задернул парчовый полог, оградив принца от щекочущего прикосновения первых солнечных лучей. В былые времена Кириамэ немедля потянулся бы за мечом – но теперь им ничто и никто не угрожал. Вдобавок за пологом различался малость приглушенный, но весьма бодрый голос царевича.   
Пригладив разметавшиеся за ночь волосы, Кириамэ отодвинул плотную узорчатую ткань и высунулся.   
Пересвет в рубахе и нижних портах сидел за столом, наворачивая с фарфорового блюда блинчики и беседуя с сидевшим напротив маленьким, размером не более кошки, лохматым созданием. Заросшая клочковатой бородой и длинными усищами мордашка существа, впрочем, была вполне человековидной – с курносым носом, тугими щеками и маленькими шустрыми глазками. Существо носило пестрый вязаный жилет и широченные короткие шаровары с прорехой на самом интересном месте, а блины потребляло шустро и с превеликим старанием. Обильно поливая их то медом из корчажки, то обмазывая красной икрой из миски. Оба едока шумно прикладывались к дымящимся чашкам – судя по плывшему по светлице нежному аромату, с кадайским жасминовым чаем.   
– Доброго утречка вашей нихонской милости, – дружелюбно и зубасто осклабившись до ушей, существо повернулось на шелест ткани и помахало Ёширо недоеденным блином. Диковинное создание было местным домовым, откликалось на прозвище Малуша Доможирыча, и в былые времена оказало молодым людям немало ценных услуг. К примеру, маленький домовник ничуть не возражал против того, чтобы прибирать трупы убитых принцем Кириамэ лазутчиков. Утащенные Малушем под широкую постель мертвые тела исчезали бесследно, не оставляя по себе даже кровавых пятен на досках. Из обмолвок Доможирыча следовало, что мертвецов он переправлял на прокорм лесной нежити, не гнушаясь требовать за свежее мясцо плату золотом. Этот факт всегда повергал Кириамэ в легкое недоумение: откуда у нечисти берутся деньги? Впрочем, в удивительной стране русичей и не такое случается.   
– Итадакимасси, дзасики-вараси-сама [Отменного аппетита почтенному хранителю кладовых], – откликнулся Ёширо.   
– Почтенный хранитель уперся всеми четырьмя лапами и не желает пойти мне навстречу, – нажаловался Пересвет.   
– Ну не обессудьте, – затряс лохматой башкой домовой. – Угробят вас за милую душу, а я виноватым выйду. Гляньте ж в окно, ранняя весна на дворе! По весне, да еще силком разбуженные, они знаете как лютуют?   
– О чем речь? – Кириамэ перебрался к столу. Домовой заботливо подвинул ему тарелку с заботливо разложенными блинчиками и блюдечко с медом. – Домо аргиато [Благодарю].  
– У меня идея, – объявил царевич. – Нам позарез нужно отыскать свидетелей убийства Айши. Ёж, погоди кривиться, сперва выслушай. Думается мне, ее убили выше по течению Молочной и за пределами града. Я чай, никто не станет таскаться по людным улицам с зарезанной девицей на руках? Опять же, мыслю я, душегуб совершенно не желал, чтоб труп нашли. Это вышло случайно – вода подхватила тело и увлекла вниз, к городу. Верно рассуждаю?  
– Верно, – вынужденно признал Кириамэ.   
– Тогда отгадай: кто знает все, что творится в реке, у реки и рядом с водой?   
– То существо, которое вы именуете Водяным, – предположил Ёширо. – Речной император, разъезжающий на огромном соме. Но ты говорил, он сейчас спит.   
– Ага. И он злой, что твой медведь-шатун. И зимой, и летом. Зато у Водяного есть супружница. С ней, если верить слухам, можно договориться.   
– Того, кто такие слухи распускает, гвоздем за язык его длинный и болтливый к воротам бы приколотить, – сквозь забитую блином пасть злобно проурчал домовник. – Ничуть она не лучше своего муженька разлюбезного. А уж как смазливых парней любит, просто страсть!  
– Вот я и подумал: повидать бы Водяницу и выспросить, кто, где и когда опустил мертвую Айшу в воду, – закончил излагать свой замысел Пересвет. – Но сперва ее нужно отыскать и выкликнуть на разговор, причем так, чтобы она сразу нас не убила. А почтенный Малуш не хочет помогать, вот.   
– Кто кому не желает помогать? – в дверь стукнули. Не дожидаясь разрешающего отклика, явился Гардиано – за которым царевич давеча отправил слугу, наказав зазвать гостя к раннему столу. Судя по самодовольно поблескивающим темным очам, Гай вчера таки добился своего и уговорил какую-то легкомысленную горничную скоротать с ним ночку.   
Не брякнуть бы при ромее ненароком чего эдакого, неподобающего, запоздало всполошился царевич. Не обмолвиться бы, что Гай писал о бессчетности обликов и прихотей любви, основываясь на собственной маленькой причуде. Мол, у ромея есть пристрастие забавляться в постели с мужчинами, да так, чтобы ласки были жестокими да грубыми, без всякой милости. И что нагишом он удивительно ладный и сладкий. Можно понять тех, кому страсть как хочется отхватить кусочек эдакого лакомства. А когда вусмерть разъяренный Гардиано полезет с ножом к горлу выспрашивать, как Пересвет о сём проведал, ответить искренне и честно: во сне увидал. Славный был сон, красочный и завлекательный, хотя и срамной до головокружения…   
– О, – при виде закусывающего домовника Гардиано не вытаращился, не забормотал испуганно «чур меня, чур» и не вылетел стрелой за дверь. Даже не особо удивился, просто спросил: – Там у вас на столе живой клурикане сидит или мне мерещится спросонья? Вроде не пил вчера, не до того было.  
– Домовые мы, – с достоинством вздернул торчащую встрепанным веником бороденку Малуш Доможирыч. – Дом и хозяйский достаток, значитца, сберегаем от всяких там… – он вдруг насторожился. – Погодь-погодь, добрый молодец, ты что, про клурикане ведаешь?   
– Так их зовут в Элладе. В Ромусе кличут пенатами или пентатраллисами, то бишь пронырами, – ответил Гардиано, с любопытством разглядывая мохнатого домового. – Они – наши древние духи жилищ, хранители кладовых и винных погребов… ну, и еще изрядные пакостники, но с этим волей-неволей приходится мириться. Я Гай, а как допустимо обращаться к тебе?   
– Из колена Доможирычей буду, – домовик вскинулся на тонкие ноги-лапы, проковылял к краю стола. Про блины он напрочь позабыл и выглядел, насколько мог судить Пересвет, крайне взволнованным. Шерсть на загривке стояла дыбом, усы встопорщились, что твоя щетка для прочистки печной трубы, – а ответь-ка, гость чужеземный… ежли ты родом из Ромуса, не встречал ли ты там воочию кого из моего рода-племени?   
– Видел, – кивнул Гай. – Старого-престарого клурикане из бывшего храма бога-покровителя города. Он многое пережил и был не против поболтать, да вот беда – изъясняется он на каком-то напрочь забытом наречии, и вдобавок с жутким провинциальным акцентом. Еще мои друзья частенько сталкивались с большим семейством, обосновавшимся в доходных домах на холме Кибуры. Это… это далеко не самый зажиточный и добропорядочный квартал, но местные жители почитают своих хранителей и клурикане процветают. Кстати, обличьем они весьма походили на тебя, почтенный – такие же, гм, заросшие диким волосом по самое не могу. По-моему, ни один из них ни разу в жизни не стригся.   
– А среди них, случаем, не попадалось такого… – домовник громко сглотнул, прежде чем выговорить, и тонкий его голосишко сделался прерывистым: – Ну вот по чистой случайности, вдруг ты или кто другой приметил одного – пегой в рыжину масти, с кривой хребтиной и сильно западающего на левую ногу?   
– Так это Бентий Доместыч, – не раздумывая, ответил Гардиано. – Колченогий Бентий. Среди своих он, как я понял, за старшего.   
Маленький лохматый домовой неловко совершил несколько крошечных шагов по столешнице и крепко обхватил обеими лапами руку присевшего за стол гостя. В точности кот, которому ввечеру взбрело в голову виниться перед хозяином за неправедно украденный и сожранный утром пирог с томленой курятиной. Гай оторопело замер, взглядом вопрошая у Пересвета и Кириамэ, не оскорбил ли он ненароком домовника – или, напротив, сказал нечто, несказанно порадовавшее сердце Малуша Доможирыча. Тем оставалось только развести руками. Мол, сами не вразумевши.   
– У-у, – провыл домовой, разжимая объятия и плюхаясь на задницу. На перекошенной мордашке блестели дорожки слез, которые Малуш спешно смахнул подвернувшимся под руку расшитым утиральником, – вот ведь живучий засранец! Я сколько твердил – Бенша выживет и выкрутится, а они не верили! Значит, говоришь, заправляет он там? Бенша, он с младых лет такой был, и к старости ничуть не изменился!  
– Дзасики-сама, – почтительно встрял принц, – не соизволите ли вы?..   
– Ох, – домовник шумно втянул носом воздух, – ох, господа вы мои хорошие. Вечером праздник будет, ай, какой праздник! Бенша сыскался! Бенша, извольте видеть – это ж мой братан троюродный со стороны бабули Голубы. Он со своим коленом на дворе у новиградского посадника обретался. Давно, лет триста по вашему, людскому счету будет. А потом кипчаки – черные клобуки из Дикой степи налетели, – Доможирыч невольно передернулся. – Рать несметная обложила Новиград да разметала по камешку. На Беншу горящая балка рухнула, когда он посадниковых детишек из терема выводил. Пацана спас, а девчоночка так и осталась под завалами. А сколько наших в том великом пожаре сгинуло!.. Почитай, в каждом семействе единый выживший против пятерых погибших. Беншина хозяйка с малыми чадами тож не выбралась. Братец-то отлежался, но с той поры хром сделался и смурной, что твоя туча грозовая. Скликнул родню да учал кричать: не станем дожидаться, покамест люди Новиград заново отстроят. Не будет нам в этой земле счастья. Повлечемся за уходящим солнцем за тридевять земель, туда, где зимы не бывает. Там, мол, стоит великий непобедимый град Ромус, там привольно и покойно. Дед с бабкой сильно ругались, уходить не велели. Где ж это видано, чтоб домовники целым коленом с родной земли утекали? Города возносятся и рушатся, а потом все едино возрождаются. Но Бенша уперся и таки ушел. Не один, многих за собой увел. С той поры ни слуху, ни духу от них. Ни письмеца, ни весточки приветной. Ушли да сгинули невесть где, и косточки их по оврагами да болотам вороны расклевали. А они, выходит, живы-здоровы! Ух, дед бороду свою сжует с досады, а бабуля с таких новостей вскочит да плясать пойдет по улице… – от полноты чувств Малуш хлопнул себя по коленям, и решительно заявил: – Коли у меня нежданная радость нынче выпала, пусть вам тоже удача улыбнется! Нынче же свожу вас до Водяницы и лично словечко замолвлю. Сбирайтесь шустро, да поскакали.   
– Что, прямо сейчас? – поперхнулся блином Пересвет. Чья-то твердая ступня под столом больно лягнула его в лодыжку. Судя по силе и меткости удара, нога принадлежала Ёширо.   
– Не, сперва блины дохарчим, – рассудил маленький домовой. – Негоже столько вкуснятины ненадкушенной оставлять. И ехать до её лежбища, опять же, долгонько выйдет… Эхх, и погуляем же мы нынче! – он азартно потер лапки в предвкушении грядущего празднества. – Всей округе жарко станет! Братан живой, ушам своим не верю! 

 

Путь до места, где, по уверениям домового, дремала в ожидании весны Водяница, и в самом деле оказался трудным и неближним. Выехав из города, версты две пробирались размокшим и малоезжим трактом навстречу течению Молочной реки. Как добрались до Бобрового ручья, наглухо скованного ноздреватым серым льдом, повернули и начали подниматься вдоль едва угадываемого русла. Указывавший дорогу Малуш ехал вместе с Гардиано, забившись под суконный плащ ромея и вцепившись лапками в изогнутую луку седла. Весь путь эти двое непрерывно чесали языками – как краем уха подслушал царевич, толковали про далекую Италику и тамошнее житье-бытье, человечье и домовничье.   
– Тяжко им пришлось, – высказался Пересвет, когда тропа позволила ехать вровень с Кириамэ.   
– Кому? Ты о чем? – принцу за шиворот черного походного кимоно только что занырнула пригоршня мокрого снега, сделав его крайне недовольным.   
– Про домового Беншу и его народ. Они ведь такие крохотные. Новиград – он стоит далеко к полуночи, за дремучими лесами и полями, на берегах Синь-озера. Представляешь, каково домовым оттудова было ковылять аж до самого Ромуса? Со стариками и малыми детишками, со скарбом и ложками-поварешками. В сказках сказывается, мол, домовые могут разъезжать на собаках и петухах… интересно, это в самом деле так? Малуш! – окликнул царевич. – Малуш Доможирыч, а вправду дворовые псы вашему племени заместо коней служат?   
– Это как сговоришься, – пискляво донеслось в ответ. – Иногда бывает. Но псы – они такие, под седло становиться не шибко любят. С кошками вообще не столкуешься. Забияки хвостатые-полосатые в нашу строну фыркают да злым оком зыркают, говорят, больно на крыс смахиваем. Вот бараны да свиньи – ребята справные, честные. И груз дотащат, и на полдороге не начнут жалобиться, что моченьки нету, копытца истерлись… Ага, сворачиваем.   
По взмаху лапки домового лошади протопали сквозь оплывающие под солнцем, но все еще высокие и плотные сугробы, проломились сквозь хрустящую путаницу ракитовых кустов и выбрались к малой потаенной заводи. Доможирыч потребовал, чтоб его спустили на землю. Озабоченно побегал туда-сюда вдоль берега, принюхиваясь, потрогал задней лапой хрусткий лед и решительно заявил:  
– Туточки. Во-он, видите полынью? Над ней еще парок курится.   
По мнению Пересвета, заводь ничем не отличалась от тысяч таких же, затерявшихся в бесконечных дубравах, березняках и ельниках Тридевятого царства. Но домовому, наверное, было виднее.   
– Надеюсь, никому из нас не понадобится нырять в эту полынью? – малость раздраженно осведомился Кириамэ. С каждым утекающим мгновением затея царевича нравилась ему все меньше и меньше. Ёширо явно хотелось обратно, в умиротворяющий покой и уют царских палат.   
Домовой поскреб в затылке и ехидно фыркнул:  
– Летом-то оно как раз было самое милое и верное дело. Штаны с рубахой скинул, нырнул – и толкуй с ней, покуда силенок хватит и не задохнешься. Да только не вам, господин Кириамэ. Ей такие не по нраву, она светленьких и ясноглазеньких предпочитает, навроде царевича… Ну да ладно, испробуем по-иному. Пересвет Берендеич, у тебя ножичек сыщется?  
– Само собой, – заподозрил неладное царевич, вытаскивая из расписных ножен малый клинок и издалека предъявляя домовнику.  
– Руку надо резать, – со вздохом сожаления растолковал Малуш Доможирыч. – Талый ледок аленьким кропить. Кровушку она беспременно учует, тем более царскую.   
– Дядюшка Малуш, а без этого никак обойтись нельзя? – заныл Пересвет, заранее скривившись при мысли о жгучей, кусающей боли в порезанной ладони. – Хором покликать ее с берега, скажем? Ведь у нее прозвище какое-нито имеется?   
– Что за молодежь пошла, никакого уважения к древним традициям! – насупился домовой. – Таскаешься с ними по лесам да болотам, а как до дела доходит, так сразу от ворот поворот и хныканье: «Ой, нельзя ли попроще?» Нельзя, говорю!   
– Вообще-то я тоже потомок правителей… моя родословная не в пример древнее семейства здешнего царя, – вежливо напомнил Кириамэ. – Моя кровь не сгодится для ритуала?  
– Ты ж царю Берендею не наследник, – не очень уверенно возразил Малуш.   
– А что, здесь в традициях разве не майорат, сиречь передача власти от отца напрямую старшему сыну? – на редкость вовремя сунулся любопытный собиратель сплетен Гардиано. – Царевич же седьмой из царских отпрысков. С чего вдруг он разгуливает в наследниках?  
– Так вышло! – злобно рявкнул Пересвет. – Заткнитесь все! Уй-ей-ей… – с легким нажатием он прочертил острием клинка по левой ладони, оставляя алый след вдоль линии жизни. Сжал кулак, зачарованно смотря на плюхающиеся и растворяющиеся в толще сизого, надтреснутого льда алые капельки. Одна, вторая, третья…   
– Будет, – смилостивился домовой. Ёширо выдернул из складок рукава чистый платок, быстрым, привычным движением обмотал царевичу кисть, натуго затянув тряпицу. Ожидаемой рези вроде пока не чувствовалось. – Теперь надеемся на лучшее и ждем.   
– А сколько ждать-то?..  
Льдины вокруг исходившей теплым паром полыньи вдруг распахнулись, как цветочные лепестки. Из всплеснувшейся черной воды с пронзительным воем изникло белесое, призрачное, бесформенное нечто, заполошно ринувшееся к берегу. За существом тянулась широкая полоса с грохотом ломающегося и раскалывающегося толстого льда. Пересвет успел заметить оскаленные сверкающие зубы, обрамленные распяленным в истошном крике пунцовым ртом, и смирился с тем, что ему не суждена покойная старость в кругу семьи.   
Тоненько свистнула, покидая лаковые ножны, катана работы мастера Масамунэ. Серебряная звенящая полоса в руках Ёширо преградила путь визжащему ужасу в острейших осколках льда.  
– Роксуня! – истошно заверещал домовой, шмыгнув под катаной, мимоходом смахнувшей разлохмаченную прядку с его макушки. – Роксуня, милая, окстись! Роксуня, это я, Доможирыч с царского терема! Гости к тебе пожаловали, краса ты наша ненаглядная! Роксуня, добром прошу – уймись!   
– А? – порождение озера круто затормозило, щедро осыпав оцепеневших молодых людей снежной крупой пополам с увесистыми ледяными каплями. – Что?   
– Роксуня! – домовник лихо заскакал на месте, размахивая руками над головой. – Тише, драгоценная! Свои! Угомонись!   
– Ой, – беспощадное, несущее неминуемую погибель чудовище с ног до головы окуталось пеленой сизого, непроглядного тумана – и сбросило его на землю, как женщина изящным жестом сбрасывает с плеч расписную шаль. – Малуш. Ой. Прости. Я тебя… э-э.. сразу не заметила.  
– Конечно, где успеть по сторонам оглядеться, когда несешься кромсать всех без оглядки, – проворчал домовой, настойчиво дергая Кириамэ за широкую штанину-хакама: – Принц, саблю вострую спрячь, а? Не станет она больше кидаться, а от холодного железа ей дурно делается.  
Нихонец с явной неохотой возвернул оставшийся незапятнанным меч в ножны. Пересвет запоздало вспомнил, что надо бы хлебнуть воздуху, и набрался отваги взглянуть в лицо вынырнувшей из холодных омутных глубин речной хозяйки. Взглянул, онемел и невольно присвистнул.   
– Мать-Деметра шествует во славе своей, – враз осипшим голосом пробормотал Гардиано. – Боги, я сражен.   
Тонкий профиль Ёширо исказило мгновенной судорогой. Водяница с нежным именем Роксуня воплощала в своем облике все, что напрочь отвращало уточенного нихонского принца от женщин. Ростом и охватом талии она ничуть не уступала богатырям царской дружины. Обтянутые намокшей рубахой и драным сарафаном великолепнейшие формы не оставляли никакого простора воображению и повергали в священный трепет. На бледном лице мерцали круглые глазища цвета неба в сумрачный день в обрамлении пушистых ресниц. Маленький курносый носик, яркий пухлогубый рот – и, о счастье, ни малейшего намека на смертоносные клыки. Мокрые зеленоватые волосы волной текли из-под расшитой речным жемчугом и множеством пестрых ракушек высокой кички-сороки, убора замужней женщины. На широком поясе, затянутом прямо под выдающейся грудью, раскачивались и звенели отлитые из бронзы обереги – рыбки, витые улитки да пучеглазые раки. Среди висящих на шее янтарных бус робко переливался тусклой позолотой крестик – последняя память Водяницы о былой человечьей жизни.   
В отличие русалок и мавок-навок, загубивших свои бессмертные души в тоске неразделенной любви, в глупой надежде обрести на речном дне недосягаемую красу или способность завораживать парней единым взглядом, речная царица приняла смерть в водах Молочной не по своей воле. То ли ее, храбро сражавшуюся с вражинами, во время набега пронзили стрелами злые половцы, то ли отец-воевода своеручно порешил любимую дщерь, спасая от пленения и позорного полона.   
– Здрасьте, – почти робко пролепетала смущенная своей выходкой Водяница. – Я… я спозаранку гостей-то не ждала, вот и осерчала малость… Обыкновенно я не такая…  
– Совсем-совсем не такая, – подтвердил Малуш и яростно замигал обеими глазами-пуговичками, намекая, что негоже гостям стоять соляными столпами и беззастенчиво глазеть на ошеломительную Роксуню.   
– Матрона бона, не вы, но мы должны нижайше испросить прощения за то, что в неурочный час потревожили ваш покой, – Гардиано первым справился с внезапной немотой. Мало того, ромей спустился вниз по размытому нахлынувшей волной и скользкому бережку поближе к Водянице, на ходу продолжая говорить. У Гая даже голос изменился – из раздраженно-хриплого вкрадчиво потек расплавленным мёдом. В памяти Пересвета явился сияющий портрет девы в призрачной комнатушке и подумалось: вряд ли такая расчётливая и сметливая женщина, как дама Лючиана – тем более ее лихой братец! – избирали себе кавалеров и сердечных друзей только по смазливости лица да статности фигуры. У Гардиано было в Ромусе много друзей… значит, он не отродясь был угрюмым бирюком. Может, сейчас он самую малость смахивал на себя былого – ибо от его речей Роксуня хихикала и стыдливым девичьим жестом прикрывала лицо рукавом. Вместо рдеющего алой зарей румянца ее щеки окрасила призрачная синева.  
Слово за слово, очарованная Водяница протянула руку человеку и вышла из озера на берег. Ноги у нее были босые, с неожиданно маленькими для столь внушительного телосложения ступнями. Поддернув драный подол, Роксуня присела на поваленный древесный ствол и величественно кивнула – мол, нечего мяться с ноги на ногу, подходите ближе, потолкуем. Домовой шустро пристроился рядом.   
– Гай говорит, вы ищете, где на реке два дня тому бросили в реку мертвую девушку, –чинно сложив руки на коленях, Водяница с вежливым интересом взирала из-под соболиных бровей на незваных пришлецов. В точности степенная и рассудительная хозяйка богатого купеческого терема, приветствующая дорогих гостей. – Так это случилось на Скрипучем ручье. Под самый вечер. Девица явилась на ручей не одна. Ну, как это всегда по весне бывает… хотя парочки на гулянки бегают в мае, как трава-мурава в рост пойдет и ландыши проклюнутся.   
– Значит, Айша пришла с мужчиной, – мягко, успокаивающе сказал Гардиано. – Царевич, знаешь, где протекает Скрипучий ручей?   
– Полверсты от города, – вспомнил паутину окрестных речек, речушек и ручейков Пересвет. – Почтенная Роксуня, а каков был с лица спутник девицы?  
– Этого я тебе не скажу, – колыхнула внушительными плечами речная царица. – Не потому, что не желаю, а просто не ведаю. Я ж своими глазами их не видела. Спала я тогда. А когда я сплю, то, что творится на берегах, оно для меня как опрокинутое отражение в воде – зыбкое да неверное. Могу понять, что на берег вышли мужчина с женщиной. Не спорили, не кричали, даже почти не говорили промеж собой. Обнялись и долго-долго стояли так. А потом кровь пролилась и я малость пробудилась, – Водяница не сдержалась и быстро облизнулась, мазнув по губам остреньким язычком. – Девица не блажила и на помощь не звала. Мужчина держал ее на руках, покамест она не угасла. Потом разбил на ручье лед и опустил тело поблизости от берега. Постоял малость и ушел, вот и весь мой сказ.   
Не сопротивлялась и стояли в обнимку, отметил Пересвет. Сыскалось объяснение умиротворенному лицу мертвой плясуньи, но все остальное по-прежнему скрывает полнейший мрак. С кем Айша на ночь глядя отправилась в темный лес, почему безропотно приняла смерть?   
– Госпожа Исси-онна, не припомните ли вы: появлялись ли минувшей зимой в окрестных реках другие мертвые тела? – безупречно вежливо вопросил Кириамэ. Водяница вскинула на принца взгляд прозрачно-льдистых глаз, нахмурилась.   
– Того не ведаю. Но спрошу, коли надо.   
Она повернулась всем телом в сторону дремлющего озера, приоткрыла мягкие губы и издала шелестящий, чистый перезвон, навроде как потревоженные ветром сосульки ударились друг о друга. Спустя малое время из плещущейся между ледяными обломками черной воды соткались крохотные, высотой человеку по колено, фигурки, точно вылепленные из сверкающих пузатых капель. Колыхаясь и переваливаясь с боку на бок, они подлетали-подбегали к ногам Водяницы и начинали выводить быструю, режущую ухо своей остротой мелодию. Порой Роксуня звеняще отвечала им, иногда выслушивала в молчании.   
– Пятеро, – наконец кратко изрекла она, проводив последнего из явившихся на зов капельников, духов-хранителей малых родников и безымянных речушек. Тот никак не желал утекать обратно в озеро, назойливо льнул к ногам Водяницы, теребил рваный подол когда-то нарядного, украшенного вышивкой сарафана. Роксуне пришлось слегка шлепнуть его ладонью по округлому прозрачному бочку. – Двоих больше не сыскать. Их в Гнилом бочаге кикиморы за зиму до косточек обглодали. Один лежит прямо вон там, – она указала на вдающийся в заводь каменистый мысок. – Один под раздвоенной осиной в Кабаньем овраге, шагах в ста от Молочной. Место приметное, сыщете. Еще одного прикопали на кладбище брошенной погорелой деревни, неподалеку от старой мельницы на плёсе.   
– При каких обстоятельствах эти люди лишились жизни, госпожа Исси-онна?.. – издалека начал Ёширо, но царевич в нетерпении перебил его: – Когда это случилось? Они сопротивлялись? Кто их убивал – тот же человек, что зарезал Айшу, ну, унесенную рекой девушку?  
Водяница перевела растерянный взгляд с одного человека на другого. Прозрачные очи помутнели, словно подернувшись изнутри ледяной коркой, пунцовый рот жалобно округлился в предвестии вопля.   
– Цыть! – жутковатым свистящим шепотом повелел маленький домовой. – Заткнулись все! Щаз запутаете её, она испугается, нырнет и поминай, как звали. Один пусть говорит, остальные рот за замок! Валяй ты, гостьюшка любезный, к тебе она вроде прислушивается…   
Гардиано понятливо вздохнул, понуждая себя на краткий миг стать прежним – бойким на язык юнцом, с природной легкостью подбирающим златые ключики к людским сердцам. От мягкого голоса Роксуня малость подуспокоилась, но толку из ее рассказов вышло немного. Водяница была уверена, что жертвы, утопленные в Гнилом болоте, скончались в самом начале зимы, когда снега и льды на заводях толком не установились. Эти двое изо всех сил отбивались от душегуба, пытались убежать и скрыться в чащобе. Три последующие жертвы, как и Айша-плясунья, перед лицом неминуемой смерти сохраняли полное спокойствие. На попытку выяснить, был ли убийца во всех случаях одной и той же личностью Водяница сокрушенно развела руками, обескураженно посетовав, что с годами все хуже распознает людей. Мужчин от женщин отличает, стариков от детей, но двух юнцов или девок, особливо с похожим телосложением и цветом волос за милую душу перепутает. Лиц-то ей с-под колеблющейся воды и нарождающегося льда толком не видать, и голосов не слыхать. Убивал мужчина и вроде как еще не старый.   
– Благодарность наша безмерна, матрона бона, – поняв, что ничего нового от Роксуни не услышать, Гай потихоньку начал сворачивать беседу к намекам на мучительную, разбивающую ему сердце печальную необходимость распроститься с прелестнейшей из дам.   
– Э-э, нет, – оказывается, Роксуня еще не утратила способности понимать недоговоренное. – Так дело не пойдет, господа хорошие. Долг платежом красен.   
Она воздвиглась во весь немалый рост, выкатив грудь, размашистым жестом отбросила с плеч волосы с вплетенными нитками водорослей, колокольно звякнула оберегами.  
– Сколько я тут с вами сидела, лясы точила? Значит, теперь один из вас отправится со мной.   
По спине Пересвета ссыпались обжигающе-ледяные крошки битого льда. Холодея, он бросил отчаянный взгляд на домовника – мол, дядюшка Доможирыч, ни о чем подобном речи не шло, выручай!   
Должно быть, на лицах молодых людей отразился такой непомерный ужас пополам с желанием удрать поскорее, что Водяница громко и обидно расхохоталась:  
– Да не навсегда, глупые! В гости зову, не на вечный постой!   
«Благородному мужу надлежит первому принять на себя бремя тяжких испытаний», – вспомнил наставления нихонского принца Пересвет и поневоле зажмурился. Ой, никак не выходит у него стать истинно благородным мужем, не ведающим страха, да что поделать. Роксуня-Водяница вроде не такая кровожадная и свирепая, как по первости да с перепугу примерещилось…   
– Конечно, я с удовольствием принимаю ваше предложение.   
Царевич не поверил своим глазам, когда Гардиано, бережно придерживая Водяницу за кончики пальцев, сошел в темную озерную воду. Держась за руки, человек и речная царица сделали несколько шагов – и беззвучно сгинули. Ни всплеска, ни кругов по воде, только закачались потревоженные обломки льдин.   
– Челюсть подбери, – ехидно посоветовал Малуш Доможирыч. – Кафтан слюной закапаешь.   
– Надолго они? – хмуро спросил Кириамэ.   
– А кто ее знает? – философски отозвался маленький домовой. – Покамест благоверный храпака в тине задает, Роксуня решила весну спраздновать. Натешится, так отпустит. Но отпустит точно. Роксуня баба честная, слово держит… – он кхекнул в кудлатую бороду. – Давайте костерок спроворим, что ли? Чего в холоде да голоде маяться. Я как чуял, закусок разных из терема прихватил, да меду кувшинчик. Хочет кто?   
Никто, что удивительно, не захотел. 

 

Бездельно торчать у костра, гадать о судьбе исчезнувшего под водой Гардиано и выжидательно таращиться на поблескивающую под солнцем заводь Пересвету вскоре приелось хуже горькой редьки. Хоть все глаза прогляди, ничего не изменится. Остается надеяться, Водянице не взбредет на ум злобных пакостей, и Гай сумеет как-нибудь улестить речную хозяйку не оставлять его погостить на месяц-другой.   
– Так! – царевич решительно поднялся. – Вы как хотите, а я прогуляюсь на мыс. Гляну, правду ли молвила прекрасная Роксуня. Может, у нее от долгого житья под водой ум за разум зашел, а тамошний покойничек гниет там уже лет сто, с набега Тохмурмышевой орды.   
Пересвет ожидал, Ёширо рьяно заспорит, доказывая, что под осенней листвой и сугробами хрен сыщешь запрятанного мертвеца. Но принц согласно кивнул, с сожалением признав: в поход они снарядились из рук вон скверно. Сейчас им бы очень пригодилась малая лопатка, а лучше – обычнейшая крестьянская мотыга.   
– А я взял, – невиннейшим голоском мяукнул домовой и довольно заухмылялся. – В подседельники сунул. Вдруг, мыслю, добры молодцы замыслят мертвяков откапывать.   
– Вот спасибо, дядюшка, – в тон ему откликнулся царевич. – Ты ж наша нянька заботливая. Чтоб мы без тебя делали, наверное, сели на берегу и заплакали в горестях. Ёжик, настало время потревожить покой мертвых и это, как его, учинить полный Рагнарок!   
Вооружившись раскладными лопатами и увесистыми киркомотыгами, Пересвет и Кириамэ отправились на поиски якобы захороненной на долгом мысу невинноубиенной жертвы. Малуш идти третьим отказался, заявив, что лучше доглядит за конями и костром.   
Проваливаясь в рыхлые сугробы и путаясь в засохших черничных кустах, будущие разорители могил выбрались на каменную губу. Огромные валуны стояли, затянутые коркой прозрачно-стеклянного льда. Рванувший вперед Пересвет немедля оступился и чуть не въехал лицом прямо в острый каменный уступ. Ёширо перемещался осторожно, тщательно выбирая место, куда поставить ногу и пристально озираясь по сторонам. Вряд ли убийца станет возиться и копать посреди леса настоящую могильную яму. Укрыл тело промеж камней, забросав листвой, ветками и мхом, да и успокоился на этом. Место глухое, зимой никто сюда не забредет, а к лету от покойника мало что останется.   
Разметав лопатами снег над подозрительно выглядевшим холмиком и пустив в ход мотыги, они сыскали гнездовье мирно дрыхнущих водяных ужей. Пришлось спешно сошвыривать прелую листву обратно, пока сплетшиеся чешуйчатыми телами змеи не окоченели в ледышку. Перебрались на другое место. Поплевали на ладони, начали копать. Вернее сказать, усердно ковырялся в мерзлой и каменно-твердой земле царевич Пересвет. Сердечный друг Ёширо, сложив руки в широких рукавах, созерцал наискось рассекающую заводь полосу открытой черно-серебряной воды.   
– Местная Исси-онна – просто ужасная женщина, – наконец высказался он.   
– Ничего-то ты не разумеешь, – пропыхтел царевич. – Явись эдакая красотка в Столь-град да пройдись в праздничный денек по улице, девки от зависти бы изошли, а мужики под белы ноженьки Роксуне сами стелились. Все при ней, и всего с избытком. Не женщина, мечта во плоти.   
– Из виршей Гардиано у меня сложилось благоприятное ощущение, что его вкус намного лучше, чем у тебя, – задумчиво протянул Кириамэ. – И что он предпочитает более уточенных и, как бы это выразиться попроще, не столь вульгарных подруг.   
– Роксуня не вульгарная, вот не надо грязи! – оскорбился Пересвет, с силой заехав острием взвизгнувшей кирки по некстати подвернувшемуся камню. – Что касаемо до предпочтений Гардиано, много ты о них знаешь. Никто ж не станет писать в виршах: мол, денно и нощно сердечно томлюсь по мужам с дурным нравом и тяжкой рукой. Чтоб, значит, валяли по постели с вечера до утра, а потом охаживали вожжами с утра до вечера… Ой.   
«Язык мой – враг мой. Когда ж я обучусь сперва думать, а потом говорить? Проболтался. Теперь точно спасу не будет. Может, сразу в озеро сигануть, напроситься к Водянице в гости? Мол, где один, там и двое уместятся…»   
Кириамэ вопросительно заломил бровь и сделался до невероятия ехиден:  
– Опасаюсь даже предположить, каким загадочным образом тебе довелось вызнать о нашем госте столь волнующие подробности.  
– Чтоб тебя! – в сердцах сплюнул царевич. – Притиснул в темном уголке, зацеловал в уста сахарные и принудил изложить всю подноготную, как же еще? Да ниоткуда я этого не знаю! Мара дурной сон навеяла, там и увидал!  
– Мара? – уже серьезнее и строже переспросил Ёширо. – Ну-ка, обожди. Давай все сначала.   
Пересвет нехотя обсказал внимательно слушавшему нихонцу краткий и яркий сон, заключив:  
– Вот и гадай теперь, было такое на самом деле али не было, и почему привиделось именно мне? Не я ж ее на леднике осматривал и предлагал выпотрошить, аки рыбешку.   
– Ты восхищался ею, когда она была жива. Вытащил ее тело из реки и клялся ее брату вызнать истину, – напомнил Ёширо, не преминув добавить: – И именно ты, наверное, усердно грезил перед сном о красивом иноземном госте.   
– Во-первых, делать мне больше нечего, – возмутился несправедливым обвинением Пересвет. – Во-вторых, Гай на красавчика никак не тянет. В-третьих, на себя посмотри. Не я, а ты хвост павлиний распускал по поводу и без оного. Зазвал Гардиано своей каллиграфией любоваться да о виршах толковать. А я что, родился в лесу, молился колесу. Вы двое, блин горелый, шибко образованные да ученые, вот и толкуйте промеж собой. Я мешаться под ногами не буду, отойду в сторонку – мертвяков промышлять к обеду! – он взмахнул киркомотыгой и, внезапно представив себя и принца со стороны, захохотал. Смех отразился от воды, радужными каплями заметался промеж обледеневших камней и замершего в предчувствии скорой весны леса.   
– Что с тобой? – обеспокоился Кириамэ.   
Пересвет, беспрестанно икая и гыкая, растолковал:  
– Торчим посередь леса, ищем труп и спорим о постельных склонностях парня, который в данный миг развлекается с девой, отдавшей концы лет сто, а то и двести назад…   
– Воистину, – точеные крылья носа Ёширо мелко задрожали. Пересвет сделал шаг вперед, волоча за собой цепляющуюся за валежник мотыгу. Облапил Кириамэ, притиснув к себе и всем телом ощутив, как смеется Ёширо – глуховато, почти неслышно, зато от всей загадочной нихонской души.   
– Эй, – тихонько проурчал в ухо под гладкими черными волосами Пересвет, – ты это… ну, я понимаю, Гай чем-то тебе глянулся, а ему до чертиков одиноко в чужой стране… Потолкуй с ним по-доброму, вдруг чего путное выйдет… Да, мы связаны навеки и все такое. Это ж не означает, что теперь до самой смерти мы обречены сидеть в запертой комнате и влюбленно таращиться друг на дружку. Сколько еще людей встретится на пути. Сколько всего случится. Алая нить не порвется, если ты или я отыщем себе друзей… или подруг… или кого-нибудь, с кем душеприятно потолковать вечерком о просветленном, вроде восхода луны над горой Как-там-бишь-её. Или о том, как надлежит вести дознание об сгинувших невесть куда обывателях.   
– Обожаю, когда вдруг выясняется, что ты умнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, – сдавленно хмыкнул в ответ Кириамэ. – Имей в виду, ребра дороги мне как память. Ломаясь, они издают крайне негармоничный хруст.   
– Опс, – забывшийся Пересвет разомкнул объятие. Незаметно времечко летит. Давно ли царевич был смахивающим на красну девицу тщедушным юнцом, а года через два-три станет в точности похож на батюшку-царя. В те давние годы, когда Берендей Иванович слыл богатырем не из последних. – Извиняй. Не рассчитал, – царевич попятился, тягая рукоять мотыги, зацепившейся за укрытые снегом иссохшие кустики вереска. Та не поддавалась. Пересвет дернул сильнее – и озадаченно уставился на уступившую молодецкому напору кирку, на остром зацепе которой спутанным клоком обвисло что-то нитевидно-темное.   
– Замри, – Кириамэ присел, изучая находку. Передвинулся на полшажочка, внимательно оглядел оставленную мотыгой глубокую вмятину в рыхлом, подмокшем снегу. – Мои поздравления. Ты его отыскал – или, скорее, ее. У тебя редкостное везение на мертвых дам. Они прямо льнут к тебе. Сходи-ка к монахам, пожертвуй на обряд очищения.   
– Твою-то бабушку!.. – растерянно протянул царевич.   
– Оставь почтенную госпожу Цюань-Линь в покое, – Ёширо аккуратно расковырял снег лопаткой. Получилась малая ямка, со дна которой беззвучно скалился в голубое небо плотно обтянутый иссохшей бурой кожей череп с провалившимся глазницами. Уцелевшие пряди волос смерзлись и свалялись в комки, но когда-то они, похоже, были светлыми. – Покойница скучает тут где-то с начала зимы. Госпожа Роксуня говорила чистую правду. Надо пометить место, – нихонец огляделся в поисках подходящего для изготовления вешки деревца. – Вернемся со старым ёрики и его людьми, выкопаем.   
– Ага, – согласился было Пересвет, но спохватился: – Эй, зачем тащить сюда Осмомысла? Мы ее нашли. Давай привезем ее в город… – царевич осекся, вообразив попытки устроить иссохший, распадающихся на части труп в седле отчаянно фыркающей и в ужасе пятящейся лошади. – М-да. Нет. Ничего не выйдет. Ты прав. Нужны сыскные, лопаты и сани. Как думаешь, кто это – Стефания-швея? Прислужницей Цинь она точно быть не может. Та кадайка родом, значит, была сильно чернявая.   
– Сравним приметы – узнаем, – Кириамэ тщательно вбил между двумя соседними валунами засохшую елочку и навязал на ее макушку один из своих бесчисленных платков, на этот раз красный. – Долг исполнен, можно возвращаться.   
Успевший проголодаться Пересвет закивал, ища взглядом оставленную ими цепочку следов. Мечтая о том, как плюхнется возле костерка и запустит зубы в сочный пирожок. Или в куриную ножку, или что там прихватил с собой запасливый домовой.   
Оранжевый лоскуток пламени плясал среди переплетения черного и белого, маня к себе. Шагавший впереди и протаптывавший узкую тропку царевич попытался ускорить шаг, но остановился, удивленно хмурясь. Шедший за ним Кириамэ едва не врезался ему в спину:  
– Что?  
– Прислушайся, – отчего-то шепотом сказал Пересвет. – Мерещится, что ли?   
– Нет, – Ёширо вслушался в шум ветра, скрип деревьев и едва различимое журчание талой воды – звуки пробуждающейся чащобы. – Не мерещится.   
Ветер малость сменил направление, голоса стали отчетливей. Один тоненький, писклявый – как будто кошка неким чудом обрела дар человечьей речи, да на радостях вздумала запеть. Голосишко на удивление верно вел напев, оттеняя второй голос – низкий, сильный, милость прихваченный по самому краю хрипотцой, как осенний лист первым заморозком.   
Два несхожих голоса сплетались прядями в девичьей косе, творя сладкозвучный лад, рекомый древними эллинами «гармонией»: 

– Вдоль весеннего ручья лед нежнее льна.  
Где любимая моя – там всегда весна.  
Лучшей песни не сыскать, чем поет капель,  
Где нам стелют облака белую постель.  
Льется песня как вода, ветер подпоет.  
Если любишь – скажешь «да»,   
Солнышко мое…

– Они поют для Исси-онны, – завороженным шепотом произнес Кириамэ. – Благодарят за помощь и совет…   
– Поют вдвоем, – уточнил Пересвет и неосторожно угодил каблуком на подвернувшуюся под ногу сухую ветвь. Та переломилась с громким щелчком. Песня оборвалась, над дремлющей заводью пронесся упругий, гулкий всплеск. Словно огромная рыба, уходя на глубину, с силой ударила хвостом. Закачались потревоженные льдины, зашелестела, выплескиваясь на заснеженный берег, темно-зеленая, прозрачная вода.   
– Мы вас видим! – выкрикнул Малуш. – Эй, добры молодцы, хорош по кустам шароебиться!   
Потревоженным лосем царевич проломился сквозь заросли и сугробы, не замечая встающих на пути препятствий.   
Трещал костерок, распространяя вокруг ощутимые волны жара. Ромей сидел на бревнышке, вытянув к огню длинные ноги. Его одежда и плащ были сухими, но штаны и охотничьи сапоги вымокли до колен, словно он перебирался вброд через неглубокий ручей. Устроившийся рядом домовой смущенно ухмылялся, выставив напоказ остренькие зубки.   
– Теперь вам надлежит, тщательно скрывая свою черную зависть, невзначай спросить: ну, как оно там было, на дне озерном? – голосом, прям-таки до отказа напитанным сладким ядом, произнес Гардиано. – Так и быть, открою вам великий секрет: ни одной земной деве не дано сравниться с речной королевной. До конца своих жалких дней будете грызть локти и изощряться в тщетных попытках представить, каково это – сойтись с настоящей нимфой… – он выдержал долгую паузу: – Да, именно так я и должен был сказать, чтобы вы уж точно меня возненавидели. Но увы, жизнь жестока. Между прекрасной Роксуней и мной ничего не было.   
– Как это – не было? – возмутился Пересвет. – Врешь ты все! Зачем Водянице зазывать тебя гостевать в тереме на речном дне, как не заради того-этого?  
– Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, она просто хотела поговорить, – пожал плечами Гай. – Роксуня – честная супруга, но у нее семейный разлад. Минувшей осенью она и ее супруг столь сильно повздорили промеж собой, что провели зиму порознь. В сущности, это здорово сыграло нам на руку. Из-за душевного треволнения Водяница дремала не столь крепко, как обычно – все прислушивалась, не спешит ли муженек мириться. Но Водяной так и не появился. Она спрашивала, как ей сызнова завладеть вниманием мужа – слишком уж часто он стал засматриваться на местных русалок.   
– И что ты ей посоветовал? – домовник извлек откуда-то узорчатый коврик, накрыв им бревно, чтобы Ёширо мог не стоять на ногах, но изящно присесть.   
– Для начала долго убеждал ее в том, что никакая, даже самая распрекрасная русалка, не сравнится с нею, – перечислил Гай. – Местные русалки, как я понял, существа довольно злобные, ветреные и глуповатые. Они пытаются подражать людской жизни, но им быстро надоедает. Роксуня же тверда в своих помыслах, верна и предана. Ее супруг непременно это оценит, особенно если она выучится держать свой острый язычок и сварливый нрав в узде. Еще посоветовал раздобыть парочку новых платьев, и желательно не рваных. Она обещалась исполнить все в точности… А то, что на прощение она меня поцеловала, изменой не считается. Это был совершенно сестринский поцелуй, чистый и невинный.   
– Ага, – утробно хмыкнул Доможирыч. – Так мы и поверили.   
– А там, под водой, красиво? – полюбопытствовал царевич.   
– Очень. Она живет в чем-то вроде чертога из утонувших деревьев и водорослей, – Гай прищурился, пытаясь поверней описать увиденное, – солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь воду и битый лед сияющими столпами… Кстати, чем вы тут занимались, пока я пытался наладить семейное счастье утопленницы?   
– Мы нашли труп, – коротко и емко сообщил Кириамэ. – Он захоронен на мысу, как и говорила Исси-онна Роксуня. Это женщина. Я хочу позвать сюда людей местного старшего дознавателя, чтобы они вывезли мертвецов в город – и эту таинственную даму, и двух остальных.   
– Здравая мысль, – одобрил Гай. – Слушайте, а пожрать у вас сыщется? Роксуня, вот ужас-то, хрумкает сырую рыбу. Не понимаю, зачем ей есть. Она ведь уже сколько лет, как мертвая! Или живая? Разъясните толком, она вообще кто: воплощенный дух воды или утонувшая когда-то в озере женщина?..

 

Глава 8. Загадки. 

 

Боярин Осмомысл огладил сивую с проседью бороду и сызнова вдумчиво оглядел тела, выложенные рядком в холодном мертвецком подвале сыскного приказа.   
– Вот, значитца, как, – повторил он. – Рискнули потолковать с Водяницей. Умно, хоть и опасно нешуточно. Мои орлы до такого не додумались. Чей был замысел?   
– Его, – Кириамэ повел острым подбородком в сторону малость приосанившегося царевича.   
– Ясненько, – проронил старый воевода, зыркнув из-под насупленных бровей на Пересвета так, что тому немедля захотелось утечь за дверь, где ясное солнышко и никаких тебе мертвяков.   
Но выкопанные из-под снега и палой листвы и с оглядкой доставленные в Столь-град покойники никуда не делись. Лежали себе тихонько на низких деревянных топчанах, до пояса накрытые белыми холстинами. Женщина в истлевшем платье иноземного покроя, и двое мужей – один преизрядного сложения с размахом плеч в косую сажень и курчавой бородой. Второй малость похилее, зато облачен в не утративший алой яркости кафтан с серебряными пуговицами. Девицу, сверившись с бумагами, опознали как Стефанию Ожешку, мастерицу из Подолии. Богатыря – как пропавшего поздней осенью кузнеца Данилу, парня в дорогом кафтане – сгинувшего во время загонной лисьей охоты младшего доезжачего Третьяка. Трое (считая с Айшей-плясуньей, так и все четверо) из числа загадочно исчезнувших нынешней зимой. Четверо обнаруженных, а пропавшими числилось не менее дюжины горожан.   
– Это еще те, чьим долгим отсутствием растревожены близкие, – пояснил Осмомысл, – и чья родня явилась к нам за помощью. А которые одиноко век вековали, без друзей-приятелей, дядек-теток – так про их пропажу мы до сих пор не ведаем. Были да сгинули, точно камень в омуте.  
Боярин-сыскарь крякнул, взмахом руки увлекая притихших молодых людей за собой. Прочь из полутемного, пропахшего скорбью царства мертвых, отделенного теперь надежной дубовой створкой с малым решетчатым оконцем. Пересвет устало озадачился – зачем прорезали оконце, приглядывать, не встанут ли мертвяки?   
– Большое дело сделали, – скупо обронил Осмомысл, присаживаясь на угловатый, обитый порыжелой кожей сундук. – Хоть тебя, царевич, и твоих знакомцев не просили в наши скорбные хлопоты соваться. Чего взамен желаете?   
– Увидеть сделанные вашими служащими записи об исчезнувших людях, – быстро и почти без акцента произнес Кириамэ. – Разрешить нашему, э-э, гостю ознакомиться с этими бумагами.  
Посовещавшись, Пересвет и Ёширо решили выставить ромея дознавателем из Италийских земель. Мол, господин Гардиано странствует по городам и весям, набираясь опыта и присматриваясь, как в какой стране сыскные дела учиняются. Добрался аж до Тридевятого царства. Осмомысл скосился озадаченно, пробормотал насчет того, что расплодилось нынче повсюду умников, но учинять подробного расспроса не стал.   
– Будь по вашему, – после недолго размышления дозволил воевода. – Щур! Щур, где ты там шныряешь? – на призыв отворилась коридорная дверь. В узкую щель боязливо посунулась остриженная в кружок белобрысая голова. – Поручение для тебя имеется. Сопроводи добрых молодцев до нашего хранилища. Сыщи и выдай им все бумаги, касаемые дела Зимнего душегубца… Это сыскари промеж себя выдумали ему такое прозвище. Надо ж его именовать как-то в разговорах, – несколько смущенно пояснил боярин. – Ну, ступайте. Гляньте на наши изыскания свежим взглядом. Додумаетесь до чего полезного – дайте знать. В любое время дня и ночи.   
– Старый ёрики… как это говорят – цепляется за соломинку? – прошептал Кириамэ, пока они вышагивали узкими, с неожиданными поворотами и лестницами коридорами сыскного приказа. – Прежде он на перестрел не подпустил бы чужаков к своим тайнам. Но сейчас готов на все, лишь бы узреть хоть лучик света в непроглядной тьме. Он не понимает, что творится в городе.   
– По правде говоря, я тоже, – признался царевич, и тут Щур остановился. Забренчал связкой ключей, отпирая очередную из бесчисленных дверей в позеленевших медных шишечках гвоздей.   
Помещение за дверью смахивало на памятную лавку книготорговца Мануция. Уходящие под потолок шкафы с множеством полок, забитые свитками, переплетенными в книжицы пергаментными листами и всунутыми как попало на свободные места записями на разрозненных клочках бумаги. Пахло пылью и воском. Сыскной запалил большой шандал на десяток свечей, прошелся вдоль полок, озадаченно бормоча и почесывая кончик носа. Наконец довольно изрек «Ага» – и потащил наружу разлохмаченную связку бумаг, для сохранности утянутую плетеным шнурком.   
– Вот, – объявил он, бухая пергаменты на стол. – Туточки все.   
– Маловато будет, – высказался Пересвет.   
– Конечно, маловато, – с явным сожалением признал Щур, – а где ж больше взять, ежели куда не ткнешься – везде одно и тоже. Были людишки – и сгинули с концами… Я тут неподалеку, кликните, коли понадобится узнать чего, – и он бочком выкатился за дверь.   
Гардиано, первым шнырнувший к столу, парой хищных движений распотрошил бумаги. Они с Ёширо нависли над пергаментами, напомнив царевичу полководцев над картой решающего сражения. Сам он к драгоценным сведениям не рвался, предоставив это тем, кто пошустрей его разумом. Он лучше постоит в сторонке да посмотрит, как эти двое изощряются друг перед другом в тонкости ума и проницательности.   
Первым делом зачли общий перечень сгинувших за зиму без вести и пребывающих в розыске. Обмениваясь бумагами, поочередно просмотрели листы с записями обстоятельств исчезновения и опросов немногих свидетелей. Озадаченно переглянулись.   
– Тэкс, – решительно заявил Гардиано. – Давайте подбивать итоги. Эссиро, сделай одолжение, побудь опять за писца, ладно? Первое. У нас числится пятнадцать пропавших душ. Шестеро женщин и девять мужчин. А также пятеро подростков мужского и женского пола, которых я сосчитал отдельно… – он скривился, вполголоса пробормотав: – При чем тут вообще дети?.. Второе. Среди женщин последней пропавшей выходит боярышня Елена, то бишь по-вашему Алёна, семнадцати лет от роду. Исчезла при невыясненных обстоятельствах пять дней назад, живой или мертвой не найдена. Последний из исчезнувших мужчин – плотник Бажен, тридцати двух лет. Работал на постройке новой мельницы. Две седмицы назад возвращался домой, но так и не дошел. Третье. Я готов допустить, что кто-то из этих мужчин и женщин мог внезапно сорваться с места – по зову дороги, из-за сделанных долгов или неприятностей – но в некоторых случаях это просто-напросто исключено.   
Четвертое и пятое соображение царевич пропустил мимо ушей. Сызнова подивившись, сколь разительно преображается ромейский гость, когда речь заходит о поисках разгадки смертоубийств. Сразу бешеный блеск в очах вспыхивает, речь становится бойкой и гладкой, даже болезненная хрипотца в голосе притухает.   
– Исходя из этого, предполагаем, что исчезнувшие на самом деле не пропали, но были умерщвлены с неизвестной нам пока целью. Я также осмотрел три найденных в лесу тела. Они, конечно, изрядно подпорчены, но мне удалось найти следы ударов, лишивших их жизни. Как и в случае с Айшей, им была нанесена одна смертельная рана – длинным и тонким лезвием. Направленным верной и твердой рукой. Время задать три главных вопроса в любом дознании: кто, зачем и ради каких целей это сотворил. Ваши мнения?   
– Разбойничья шайка? – не больно-то решительно высказался Пересвет. – Похищают, убивают… Хотя откуда в Столь-граде взяться такой шайке? Своих лиходеев давно повывели, а заезжих быстро бы уловили. Опять же, разбойникам злато-серебро потребно. Если б скрадывали зажиточных обывателей, то непременно заради выкупа. Но родня пропавших говорит, у них ничего не вымогали… Нет, это не лихие трудяги ножа и топора с большой дороги. Совсем непохоже. Ёжик, чего молчишь, как в рот воды набрал? Молви словцо мудрое.   
– Я размышляю, – с достоинством отозвался принц. – Признаться, сперва я тоже предполагал наличие некоей шайки. Но теперь склоняюсь к мысли о том, что все это – дело рук одного или двух человек.   
– Причем человек весьма расчетливых и предусмотрительных, – дополнил Гардиано. – Цепочка похищений началась в конце осени, а здешним блюстителям до сих пор не удалось сыскать ни одного трупа. Убийца – или убийцы никому не попались на глаза, не оставили по себе никаких следов. И я не понимаю… – он бросил злобный взгляд на пергаменты, – не понимаю, по какому принципу Зимний душегубец выбирает жертвы. Что объединяет этих людей, что у них общего? Они были для него опасны – или чем-то важны?  
– Что-то я недопонял, – честно признался царевич.   
– Ох. Ну, слушай сюда. Доподлинно установлено, что бывают убийцы, которыми движет простая и понятная цель, – принялся разъяснять Гай, помогая себе жестами – быстрыми, отточенными, подчеркивающими нужное слово, – к примеру, они избавляются от очевидцев свершенного преступления. От ставших ненужными подельников. Убивают, потому как им выплачена стоимость чужой крови. Пребывая в убеждении, что своими действиями вершат правосудие. С этими просто и понятно, они и попадаются чаще всего. Но есть другие. Незаметные в толпе, неотличимые от прочих людей. Одержимые внутренней маниа… жгучим желанием. Нет, правильнее будет – навязчивой идеей. Порожденной болезнью разума, или подавленными дурными воспоминаниями, или тысячью иных причин. В Ромусе мы ловили человека, похищавшего и топившего молодых женщин с рыжими волосами. Причиной, толкнувшей его на это, стал дурной нрав его матери, рыжекудрой и скорой на расправу. Разъярившись на малого сына невесть за какой проступок, она сунула его головой в бочку с водой и держала, покуда он чуть не захлебнулся. Будучи под следствием, заявил, якобы в каждой из убитых женщин прозревал черты ненавистной родительницы. Убийца хотел, чтобы она страдала также, как довелось страдать ему. Я видел мужчину, подозревавшего жену в неверности. Он убил четырех человек из своего окружения, представив дело так, чтобы неоспоримым виновником в глазах закона представал его давний знакомец, которого он полагал любовником супруги. Позже выяснилось, что дама не только не изменяла мужу, но даже не помышляла об этом. Измена свершилась в воспаленном рассудке ее супруга, но мертвецов уже не воскресишь…  
– А невиновного-то не казнили? – поспешил узнать взволнованный Пересвет.  
– Если б мне не удалось вовремя добыть доказательства и установить истину, то точно вздернули бы.  
– Твой наставник, наверное, очень гордился тобой, – заметил Ёширо.   
– Мэтр Ортанс? Да нет, он всегда твердил, что я редкостная бестолочь… – Гардиано слишком поздно заметил подстроенную ловушку. Захлопнул рот с такой силой, что Пересвет расслышал лязганье столкнувшихся зубов и передернулся от мерзкого хрустящего звука.   
– Не нахожу ничего недостойного в том, что молодой человек следует дорогой своего учителя, – церемонно изрек Кириамэ. Ромей нехорошо зыркнул на принца, раздувая ноздри, точно разъяренный жеребец.   
– Да будет тебе, – поспешно вмешался Пересвет. – Он подловил, ты обмолвился. Ёширо ведь не со зла, а по любопытству неуемному. Сказывай дальше про душегубцев, очень занимательно выходит, я аж заслушался. Вот этому, Зимнему, какая-такая коварная маниа покою не дает?   
– Не знаю, – Гардиано выместил раздражение на ни в чем не повинных бумагах, снежным вихрем разметав их по столу. – У любого деяния в мире есть цель и смысл, но здесь их нет. Нет, и все!.. – он перешел на родное наречие, выплюнув сквозь зубы длинную и наверняка насквозь похабную фразу, полную змеино шипящих звуков.   
– Успокойся и рассуждай здраво, – посоветовал нихонский принц. – Не торопись. Шаг за шагом.   
– Ладно, – Гай сцепил пальцы в замок, несколько раз шумно втянул воздух. – Да. Именно так. Шаг за шагом. Хоть малую зацепку бы для начала. Места убийств?..  
– А что, это важно?   
– Иногда – очень. Убийца может приводить жертвы туда, куда его влечет память. Например, где любимая им женщина наотрез отказалась стать его женой. Сказав, что он слишком беден или незнатен, или разъяснив, что приблизила его к себе только потому, что он забавлял ее в часы скуки. Или туда, где в юных годах его избили более старшие подростки. Или куда он ходил смотреть на публичные казни и впервые испытал стремление своеручно лишить кого-то жизни.  
– Но мы не знаем, где именно он убивает, – заикнулся царевич. – Нам известно только про Айшу на берегу лесной речушки и тех, кого отыскали в чаще.   
– Обстоятельства похищений?..  
– У нас есть торговка, отправившаяся с лотком на торговую площадь. Мастеровые, не вернувшиеся домой, – перечислил Кириамэ, краем глаза косясь в записи. – Человек, пропавший во время охоты. Кузнец, якобы уехавший проведать родню в соседнее село. Девушка, вроде бы улизнувшая с дружком, и другая девушка, сгинувшая невесть куда с родного двора…  
– Давайте помыслим про эту самую Алёну, – перебил Гардиано. – Жила в большом доме, бок о бок с кучей родни и прислуги. Пересвет, вот к примеру – твоя сестра могла бесследно исчезнуть так, чтобы долгое время никто из домашних не обращал внимания на ее отсутствие?   
– Нет, – без долгих раздумий отвечал царевич. – Когда Славка пыталась втихаря улизнуть из терема, ее немедля ловили. Она удрала лишь потому, что я смолчал о том, что видел, как она вылазит из окна. Но Войслава – царевна, а Алёнка – боярышня-приживалка. Не дочь, не племянница. Она могла беспрепятственно уходить в город, навещать подружек, наведываться в лавки… Это что же выходит? Исчезни она прямиком из терема, это быстро бы заметили. Стало быть, она преспокойно вышла за ворота, чему не удивился никто из домочадцев – и пропала, так?  
– Но почему пропала? – настойчиво повторил ромей. – Что такого могла совершить или заметить молоденькая девица, что единственным выходом было – избавиться от нее? Не подкупить яхонтовыми бусами, не запугать, не заморочить голову, но похитить – и, вероятно, прикончить?   
Пересвет и Кириамэ переглянулись, безмолвно признавая, что у них нет даже малейшей догадки. Так азартно ринувшийся вперед Гардиано налетел с размаху на каменную стену и теперь беспомощно шарил по ней руками в поисках лазейки.   
– И вот еще что, – начальный азарт в голосе ромея истаивал, как лед под жарким солнышком. – Все наши рассуждения хороши и верны только в том случае, если мы имеем дело с обычным миром и обычным человеком, пусть и одержимым темной стороной своей души. Но у вас живет и процветает чародейство. Если оно тут замешано, я ничего не могу поделать. В ведовстве я не разбираюсь.   
– Зачем чародею похищать и убивать людей? – опешил царевич.  
– Может, для ритуала, – предположил Ёширо. – Или потому, что человек вообразил себя всемогущим колдуном. Интересно, здешним блюстителям ведомо, сколько людей в городе промышляют магией?   
– Сейчас узнаем, – царевич устремился к дверям, выкликая Щура.   
– Кощуны сочтены наперечет, как же иначе, – не удивился вопросу сыскной. – Мы завсегда за ними зорко приглядывали, чтоб не вздумали учудить чего противу закона. Но боярин Осмомысл полагает, никаких особых колдовских силёнок у них не имеется, – он извлек с полки нетолстую книжицу, прошитую суровой нитью. – Десяток бабок-шептуний, заговорами да травами против всякой людской хвори пользуют. Четыре ворожеи. Предсказывают будущее по картам да просеянному зерну, являют в зеркалах будущих женихов и невест, чаще промахиваются, чем угадывают. Старик-ведун и его ученики, что служат при кумирне Велеса. К ним полгорода таскается, если скотина занедужила. Вот и все, пожалуй. Этих мы в первую очередь проверили.  
– И что? – спросил Пересвет, заранее догадываясь, какой ответ услышит.  
– А ничего, – с сожалением признал Щур. – Нету супротив них подозрениев. Конечно, можно было взять колдунов под белы рученьки да отправить на месяц-другой под замок. Посмотреть, не сгинет ли еще кто-нибудь. Да только боярин запретил. Сказал, присмотра довольно. Вам еще чем помочь?  
– Поди пока, – отмахнулся царевич. – Как думаете, кого в городе можно расспросить касательно чародейских обрядов?   
– В Эддо я бы обратился к настоятелю храма Возвышенного Просветления, – сказал Ёширо. – Он и его монахи занимаются подобными изысканиями и ведут подробные хроники. Здесь – не знаю. Поговори с патриархом. Вдруг в тамошней библиотеке сыщутся книги о чародействе?   
– Потолкуешь с ним, как же, – вздохнул Пересвет. – Как о прошлой весне отец Феодор ринулся спасать монастырь и соседские избы от разлива Молочной, вымок да простыл, так толком не оправился. Кашляет, с постели не встает. Делами монастырскими теперь преподобный Фофудья заправляет. Я его на дух не переношу. Он меня тоже. Я ж с его точки зрения закоснелый грешник. Это, как его, подрываю устои и разрушаю скрепы.   
Преподобный Фофудья был эллинских кровей, урожден в самом Царь-граде. Царевич сильно подозревал, что тамошний первосвященник отправил Фофудью на служение в далекое Тридевятое царство лишь затем, чтобы не видеть рядом всякий день эту кислую, вытянутую книзу физиономию. Не слышать скрипучего, въедливого голоса. Спешившего обличать, развенчивать и бичевать. Стоило преподобному ступить на порог царского терема, как он немедля начинал втолковывать царю и царице, сколь недостойный образ жизни ведет младший отпрыск и сколь дурно влияет на царевича тесная дружба с нихонским иноземцем. Прежде отец Феодор своей властью мог приструнить зарвавшегося правдорубца, но нынче, пользуясь незаслуженной свободой, преподобный Фофудья совсем распоясался. Царь-батюшка аж тайком отдал приказание дозорным стрельцам – почтенного служителя под любым предлогом в терем не пущать. Ежели прорвется – немедля извещать государя, чтоб тот успел скрыться в домашних покоях и прикинуться больным либо ж чрезвычайно занятым.   
– Что, сокровищницу знаний стережет помешанный на чистоте нравов священник? – понятливо осведомился Гардиано. – Какие грешки за ним водятся? Помяните мое слово, непременно выяснится: он либо племяннице уже третьего ребеночка заделывает, либо вечерами младые певчие из хора таскаются к нему разучивать мелодии на кожаном рожке. С этими блюстителями чужой добродетели всегда так. Чем громче и яростнее они вопят, тем больше грязи на их собственных рясах. Ваш чем славен?   
– Неуемной болтовней, – буркнул царевич. – Не пойду я к нему.   
Мыслить дальше толком не вышло. Кириамэ и Гай повздорили, решая, испытывает ли Зимний душегубец истинную ненависть к своим жертвам – ведь двоих он преследовал, и, умертвив, сбросил в болото. Однако четверо жертв почему-то восприняли насильственное разлучение с жизнью без сопротивления. В том числе кузнец Данило, способный голыми руками свернуть подкову в кольцо. Троих убивец схоронил, проявив некое подобие уважения к мертвецам. Айшу же спрятал под обрывистым речным берегом, откуда ее тело унесла талая вода.   
– Ничего мы сегодня не добьемся, – наконец раздраженно заявил Гардиано. Развернулся с привизгом на каблуке и торопливо ушел, гулко бухнув дверью. Не изволив даже сказать на прощание, ни куда идет, ни когда вернется. Деловито прибрав в широкий рукав сделанные выписки, Ёширо витиевато поблагодарил явившегося на грохот сыскного.

 

 

К вечеру Пересвет впал в душевное удручение. За окнами светлицы в мелких переплетах сгущались сумерки, часто и назойливо шелестела по черепичной крыше беспрестанная капель.   
– Неужели ты всерьез надеялся за один день разрешить загадку, над которой ваши дознаватели бьются три – нет, уже целых четыре месяца? – снисходительно улыбнулся нихонский принц.  
– Н-ну, да…   
– Наша удача не столь велика. Но отчаиваться пока рано. Продолжим завтра.  
– Мне кажется, Гай уже отчаялся, – с опаской сказал царевич. – Иначе с чего он так взбеленился? Вожжа под хвост попала?  
– Он тоже спешит найти ответ. Забывая о том, что ответы появляются лишь тогда, когда вопрошающий готов их услышать, – изрек Кириамэ.   
– Опять ты со своей нихонской мудростью столетий, – скривился Пересвет. – Слушай, у меня идея народилась. К чему нам монастырская вифлиотека, когда мы знакомы с живым кладезем чародейских премудростей?   
– Яга-сан, – понимающе кивнул Ёширо. – Выходит, я не напрасно ждал, когда ты наконец сообразишь, – он прогулялся к расписному поставцу, вернувшись с блюдцем тончайшего кадайского фарфора. Царевич тем временем отпирал заветную шкатулку, где с великим бережением хранил золотое яблочко – маленькое, словно недоспелый плод, слишком рано сорванный с ветки и наполненный внутренним сиянием.   
Яблочко уложили посередь блюдца. Чуть помедлив, оно само покатилось посолонь, по лазурно-белым волнам неведомой реки, где плескались золотые рыбки. Фарфор в центре блюдечка просветлел, обратившись крохотным круглым оконцем. Сквозь него можно было разглядеть могучую закопченную балку и густо развешанные на ней пучки засушенных трав. В малое оконце въехала огромная, причудливо искаженная морда – мохнатая, усатая, с желтыми глазищами. Донеслось мурчание, больше напоминавшее отдаленный, но грозный изюбрий рев.   
– Баюнушка, – обрадовался котячьей роже Пересвет. Любимчик старой ведьмы уловил тихий призывный звон, испускаемый яблочком-по-блюдечку, и явился самолично проверить, в чем дело. – Баюн, хозяйка-то твоя далеко? Покличь ее, сделай милость!   
– Мряа, – черная морда отодвинулась, сметливый котяра отправился на поиски чародейки.   
Вскоре в блюдечке объявилась сама Рогнеда свет-Ильгизаровна, дипломированная мастерица ясновидения, гадания и астрологии из Ибирских лесов, более известная друзьям и вражинам как Баба-Яга. Залучилась тысячами морщин, приветно блеснула блекло-голубыми очами, не утратившими с возрастом живости и лукавства.  
– Никак ребятушки-козлятушки? Выросли-то как, возмужали!.. Хотя Ёширо по-прежнему красавчик писаный. Хоть на хлеб заместо меда намазывай и ешь.   
Кириамэ заворковал белым голубем, уверяя старую каргу в том, что с ней не сравнится ни одна прославленная красотка Поднебесной Империи и Нихонских островов. Пересвет украдкой хрюкнул пару раз в ладонь и встрял:  
– Поздорову тебе, бабушка, но может, вы потом с Ёширо намилуетесь? Я заради вашего спокойствия даже могу на конюшню спать пойти. Болтайте хоть всю ночь напролет.   
– Серьезный-то какой с возрастом сделался, с ума сойти, – недовольно проскрипели из блюдечка. – Нет, чтобы с одинокой старой женщиной запросто побалакать, по доброте душевной. Дак нет, вечно-то у них дела, вечно хлопоты!   
– Почему «одинокой»? А как же Дуняша-тян? – вспомнил нихонец бойкую на язык и тяжелую на руку воспитанницу Яги.   
– Укатила Дунечка моя, – глубоко и печально вздохнули в избушке, затерянной посередь бескрайних Ибирских лесов. – В Тридесятое королевство подалась, к тамошнему королевичу придворной чародейкой и врачевательницей. Уж не Дунька теперь сопленосая, а Евдоксея Ибирская. Скоро последние испытания пройдет да в тамошний ковен вступит, будет как есть полноправная ворожея, – от избытка чувств старая ведьма аж слезу пустила. – Растут детки, встают на крыло да разлетаются… Ладно, ребятушки, за что вы там потолковать хотели?   
– Э-э, – замялся Пересвет, не зная, с чего толком начать. – Ёжик, изложи, будь другом. У тебя язык лучше подвешен и вообще…   
Кириамэ второй раз просить не требовалось. Краткий, но ёмкий рассказ вместил все – необъяснимые исчезновения в Столь-граде, полное отсутствие следов, беседу с Водяницей и четыре найденных трупа. Невесть отчего он умолчал только о заезжем ромее. Видимо, счел эту подробность не слишком важной.   
– Охти мне, старой, – прокряхтела Яга, выслушав. – Какие дела-делишки в столицах нынче творятся, прям страх один. Мы-то в своем медвежьем углу лаптем щи хлебаем и в ус не дуем. Нет, козлятки, не взыщите. Душегуба я вам по щучьему веленью и царскому хотенью на златой тарелочке не представлю.  
– Сами изловим, – самоуверенно посулил Пересвет, – ты, бабуля, только подскажи – это впрямь чародей свихнутый или все ж таки человек, одержимый лютою злобою?   
– А ты мне, бойкий отрок, сперва поведай – по чьей вине я магических гримуариев лишилась? – несмазанным колесом скрипнула злопамятная бабка. Царевич крайне заинтересовался узорами, вытканными на ковре. – Память-то, чай, не девичья. За давностью лет не упомнить всего, что читывала либо слыхивала от умных людей. Но одну вещь я вам точно молвлю, соколики. Неладное что-то творится. Словно могучая гроза ходит вкруг вашего края, да все никак дождем не прольется. Эфир вихрится, и недобро. Магические блюдца порой отказывают. Заклятия через одно действуют. Перелетные птицы раньше срока с места сорвались, да не к северу тянутся, а прочь от него. Звери откочевывают. Бражка надысь скисла ни с того, ни с сего. Врачевательные настои силу потеряли. Теперь еще вы с новостями. По первому впечатлению – в Столь-граде некто сильный да могущественный ворожит на крови. За такими чарами – не ко мне.   
– А тогда к кому? – в единый голос вопросили принц да царевич.   
Вещунья поскребла взъерошенные седые космы, вылезшие из-под наголовного платка, потерла скрюченным пальцем замечательно крючковатый нос.   
– К Василисе Премудрой, – без особой охоты вымолвила она.   
– Бабуля Ягуня, – проникновенно начал Пересвет, – при нашем безмерном уважении к твоей несказанной мудрости… Василиса умерла лет двести тому, если вообще когда-либо жила на свете. Батюшка в благодушном подпитии всякий раз поминает байку о том, как пращур, княжич Иван сын Выславов, охотясь, на краю болотины повстречал говорящую лягушку-квакушку. Она потом обернулась распрекрасной царевной-чародейкой. От большой любви они поженились, основали Тридевятое царство и душа в душу прожили девяносто лет и один день... но это же просто семейная легенда!   
– Легенда, говоришь, – прищурилась старая ворожея.   
– Ага, – враз осипшим голосом вякнул царевич. – Семейная.   
– Ну что прикажешь делать с эдакой молодежью? – бабка оборотила морщинистый скорбный лик к Кириамэ. – Истории родного семейства не ведают, а туда же, тщатся мир перекраивать. Может, обратить его в жабу лет на десяток? Пущай прыгает с кочки на кочку, ума-разума набирается.   
– В жабу, конечно, обратить было бы полезно, – и не подумал возразить коварный нихонец. – Но, боюсь, это крайне огорчит его почтенных родителей. И меня тоже. Ведь мне придется последовать за сим недостойным юношей на болота… жить в убогом шалаше, не имея возможности ни помыться толком, ни переодеться должным образом, ни причесаться…   
– Ужасно, – Яга трагически поднесла трясущуюся руку к враз побледневшей и сморщившейся физиономии. – Просто ужасно. Ладно, цыплятки, слушайте сюда. Вот есть, к примеру, я. Рожденная в положенный срок от папы-мамы. Ильгизар, батяня мой, был знаток лошадиных статей и малость колдун. Распознал в малолетней дочурке чародейский дар и, как подросла, с караванщиками отправил на закат, учиться. Год от году я превосходила науки, одолевала испытания, ходила порой босая, голодная и битая… но своего достигла. Наловчилась ворожить да будущее прозревать. Отчего и живу теперь в славе и почете, – она едко хмыкнула. – Но мой век выверен и отмерен, как у всех смертных. Я, конечно, имею недурной шанс поглазеть на ваших внуков, но в конце концов смертушка и меня приберет. А вот Елена Премудрая – она другая…   
– Мы вроде про Василису толковали, – заикнулся Пересвет.   
– Про нее речь и ведем. А! Твою кавалерию! Василиса – то не имя, то титулование. Некогда она взяла в мужья правителя Царь-града, басилея имени уж не упомню за давностью лет. То ли Констанс Любострастный, то ли Юлианий Бесштанный. Он – басилей или базилевс по-эллински, жена его – базилисса. Базилисса Елена, прозвищем Премудрая. Из тех, которых не отец-мать на свет породили, но сама природа улыбнулась и выдохнула на свет чудо чудное, диво дивное. Змей Горыныч поднялся в небо из пламени взорвавшейся огненной горы и скорби тысяч погибших, а Елена вышла из радуги и солнечного сияния. Вразумевши?   
– Ага, – бормотнул ошарашенный царевич. – А как же.   
Яблочко описало бессчетный круг по блюдечку. Изображение помутилось, словно в родниковой водице взбаламутилась болотная грязь, но голос Яги доносился по-прежнему отчетливо:  
– Ей любая магия была подвластна – хоть белая, хоть черная, хоть серая. Само время текло мимо нее, опасаясь задеть. Кем Елена желала, тем и оборачивалась. Лягухой или кобылицей, красной девицей, белой лебедью али разъяренной медведицей. Она никогда не думала помирать. Такие не помирают. Живут вечно – горой, полуденной молнией али бурной рекою.   
Померещилось, или в скрипучем голосе старой вещуньи притаилась тщательно укрытая зависть?   
– А Ивана, пра-пра-прадеда твоего, она впрямь сильно любила. Как ему пришло время помирать, Елена бросила вызов самой Безносой. Такое сражение гремело, всю прежнюю столицу с землей сравняли, пришлось новую строить. Но Елена проиграла, облеклась в скорбь и рекла, что навсегда уходит от людей. Мол, не хочет опять привязаться к кому-нибудь и остаться с разбитым сердцем. Вживую я видела ее лет сто тому, как подле Гром-камней мировая ткань истончилась от ветхости и лопнула, а с Изнанки полезло к нам… всякое-разное, о чем юнцам навроде вас знать не надобно. Елену Премудрую и выкликать не занадобилось. Сама примчалась. На колеснице, запряженной крылатыми змеями, с колдовским жезлом наперевес, что твоя Афина-Паллада. После боя я отваги набралась, посунулась к ней. Как, мол, пресветлая сударыня Елена, поживаете, да в каких краях? Она в ответ только улыбнулась, грустно так, и говорит: я, Рогнедушка, на Буяне-острове дом себе возвела. Заглядывай в гости, коли доведется рядом бывать. Но я так и не сподобилась за делами-хлопотами, а вот богатыри да добры молодцы всякие к ней шастали. Кто – женихаться по глупости, кто – за советом мудрым. Какие живьем возвернулись и много хорошего сделали, других больше в мире не видели.   
– И как туда добраться? – недрогнувшей рукой извлек из пестрого вороха второстепенного главное и истинное Кириамэ.   
– А-а, э-э… – Яга закатила глаза под набрякшие веки, припоминая дорогу, и забормотала: – Как же она говорила… Значитца, так. Вниз по Молочной реке до Уссольского волока к реке Порубежной. Вверх по Порубежной до Плещеева озера. В Плещеево озеро впадает великая река Березина. Скакать вдоль нее три дня и три ночи, пока не достигнешь берегов Синь-озера. Там и сыщется Буян-остров, но подойти к нему непросто. Воды расступаются, открывая малую тропку, когда луна высоко в небе. В безлунные же ночи вовсе туда хода нет. На острове стоит древняя крепость, в той крепостце Елена и обустроилась. Скажите ей, что… – изображение подернулось частой рябью, голос Бабы-Яги то пронзительно взвизгивал, то обращался в неразборчивый звериный рев.   
Не выдержав, Пересвет двумя пальцами ухватил золотое яблочко за короткий черенок. Колдовское оконце сгинуло, блюдце стало обычным фарфоровым блюдцем, расписанным синей краской и облитым блестящей глазурью.   
– Буян-остров, – в задумчивости повторил Ёширо. – До которого скакать три дня и три ночи. Если я правильно улавливаю смысл ваших словесных образов, это означает – добираться туда не менее седмицы и не более луны. Там живет могущественная колдунья, которая может помочь советом… а может и не помочь. В зависимости от настроения и того, какой ветер пролетит над ее домом с утра.   
– Зато она – Царевна-Лягушка и моя пра-пра-прабабушка, – опасливо восхитился царевич, возвращая золотое яблоко в ларец. – Раскрасавица, должно быть.   
– Лягушкин внучок, – не упустил случая съехидничать Кириамэ. – Ква-ква.   
– Кто бы говорил, да только не тот, кто доброй волей пустил себе в душу на постой волчьего демона, – отпарировал Пересвет. – Как хвост, не чешется, промеж ног не путается? Блохи не заели? А то можно за чесучим порошком послать, и заодно свежую косточку с кухни принести. Бараний мосол, жирный такой, вкусный, чтоб внутренний волчок не оголодал.   
Нихонский принц изобразил оскорбленное достоинство, удалившись в постель и задернув за собой плотные шторы. Пересвет еще посидел малость, слипающимися газами таращась, как угасает, капая воском, свеча на столе, и тоже побрел спать.   
Никаких снов царевичу не привиделось. Ни вещих, ни срамных, ни самых обыкновенных. Только темнота и в ней – отдаленно мерцающая приветным светом одинокая звездочка. До которой хоть сто лет скачи, все едино не доскачешь.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 9. Одолжение. 

День тек мимо, серенький и неприметный. Цвета низких клочковатых туч, что испуганно летели над городом с заката на восход. В облачные прорехи иногда пробивались солнечные лучи и небесная синь, но тут же затягивались белесой хмарью. То начинался, то заканчивался мелкий дождик.   
Кириамэ встал не в духе, на любые расспросы отвечал с вежливой безучастностью, а потом и вовсе удалился в свои покои. Приводить тело и душу в сообразие либо рисованием тонкой кисточкой по рисовой бумаге, либо скаканием по горнице с деревянным мечом наперевес.   
Малость поскучав, царевич сунулся в комнаты к Гардиано. Дверь стояла нараспашку. Судя по несмятой постели и брошенному на пол дареному бархатному наряду, минувшим вечером ромей по пути из Сыскного приказа на краткое время заглянул к себе. Переоблачился в ненаглядные обноски и ушел.   
Не удержавшись, царевич осторожно поворошил разбросанные по столу листы, исчерканные вкривь и вкось, а кое-где надорванные в гневе. Наткнулся глазами на знакомые буквицы, прочел, малость запинаясь:

Лишь круги на воде я оставлю тебе,  
Лишь следы на воде, уходя в никуда.   
Отраженной звездой стану в темной воде,  
Отраженной звездой… – тут недописанная строчка обрывалась. 

Пересвет рассудил, что завершаться она должна была словами «…пропаду без следа» или чем-то похожим, и тяжко вздохнул. Отчего-то вирши Гая из Ромуса отдавали либо горечью неминуемых потерь, либо безудержным похмельным весельем, что непременно заливается зеленым вином либо алой кровью. Куда ж он сам-то задевался? Отправился рыскать по улицам в поисках следов неуловимого душегубца?   
«Пойти к Войславе поболтать, что ли…»   
Однако по пути в покои сестрицы Пересвета остановил молодой дружинный, сбивчиво изложив:  
– Свет-царевич, это самое… Дядько Дубыня велел тебя сыскать. Передать, мол, скорехонько топай в Рыбницкую башню. Дело есть, важное.   
– Какое такое дело?   
– То мне неведомо, – признался дружинный. – Дядько не колокол, языком без толку звенеть не любит. Сказал – ступай за царевичем, одна нога здесь, другая там.   
Что от него могло понадобиться грозному Медведковичу, озадачился Пересвет, старшему над городской дружинной стражей и наставнику в ратных потехах? Упражнения на ратном поле он посещает исправно, не отлынивая, как в былые времена. Сулица в руках царевича, правда, покамест не всегда прилетала в центр мишени, но усердие – залог успеха.   
Сложенная из серого камня Рыбницкая башня, широкая и приземистая, торчала в дальнем углу обширного крома-крепости, боком зависнув над Молочной рекой. Под башней были устроены холодные клети для острастки и вразумления похмельных бузотеров, мелких воришек и казенных должников.   
Боком пропрыгав по указанной дружинным узкой лествичке со стертыми ступенями, Пересвет угодил прямиком в большую горницу с полукруглым потолком узкого кирпича. Потрескивали, чадя, факелы. Навстречу скальным утесом выдвинулся Дубыня – муж, зрелый летами, косой сажени в плечах и поперек себя шире. Если верить слухам, в юные годы Медведкович в одиночку завалил хищную Ногай-птицу – ростом с гору, с железным клювом и медными перьями. Глядя на шишковатую богатырскую булаву, в подобные слухи очень даже верилось.   
– Явился, – как в гулкую бочку, прогудел Дубыня Медведкович. – Иди-ка сюда, полюбуйся. Да молви, что с ним делать.   
Он позвякал огромной связкой ключей, отпирая решетчатую дверцу одной из клетей.   
«Почему я ничуть не удивлен?» – мрачно вопросил Пересвет.   
Привалившись к поблескивающей влажными наплывами стенке, сидел ромейский гость. Истрепанный, что твой гулящий кот после яростной стычки с десятком сородичей. В углах рта и под ноздрями черной коркой запеклась кровь, лицо в ссадинах, порыжелый кожушок извалян в грязи, рукав полуоторван – и ни единого следа угрызений совести в мутноватом взоре.   
– Ночью шатался по кабакам, пил, посуду бил да задирался к кому попало, – изложил Дубыня. – Один из трактирщиков не выдержал, погнал мальца за стражей. Дружинные, как водится, сперва пытались добрым словом увещевать и миром увести прочь. А этот в драку полез. Кулаками ловко машет, поганец иноземный, ничего не скажу. Стражникам изрядно навалял, пока не скрутили. Хотели поначалу в поруб кинуть, но кто-то из прислуги брякнул, мол, царевич его привечает. Вот, сюда притащили. Вправду твой гость или врут людишки?   
– А он сам что говорит?   
– Ничего, – пожал широченными плечами Дубыня. – Молчит да зыркает, аки зверь дикий. Слова не вытянешь, а попусту лупцевать по мордасам задержанных царем-батюшкой строжайше не велено.   
– Этот человек действительно мой гость, – удрученно признал царевич, ощущая, как кончики ушей наливаются горячей, неловкой багровостью. – Он, как бы это сказать… – запутавшись в словах, Пересвет рявкнул от души: – Блин горелый, Гай, ну на кой демонячий ляд ты это учинил?  
– Хотел развеяться, – изволил заговорить Гардиано.  
– И как, удалось? Брошу тебя здесь, и выкручивайся, как знаешь! Плати кабатчикам за черепки и виру за кровь тем, кто жалобы на тебя подаст, – пригрозил Пересвет. – Разоришься, в Италику поедешь без порток.   
– Я предупреждал, из меня дурной гость, – равнодушно откликнулся ромей.   
– Ты не только гость скверный, ты сам по себе дурной на всю голову! – Пересвет оборотился к открытой дверце клети спиной, а лицом – к старому витязю, попросив: – Дубыня Медведкович, будь ласков, отпусти засранца. Под мое слово. Он больше не будет так делать.   
– Царское слово, оно конечно, крепче гороху… – замялся порядкоблюститель.   
– Я лично ему устрою внушение по всем уложениям, – обещал царевич. – Понаехали, понимаешь, с заграниц в наши края, а вести себя толком до сих пор не выучились!   
– Ладно, – сдался Дубыня. – А то в самом деле неловко выходит, царского гостя за решеткой томить. Не буду я его в книгу учетную вписывать, забирай. Но чтоб второй раз такого безобразия не было. Не посмотрю, что гость и иноземец. Пропишу горячих по всем правилам. Уговор?   
– Уговор, – пожал протянутую богатырскую длань Пересвет. Будь у него такое желание, Дубыня мог с легкостью обратить кисть царевича в мешочек с хрустящими косточками. – Вставай, заблудшее дитя порока.   
Подняться на ноги у Гардиано получилось только со второго раза, однако от помощи он отказался. По ромейской заносчивости либо из чистого упрямства. Ковылял через двор, припадая то на левую, то на правую ногу, пару раз мешкал, вроде как дух переводил на крутых лестницах, но не жаловался.   
В жилище гостя заботливая душа из сенной прислуги насыпала горячих углей в жаровню, горница постепенно наполнялась мягким, обволакивающим теплом. Войдя, Гардиано неловко скособочился набок, стаскивая подранный кожух. За кожушком последовали обильно измаранные бурой гадостью – вином, а может, кровью – стеганый жилет и рубаха. Раздеваясь, он не оборачивался, словно напрочь позабыв о вошедшем следом царевиче и не ведая ни малейшего стыда. Оставшись нагишом, ухромал за расписные ширмы в дальнем углу. Оттуда немедля послышался плеск воды и раздраженное шипение сквозь зубы.   
Пересвет медленно выдохнул. Да что ж это такое, в самом-то деле. Можно подумать, он никогда в баню или на речку купаться не ходил и голых мужиков не видывал. Наяву Гардиано оказался почти таким же, как в навеянном марой сне – ладно сложенным, длинноногим, с неожиданно горделивым разворотом плеч. Даже в неярком мерцании свечей Пересвет успел заметить тонкие, легшие крест-накрест шрамы на плечах и спине, белесые на смуглой коже. Почти все – затянувшиеся. Из Ромуса Гай уехал по осени, с той поры никто его не касался, не баловал злой лаской. Оставленные на долгую память умершим полюбовником следы отболели да и зажили. Шкура у людей выносливая, не в пример сердцу. Те шрамы, что остались у Гардиано на душе – они тоже понакрылись свежей кожей?   
Нет, кровоточат, как и прежде. Оттого и вирши с полуночной тоской. Оттого неуемная, сжигающая изнутри тяга к опасности, к тому, чтобы рискнуть жизнью… и выиграть. Пока еще – выиграть.   
Тяжко с ними, с виршеплетами. Впрочем, кому из живущих на свете легко?   
Похвалив себя за пробуждающуюся житейскую умудренность, Пересвет сложил раскиданные по столу бумаги в аккуратные стопочки, ополовиненные кувшины прибрал от греха подальше. Вода за ширмами больше не лилась, но послышался голос Гая:  
– Брось что-нибудь прикрыться, а?  
– А волшебное слово? – потребовал царевич, сунувшись в кожаный короб для одежды. Сыскал исподнюю рубаху с портами. – Не то оставлю бегать голяком.  
– Мне все едино, а тебя стеснение замучает…   
– Тьфу на тебя, – Пересвет метнул кучку одежды за ширмы. Грязную рвань, что валялась на полу, ухватил щипцами для углей и брезгливо выбросил в коридор. Сенные девушки приберут, стащат в портомойню.   
Гай вышел – с влажными и малость распрямившимися кудряшками и оттерев с лица следы крови. Ссадины и наливающийся лиловым синяк на скуле никуда не делись.   
– Сырое мясо приложи, – посоветовал царевич. – Ну что, оно того стоило? Помогло?   
– Нет, – ромей неуклюже, боком, устроился на табурете, вскинул мрачные, всклень налитые черной тоской глаза. – Иногда помогает, но не сегодня. Откуда ты?..   
– Не требуется особого ума, чтобы смекнуть, что к чему, – Пересвет счел, что очень удачно изобразил загадочную манеру Кириамэ говорить, не договаривая и ничего толком не объясняя. Пусть собеседник мается догадками. – Скучаешь по дому?   
– Нет. Да, – Гардиано оперся локтями на стол, взъерошил влажные волосы. Пересвет как наяву ощутил, как мокрые пряди щекочуще обвиваются вокруг пальцев, и вздрогнул. – Ты не понимаешь. Это не скука. Это… это порой невыносимо, – Гай сглотнул и низким, хриплым шепотом выдохнул: – Мне так их не хватает. Моего шумного, отвратительного, лживого города, его улиц и переулков, его грязи и сияния, его вони, голосов, лиц! Моего маленького мира, друзей, тех времен, когда все было просто и понятно!  
– Езжай обратно, за чем дело стало?  
– Нет, – скривился Гай. – Никому не дано дважды войти в одну и ту же реку. Слишком многое в моей жизни пошло наперекосяк. Наверное, я сам был в этом виноват. Но я был глуп, слеп и молод.   
«Ты и сейчас вовсе не старик», – мысленно возразил царевич. Они с Кириамэ не сговариваясь, решили, что Гай Гардиано старше их на добрый десяток зим, но, похоже, ошиблись. Теперь ромей казался их ровесником, усталым и запутавшимся. Пересвет, казалось, видел колышущиеся за его спиной призрачные тени, неотступные воспоминания о прошлом. Призрачные демоны, норовившие протянуть из небытия бестелесные руки с цепкими когтями, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в плечо. Или в горло.   
– Расскажи мне, – сторожко, точно ступая по тонком льду, попросил Пересвет. – Расскажи, полегчает. Это из-за Лючианы ты так убиваешься? Или… или из-за ее братца?   
– Вот даже как? – вопросительно поднял бровь Гардиано. – Не думал, что до здешних краев долетают слухи о похождениях семейства Борха.   
– Ну, не совсем же мы посередь глухого леса торчим на болотной кочке, – обиделся за родную сторону царевич. – Но вообще ты прав: слыхали звон, да не ведаем, про что он. Мне вот известно, что был такой Сесарио Борха да сгинул бесславно. Многие в италийских краях вздохнули с облегчением, когда его не стало.   
– Его прозвали Бешеным жеребцом, – Гай зацепился взглядом за вытянувшееся пламя свечи, словно видя в нем былое, ведомое ему одному. – Из-за скачущей лошади на фамильном гербе… и еще из-за нрава, неподвластного никакой узде. Раз тебе не нужно ничего растолковывать нем… и обо мне, ты, наверное, поймешь. Порой я ненавидел его и желал ему смерти. Порой – беспрекословно исполнял его приказы, понимая, что Борха позарез необходим нашей бедной, измученной стране. Италика – россыпь независимых городов и мелких княжеств, где все грызутся со всеми. Слишком много застарелой вражды, слишком много раздоров. Былая власть Ромуса уходит в прошлое. Сесарио мог стать тем человеком, что соберет Италику в единый железный кулак… но правитель из него вышел бы скверный. Знаешь, однажды совет Ромуса нанял его привести к покорности область неподалеку от города. Он осадил замок, защищаемый местной контессой. Княгиней, по-вашему. Контесса Изабо была отважной женщиной и знала, что на выручку спешат армии сына и мужа. Она поднималась на стены и насмехалась над Борха, а ее солдаты отражали все его наскоки. Ох, как она умела ругаться, – ромей мечтательно прищурился. – Никогда не повторялась. А вот ее сын совершил ошибку. Так торопился на помощь матушке, что пренебрег разведкой и осторожностью, угодив в засаду. Борха притащил пленного юнца под стены и пригрозил отрубить голову, если Изабо не сдастся.   
– И что княгиня? – завороженно спросил Пересвет. – Приказала открыть ворота?  
– Крикнула со стены, что еще молода и может родить других сыновей. Которых воспитает в ненависти к Борха и мстителями за погибшего старшего брата. Сесарио тогда засмеялся и заявил, что погорячился. Разве можно казнить сына на глазах любящей матери? Контесса может быть покойна, он не тронет и волоса на голове мальчишки, – Гай посмурнел. – Да, именно так и вышло. Юнца оттащили к коновязи, привязали к бревну и Борха отымел его. Снова и снова, пока парень не потерял сознание. А Сесарио очень вежливо известил контессу, что с завтрашнего утра наказание будет повторяться всякий час. Если он будет занят сам, то доверит процесс людям, на которых может положиться. Вот тут Железная Изабо потеряла самообладание. Облачилась в доспехи и вывела своих людей за стены замка. Бросилась в атаку и проиграла. Ее привели в шатер Борхи. Той же ночью он сделал с ней то же, что и с ее сыном. Я слышал, как она кричала от боли. И как Сесарио напоминал ей ее же запальчивые слова. Мол, он лично позаботился о том, чтобы у нее появились сыновья, которым она могла бы поведать о своем позоре. Если она избавится от плода, он вернется и заделает ей новый. Утром он вынудил бедную, измученную женщину подписать кабальный договор с Ромусом, и, смеясь, уехал. Когда подоспела армия ее мужа, сражаться было не с кем. Сын княгини удалился от мира, уйдя в монахи. Сама Изабо малость повредилась умом, супругу пришлось держать ее взаперти. Детей у нее больше не было. А может, и были, кто знает. Вот так. Рядом с этим человеком я провел почти три года. И, кажется, на каком-то повороте или в какой-то пьянке потерял себя. Потерял – и не могу найти.   
«Я пожалею об этом».   
Хорошо, стол был нешироким. Гардиано не успел уклониться, когда Пересвет быстро перегнулся через столешницу, на кратко-долгий миг приложившись к узким, вечно искривленным губам ромея. Ощутив сухую, горячую неистовость, доводящую до безумия жадную, нерастраченную потребность – быть рядом, доверять, любить… Быть живым.   
Гай шарахнулся назад, словно и впрямь обжегся, обеими руками с силой оттолкнув царевича.   
– Не надо, – голос ромея звучал почти умоляюще. – Не надо. Терциум, всегда третий лишний. Сколько не пытался, всегда приношу несчастья тем, кто со мной свяжется. Я разрушу ваше счастье. Мне не нужно оставаться здесь. Мне… – он сбился на родное наречие, осознал, что русич ничего не понимает, и сызнова настойчиво повторил: – Не надо. Ни к чему тебе лишние беды. Я уйду. Завтра же. Или сегодня. Вы больше никогда обо мне не услышите, обещаю.   
«Уйдет. Ведь впрямь уйдет, – заполошно метнулось в гудящей, сбитой с толку голове царевича. – Как там твердит Ёжик? Угадай, что воистину ценно для человека, подбери к нему ключ и распахни потаенную дверцу в его душе. Только не ошибись и будь искренен».   
Ох, не облажаться бы. Не очень пока царевич преуспевал в мудреной науке душеведения.   
– Что бы сказал твой наставник, прознав, что ты бросаешь начатое на половине?   
Пересвет очень наделся, что не допустил промаха. Что пущенная им стрела глубоко вонзилась в самый центр мишени, расщепив дерево и мелко дрожит после стремительного полета.   
Гардиано осекся. Сморгнул, прогоняя дурные воспоминания. Мазнул ладонью по губам, стирая память о непрошенном прикосновении. Взгляд малость прояснился, пугающая чернота отступила.   
– Он сказал бы много разнообразных слов… половину из которых ты не понял бы по невежеству, а другую половину не понял бы даже я – из-за их изысканной непристойности, – выговорил он, чуть запинаясь. – Кто обучил тебя искусству метко бить под дых – Эссиро? Или твой отец?   
– Жизнь, – философически отозвался Пересвет, мысленно выдав себе большой печатный пряник. С цветной глазурью и сахарной корочкой. – Что, передумал убегать в ночь холодную? Буянить больше не станешь? Имей в виду, я за тебя поручился.   
– Это не пьяное буйство, – ромей скосился на пергаментные листки, избегая встречаться с царевичем взглядом. – Я совершил это намеренно. Порой мне… мне это необходимо.   
– Что – куролесить до упаду или напиваться до зеленых чертиков?   
– Испытать боль, – нехотя признался Гардиано. – Она очищает разум. Шелуха спадает, лишнее отсекается. Видны тайные связи. Причины и следствия. То, до чего не додуматься холодным рассудком. Что можно узреть лишь в мгновенной вспышке интуэро… внутреннего чутья, прозрения, наития – зови как хочешь. Мэтр Ортанс обладал им. Ему было достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы уловить сокрытое. Влезть в шкуру преступника. Постигнуть не только, как именно совершалось злодеяние, но и внутренние помыслы убийцы. У меня нет ни его житейского опыта, ни мудрости, ни проницательности. Лишь малость природного чутья и щепотка знаний.   
– Даже море-океан начинается с единой капельки, – ввернул Пересвет. – Ежли не секрет, почему ты говоришь о своем наставнике в прошлом времени? Что с ним случилось?  
– Что обычно случается с людьми, встретившими семь с лишним десятков весен и осеней? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Гай. – Он пожелал провести вечер наедине со своими книгами и приказал его не беспокоить. Утром прислуга явилась с завтраком, а он словно задремал в креслах. Мэтр Куэрто Ортанс, гений юриспруденции и человек, решивший, что я почему-то заслуживаю его внимания. Со дня его похорон мои дела становились все хуже и хуже. Пока единственным выходом не стало – уехать. Далеко. Туда, где никто никогда не слыхал о граде Ромусе и семействе Борха. Где я смогу сызнова обрести себя – или позабыть былое и стать кем-то другим. Да только мое прошлое, как голодный пес, все тащится следом в надежде урвать кусок мяса… – он подгреб восковую дщицу, бормотнув: – Хорошая фраза, сгодится… Ступай к Эссиро, царевич, будет с тебя на сегодня. Обещаю быть тише воды, ниже травы.   
– Мог бы хоть спасибо сказать, – уязвился Пересвет.   
– И на кой оно тебе сдалось? На стенку вместо ковра прибить, любоваться долгими вечерами?   
– Э… – не нашелся с достойным ответом царевич, и тут в створки деликатно поскреблись.   
– Пересвет Берендеич, ты тамотко? – приглушенно донеслось из коридора. – Извиняйте, коли что не так, но сенные девки сказывали, ты гостя проведать пошел. То я, Щур из сыскного приказа…   
– Входи, – дозволил царевич. Белобрысый сыскной сунулся внутрь, мимолетным, цепким оком глянул по сторонам, нет ли кого лишнего:  
– Тут такое дело смутное… Нынче вечером к стрелецкому посту в Доброй слободе притащился дворовый человек князя Влада, ну, того, что правит в Карпашском краю.  
– Разве старый князь пожаловал в гости? – подивился известию Пересвет. – А мне батюшка не сказывал.  
– Да нет, князь у себя, в горах. А вот младшенький его сынок, Радомир, и впрямь здесь околачивался. Тайком да тишком, с тремя доверенными слугами. Потому как ездил проведать зазнобу. Слуга мыслит, та зазноба замужем. Муж у нее суровый и вроде как на государевой службе. Приказной боярин, воевода или еще кто.   
– А почему слуга так решил? – метнул вопрос ромей.   
– Гм. Потому что Радойца – парень влюбчивый, а эту женщину посещал всего разок-другой в месяц. Но не бросал, встречался с ней по разным городам Тридевятого царства – видно, когда муженек отправлялся по делам, брал супругу с собой. А она уже отправляла княжичу весточки, где и когда ее проведать. По словам слуги, Радомир никогда не заговаривал о том, чтобы выкрасть красавицу и соглашался видеться на ее условиях. Как ни сильно она была ему по сердцу, а встречи их долго не затягивались. Вечером княжич уходил, утром возвращался. Теперь он шатается где-то уже третий день. Слуги ждали-ждали, да не выдержали. Пусть, мол, гневается, лишь бы целехонек остался.   
– Я так понимаю, слугам неведомо, где назначено свидание? – смекнул царевич. – Иначе они сами давно сбегали бы да проверили, не мешкает ли княжич у подружки на перине.   
– Воистину так, – подтвердил сыскной. – Счастье будет, если Радойца сам объявится. А если нет? Боярин Осмомысл велел розыск учинить по-тихому. Пошарим по богатым постоялым дворам, вдруг кто из хозяев али прислуги чего приметил.   
– Радомир и его подруга могли выбрать местом встречи дом какого-нибудь общего знакомого, согласного закрыть глаза на их… шалости, – указал Гардиано.  
– А то мы не смекаем. Но надо ж с чего-то начинать. Чай, не кутенок подзаборный пропал. Боярин сказал, пусть царевичу тоже будет ведомо. Нихонскому принцу сказывать?  
– Сам расскажу, – хмуро обещал Пересвет. – Поклон от нас передавай.   
– Оно конечно, – Щур упятился в полутьму коридора. Царевичу захотелось выругаться, да покрепче, а ромей немелодично присвистнул сквозь зубы:  
– Нас обгоняют без всякой жалости… Мне нужно крепко поразмыслить. Одному.   
– Ну, мысли. Да пошустрее, покуда этот душегуб, пропади он пропадом, весь град под корень не извел. И чтоб никакого буйства!  
– Я помню, – серьезно кивнул Гардиано. – И никакой выпивки. 

 

Выйдя от Гардиано, царевич решительным шагом направился в восходное крыло обширного, путано выстроенного царского терема – туда, где обитала матушка Василиса Никитишна с приближенными боярынями, и Войслава со своей коллекцией оружия. Проскочив мимо сестрицыных покоев, Пересвет настойчиво застучался в следующую дверь, белую в тонком листвяном золочении.   
– Жасмин! Жасмин Хановна, ты извини, что на ночь глядя… Ага, и тут. Это хорошо, ты мне тоже позарез надобен. От Осмомысла гонец прибегал. Вроде как еще один человек сгинул невесть куда. Да не простой горожанин, а княжич Радомир с Карпашских гор. Его батюшка Влад нам сосед и порой союзник.  
Шеморханка и гостевавший у воительницы-телохранительницы Кириамэ оборвали свою пугающую забаву, перекидываться четырьмя ножами разом, и вопросительно обернулись к Пересвету.  
– Княжич навещал тайную полюбовницу, вроде бы замужнюю. Ушел и третий день не возвращается, – изложил царевич. – Слуги говорят, прежде их свидания так не затягивались. Где проходила встреча, они не знают. Может, Радойца загостился у подружки или сбежал с нею. Может, ревнивый муж выследил охальника и утопил в проруби – или напротив, княжич прикончил муженька и затаился. А может, случилось то, о чем мы все думаем, но не говорим вслух. Жасмин, вот молви, как на духу: Джанко-ромалы брешет насчет того, что у него в табуне имеется некий чудо-конь, или чистую правду говорит?  
Жасмин в растерянности хлопнула длиннющими насурьмлёнными ресницами:  
– Врать не стану, ничего похожего на чудо-коня не видывала. Но в таборе перешептывались о том, что Джанко и Айша зимой выхаживали от хвори какого-то скакуна.  
– Согласится Джанко одолжить это диво дивное на пару дней? – не отставал царевич.   
– Могу я узнать, куда ты собрался? – нехорошо прищурился Ёширо.   
– На остров Буян. Испытываю, понимаешь, непреодолимое желание повидать старенькую пра-пра-прабабушку. Туда и обратно. Вы двое, шустро собирайтесь. Прокатимся до табора.   
– Откуда у тебя вдруг отыскалась прабабушка, да еще на каком-то дальнем острове? – не поняла Шеморханка, с помощью Кириамэ торопливо влезая в рукава лисьего полушубка и укутываясь расписной шалью в пунцовых розанах.  
– Дорогой расскажу, – обещал Пересвет. Но не выдержал, начав пересказывать занимательную беседу с бабой-Ягой еще в конюшнях, пока для царевича и его спутников седлали лошадей, и завершив рассказ на пустынных по вечернему времени улицах стольного града.   
– Дивен и непостижим для смертных промысел Аллаха, – изрекла Ясмин ибн-Хан и передернулась. – Утром ничего не подозревавший человек простился с семьей и вышел за порог, чтобы больше не вернуться. Представьте, каково приходится родным и друзьям. День за днем цепляться за остатки надежды, отгонять мысли о худшем, убеждать себя, изнывать от неизвестности… Дурно так говорить, но, если б нашлись тела – пусть искалеченные, пусть изодранные в клочья – родне пропавших стало бы самую малость легче. Да, они бы страдали, их сердца и души окутались бы скорбью. Но они бы точно знали, что их близкие умерли. А так, – она махнула рукой в меховой варежке, указывая на тусклые огоньки в избяных окошках, – всякое утро и всякий вечер они изводят себя мыслями: вдруг сгинувшие еще живы? Вдруг они где-то совсем рядом, томятся в подвале, закованы в цепи и не могут дать о себе знать?.. Это ужасно. Это сводит с ума. Убийца выскальзывает из мрака, похищает жертву и бесследно исчезает.   
В девичьем голосе звенел такой неподдельный ужас, что Пересвет украдкой огляделся по сторонам. С реки опять наползал туман, стелился белесой мглой вдоль улиц, льнул к изгородям и заборам. Отдельные клочья порой вздымались выше человеческого роста, обращаясь подобием невиданных и наверняка хищных тварей. Что за чушь лезет в голову. Их трое, они вооружены и способны за себя постоять. Им ничего не угрожает. Да, и те, кто сгинул невесть куда, чьи жизни похитил Зимний душегубец – они полагали точно также. Что дурного может случиться на улицах, знакомых с детства?   
Беззвучные голоса перекликались в тумане. Проведаю соседа и вернусь к ужину. Мам, мы с ребятами побежали кататься с горки. Милая, что купить тебе на ярмарке? Схожу распродам товар, да ввечеру истопим баньку. Дядюшка, можно я загляну ненадолго к подружке? Заприте дверь покрепче, дети, и никому не открывайте. По спине пробирает мерзким холодом – может, гусь сослепу прошлепал красными лапами по еще не вырытой для тебя могиле?   
– Баба-Яга считает, тут замешано темное чародейство. Ёширо, у вас в Нихонии творилось когда-нибудь подобное? – спросил царевич, торопясь разогнать наползающую со всех сторон липкую хмарь.   
– Кажущиеся беспричинными убийства или злобное колдовство? – дотошно уточнил Кириамэ. – У всякой насильственной смерти, как правило, имеется повод и причина, в этом наш гость из Ромуса совершенно прав. Что же до магии… Мудрецы говорят, вещи, прожившие долгую жизнь и сменившие множество владельцев, могут становиться цукомогами. Прибежищем духов, чаще всего злобных. Люди, к которым попадают такие вещи, сходят с ума и совершают странные поступки. Мне довелось подержать в руках веер, чьи хозяева начинали испытывать непреодолимую ненависть к своей родне, истребляя свой же клан до последнего человека. У одной из фрейлин хранилось косодэ ее прабабки, в котором обитала душа мастера, расписывавшего ткань. Оно могло насылать видения о будущем, тревожные или ободряющие.   
– А ты пробовал его надеть? – к приунывшей Ясмин вернулась любопытствующая жизнерадостность. Спокойный, невозмутимый тон Кириамэ впрямь обладал способностью отгонять страхи.   
– Пробовал, конечно. Разве можно упустить такой случай прикоснуться к неведомому?   
– И как, углядел чего?   
Нихонский принц малость помолчал, прежде чем ответить. Лошади, пофыркивая, слаженно топали сквозь сумерки по размокшей улице.  
– На миг мне показалось: я стал большой птицей, парящей над горным кряжем, – чуточку смущенно признался Ёширо. – Внизу текла река, на ее берегах стоял незнакомый мне город. Я хотел спуститься, рассмотреть его получше, но все заволокло туманом. Фрейлина, семье которой принадлежало косодэ, сказала, что я всего лишь на мгновение закрыл глаза, но выглядел очнувшимся от дурного сна на солнцепёке. Мы не смогли истолковать, что значит мое видение, но я счел его благоприятным. Быть птицей – это прекрасно… Думаешь, здешний душегубец заполучил некую древнюю вещь, понуждающую его убивать?   
– Думание – не моя сильная сторона, – удрученно признал Пересвет.   
Стража у городских врат малость поворчала, мол, негоже царскому сынку шляться туда-сюда в столь поздний час, однако приоткрыла тяжелую створку и выпустила троицу из дремлющего города. Кони плыли по колено в колышущемся сером мареве, драной простыней натянутой над сырыми, дышащими влагой лугами. Привстав на стременах, Ёширо углядел приземистые сарайчики для стригалей, откуда тянуло дымком и подгоревшим варевом.  
– Опять вы, – не удивился, но признал очевидное вышедший к незваным гостям Джанко. В полумраке за его спиной тут же возник плотный темный ком из трех не то четырех сомкнувшихся плечом к плечу фигур. Ромалы, не оборачиваясь, бросил пару коротких слов, и его соплеменники безмолвно удалились.  
– Ага, – царевич спрыгнул с седла. – Как неразменный пятак или дурная весть, всегда возвращаемся. Перемолвиться бы где-нибудь. Без лишних глаз и ушей.   
– Идем, – Джанко повел гостей с их лошадями в поделенную жердями на подобие отдельных стойл сараюшку, где вздыхал, утробно бурчал животами и переминался с ноги на ногу конский табунок, числом около трех десятков голов. Завидев и учуяв пришлецов, жеребцы настороженно захрапели, повизгивая и расшвыривая копытами слежавшиеся кучки прелой соломы. Джанко вытянул губы трубочкой и еле слышно засвистел, успокаивая встревоженных животных. – Тут сойдет?   
– Отлично сойдет, благо как раз нужно потолковать о лошадях, – Пересвет втянул побольше воздуха и в бессчетный раз напомнил себе, что он царский сын. – Джанко, одолжи мне того обещанного коня. Которого сулил за найденного убийцу Айши.   
Ромалы искоса поглядел на царевича, как задиристый петух на найденное зерно. Невысказанный вопрос «А где изловленный душегубец?» повис в теплом и затхлом, пропитанным крепким лошадиным духом воздухе.   
– Да, убийцу мы пока не сыскали, – торопливо зачастил Пересвет. – Но понимаешь ли, какая петрушка закручивается… Нынче еще один человек сгинул без следа – Радомир, княжич из Карпашских гор. И по всем признакам выходит, что тут не простые душегубства, а некая зловредная магия. Мы в ней ни шиша лысого не разумеем. Но знаем того, кто разумеет. Только этот кто-то живет на Буян-острове, а до Буяна…   
– Луна быстрого скока, если повезет и твоя лошадь не охромеет на первый же день пути, – завершил фразу Джанко. – Ясмин-джан? – обратился он к Шеморханке на плавном, певучем наречии. Пересвет счел, что ромалы засыпал Жасмин вопросами, из которых главным был: не тронулся ли царевич от изысканий малость умишком. Шеморханка кивала, отвечая. Пару раз слегка улыбнулась краешками ярких губ – как солнце проглянуло сквозь хмурые тучи.   
Кириамэ многозначительно кашлянул.   
– Ой-лэ, будь по-вашему, – видимо, девичья улыбка показалась ромалы убедительнее разумных доводов царевича. – Подарить коня не подарю, ибо уговор не выполнен, но одолжить на время – ладно.   
Джанко скрылся в одном из стойл и вывел к гостям за потрепанную веревочную узду одра весьма почтенных лет. Сей некогда быстроногий скакун уродился на свет серой масти в мелкое яблоко, но с годами поседел и выцвел до пепельной сивости. Колени на передних ногах вздулись печеными яблоками, ребра выпукло проступали сквозь кожу, копыта растрескались, с отвислой нижней губы тянулась ниточка вязкой слюны. Нехотя подняв мелко трясущуюся башку, конь рассеянно глянул на утратившего дар речи Пересвета тусклыми очами в глубоко ввалившихся глазницах.   
Ясмин ибн-Хан сдавленно охнула и помянула шайтанову задницу.   
– Если это шутка, – ладонь Ёширо плавно сместилась на рукоять катаны, а голос заледенел, – то мы малость не уловили ее потаенного смысла…   
Джанко довольно всхрапнул в кудрявую бороду, в точности разыгравшийся жеребец. Щелкнул пальцами и аккуратно стащил с морды дряхлого коня перехваченную множеством узлов веревку.   
Мир сморгнул. Или Пересвету в глаз попала ресница и вытекла со слезой. Все оставалось по-прежнему – грязноватая вонючая конюшня, дремлющие в стойлах кони, тусклый огонек в масляной плошке.   
Вместо старой клячи, годной лишь на живодерню, молодцевато пританцовывал темно-рыжий жеребчик. Невысокий в холке, длиннотелый, с белой проточиной во лбу и с белыми же чулочками до колена на передних ногах. Гриве и хвосту животного при эдаком окрасе полагалось быть тоже рыжими или цвета жженой охры, но этот конь мог похвалиться светлым пшеничным волосом. Под блестящей шерстью упругими змеями переливались мускулы, вдоль хребта тянулся узкий черный ремешок. В чистых, ясных глазах поблескивали шкодливые искорки.   
– Фрр, – презрительно высказался четвероногий красавчик. Пересвет отмолчался, ибо никак не мог сладить с онемевшими и отяжелевшим языком.   
– И я так думаю, – согласился Джанко. – Не серчай на них. Они ж не умеют видеть скрытое. Это Буркей, – представил он скакуна. – Буркей, это сын местного правителя, которому нужна твоя помощь… и его друзья – Ясмин и принц Кириамэ, – без запинки выговорил он имя нихонца. – Поможешь?   
Конь по кличке Буркей потянулся мордой к Ясмин – ему приглянулась единственная дева в мужском обществе. Как зачарованная, Шеморханка подняла тонкую ладонь к трепещущим ноздрям коня, почесав нежное местечко между ними. Довольный Буркей заржал, высоко задрав подвижную верхнюю губу и явив напоказ крупные желтоватые зубы.   
– Ёкарный бабай, – наконец удалось выдохнуть потрясенному до глубины души царевичу.   
– Ущипните меня кто-нибудь, – вежливо попросил Кириамэ. – Это конь-ёкай? У него волчьи клыки или мне кажется?  
– Дитя Арыси! – завизжала Жасмин. Рыжий от пронзительного девичьего вопля аж шарахнулся в сторону. – Гадюку мне в сапог и яду в шербет! У вас живет дитя Арысь-поле, а ты мне ни словечком не обмолвился! Подлюка!   
– Что или кто такое Арысь-поле? – потребовал ответа Ёширо.   
– Мать-кобылица, – разъяснил самодовольно ухмыльнувшийся ромалы. – Лошадиная госпожа. Богиня, что дарует и отнимает жизнь. У каждого звериного племени есть свой предводитель. У собак и волков – Симаргл, крылатый пес. У птиц – огненный Феникс. А у лошадей – свободная как ветер Арысь-поле, не ведающая узды и седла. Порой она является к людям, то в облике старой клячи, то прекрасной кобылицы. Тем, кто примет ее с уважением и заботой, она дарует удачу и процветание. На тех, кто ей не приглянулся, может наслать засуху, мор и бешенство. Иногда, в знак особого расположения, она приводит к людям своих жеребят. Таких, как Буркей, живущих втрое против обычной лошади и обгоняющих бурю, – он ласково потрепал коня за ушами. – Ему не посчастливилось. Арысь-поле даровала его общине ромалы в злосчастной Салмонее. Когда община сгинула в бедах и скорби, правитель города забрал коня себе. Падаль человечья, не сумел объездить, так додумался посадить на цепь.   
Джанко гладил и гладил склоненную конскую голову, пропуская прядки гривы между пальцами. Говоря ровно, не повышая голоса, словно о чем-то обыденном:   
– Его держали в яме и морили голодом, пока Буркею не стало все едино. Ему скидывали приговоренных к смерти, он забивал их копытами, рвал тела и обгладывал кости. Когда мы его разыскали, Буркей по людским меркам почти обезумел. Мы никогда не простили бы себе, если б бросили дитя Арыси подыхать во тьме среди гниющей мертвечины, и свели его со двора. Айша заботилась о нем, выхаживала… пела, чтобы Буркей вспомнил себя… Сейчас он почти выправился. Мы прячем его под шкурой старого коня, чтобы не вызывать ненужных расспросов.   
Конь игриво ухватил ромалы за кисть, слегка прикусив кожу. Влажно сверкнули клыки, которым позавидовал бы лютый тигр.   
– Что, царевич, по-прежнему хочешь отправиться в странствие?   
– Эээ, Буркей, – Пересвет уже понял, что темно-рыжий конь с соломенной гривой куда разумнее обычных лошадей. Заслышав свое имя, жеребец повернул голову. Царевич и конь смерили друг друга одинаково недоверчивыми взглядами. – По городу бродит очень нехороший человек. Нам надо его схватить, но мы не в силах понять, кого именно ищем и зачем он делает то, что делает. Мы нуждаемся в совете. Сможешь отвезти меня к мудрецу, способному подать этот самый совет?   
Жеребец шумно выдохнул. Скосился на Джанко, словно в ожидании подсказки или совета, но ромалы отступил на пару шагов от стойла – мол, как решишь, так и будет.   
Буркей гулко топнул копытом по усыпанному соломой земляному полу.   
– Он согласен, – перевел Джанко. – И он одолеет дорогу за два дня и три ночи.   
– А седло и уздечку он позволит на себя надеть? – уточнил Пересвет. – Я, чай, не сарматская амазонка. Без седла скакать не умею.   
– Позволит, если позаботишься о нем в пути должным образом. Буркей не ест никакой травы, только разве с большой голодухи. Всякий вечер выдавай ему ровно три кроличьи али заячьи тушки. Поросенок или козленок тоже сойдут, но кроля лучше.   
Рыжий испустил тонкое, недовольное ржание.   
– Три, я сказал, – с нажимом повторил ромалы. – Начнет клянчить еще, не поддавайся. Накормишь больше нужного – отяжелеет, не сможет толком скакать. Недокормишь – начнет дурить, выслеживая какую-нито тварь себе на обед. Тушки потребны свеженькие, еще теплые. Не потрошить, не обдирать, не обжаривать. Пусть грызет со шкурой и костями, ему полезно. Да, расскажи ему о том, куда направляешься. Буркей сам чует кратчайшую дорогу, точно перелетная птица. Плетью не трожь, каблуками в бока лишний раз не молоти. Озлится, тогда с ним вообще не управиться. Сбросит и убежит в степь, да еще истопчет на прощание. Постарайся с ним договориться. Вообще-то у него нрав покладистый, – Джанко звонко шлепнул коня по крутой шее, забросил через плечо колдовскую веревку-уздечку. – Ступай с ними, Буркей. Мягкой тебе дороги. Когда выезжать думаете?  
– С рассветом, – Пересвет и Кириамэ расступились, давая дорогу коню. Тот немедля засеменил к Жасмин и принялся с умильным видом толкать девицу носом в плечо – приласкай, мол, почеши за ушком.   
– А можно на нем проехаться? – заворковала растаявшая Ясмин. – Я и без седла могу… ну хотя бы до терема!   
– Вот настырная, – буркнул Джанко, но все же одним плавным движением забросил Шеморханку на спину рыжего жеребца. Девица устроилась боком, придерживаясь обеими руками за жесткую гриву потомка Арысь-поле. Горделиво выпрямилась, что твоя воительница перед замершим дружинным строем.   
– Надень на него зачарованную уздечку, – ядовито предложил нихонец. – То-то хороша будет красотка на заморенной кляче.   
Ясмин с достоинством показала насмешнику жилистый кулачок. Царевич осторожно придержал ромалы за рукав:  
– У нас… у меня есть к тебе еще одна просьба. Именно просьба, – Джанко выжидательно смотрел на запинающегося царевича: – Твое племя шастает по всему городу, многое подмечает, многое слышит. Может, им удастся вызнать о том, где до своей пропажи бывала и с кем водила знакомства боярышня Алёна со двора Негодовичей? Или вы наткнетесь на следы сгинувшего княжича Радомира – якобы он приехал в Столь-град на встречу с некоей женщиной… Я заплачу за сведения. Золотой монетой, любому, кто именно принесет новости. Только не сочти за подкуп, это будет... э-э…  
– Вознаграждение за помощь правосудию, – подсказала с высоты конской спины Жасмин.  
– Точно, оно самое.   
– Я поспрашиваю, – туманно откликнулся ромалы. За его спиной Шеморханка делала отчаянные знаки бровями, и Пересвет смекнул, что излишняя настойчивость тут вредна. 

 

Так и прибыли к царским палатам – Ясмин ибн-Хан на клыкастом рыжем скакуне, Пересвет с Ёширо при ней почетными сопровождающими, с негодующей кобылкой Жасмин в поводу. Буркея оставили в царских конюшнях, где он избрал для постоя самый дальний и укромный денник. Старшему над конюхами царевич настрого запретил соваться к новому коню. Мол, жеребец нрава горячего, недавно изловлен в половецких степях, к людям недоверчив. Не тревожьте без лишней нужды, пусть дремлет в одиночестве. К утру готовьте дорожное седло, то, которое туркестанской работы, и сбрую гишпанской тисненой кожи.   
Изящно прикрыв ладошкой зевок, Жасмин извинилась, еще разок почесала рыжему коню белый лоб, и упорхнула. Пересвет удрученно прикинул, что этой ночью ему будет не до сна. Слугам сборы к отъезду не доверишь. Матушка немедля вызнает и примчится даже посередь ночи разузнавать, куда это сыночек лыжи навострил. Придется все делать самому.   
Кириамэ бережно уложил мечи на резную подставку, развернул плетеный коврик для созерцания внутренних миров и уселся, свернув ноги хитрым калачиком. Взирая из-под приспущенных ресниц, как суетится Пересвет, бегая из комнаты в комнату и от сундуков к кладовкам с одеждами.   
– Твой отец завтра наверняка пожелает знать, куда делся его недостойный отпрыск…  
– Подался к бабуле Яге за советом, – пропыхтел царевич, затягивая ремнями тугой сверток с походной рухлядью. Сверток упрямился и топорщился.   
– От эдакой новости твоего отца точно хватит удар, – напророчил добрая душа Ёширо. – А то он не ведает, что в Ибирские чащобы три месяца дороги туда и обратно. Это в прошлый раз нам посчастливилось быстро обернуться.   
– Э-э, – задумался Пересвет, – о, придумал. В Чернолесье егеря вспугнули оленя-златые рога. Я уехал на охоту, во!  
– Ранней весной, когда олени гуляют безрогими. Конечно, Берендей-сан ни на миг не усомнится в правдивости моих слов.   
– Мы ошиблись с прозвищем. Ты не Ёжик, ты въедливый клоп, – царевич развернул и с силой встряхнул дорожный плащ. Из суконных складок посыпались мелкая труха и прелые листья. – Я загулял по кабакам в компании Гардиано, сойдет?   
Движением тонких бровей и легким изгибом губ Кириамэ выразил сдержанное брезгливое отвращение.   
– Тоже не то, – Пересвет озадачился, захватить ли в дорогу короткий, двойного изгиба половецкий лук. Стрелять зайцев для конского ужина. – Почему бы просто не сказать правду?   
– То есть поведать твоему отцу, что его сын одолжил у бродяг-ромалы хищного и пребывающего малость не в своем уме жеребца, дабы совершить визит на остров Буян, – с издевкой перечислил нихонский принц. – Я недостоин высокой чести стать тем человеком, который сообщит такую новость твоим почтенным родителям. Особенно матушке. Если начистоту, твой замысел нравится мне все меньше и меньше.   
– Придумай что-нибудь получше! – не выдержал царевич. – Короче, я уехал на три дня. Ты и Жасмин остались дома, вести дознание касательно исчезнувших горожан. Вот и весь сказ. Царевич я али дитя несмышленое, за которым глаз да глаз нужен? Нет, Ёжик, лучше молчи. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. У тебя на лице начертано. Крупными иероглифами. Глупый маленький Светик должен сидеть дома под замком, пока ты, весь такой из себя, разгадываешь загадки и спасаешь мир. А вот фигушки. Не выйдет.   
Он выпустил из рук мягко шлепнувшийся дорожный мешок, в три шага пересек опочивальню и пристроился на ковре рядом с Ёширо. Нихонского искусства оставаться в неподвижности по нескольку часов с перекрещенными ногами царевич так и не постиг.   
– Ёжик, ты ведь умный, сам понимаешь: мы бьемся как рыбы об лед, и пока без толку. Нет никакой уверенности в том, что на Буяне-острове нам протянут руку помощи. Может, Елена Премудрая давным-давно ушла оттуда. Может, ей недосуг точить лясы с дальним потомком. Но я все равно съезжу. Потому что это – шанс, негоже его упускать. Мне очень не по душе то, о чем обмолвилась Яга – о бурлящем неспокойствии над нашим краем. Пока я буду в отъезде, хочу, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал. Вернее, не для меня. Для Гардиано.  
– Что такое я способен для него сделать? И зачем? – холодно осведомился Кириамэ.   
– Затем, что если я прогуляюсь впустую, может, он додумается, как нам быть, – царевич сглотнул, подбирая слова одно к одному, как мастер-ювелир складывает самоцветное ожерелье. – У Гая сейчас не выходит соображать так, как нужно. Его одолевают призраки. Демоны из прошлого.   
– Я ведь не заклинатель духов, – напомнил Ёширо, однако голос нихонского принца малость смягчился.   
– Да, – быстро согласился Пересвет. – Зато ты ведаешь мир и понимаешь людские души. Ёжик, ну не будь упрямцем. Помоги, сделай милость.   
Кириамэ повернул голову, безмолвно вопрошая синим взглядом. Пересвету захотелось сперва зажмуриться, потом – провалиться сквозь пол, желательно прямиком в котел с кипящею серой. Сейчас Ёширо начнет выспрашивать, что за помощь такая требуется ромею, и получит в ответ либо красноречивое молчание, либо не менее убедительное меканье и эканье.   
– Мне кажется, ты был бы сам не против ему помочь, – наконец заметил нихонский змей-искуситель. Пересвет облегченно перевел дух, придвинулся ближе, обнимая Ёширо за плечи:  
– У меня ничего не выйдет. Я просто не в силах дать ему то, что нужно. Гай из таких людей, рядом с которыми не согреешься, но обожжёшься до кости. Пламя усмиряют водой, вот и ему потребен кто-то с холодным рассудком… Вытяни из него, что на самом деле стряслось в Ромусе. Зачем ему в поисках себя приспичило бежать аж на край света. Былые тайны влекут его назад, плутать в темноте. Нам ли с тобой не ведать, что в этой тьме нет ровным счетом ничего хорошего. Пустые сожаления о том, что было, да сгинуло. Чего уже не исправить и не воротить назад. Нужно захлопнуть дверь между нынешним и прошлым. Пусть былое остается за семью печатями и замками, там ему самое место. А нам нужен Гардиано с ясным умом и его умением обращать внимание на то, чего мы не замечаем.  
– Ты уверен, именно «нам»? – вкрадчиво уточнил Кириамэ. – Или только тебе?   
– Ёжик, я намеки скверно понимаю, а посередь ночи – особенно, – малость озлился царевич. – Вроде не первый день вместе живем, так что не юли, а спрашивай напрямую. Ты позарез хочешь знать, не мечтаю ли я затащить Гардиано на пуховую перинку. Порой – да, страсть как хочется. Аж поджилки трясутся и дух перехватывает. Думается, если б я или ты предложили ему малость позабавиться, он бы согласился. Да только совсем не потому, что якобы мы ему с первого взгляда запали в душу. А чтобы укрыться от одиночества. Хотя бы ненадолго и в чужой постели.   
Ёширо поднял руку с колена, накрыл ладонью кисть царевича, успокаивая. Ладони у нихонского принца в любую жару оставались малость прохладными, с едва ощутимыми бугорками мозолей, натертыми рукоятью меча. В бессчетный раз Пересвет подумал, как ему посчастливилось – пусть его счастье кривобокое и странное, не такое, как у всех. С Кириамэ можно откровенно говорить обо всем на свете. Он поймет. С ним никогда не прискучит, как прискучила бы на третий год брака любая красотка, ставшая законной супругой. Что занимает женщин? Дети, наряды да сплетни. Нет, порой рождаются на свет такие девицы, как Жасмин или сестрица Славка, но разговор-то не про них…  
Губы Ёширо всегда отдавали легким холодком – отчего поцелуй не обжигал, мгновенно сводя с ума, но словно бы затягивал в неспешный, неодолимый круговорот. Куда так легко соскользнуть, но почти невозможно выбраться, где прикосновения почти неуловимы – и слишком поздно сознаешь, что незаметно пришедшая из глубин волна накрыла тебя с головой и утянула за собой. В зыбкую, текучую, переливчатую синеву. Там, в глубине, забываются имена, приходит всеобъемлющее спокойствие и нет ни следа испепеляющего, сжигающего изнутри пекельного жара. Там ты обретаешь себя в обоюдном единении, а не теряешься посреди изнуряющего душного одиночества пустыни. 

 

Глава 10. Странствие. 

Как и намеревался, царевич покинул Столь-град с третьими петухами и первыми лучами солнца, бледно окрасившими туманное небо в розовый и золотистый. Выспаться толком не удалось. Пересвету мнилось, он едва успел прикорнуть, как Ёширо безжалостно растолкал его, без малейшего снисхождения пихая твердым как деревяшка ребром ладони под ребра. Царевич кряхтел, ругался, пытался укрыться под одеялами и сулил оторвать сердечному другу все, что отрывается, а потом повтыкать обратно как на ум взбредет. Сущее же свинство, люди добрые – поначалу соблазнить, распалить и учинить бешеные скачки за уходящей луной, а потом гнать уставшего человека в дальнюю дорогу!  
Однако, заметив тщательно собранные и увязанные дорожные сумы на столе, Пересвет малость застыдился и ворчать перестал. Сам-то он опосля бурных утех завалился дрыхнуть, а Ёжик, выходит, вообще глаз не сомкнул?   
– Махать вслед платочком не стану, и не надейся, – сухо заявил нихонский принц. Вышвырнув зевающего до судороги в скулах Пересвета из постели, Ёширо сам занял угретое место и с наслаждением потянулся: – Будем надеяться, твой почтенный отец не пожелает спозаранку выяснить, где тебя носит. Сайонара [до свидания].   
– Я, понимаешь, отправляюсь навстречу неведомым опасностям, – возмутился Пересвет, – и все, что ты можешь мне сказать, это короткое «до свидания»?   
– Сказанного более чем достаточно, – утомленно отмахнулся Кириамэ. – Тебя ждет занимательная поездка, а мне предстоит изощренно лгать твоим родителям. Ах да, еще заботиться о твоем… нашем душевно неуравновешенном госте. Сгинь с глаз моих. Не дай встречным чудовищам убить себя… и не потеряй коня, не то по возвращении тебя прикончит Джанко, – он самым нахальным образом повернулся к царевичу черноволосым затылком.   
– Чтоб тебе любимая тещинька пригрезилась, – буркнул Пересвет, взвалил на спину мешки и утопал на конюшни. Рыжий Буркей вел себя пристойно, за ночь никого не загрыз, при виде угрюмого царевича обрадованно закружил по деннику. Настроение у жеребца было игривое. Он долго и ловко увертывался от попыток сонного Пересвета накинуть узду, а, ощутив наваленное на спину седло, не придумал ничего лучше, как раздуть брюхо. Не выдержав, царевич похерил наставления ромалы и ткнул разрезвившееся дитя Арысь-поле кулаком под ребра. Буркей шумно выдохнул, Пересвет рывком затянул подпругу, закрепил сумы с дорожным скарбом и потянул жеребца к конюшенным воротам. Размышляя, почему Ёжик ни словечком не заикнулся против внезапной отлучки царевича и не попытался навязаться в сопровождающие. Неужто в глазах нихонца Пересвет наконец удостоился права на капелюшку самостоятельности? Или Ёширо рад-радешенек хоть пару дней побыть в одиночестве – а заодно лишний раз уязвить добрым словом ромейского гостя?  
Поди угадай, что творится на уме у нихонской тайны со змеиной улыбочкой.   
Отъехав на пару лучных перестрелов от городских стен, царевич придержал мелко рысившего Буркея. Свернул на первую попавшуюся тропку, спрыгнул из седла и полез в подсумки. Рассудив, что показывать на глазах у конюхов и прислуги коню позаимствованный в библиотеке чертеж земель Тридевятого царства – как-то малость чересчур.   
– Смотри, нам надо добраться сюда, – Пересвет повел пальцем вдоль нарисованных синих жилок Молочной и Порубежной рек, миновав Уссольский волок. Чувствовал себя царевич при этом превесьма неловко и неуклюже, как если б левой рукой скреб за правым ухом. Что, если Джанко по извечной традиции ромалы жестоко подшутил над доверчивым и глуповатым царским сынком? Однако Буркей не порывался сжевать карту, а, навострив уши чуткими топориками, внимал. – Вот Плещеево озеро, вот река Березина, вот Синь-озеро. На Синь-озере вроде как стоит Буян-остров, хотя на чертеже он не отмечен. Понимаешь ли меня, клыкастый?   
Жеребец захлестал себя хвостом по бокам, вроде как раннего слепня отгоняя.   
– А, выбора-то все едино нет, – Пересвет взгромоздился обратно в седло, разобрал поводья. – Эх, дитя Арыси, что ж за масть-то у тебя такая пестрядная, не как у приличных коней? Не то сивый, не то бурый, не то вообще рыжий…  
«Провели тебя, как последнего дурачка на ярмарке. Хоть Буркей и впрямь добрый конь, но в три дня нипочем в такую даль не домчится. Ну и ладно. Коли к вечеру пойму, что ничего толком не выходит, развернусь обратно».   
Выбравшись на пустынную дорогу в рытвинах, колдобинах и поблескивающих голубизной неба осколках луж, Буркей гулко фыркнул и пошел, разгоняясь и не нуждаясь в понукании – сперва частой рысью, потом тяжким намётом. Пересвет, как оно и полагалось, склонился вперед, к конской шее. Жесткая грива с двух сторон хлестнула его по лицу. Копыта с хлюпаньем выбивали из мокрой земли четкий ритм, и в такт ему царевич привставал на стременах или опускался в седло. Бурый жеребец с соломенной гривой ничуть не уступал в резвости лучшим коням царских конюшен… и все ж никакому скакуну не под силу одолеть столько вёрст единым махом.   
Но покамест конь привольно несся вперед, а Пересвет наслаждался бешеной скачкой. Влажным ветром, бьющим в лицо. Черными полями в белых пятнах тающего снега, сливающимися в единую грязно-серую ленту. Краем глаза царевич уловил ослепительно-золотой проблеск солнца на колокольном кресте – где-то за черноствольной рощицей по левую руку от дороги…  
Солнечная искра высверкнула, дробясь в слезящихся от ветра глазах, пахнуло снежным холодом, и колокольня оказалась совсем не там, где стояла миг назад, но значительно дальше. Как будто отпрыгнула на добрый десяток верст и сгинула, блеснув на прощание. Да и медленно выкатывающееся на небосвод солнечное колесо рывком взмыло над ломаной линией горизонта.   
Пересвет разинул рот – и тут же заплевался, закашлялся, избавляясь от липкой паутины конских волос. Буркей с дробным топотом пронесся по широкому мосту через Молочную, разминулся с двумя крестьянскими телегами. В лицо царевичу опять ударило стылым морозцем, а тракт обступили невесть откуда взявшиеся сосны.   
– Тпррру! – Пересвет столь резко натянул поводья, что у недовольно взвизгнувшего жеребца аж голова назад запрокинулась. Четыре копыта прочертили в грязи длинные глубокие полосы. – А ну, стой!   
Лихая скачка прервалась. Буркей тяжело дышал, поводя вспотевшими боками, злобно косился назад, на ошеломленного всадника, скалил зубы. Пересвет недоуменно оглядывался, пытаясь понять, как так вышло – вилась себе дорога посередь заснеженных лугов, и вот уже вокруг каменистые осыпи старых холмов, поросших густым сосняком?   
– Как ты это делаешь? – потрясенно спросил Пересвет. – Вернее, что ты делаешь? Ты ведь скачешь не как обычная лошадь, топ да топ по прямой? Навроде иглы с ниткой – р-раз, и проткнул полотно насквозь, выткал стежок, и снова, и снова… Так?   
Конь громко всхрапнул. Храп удивительно смахивал на пакостный человечий смешок.   
– А ты точно не говорящий? – подозрительно вопросил царевич. – Смотри, вкруг ни единой живой души. Коли умеешь говорить, самое время признаться.   
Теперь визгливое ржание Буркея звучало одновременно презрительно и издевательски.   
– Стало быть, не умеешь, – огорчился Пересвет. – Ну и ладно. Нельзя же получить все и сразу. Ты и без человечьего языка доподлинный чудо-конь. Единственный на свете. Не серчай, что остановил. Просто изумился очень. Больше не помешаю. Давай, лети.   
Наученный горьким опытом, царевич старался не глазеть зазря по сторонам, уставившись промеж заложенных кзади лошадиных ушей. Работал поводом, помогая конскому скоку. Идущей на нерест рыбой-лососем в бурной реке Буркей нырял в оглушающую ледяную тишину и спустя десяток оставшихся позади вёрст выскальзывал наружу, к мокрому ветру и летящим из-под копыт брызгам грязи. Да уж, недаром ромалы так прятали свое сокровище. Сколько злата-серебра можно вытребовать за такого неутомимого и неудержимого скакуна? Вот только сперва придется щедро окропить землю кровью его защитников и хранителей, ибо ромалы нипочем не отдадут и не продадут доверившееся им дитя Арысь-поле…   
Маячившее поначалу справа солнце перекатилось в левую часть небосвода. Своей волей замедлив поскок и перейдя на размашистый шаг, Буркей ворвался в обширное городище, привольно раскинувшееся на пологих холмах вдоль речного берега. По черной воде, неспешно кружась, уплывали к полудню льдины. Пронзительно и свежо пахло разогретым дегтем, артель в десяток человек проворно шкурила и смолила опрокинутую кверху днищем длинную ладью. Вторую такую же с дружным уханьем выкатывали на деревянных вальках из распахнутых ворот приземистого сарая.   
Уссольск, без труда догадался царевич. Здесь тяжко груженые купеческие ладьи перетаскивают из Молочной реки в Порубежную. Одно из богатейших мест на великом торговом пути от варягов к эллинам, с морозной Полуночи к ясному Полудню. Но зима еще толком не кончилась, а весна только обозначилась, и вокруг нет ни громогласных бурлачьих ватаг, ни пронырливых и предприимчивых торговцев, ни верениц иноземных и здешних кораблей, ждущих своей очереди на переправу посуху. Уссольский волок не очнулся от зимней дремоты, не загомонил десятками языков и наречий, не наполнился кипением жизни, звоном переходящего из рук в руки серебра, многоцветной россыпью товаров. Но уже скоро, совсем скоро у причалов взбурлит и закипит взрезаемая множеством челнов вода, в Молочной реке отразятся пестрые стяги и полосатые паруса – и торговая жизнь забьет ключом.   
У окраины городка Пересвет углядел старика-охотника, торговавшего свежей дичиной. Выбрал из подвешенных к жерди за задние лапки зайцев того, что пожирнее, заплатил вдвое больше. В рощице на холме протянул тушку оживившемуся Буркею:  
– На, заслужил. Эй, может, все-таки хоть ободрать его сперва?  
Тщетно. Конь с приглушенным, прямо-таки волчьим урчанием выдернул зайчишку из человеческих рук, резким движением морды подкинул в воздух. Послышался хруст перемалываемых косточек. Спустя десяток ударов сердца о зайце напоминали только пятна темной крови на темно-рыжей конской шерсти да налипшие вокруг губ клочья зимней шкурки косоглазого.   
– Стой смирно, – с некоторым замиранием сердца велел Пересвет. – Негоже богатырскому коню разгуливать с окровавленной харею. Чай, не волк лютый. Хотя и я не богатырь…   
Утирание остатков перекуса с морды жеребец вытерпел стоически, хотя под конец и вознамерился цапнуть Пересвета за пальцы. Царевич оказался проворнее, отдернув кисть.   
– Заморил червячка? Поехали.   
Путь вдоль реки Порубежной запомнился царевичу мельтешащей сменой ослепительного света и тени, лесов и полей, взлетов вверх и вниз. Буркей без устали выбрасывал вперед крепкие ноги, отмахивая версту за верстой. Мотаясь в седле, Пересвет задался вопросом – какой видят их скачку редкие путники, встреченные на тракте? Отскакивают в ужасе на обочину, когда мимо пролетает топочущий вихрь – а может, озираются в изумлении, когда их обдает холодом невесть откуда изникший порыв ветра?   
Солнце укатывалось вниз, уже почти коснувшись окоема, и Пересвет решительно пресек намерение жеребца привольно мчаться дальше. Река давно сгинула где-то за холмами и перелесками, Плещеева озера царевич не заметил – должно быть, Буркей избрал иной, более краткий путь. Зато Пересвет успел разглядеть с взгорбка, на лысую макушку которого они взлетели, дремучую чащобу и тусклые огоньки в оконцах сельца на опушке.   
– Верю, ты отлично видишь в темноте и ничего не страшишься, но я – нет. И, только между нами, я напрочь отбил задницу о твою спину.  
Рыжий настойчиво потянул повод, не желая мешкать в пути.   
– Мясцо, – вкрадчиво напомнил царевич. – Или надеешься всласть поржать, пока я темноте ломаю по бурелому ноги, гоняясь за белочками? Перетопчешься, зубастик. В холодном, сыром и темном лесу ночевать не стану, и не проси.  
Местные насельники оказались людьми предусмотрительными. Вкруг поселения тянулся невысокий земляной вал с добротно плетеным тыном. Подле ворот бдела охрана, два немолодых степенных мужика с охотничьими копьецами. Хмуро глянули на царевича, сказавшегося боярским посыльным Поспелкой, перемолвились вполголоса промеж собой, но все же дозволили мимоезжему чужаку въехать за стену. От расспросов выяснилось: сельцо кличется Аничеевым и живет под рукой столбовых дворян Бажутиных. Постоялого двора в Аничееве нетути, потому как из купцов редко сюда кто заглядывает. Есть корчма «Под медвежьей лапою» с конюшнею и комнатушками в чулане. Ехать к корчме прямиком по вот этой улице, на втором перекрестке поворотить налево.   
Самозваный гонец искренне поблагодарил советчиков и пнул шумно пыхтевшего коня каблуками в бока. Верно он поступил, снарядившись в дальний путь без излишней крикливости в наряде. Никаких тебе шелков, яркого сукна и золотой бити. Все едино за день оба, и конь, и всадник измазюкались по уши. У Буркея аж белых чулков на ногах не видать. Ох, вот ведь напасть, теперь его чистить надобно… собственными ручками, потому как вредно местным недотёпам глазеть на зубастого конька. Какой, спрашивается, прок быть царским сыном, если под вечер все едино торчать в полутемной конюшне со щеткой в руках и отскребать фыркающего жеребца от корки каменно запекшейся глины?  
Хорошо еще, добрый хозяин спроворил для позднего гостя пожевать горячего и выставил на стол кувшин местной медовухи. Корчмарь малость подивился желанию гостя вот прямо щаз купить парочку живых кролей или одного порося, однако заслал полусонного слугу на поиски. Слуга вернулся с дёргающимися в мешке кролями, покупку Пересвет украдкой отволок на конюшню. Свернул кролям ушастые головы и отдал тушки ненасытному Буркею.   
Нашлось гостю и где прикорнуть, причем без храпящих над ухом соседушек.   
Пересвет думал, что, наломавшись за день после бешеной скачки и муторной возни с измаруханным вусмерть конем, рухнет подрубленым деревцем, однако не тут-то было. Слишком маленькая, душная и тесная после царской опочивальни комнатушка давила со всех сторон. Набитый перепрелым комковатым сеном мешок никак не мог сравниться с пуховой периной. Одеяло из овчинных шкур расползалось под руками, оглушительно воняя псиной. Какая-то маленькая мерзость пребольно устрекала постояльца в загривок и улизнула прежде, чем Пересвет успел ее словить и откарать. Болели икры, колени и бедра, ломило спину, ныло в плечах, стреляло в левом виске. Впору пойти да удавиться на ближайшей сосне, лишь бы не опять завтра в дорогу.   
Поворочавшись так и эдак, искряхтевшись и отчаявшись, Пересвет отыскал захваченный в дорогу плащ на собольей подбивке и поковылял к конюшне. Переходя двор, задрал голову к прояснившимся небесам. Золотистая четвертинка месяца раскачивалась над спящим Аничеевым, обещая через седмицу обратиться в половинку луны. Ежели бабуля Яга говорила правду, дорога на Буян-остров непременно откроется.   
Далеко-далеко в чащобе перекликнулись волчьи стаи. Таинственно, зычно ухнул филин, но тут же смолк – должно быть, приметил бегущую средь прошлогодней листвы полевку.   
Утомившийся Буркей спал лежа и тоненько посапывал, но чутко вскинул голову на шелест соломы под ногами.   
– Я это, я, – царевич подсветил себе путь огарком свечи в плошке, и свет отразился в выпуклых конских очах. – Не спится никак, – расстелив плащ, он привалился к теплому, мерно вздымающемуся боку жеребца. – Может, хоть здесь подремлю.   
– Фрр, – согласился рыжий, круто выгибая шею и сызнова пристраивая длинную морду на согнутых передних ногах. Лежать рядом с конем было не пример покойней, чем маяться в удушливом закутке. Ну, это если не обращать внимания на зияющие прорехи в соломенной крыше и тонюсенькое попискивание снующих туда-сюда мышей. Закрывший глаза Пересвет провалился в зыбкое состояние между бодрствованием и дремотой, то самое, когда грезится, что оступаешься с высокой ступени, прежде чем уснуть.  
В голову лезло всякое, уместное и не очень. Что правитель Салмонеи был злобным дурнем, едва не угробившим такое чудное творение, как Буркей. Хорошо бы этого горе-правителя постигла смерть лютая и жестокая.   
От далекой Салмонеи мысль шустрой белочкой переметнулась к Столь-граду и оставшемуся там Ёширо. Как у него дела? Не сгинул ли еще кто из горожан без вести в тумане? Почему с каждым днем все тяжелее вслух звать Кириамэ мужем, невзирая на данные клятвы? Как трудно не замечать неприязненные взгляды, и почти невозможно остаться глухим к раздраженным шепоткам за спиной.   
Преудивительны и загадочны изменчивые людские нравы, посетовал царевич. Назови он во всеуслышание нихонского принца побратимом по крови и стали, пересуды чудесным образом сойдут на нет. Так раздражающий всех брак обратится подобием священного воинского союза времен древнего эллинского царя-воителя Леонидаса, в коем нет ровным счетом ничего порочного и заслуживающего осуждения. Нет, преподобный Фофудья все равно сыщет, в чем обвинить и за что порицать, но Столь-град угомонится. У царевича и наследника престола не может быть супруга, а вот побратимов – сколько угодно. Хоть один, хоть двое, хоть трое. Зато жена как пить дать понадобится.   
Еще годик-другой, и батюшка с матушкой наверняка заведут подобные речи. Им ведь тоже не по себе. Сгоряча устроили якобы брак царевны Пересветланы, но младшенький сынок и нынешний наследник по-прежнему холостым гуляет! В глазах людей Пересвет жены себе не брал, под венцом не стоял. Царь-батюшка стократно оглянется на Кириамэ и будет вежливо расшаркиваться, но разговор все равно затеет. Ёширо родителям по сердцу, матушка-царица будет нежно и настойчиво убеждать принца в том, что его место – в Тридевятом царстве и подле царевича… как советника, наставника и сподвижника. А Пересвету в жизни потребна спутница. Хотя бы для блезиру. Чтоб стояла рядом на церемониях и выходила с поклоном к иноземным гостям. Кому, как ни выросшему при блистательном и коварном императорском дворе принцу, ведать сокрушительную силу церемоний, традиций и необходимости хорошо выглядеть в глазах соседей! Сыщем хорошую девушку, не иноземку, здешнюю боярышню. Толковую и сметливую, чтоб она непременно пришлась по душе не только Пересвету, но и Ёширо.   
А нихонец, как истинный верноподданный, согласится с матушкиными доводами. Потому что все истинно, благочинно и справедливо. Три далёких года назад они оба были слишком молоды и беспечны. Ничуть не задумывались о будущем, безоглядно ринувшись в огонь первой влюбленности.   
Они сгорели в этом великом костре высотой от земли до неба. Умерли и возродились обновленными, разделив отпущенные им годы жизни между собой. Но время летит, не ведая жалости. То, что вчера мнилось таким простым и понятным, сегодня озадачивает и тревожит. Все меняется, и не всегда к лучшему. Даже любовь не вечна. Она вспыхивает и угасает, разгорается и опять тлеет малой искрой.   
Вот бы случилось чудо, и Кириамэ поладил с Гаем, подумалось царевичу. Ведь Гардиано как яростный огнь под спудом, готовый в любой миг вырваться наружу. Жар, против которого устоит только выкованный из льдистой, узорчатой стали клинок с синими искрами по длинной кромке бритвенно заточенного лезвия.   
Мать вашу, жалобно выдохнул во сне Пересвет. Ну за что. Ну зачем опять эта маета. Сердечная склонность – не пара вышитых рукавиц, которые можно с легкостью сунуть за пояс или отдать в морозный день сотоварищу. Прежде он думал, ромей закончит свою книгу и сгинет, но как же теперь? Теперь без него никак. Нужно, чтобы он оставался здесь. Близко. Рядом. Чтобы рукой подать. Чтобы глаза в глаза.   
Проступает ярко и отчётливо, как на изжелта-белом листе нихонской книжицы. Набросок искусного рисовальщика, с изысканной простотой выполненный в три цвета – черный, синий и красный. Черный шелк волос Кириамэ, подхваченных налетевшим ветром, и просторное синее кимоно принца. Яростный алый всплеск одежд Гардиано. Рука, легко и требовательно упавшая на плечо. Пальцы, запутавшиеся в кудрявых прядях. Сближение лиц, сладко кружащее голову единство дыханий – за миг до того, как соприкоснутся воедино губы.   
Лист о том, как упоенно и жадно двое целуются на ветру, не замечая мира вокруг.   
Скомканная лазурная и карминовая ткань образует символ вечного единства двух противоборствующих начал.   
Черные тонкие линии, сплетенные тела. Линии непрерывно и неуловимо глазом движутся, ползут, изменяются… столбики иероглифов и косые строчки латинянской скорописи превращаются в вычерченные размашистыми, чуть расплывающимися штрихами человеческие силуэты – обнимающиеся в бесконечном падении, становящиеся единым целым…   
Надо заставить себя очнуться. Мара настигла его и здесь. Мара и насылаемые ею дурманные сны о несбыточном. А может статься, это собственные воспоминания царевича о том, сколь жарко и яростно они с Кириамэ простились минувшей ночью? Но почему тогда он видит в грезах не себя, а две плотно сомкнутые ладони, и запястье одной из них обвито узкой шелковой лентой цвета крови? Ленточка игриво плещется под ветром, оплетает переплетенные пальцы неразрывным арканом, натягивается сильнее, взрезая кожу – и такая же обманно ласковая петля рывком впивается в руку Пересвета.   
Не во сне, наяву.   
– А! – истошно возопил царевич, когда Буркей с жутким храпом вскинулся сперва на передние ноги, а потом на задние. Пробудившийся жеребец напрочь позабыл об угревшемся рядом человеке. Безжалостно отшвырнутый Пересвет крепко приложился затылком о бревенчатую стену. В глазах заискрило пляшущими звездочками, рот наполнился солоноватостью крови из прикушенного языка. Остатки разума твердили, что сейчас лучше застыть и не ворохнуться. Рыжий конь, судя по рычащим звукам и метанию огромной темной тени, бешено молотил передними копытами. Пересвет уповал, что Буркей впрямь наделен способностью видеть в темноте, и что стремительно опускающееся конское копыто не раздробит ему ступню и не раскроит череп. Неужто гадюку почуял? Рановато еще для гадюк, дрыхнут они в укромных захоронках под выворотнями… Разве что какая-нибудь особо ядовитая и беспокойная прежде остальных пробудилась и заползла погреться.   
Жеребец наконец угомонился. Цепляясь ногтями за шероховатую стеночку, Пересвет с трудом встал на ноги. Попытался вспомнить, где оставил плошку с потушенной свечой. Не сумел, очень уж сильно звенело в ушибленной голове.   
В широкой щели между створками конюшенных дверей закачался огонек. Внутрь посунулась рогатина на длинном древке, за ней влезла скуластая бородатая харя, опасливо зыркавшая по сторонам. За незнакомой рожею маячил бледный корчмарь-хозяин с фонарем.   
– Слышь, добрый молодец, ты жив ли? – дрожащим голосом окликнул корчмарь.   
– Вроде целехонек… – Пересвет встряхнулся, убеждаясь, что руки-ноги на месте. Левое запястье, куда впилась призрачная ленточка, малость жгло. Как если бы впившаяся оса оставила свое зудящее болью жало под кожей. – Крыса обнаглевшая наскочила, что ли… Посвети-ка, почтенный.   
Внушительный мужичина с рогатиной оттеснил хозяина и первым грузно прошагал к месту побоища, в круг расшвырянной соломы на изрытом глубокими отпечатками конских подков земляном полу. Злобно похрюкивал Буркей, готовый в любой миг сызнова топтать и рвать. Скачущее пятно тусклого фонаря выхватило из сумрака жертву конской ярости.   
Поселянин тоскливо и безнадежно выругался. Корчмарь мелко закрестился. Изумленно вытаращившийся Пересвет икнул:  
– Что за неведома зверушка с местного болота?   
Даже в темноте озлобленное дитя Арысь-поле не промахнулось, метко размозжив голову неведомой твари. Распластанная тушка размером была с некрупного пса, покрыта короткой серой шерстью в бурых и черных пятнах. Оскаленной вытянутой мордой и лысым кожистым хвостом она впрямь смахивала на крысу. Однако ж ни у единой в мире крысы не сыщется восьми долгих лап с кривыми зазубренными когтями, торчащих из боков на манер паучьих.   
Пересвет торопливо вытянул левую руку. Царапина. Неглубокая, с выступившими бисеринками крови. Никакая то была не обетная ленточка, но подлая тварюка тщилась тайком отворить спящему жилу. Благослови Ками-сама запасливость и предусмотрительность Ёширо, наверняка сунувшего во вьюки дорожный короб с чистыми тряпицами и целебными настоями. Промыть поскорее да перетянуть, надеясь, что крючья-когти напавшей мерзости не сочились ядом.   
– Сызнова напасть объявилась, – причитал корчмарь, пока царевич возился с раной на запястье, а грозный мужичина опасливо подцеплял рогатиной дохлую крысу с обвисшими паучьими ходулями и упихивал в дерюжный мешок. – Откуда только берутся, впрямь из поганой трясины вылазят, что ли? Минувшей осенью парни с девками вилами забили десяток таких – каких в курятнике накрыли, каких в подклетях с припасами. Лесную нежить наперечет вроде знаем, но эдаких гадов отродясь не видывали. Охотники к Хозяину Леса на поклон ходили, спрашивали, что за гадость несусветная в пущах расплодилась? Хозяин обещал разузнать. С той поры они к нам больше носа не казали… думали, Хозяин навел порядок, истребил зловредное племя под корень… и вот на тебе! Пришла беда, откуда не ждали! Прежде пауколапые крысюки людей страшились. Гусей да кур таскали, дырявили мешки с запасенным к весне зерном. Одну заразу потоптали, а что, если завтра сотня нахлынет? Будем сход скликать, всем миром думать, как спастись от эдакой напасти... По ближним селам весточки разошлем, чтоб ушами впустую не хлопали… Ты злобы на нас не держи, добрый молодец. Кто ж знал, что так обернётся. Может, пособить чем – коньку там доброго овса поднести? А то хочешь, ступай досыпать в избе. Местечко сыщется. 

 

На чертеже земном Синь-озеро смахивало на огромную лошадиную голову. Полуночнее, где надлежало быть загривку и ушам, на множество вёрст тянулись изрезанные глубокими, запутанными ущельями скалистые берега. Там начинались земли варяжские, края суровые. На полуденной части длинные, плоские волны облизывали пустынные берега с россыпями валунов. Летом тут наверняка плескалось лиловое буйство цветущего вереска, сосняка и разлапистого, низкорослого ельника. Сейчас, на исходе зимы и пред рождением весны, Пересвет видел только смерзшийся в комки песок, бугристую полосу нерастаявшего льда вдоль водного уреза да гнущиеся к земле деревья.   
Синь-озеро было невероятно огромным, больше напоминая море-океан. Бескрайний серо-сизый простор, недавно освободившийся из ледяных оков, ровно дышал покоем, свежестью и холодом. Дальний окоем тонул в сизом тумане, и, сколько Пересвет не вглядывался, не щурил глаза, так не высмотрел ни единого признака противоположного берега. Море, впрямь пресное море разлилось посередь лесов, отмечая северную границу Тридевятого царства. Где-то на восходном берегу, красовался и процветал богатый Новиград, но на излучине, куда домчал царевича резвый конь, не было ни единой живой души. Не сыскалось даже примет людского житья-бытья – ни тебе обрывков рыбацких сетей или брошенной продырявленной лодки, ни покосившейся убогой хижины, ни дороги, ни тропы. Только уходящая в обе стороны бесконечная полоса песка, свист ветра, плеск волн да высящийся шагах в трехстах от берега малый островок.   
Выпущенный на свободу Буркей при виде огромного зеркала воды малость сдурел. С ржанием и топотом носился туда-сюда по берегу, вздымая облака холодных брызг и вспугивая взлетавших с пронзительными криками белокрылых чаек. Пересвет бочком пристроился на замшелом валуне, глазея на остров. Указанные бабой-Ягой приметы сходились. Вон, можно различить остатки былых укреплений – вьется вдоль берега стена с осыпающимися прорехами и выбоинами, вздымается наполовину разрушенная главная башня. Там некогда красовались главные ворота с пузатым надвратным укреплением, по-фряжски барбикеном. Диво, створки вроде уцелели, чернеют в арочном проеме. Сыскалось на берегу и выложенное дробленым камнем начало дороги к замку на острове, три добрых шага в ширину. Дорожка убегала в серую холодную воду и исчезала там.   
Вволю набегавшийся жеребец встал неподалеку от царевича, подергивая ушами и тоже разглядывая разрушенный замок. В кучках гниющих водорослей Буркей отыскал дохлую чайку и прибрал тушку для легкого перекуса. Рыжий усердно работал челюстями, из пасти у него свисало измаранное кровью крыло с торчащими перьями. Пересвет скорбно вздохнул. Что ж, его предупреждали, в чьей компании он рискнул отправиться в дорогу.   
Зазябнув сидеть, царевич прошелся по излучине. Кряхтя, страдальчески прихрамывая и порой по-стариковски прихватываясь рукой за внезапно заломившую спину. Тяжко все-таки ремесло гонца и требует немалой сноровки.   
Кое-как собрав хворосту, Пересвет запалил огонь и расседлал управившегося с чайкой жеребца. Вытащил припасы, но кусок в горло не лез. Взгляд упорно тянулся к скалистому островку, где прижилось несколько тонких березок, выискивая на Буяне малейшие признаки человечьего обиталища. Тщетно. Ни струйки дыма, ни мелькнувшей фигуры, ни петушьего гласа или звона железа, ничего. Островок безмятежно грелся на весеннем солнышке. Конечно, это еще ни о чем не говорило. Могущественной волшебнице нет никакой нужды топить печь или держать домашнюю скотину. Может, она вообще днями отдыхает, а ночами творит чародейство и летает по небу на огненных змеях.   
По всему выходило, надо набраться терпения и ждать. Вот Пересвет и ждал, обмирая сердцем и изнывая от нетерпения. Как нарочно, день тянулся и тянулся. Солнце, как заклятое, даже не думало шелохнуться с места.   
К вечеру от воды пополз пронизывающий холодок. Огненная дорожка наискось перечеркнула Синь-озеро, дрожа и разбиваясь на тысячи сверкающих золотом осколков. Небо окрасилось золотистой желтизной осенней листвы и ярью надраенной меди. Поверх растянулось трепещущее полотнище бледно-зеленого шелка, перетекающего в насыщенную, густейшую лазурь и сапфировую голубизну, усыпанную едва проклюнувшимися всходами льдистых звездочек. Это было так завораживающе, так пронзительно красиво, что Пересвет едва не забыл следить за восходом месяца, любуясь на переливы света в высоте и думая, пришлось бы Ёжику по душе такое зрелище. В книжице «Мимолетности» были вирши об изнуряющем хлопотами дне и влюбленной паре, благословляющей приход ночи, что восстает в сумрачной красе. Может, Гай когда-то тоже сидел на берегу озера Гарда, а над ним в полнеба истекал медом и киноварью закат?  
Весенний вечер до обидного короток. Буйство красок угасло, безжалостно вытесненное накатывающей с восходной стороны чернотой. Спохватившись, Пересвет сунул в костер заранее приготовленный и обмотанный ветошью смолистый сук. С искрящим факелом в одной руке и придерживая другой болтающийся на бедре меч, царевич потрусил к началу каменной дорожки. Поразмыслив, Буркей вприпрыжку поскакал за человеком.   
– А тебе чего тут сдалось? Ступай, добро наше сторожи, – шуганул рыжего царевич. Буркей отступил на пару шагов и утробно фыркнул, всем видом показывая, что без него никак не обойтись Вспомнив раздавленную тварь в конюшне и глянув на мощные копыта жеребца, Пересвет согласился с тем, что ему позарез нужна компания.   
Колышущуюся воду выстелили лунные блики, обращая ее в жидкое серебро с небрежно раскиданными там и сям пригоршнями мерцающих яхонтов. На дне Синь-озера, как уверяла молва, высится огромный дворец местного Водяного, правителя над всеми окрестными реками, протоками, ручейками и болотами. Даже Водяной с Молочной реки, уж на что был грозен и неуступчив нравом, ходил к синеозерскому владыке на поклон и платил ему дань скатным жемчугом, янтарем да золотыми самородками.   
Пересвет вздрогнул, когда конь пихнул его лобастой головой в спину. Дитя Арыси не ошиблось, углядев, как среди пляски мелких волн неспешно, камешек за камнем, проступает узкая каменная осыпь. Человеку с конем как раз перебраться. Мокрые валуны блестели под луной. Замешкавшиеся и внезапно выброшенные на сушу рыбешки разевали круглые рты, топорщили жабры и подскакивали, тщась вернуться обратно в воду. Царевич несколько раз оскользнулся, а Буркей аж до колен с плеском съехал задними ногами с перемычки. Пересвет мертвой хваткой вцепился в узду и потащил бьющегося жеребца к себе. Буркей нашарил на дне опору, подобрался и рывком выбросил себя на дорожку.   
Бок о бок человек и конь вступили на обширную мощеную площадку перед воротами. В мечущемся свете факела Пересвету показалось, якобы на выступах по обе стороны от врат нанизаны на крюках тряпочные чучела в человечий рост. Должно быть, отпугивать незваных гостей. Что ж, он добрался до таинственного острова Буяна… и что теперь прикажете делать? Кажется, тут и впрямь давным-давно никого не осталось.   
– Эй, – нерешительно возвысил голос царевич. – Душа живая, отзовись! Гость с далеких земель стоит под воротами, войти желает! Столько скакал, уморился! С миром пришел, вот те крест!   
Буркей завертелся на месте, стуча копытами по старым булыжникам, скаля клыки и раздувая ноздри. Пересвет отчаянно замахал факелом, пытаясь углядеть, что вынюхал или приметил жеребец. Где затаился вражина, каков он, можно ли одолеть его в честном бою?  
Шагах в десяти поодаль всплыли и замерли две близкопосаженные, ярко-зеленые искры. До ушей Пересвета долетело низкое, перекатывающееся в глотке урчание злобного пса, примеривающегося напасть и ожидающего только хозяйского приказа. Искры малость переместились дальше от ворот, текуче, неуловимо плавно. Впрямь глаза некоего зверя, крупного, гибко скользившего на мягких лапах промеж камней. То ли оголодавший за зиму волк, то ли пардус, в темноте не разглядишь. Охти, пришла беда неминучая. От волка или разъяренной рыси мечом не больно-то отмахаешься. Буркей пособит, но дитя Арыси всего лишь конь и не так проворен, как волчара…   
Жеребец ощерился, поворотился задом к крадущейся зеленоглазой тени и яростно взбрыкнул задними ногами. Мол, не робей, подваливай ближе. Угощение для тебя всегда готово.   
– Хозяева! – в голос заблажил Пересвет, надеясь, что его крики не канут попусту в безлюдной пустоте. – Отопритеся-отворитеся! Да собачку свою угомоните, будьте ласковы! Я это… я Елену Премудрую разыскиваю, знающий человек баял, она здесь отшельничает! Эге-гей, ну хоть голос подайте, не дайте сгинуть ни за что, ни про что!   
Промеж обвалившихся зубцов башни просиял огонек – не трепещущий факельный, на удивление ровный, бледно-лунный, отливающий лавандовым. Зыбкий свет усиливался с каждым ударом сердца, призрачным потоком стекая по выщербленной, изъеденной ветрами и дождем стене, и беспощадно обнажая скрытое в тенях. Пересвет обманулся – на крюках болтались не чучела, но тронутые тлением и разложением тела в обрывках богатых одежд. Вроде человечьи, а вроде не совсем. Руки непомерно длинны, а головы, распялившие в последнем вопле зубастые рты, в посмертии кажутся оплывшими, как свечной воск. Под подножием барбикена грудой валялись доспехи и оружие. Иные обглоданные взъевшейся ржавчиной и переломанные, в пробоинах и вмятинах, иные целехонькие и новые. Промелькнули меж ними желтоватые длинные кости, но Пересвет решил без нужды пристально не вглядываться   
Грозно рычавшая во мраке тварь вспрыгнула на кучку камней. Оказавшись вовсе даже не волком, не сторожевым псом и не коварным горным пардусом – а лисой. Вот только высотой в холке и крепостью сложения та лисичка могла на равных поспорить с молодым медведем. Искрящийся и переливающийся рыжий мех жестко топорщился на широких плечах и вдоль хребта, верхняя губа мелко подрагивала в лад беспрерывному угрожающему ворчанию. Густой воротник вкруг шеи лисицы приминал широкий кожаный ремень с бронзовыми бляхами. На ремне покачивалась большая золотая лунница, украшенная подвесками.   
– Кто указал тебе дорогу на Буян? – звонко и гневно прокричали сверху. Эхо исказило голос, могущий принадлежать как женщине, так и безбородому юнцу. – Сам каковских будешь? Отвечай быстро, ну!   
– Пересвет я, сын Берендея, государя Тридевятого царства, – задрав голову, гаркнул в ответ Пересвет. – Сюда меня направила баба-Яга из Ибирских лесов. Рогнеда Ильгизаровна ее кличут.   
– Рогнеда еще жива? – на барбикене малость опешили.   
– Живей всех живых, – уверил невидимого собеседника царевич. – Поклон велела передавать сударыне Елене. Хозяин добрый, может, впустишь? Надрывно как-то глотку рвать, всё ж не казенная. Чай, не на базаре за низку калачей торгуемся.   
– У кого ты отнял дитя Арыси? – голос исполнился едва сдерживаемой злости. – Чем вынудил служить себе и защищать?  
– Да не отбирал я его, – оскорбился Пересвет. – Такого отберешь, пожалуй. Добром попросил. Мне его ромалы одолжили, до острова Буяна слетать. Это Буркей. Сам-то кто будешь, хозяин неласковый? Вопрошаешь только да гневаешься. Эдак разве гостей встречают?  
– Иных незваных гостьюшек я привечаю стрелой в упор, – откликнулись с барбикена. – Лисавет Патрикеевна! – огромная лиса навострила уши. – Будь добра, сопроводи.   
Это ж у какого Патрикея уродилась такая Лисавета, подумалось царевичу, когда старые ворота, пронзительно и тягуче скрипнув, отворились сами собой. Человек, жеребец и бдительно державшаяся поодаль лиса прошли под нависающей аркой в единственный внутренний дворик старого замка. Узкий и стиснутый нависающими с четырех сторон облупленными, темными строениями. Пятно бледного света ползло за незваными гостями, лужицей расплескиваясь по выщербленным камням. Облизывая и высвечивая схваченные морозцем кустики бурьяна, проросшего меж камней. Валяющееся на боку седло с высокой лукой, груду переплетенных стальных колец, некогда бывшую кольчугой, прислоненные к стене копья и нацепленный на навершие одного из них череп.   
Щелкнули о камень каблуки. Пересвет заполошно обернулся. Догоревший факел он выбросил, но меч по-прежнему сжимал в руке. 

 

В пути к Синь-озеру царевич не раз воображал, какой явится ему таинственная чародейка, не рожденная и не ведающая смерти. Супруга давнего пращура мнилась Пересвету статной, движущейся подобно волне или матерой турице, с волосами цвета льна, убранными в толстую косу. С переливчатыми глазами – то небесно-голубыми, то черными, как ночь, то золотистыми.  
На высоком каменном крыльце, льнувшем к основанию главной башни замка, тенью маячил некто гибкий, узкоплечий и вроде без косы-девичьей красы. Затянутый в кафтанец до колен, и в широких шароварах, заправленных в сапоги. В сложенных чашечкой перед грудью ладонях стремительно вращался, плюясь искрами, крохотный огневеющий шарик. Который, с обреченным замиранием сердца понял царевич, вполне может прилететь ему прямиком в лобешник.  
Лучшее, что пришло на ум Пересвету – нарочито медленно вложить клинок в ножны и поклониться. Поклон спины не ломит, а полезен бывает. Злое, колючее сияние малость поутихло. Хозяин острова Буяна разглядывал незваного гостя. Поблизости неотступной, мрачно зыркающей тенью маячила лиса Лисавета. Буркей раздраженно пофыркивал в ее сторону, всем видом показывая, что готов в любой миг учинить смертный бой.   
– Ладно, – наконец вымолвил чародей. – Коли добрался, давай хоть словом перемолвимся. Поднимайся сюда, – он скрылся в стрельчатом дверном проеме. Сияние торопливо втянулось следом, оставив Пересвета и рыжего коня в звездных сумерках. Легко процокали по камням невтяжные когти. Лисица взлетела по высоким крошащимся ступенькам и шмыгнула в дверь, только белый кончик хвоста мелькнул.   
– Может, это совсем даже не Елена? – шепотом поделился в подергивающееся конское ухо Пересвет. – Может, подручный ее какой или ученик? Боязно, а надо сходить. Разузнать, как да что. Зря мы, что ли, неслись за тридевять земель сломя голову? А ты бди. Если что, я голос подам, но и ты не зевай.   
Буркей фыркнул, азартно пристукнул копытом. Стою, мол, в дозоре, глаз не смыкая. Явлюсь по первому зову, только свистни!  
Оступаясь в полумраке, Пересвет взошел по ступенькам на крыльцо. Дверей в проеме не было, но чуть дальше по извилистому коридорцу он ткнулся лицом в жесткий ворс толстого ковра. Отогнув занавесь в сторону, царевич вошел, украдкой бросил взгляд по сторонам.   
Небольшой покой-горница, низко над головой темнеют скрещенные, источенные жучком балки. Высокие узкие оконца, смахивающие на прорези-бойницы, уцелевшие рамы в обоих затянуты бычьими пузырями. Трехлапые жаровни темной бронзы, от плывущего жара в комнатушке тепло и даже уютно. Сундуки вдоль стен, полки с большими и малыми книгами, в дорогих окладах с цветными каменьями и в обложках попроще, все аккуратно расставлено. В дальнем углу неопрятное гнездовище из шкур, скомканных бархатных занавесей и цветастых половиков, лисье лежбище. Сама Лисавет Патрикеевна свернулась ворохом рыжего меха, прищуренные глаза на узкой морде бдительно следят за каждым шагом незваного гостя. Рядом с лисицыным логовом стояла ровно застеленная походная койка на деревянном каркасе с примотанным шнурами кожаным основанием-люлькой. На каменном полу спорили пестротой несколько брошенных друг поверх друга ковров. Ковры попирал резными ножками тяжелый стол, к столу придвинуты табуреты. Шандал из оленьего рога с яркими свечами, кувшин да пара кружек.  
По другую сторону стола сидел давешний чародей, негостеприимный хозяин. Теперь, когда его лицо не пятнало кружение бликов колдовского огня, Пересвет смог его толком разглядеть. И тихонько икнул – отчасти от испуга, отчасти от непомерного удивления.   
Все-таки одним из обитателей старого замка была женщина. Девица. Тощая и плоская, бледнокожая, в кафтанце с высоким воротом и прорезными рукавами смахивающая на злобного, настороженного юнца. Кафтанец был крыт диковинным шелком, отливавшим в буроватую зелень, цвета лягушачьей кожи. Прямые темно-русые волосы девица-чародейка обрезала по самые плечи, от висков заплела тонкие длинные косицы, перетянутые кожаными шнурками. Над темными, вразлет бровями тускло блестел серебряный обруч искусного плетения, за который были небрежно воткнуты несколько цветов – белые кувшинки да желтые кубышки.   
Откуда взяться кувшинкам посередь льдов и холодной весны, не к месту озадачился Пересвет.   
– В ногах правды нет, садись, – дозволила ворожея.   
– С-спасибо, милая хозяюшка, – царевич осторожно присел на край табурета. Сообразив, что цветы за венцом не живые, и не крученые из шелка, но резаны умельцами из цветного камня.   
– Никакая я тебе не милая, – отрезала девица. Взгляд больших, ярких глаз был не по-девичьи тяжел и неподвижен. Очи изжелтого в ядовитую прозелень оттенка сильно тянулись к вискам, как у дикой рыси. Для полного сходства с лесным зверем круглая радужка затмила почти все око, лишь по самому краешку светился малый просвет белка.  
Пересвет напомнил себе, что видит лишь избранное колдуньей обличье. Маску или наряд, скрывающий создание, явившееся на свет задолго до укладки первых камней в основание Царь-града и Ромуса.   
– Прости, – повинился царевич. – Так, к слову пришлось. Как звать-величать тебя прикажешь?  
– Ты ж вроде Елену Премудрую разыскивал? Вот я она и есть. Кащеевна по батюшке.  
Она злорадно ухмыльнулась, когда Пересвет сделал неловкую попытку отодвинуться вместе с табуретом подальше. Лиса Лисавета вскинула голову и глухо затявкала, одобряя хозяйскую издевку над гостем.   
– Эммм… – растерянно протянул царевич.   
– Да шучу я, – блеснула рысьими очами Елена не-Кащеевна. – Страсть как забавно вы сразу ерзать начинаете. Словно горячих угольев в штаны вам сыпанули. Не отец он мне. Наставником был и полюбовником тоже, но и только. Я сама по себе и сама за себя. И имечко это мне прискучило. Сколько лет Елена, Марья да Василиса, словно других имен на свете не осталось. Хелла. Да, так мне больше нравится. Зови меня Хеллой, – она щелкнула пальцами. Кувшин плавно взмыл в воздух, склонился над кубками серебряной чеканки. Из носика пролилась струйка прозрачной жидкости с яблочным запахом. Новопоименованная Хелла отхлебнула из кружки. Угоститься гостю не предложила, хотя кружка сама собой придвинулась ближе к Пересвету.   
– У варягов есть сказ про великаншу Хель, царицу мира мертвых душ, – осторожно заикнулся царевич.   
– Миры – отражения, дробящиеся в капле росы. Может, они встречали одно из моих отражений, – надменно откликнулась Хелла. – В другом мире у меня шесть рук, черная кожа и я денно и нощно пляшу на поле битвы, усеянном поверженными демонами. А где-то еще другая я хранит миры от погибели. Или скачет на бледном коне впереди воинства призраков, неся смерь и разрушение. Много миров, много разных меня. Такой и сякой, всякой и разной, – она резко тряхнула головой, косицы метнулись из стороны в сторону. – Так, ясно. Как и сотни побывавших тут до тебя, ты ровным счетом ничего не понимаешь. Изъясняюсь понятно для заезжих царевичей, – звонкий девчачий голос вдруг обратился въедливым старушечьим скрипением: – Дела пытаешь али от дела латаешь, добрый молодец? С порога женихаться начнешь или, следуя дурной традиции, загадаешь пару загадок про золотое колечко и серебряную свайку?   
– Вообще-то я женат, – с достоинством, как ему казалось, возразил Пересвет. Чародейка, которой так трепетала баба-Яга, на деле оказалась не пугающей, а раздражающей – как любая девка с непомерно острым языком и дурным нравом. – Извини великодушно, хозяйка, но со сватовством – не ко мне. Может, кому другому свезет больше. У меня же вопрос к тебе имеется, по колдовской части…   
– Жена-ат? – недоверчиво переспросила Хелла. – Неужто? Тебе нужен ответ на вопрос – ну, так я сперва хочу взглянуть на твою жену. Что-то мне слабо верится. Женатые в такие дали не забредают. Они по домам сидят, пироги жуют.   
Пересвет и рта разинуть не поспел, как чародейка выбросила длинную, гибкую руку. Мимолетно пробежалась холодными, как лягушачья лапка, пальцами по кисти царевича – и вот уже на указательном пальце, где столько лет плотно и надежно сидел обручальный перстень с нежно-васильковым сапфиром, ощущается непривычная пустота.   
По-мужски коротко и резко замахнувшись, колдунья ударила похищенным кольцом о столешницу.   
Взвыл царевич, да поздно. Синий яхонт разлетелся тысячами сияющих осколков. Посередь столешницы расплескалась прозрачно-голубая лужица шириной в пару ладоней, окаймленная тонкой золотой чертой. Жестом повелев возмущенному гостю умолкнуть, чародейка провела над ней прямой, окостеневшей дланью.   
Гладкая поверхность затрепетала. Натянулась, словно тончайшая мокрая вуаль, плотно облепившая чье-то лицо. Запрокинутый к небесам лик с твердо очерченными, выступающими скулами и нежными губами, сложенными в едва уловимую улыбку. Тяжелые веки с чуть вытянутыми к вискам уголками сомкнуты. Однако длинные ресницы подрагивали, словно нихонский принц внимал чьим-то занимательным речам и едва удерживал смешинку за мелкими белыми зубами.   
– О, – лживо восхитилась Хелла. – Надо же, для пущего разнообразия незваный гость и впрямь окольцован. Редкостной красоткой к тому же. Половчанка али дева с Кадайских земель, не разберу. Ну-ка, встань передо мной, как лист перед травой, явись в полном обличье!   
Сотканный из сапфирной синевы лик рывком подался вверх, точно человек, выныривающий из глубины, одновременно уменьшаясь в размерах. Мгновение сморгнуло, и над столом зависла не вырубленная, но вылепленная из полупрозрачного камня статуэтка.   
Пересвет сглотнул пересохшим до шероховатой наждачности горлом. Что ж, чего-то подобного и стоило ожидать. Он ведь сам перед отъездом просил Ёжика уделить внимание гостю. Мара давеча не зря насылала видения.   
Там, в далеком Столь-граде, Кириамэ привольно откинулся на широком ложе. Длинные разметавшиеся пряди шелково стекали с края постели. Но здесь, в полуразрушенном замке, никакой опоры под принцем не было, и гибкая обнаженная фигура Ёширо чуть покачивалась в воздухе. Промеж широко и бесстыдно распяленных в стороны ног нихонца ничком устроился другой человек. Можно было не трудить глаза понапрасну, чтобы признать вечно взъерошенные кудряшки, длинную, сильную спину и поджарую задницу. Ни к чему задаваться вопросом, в чьих жадных устах сейчас пребывает стоящее торчком достоинство Кириамэ – и по душе ли полуночные забавы нихонскому принцу. Иначе с чего бы ему так рассеянно и мечтательно улыбаться?  
– Сколь крепка верность твоей спутницы, – ядовито заметила Хелла. Указательным перстом она толкнула сотворенную чародейством статуэтку. Та неспешно завращалась, позволяя рассмотреть фигуры во всех откровенных подробностях. – И кто ж тут твоя супружница – та или эта, что берет или отдает? Или обе сразу? А может, все наоборот, это ты им женушка, а они тебе мужья?   
– Верни кольцо, пожалуйста, – Пересвет не признал собственного голоса, устрашающе звякнувшего боевой сталью. – Спасибо за приют, добрая хозяюшка. Пойду я, пожалуй. Не о чем мне тебя вопрошать, не о чем с тобой толковать.   
– Это еще почему? – вскинулась Хелла. На кончиках ее пальцев заплясали жгучие искорки, как на корабельных мачтах перед бурей. Почуявшее неладное лиса грозно заурчала, приподнимаясь на прямых лапах. – Правда глаза режет?   
– Ошиблась баба-Яга, когда меня сюда посылала. Мёд в бочках порой выдыхается и скисает в отраву – и ты, видать, больше не та, какой ей запомнилась. Прощевай, Елена Премудрая, или как ты там теперь зовешься.   
Срамная и прельстительная статуэтка осыпалась с тихим звоном растаявшего льда. Украденный перстень мягко и надежно сомкнулся вокруг пальца, вернувшись на законное место.   
– Да что ты вообще знаешь обо мне, чтобы судить! – звонко и отчаянно выкрикнула Хелла.   
– Знаю, что мне бабуля Яга сказывала, а ей я верю, – не оборачиваясь, бросил через плечо царевич. – Мол, ты свет и радость мира, всеведущая и понимающая. Может, когда-то так оно и было. Но я увидел злобную каргу, гораздую подглядывать в замочные скважины да насмехаться.   
«Убьет ведь, – тоскливо стенал здравый смысл, когда царевич повернулся беззащитной спиной к чародейке и шагнул к дверям. – Убьет, а труп в озеро скинет. Спорим, она и былых хозяев крепостцы на Буян-острове порешила?»  
Стены старого замка дрогнули и на миг словно бы расплылись, как брошенные в чашку с водой крупицы красок.  
– Нет! – звонко и отчаянно выкрикнула Хелла. Выметнувшись из-за стола, пролетела через горницу и загородила царевичу выход. – Нет! Я не хотела! Я… – она затряслась всем телом, изломчато вскинула руку и метнула ослепительно-златой комок студенистого пламени в окно. Переломанные старые рамы и разорванные пленки бычьих пузырей с хрустом вылетели наружу. Пересвет отстраненно представил, как бледный огонь охватывает его с ног до головы, и кипящая плоть стекает с обнажающихся костей. – Я так долго одна, что порой уже не разберу, где явь, а где греза! Все ложь, я просто коснулась твоих мыслей, заимствовала образы и выткала картину… – колдунья зашаталась, закатывая глаза под веки и беспомощно когтя воздух. И так бледная, что твоя кладбищенская нежить, она сделалась вовсе синюшной.   
Пересвет едва успел подхватить обеспамятевшую девицу. Испуганная Лисавета заскакала вокруг, сбивая табуреты, припадая на передние лапы и скалясь во все клыки, но не решаясь напасть. Во дворе раскатисто ржал и бесновался Буркей. Чуял беду, но не мог вскарабкаться по высоким ступеням на крыльцо.   
– Уймись! – рявкнул на лису царевич. – Уронишь свечи, заполыхаем ко всем чертям!  
Подействовало. Лисица замерла, надсадно пыхтя и вывалив длинный язык. Царевич замешкался: куда бежать, где устроить легкую, как перышко, и костлявую, как пташка, чародейку и как привести ее в чувство.   
– Ты не похож на тех, что являлись до тебя, – мягко прошелестело над ухом. Хелла напряглась натянутой до отказа лучной тетивой. Прохладное и острое коснулось горла царевича над воротником, надавило. – Но это неважно. Ты заключил союз с мужчиной, значит, у тебя не будет потомков. Ваш треклятый род наконец прервется.   
Близко-близко Пересвет увидел глаза колдуньи – остекленевшие, наполненные не безумием, но застарелой, заскорузлой, до сих пор не избытой болью и смертной обидой. Она все крепче прижимала свое оружие к шее Пересвета, и ее рука была твердой, как камень.   
– Я младший сын в семье, – брякнул царевич первое, что пришло на ум. – У меня есть старшие братья и племянники. Моя смерть ровным счетом ничего не изменит. Друзья знают, куда я уехал. Буркей приведет их к твоему порогу, и тебе опять придется бежать. А тебе это надо? Может, прежде чем кидаться с ножом, проще растолковать, в чем дело?   
Пересвет опустил Хеллу на пол – не живую девушку, но недвижное воротное столпие. Она оцепенело застыла, сгорбившись, чуть пошатываясь взад-вперед и сжимая во вскинутой к горлу ладони то, чем пыталась зарезать гостя. Не тонколезвийный нож-зарукавник, как сгоряча решил царевич. Из-под запАха кафтанца чародейки вытекала толстая железная цепочка, на ней болтался уцепленный за насад-трубку ржавый наконечник от стрелы. Тяжелый, широкий срезень о трех гранях, с какими обычно ходят на крупного зверя. Хелла так сильно сомкнула пальцы вкруг своего талисмана, что ржавое железо окрасилось кровью.   
Не выдержав, Пересвет разжал тонкую девичью кисть, способную творить всепожирающий огонь из пустоты, взял Хеллу за руку и силком усадил на табурет. Плеснул ей золотистого напитка из кувшина – и потянулся сам отхлебнуть из кружки, для душевного успокоения. Со двора больше не долетало дикого ржания и конского топота. Видимо, жеребец угадал – беда миновала.   
– Нет, – Хелла вяло отвела его руку в сторону. – Не пей. Я туда настоя болтун-травы замешала. Меня он не берет, а у гостей язык непомерно развязывается. Треплются без умолку, остановиться не могут, в своих же враках путаются. Смешно, правда?   
– Ухохочешься, – не стал спорить Пересвет. Смирившись с тем, что такова его судьба, или, как выражались Кириамэ и Ай-Лю, карма. Выслушивать повести чужих скорбей и пытаться по мере способностей излечить страждущие души, лишенные покоя. Вот еще одна встретилась на пути. Казалось бы, могущественная чародейка, весь мир лежит перед ней, как яблочко на золотой тарелочке, а она страдает да мается. – Ты как, угомонилась малость? Не станешь больше молоньями швыряться?   
Не ответив, колдунья шевельнула указательным пальцем, словно подзывая к себе кого незримого. Зиявшее чернотой окно, откуда в комнату радостно врывался стылый озерный ветер, перечеркнул восстановившийся деревянный переплет. Поскрипывая, промеж рамами вхруст натянулась тонкая телячья кожица. Угли в жаровнях запунцовели с удвоенной силой, но Хелла все равно зябко обхватила себя ладонями за плечи, сжавшись в угловатый комочек. Хорошо изучившая хозяйские повадки лиса торопливым рыжим ручейком перетекла ближе. Повозившись, с трудом умостилась под столом. Облегченно вздохнув, Хелла запустила руки в густую шерсть любимицы.   
– Кто здесь жил до тебя? – спросил Пересвет. Потому как впрямь было любознательно, да и Ёширо советовал при тягостной беседе заходить издалека и начинать с чего-нибудь отвлеченного. Про погоду там, про то, как дивно хороши зимние сливы в цвету, или про новый наряд императрицы. – И что с ними стряслось?   
– Урманский пограничный дозор тут стоял, – Хелла выговаривала слова медленно, как человек, рывком вздернутый с постели, но толком не пробудившийся. – В один дождливый и холодный вечер в ворота робко поскреблись калики перехожие… или парочка заблудившихся детишек… или старушка с пирожками в корзинке… Румяная такая старушка, ну прям добрая бабуля. Дозорные, конечно, были суровыми вояками, всегда готовыми дать отпор врагу, но врага-то не имелось. Так что они отперли малую калиточку и впустили свою погибель. Через пару ночей стрыги захватили Буян-остров.   
– Кто-кто? – не понял царевич.  
– Стрыги, – четче и уверенней выговорила колдунья. – Стрыгои. Не слыхивал прежде? Твари полуночные на нетопырьих крыльях, с клыками да когтями, способные перекидываться людьми. Если уж куда проникли, ни за что добром не уйдут, пока всех не изведут под корень.   
– Упыри, что ли? – наконец догадался Пересвет. – Читывал про таких, но думал – враки кабацкие…   
– Болтуны в трактирах иногда говорят правду, – дернула узким плечом Хелла. – Много живет на свете всякой нежити и нечисти, но даже промеж ними стрыги – сущая мерзость. Знаешь, они умеют завораживать людей. Те верят, что служат достойнейшим князьям и готовы умереть ради них. Я сыскала нескольких уцелевших в подвалах. Стрыгои несколько месяцев вытягивали из них кровь, каплю за каплей, а они все еще жили. Тянулись сражаться, защищая своих хозяев. Боюсь, при виде этого зрелища я малость не сдержалась. Выжгла тут все… ну, и крепость кое-где порушила. Младших стрыгов обмотала холодным железом и кинула подыхать в ров, а хозяина с хозяюшкой вывесила прогуляться на ясном солнышке, – она хищно улыбнулась краешками губ. – Старые были, крепкие, за не-жизнь свою цеплялись изо всех силенок. С рассвета почти до полудня продержались. Как они вопили, подыхая, это что-то.  
– А люди? – напряженно спросил царевич, напрочь позабыв, что чародейка ведет речь о событиях, бывших задолго до его рождения.   
– А что – люди? Которые от упырьей ворожбы совсем тронулись рассудком, усыпила да схоронила. Остальным велела ступать к варяжскому порубежью. Заклятие сплела, чтоб с дороги не сбились и позабыли, что видывали. Они ушли, я осталась век вековать.   
– Лисавета-краса тоже была здесь пленницей?   
– Нет, – чародейка гладила лису по крутому, выпуклому лбу, та жмурилась от удовольствия. – Позапрошлой зимой она по озерному льду на остров выбежала и прям у ворот рухнула замертво. Шерсть в крови, лапа сломана, одно ухо почти напрочь оторвано. Напал на нее кто-то, в драке изломал безжалостно. Судя по ранам, не медведь, не тур и не тигрис. Я выспрашивала, да без толку. Даром речи бессловесную изначально тварь наделить невозможно. В ее мысленных образах скачут какие-то жуткие чудища, пасти медные, когти железные. Как копнешь глубже, она пугается до полусмерти. Откуда она такая взялась на Синь-озере, мне тоже неведомо. Похоже, алкала приключений на свой пушистый хвост и забрела сюда аж из самого Кадая.   
– С Лисаветой Патрикеевной и замком ясно, – кивнул царевич. Хочешь не хочешь, а заради облегчения придется взрезать набухшую гноем рану. – Но зачем ты сама себе выстроила тюрьму о четырех стенах? Кто из моей родни так досадил тебе, что ты до сих пор злишься? От отца я слыхал, якобы ты в пращуре Иване-царевиче души не чаяла – но теперь думаю, молва ошибалась. Так оно или не так, в силах ответить только ты. Потому как ведаешь истину… а я нет. Я всегда думал, что Царевна-лягушка – эта, как ее, мифологогическая персоналия. Ну, народе как эллинские боги с горы Олимп, или Святогор-богатырь, или Рарог-сокол. Когда-то они впрямь топтали землю и свершали великие подвиги, но потом сгинули. Истаяли, превратились в людские воспоминания и предания…  
– Верно мыслишь, – рассеянно потеребив висящий на шее наконечник стрелы, Хелла затолкала его обратно в вырез кафтанца. – Вот только моя история не чета легендам о величайшем из магов Мирддине Эмрисе. Мирддин-валлиец добровольно удалился из мира, чтобы предстать во славе, когда его родине будет грозить смертельная опасность. Я же… я просто совершила глупость.  
Она улыбнулась, и мимолетная улыбка её была полна тревожной печали и грустной насмешки над собой.   
– И не скажешь в оправдание, мол, молодая была, жизни не ведала. Нет, я сполна познала тайны мужских и женских сердец. Верность, отвагу, предательство и измену. Любви, правда, толком не знала, лишь восхищение и поклонение. Возводила царей на троны и свергала, когда они мне надоедали. Смотрела, как доблестные воины убивают друг друга ради моей улыбки. Чуть не стала богиней во плоти, но вовремя спохватилась. После кричащей роскоши Царь-града и змеиных интриг Ахайи хотелось чего-нибудь простого, незамутненного…   
– Кисельку клюквенного лаптем из лужицы похлебать, – вполголоса подсказал царевич.   
– Брусничного, – с серьезным видом возразила чародейка. – Он вкуснее.   
– И ты отправилась с полудня на полночь. По торговому пути от эллинов к русичам.   
– Верно. Шла себе, никого не трогала. В одной крепостце остановилась поглазеть на забаву. Тамошний старый князь промыслил женить трех своих сыновей по старинному обычаю. С метанием стрел на четыре стороны. Отчего бы и нет, подумала я. Недурной зачин для героической былины, не впервые такое проделываю. Махнула рукой – и стрела младшего сынка шлепнулась посередь болотца.   
– Где на кувшинном листе как раз сидела лягушонка в золотой короне, – подхватил крученую нить рассказа Пересвет. – Ничего не пожелаешь, пришлось княжичу нести нареченную в отцовский терем, являть отцу и братьям невесту. Которая на деле оказалась прекрасной царевной Еленой, ворожейкой и в ремеслах искусницей.   
– И все у них поначалу было хорошо… Я его любила. В те дни я была одинока и уверовала, что в нем мое спасение, – словно защищаясь от нападок и в то же время не доверяя собственным словам, проговорила Хелла. – Он за словом в карман не лез и твердил, как ему повезло со мной. Вдобавок красавчик писаный, что еще надо женскому сердцу? Мы поженились. Доверюсь, решила я после свадебного пира. Расскажу про лягушачью шкурку. Пусть промеж нас не будет тайн. Ведь таким, как я, свыше явлены границы и пределы. Незримые оковы, не то мы и мир дотла выжжем, и последнего ума лишимся. Часть нашего могущества всегда воплощается в каком-либо талисмане. Мы являем его только тем, кому вручаем свое сердце. Но я не успела ничего рассказать. Княжич Иван сыскал шкурку среди моих вещей и пригрозил сжечь. Тогда-то мы и поговорили начистоту. И я… я просто-напросто растерялась. Подумать только, я могла щелчком пальцев вызвать ураган, не оставить от града камня на камне, превратить моего муженька в комара и прихлопнуть его… но при всем моем могуществе оказалась бессильна. Ведь я так сильно любила его.   
– А он?   
– А он владел моим амулетом. Говорил, мол, просто хочет малость меня припугнуть, и смеялся. Он частенько смеялся… просил, чтобы я смеялась тоже. Я ведь была не такая, как женщины, с которыми он привык иметь дело. Никогда не умела стоять, кротко опустив глаза и не прекословя мужчинам. Я ж изведала, какие они до старости щенки – напрудят лужу и радуются.   
– Он обижал тебя? – напрямую спросил Пересвет.   
– Нет. Да. Не знаю. Пару раз поднимал на меня руку, но что с того? Слова ранят куда больнее, чем шлепок узорчатым поясом. Хуже другое, я запуталась. Прежде я всегда знала, где правда и ложь, где кончается одно и начинается другое, и как свет рождается из тьмы. С ним я стала… – она замялась, не в силах подобрать нужных слов. – Мой супруг умел вывернуть любой спор наизнанку. Я всегда выходила неправой. Я была слишком сильной и дерзкой, слишком своевольной. Он говорил, ради моей же пользы надобно держать меня в узде и подальше от людей. Чтобы не вытворила чего дурного своим колдовством. Ведь он не переживет, если простецы ославят его прекрасную жену злобной ведьмой и забросают камнями. Однако он ничуть не возражал против капельки чар, сведших в могилу старого князя. Да, я это сделала и могу признаться. Муж убедил меня: отцу не по душе невестка-ведунья. Якобы князь помышляет жестоко истребить меня и его. Иван рассчитывал завладеть престолом, да только малость промешкал. Княжество ушло под руку старшего сына. Заподозрив неладное, новый правитель велел младшему брату приискать себе новые владения и новый дом. Мы ушли в края, которыми владел средний брат. Тот хлебнул в жаркий день ледяной водицы и тоже недолго протянул на свете. Его земли достались моему мужу… здесь он с моей помощью основал Тридевятое царство и развязал войну со старшим братом и племянниками. Война тянулась и тянулась, люди гибли, лилась кровь, горели поля. Все чаще меня за глаза именовали не Премудрой, но Еленой Темной. Шептались, я околдовала царя и свела его с ума. В конце концов Иван-царь одержал верх. Его брат погиб в бою, племянники очутились за решеткой. Мой супруг к тому времени сильно одряхлел телом и разумом – причем совершенно без моего вмешательства. Он старел, а я оставалась юной. Всякий день он кричал, чтобы я вернула ему молодость. Отдала свою, раз уж я такая никчёмная жена, или влила в его жилы кровь плененных молодых сродственников. Среди них был один юный витязь… которому достало сил, ума и выдержки заглянуть мне в глаза. Он спросил, ведаю ли я, что творю. Ведь он слышал то же, что и ты – мол, я свет и радость, а не тьма во плоти.   
Хелла вскинула леденящий рысий взор на Пересвета:  
– Вот я и положила всему конец. Витязь стал новым правителем… царем руин и развалин. Люди прокляли былую столицу и перебрались к реке Молочной. Основали Столь-град. А я улетела. На крылатой колеснице, с дымом и треском. Что нынче болтают среди людей о моем исходе?  
– Что ты сразилась со смертью за Ивана-царевича, была побеждена и удалилась скорбеть об утратах.   
– И на том спасибо, – буркнула чародейка.   
– А что сталось с лягушачьей шкуркой?   
– Сгорела, – после короткого мучительного молчания вымолвила Хелла. – Муж исполнил свою угрозу и бросил ее в огонь. Когда понял, что я лучше угасну, чем подарю ему отпрысков. Я тогда надолго в рассудке помутилась. Наворотила изрядно дурного, чего делать не стоило. Если б тот витязь меня не остановил…   
– Как же ты ворожишь?.. – растерялся Пересвет. Выходит, сказочная Царевна-лягушка ему вовсе не пра-пра-прабабка, и в его жилах нет ее чудесной крови?   
– Я как река. Ее можно запрудить, можно отвести часть воды, но невозможно иссушить до дна. Волшебство убывает и прибывает, но капля его всегда пребудет со мной. Где капля, там постепенно наберется море-океан. Из брошенного семени взрастает новый цветок.   
– Хелла, – собравшись с духом, твердо произнес царевич. Благородный муж не уклоняется от своего долга и всегда помнит лица пращуров. – Сударыня Хелла. Понимаю, минуло столько лет… говорят, внук не в ответе за дедовы проделки, а сын за отца не отвечает… но я в это не верю. Прости нас, если сможешь. Мне очень стыдно, что мой предок так низко обошелся с тобой. И жаль, что ты до сих пор тащишь на плечах тяжкую ношу прошлого. Понимаю, это только слова. Они не изменят того, что было. Вряд ли ты забудешь нанесенные тебе обиды, но если тебе станет хоть немного легче…   
Чародейка вскинула ладонь перед собой – вроде как останавливая чужие речи, а вроде как защищаясь от них. Пересвет спешно прикусил язык.  
– Ты хороший мальчик, – глухо сказала Хелла, отводя мерцающие глаза. – Добрый. Напрасно я на тебя взъелась. Что за беда стряслась, расскажи. Чем смогу, помогу.   
– Ой, – спохватился Пересвет. – Точно. Чуть не забыл. Старость, знаешь ли, не в радость.   
Скорбящая чародейка не удержалась и тихонько фыркнула:  
– Кажется, я и впрямь засиделась на этом островке. Может, тряхнуть стариной и отбить тебя у тех двух красавчиков? Хотя о чем это я. Куда немощной старой кляче угнаться за молодыми да резвыми жеребчиками. Ты будешь говорить или нет?  
– Буду!   
Пересвет втянул в легкие побольше воздуху, в очередной раз поведав историю загадочных исчезновений и смертей в Столь-граде, а также догадки разыскателей. Хелла, подперев впалые щеки острыми кулачками и хищно прищурившись, внимала. Сладко похрапывала Лисавета Патрикеевна, устроив морду на носках царевичевых сапог.   
– Мнится мне, где-то я такое уже слыхивала… – раздумчиво вымолвила колдунья, когда рассказ подошел к концу, а рассказчик слегка осип. Глянув на него, Хелла хлопнула в ладоши. Звук вышел слишком громким и резким, словно поблизости ткнули шилом в раздутый до отказа кожаный бурдюк. Из-под потолка брызнуло зеленым огнем, сверху вниз камнем пала и развернулась перед гостем льняная скатерка с алой вышивкой и расставленным угощением. – Да-да, толковой хозяйкой я не была и никогда не стану. Ешь, пей. Авось, не отравишься.   
Она выскочила из-за стола и, ткнув руки в боки, пошла вдоль слегка прогибающихся под тяжестью томов книжных полок. Повинуясь коротким жестам чародейки, то один, то другой фолиант выползал из плотно сомкнутого строя собратьев, и зависал перед Хеллой, треща ворохом стремительно листаемых страниц. Пересвет жевал, прихлебывал, снова жевал – иногда отправляя обглоданные косточки и особо лакомые кусочки вниз, в горячую, влажную и клыкастую пасть пробудившейся лисицы. Лисавета, надо признать, не жадничала, принимая угощение с вежливым достоинством.   
– Нашла! – воскликнула Хелла, отправляя на полку толстенный том черной морщинистой кожи в серебряной оковке с алыми карбункулами. Пересвет торопливо заглотал кус пирога с белорыбицей, остальное сунул лисичке-сестричке.  
– Так что это – волшба черная али злодейство умышленное?   
– Не мельтеши, – Хелла вернулась за стол, вытянула руки перед собой, сплела пальцы замысловатым узлом. – Тут нечто странное вытанцовывается… С одной стороны, ты и твои друзья верно смекнули, это ритуал. Именуется Петлей или Арканом Вечности, впервые упомянут в работах аж тысячелетней давности, когда еще Трисмегист бродил по земле. С другой, как бы тебе сказать… Мнения чародеев касательно природы, действенности и истинности этого обряда в корне противоречат друг другу. Половина волшебников твердо убеждена, якобы ритуал Аркана давным-давно не имеет смысла. Ибо нет колдовской сущности, каковую должен заклинать обряд – она либо давно утрачена, либо и вовсе никогда не существовала. В итоге мы имеем впустую умерщвленных людей. Другая половина с пеной у рта уверяет, что Аркан более чем действенен. Мол, проявлением его могущества является то, что наш мир продолжает существовать, а солнце всякий день всходит над горизонтом…   
– Мне надо выпить, – твердо заявил царевич. – Я ни черта лысого не понял. Можно все сызнова, только более простыми словесами?   
Два кубка сошлись над столом, едва соприкоснувшись пузатыми краешками. Хелла ладонью утерла влажные губы, нахмурилась. Венец с кувшинками сполз на лоб, и чародейка в раздражении скинула его прочь. Взялась разъяснять в подробностях, помогая себе стремительными взмахами рук. Вычерчивая тонким пальцем мудреные колдовские символы, кружившиеся и переливавшиеся малахитом, багрецом и лазурью. Сперва Пересвет тужился поспеть за шустрой речью ворожейки, но вскоре сдался и просто смотрел, как мечутся тонкие косицы и яростными болотными огоньками вспыхивают кошачьи зрачки.   
– Так кого посоветуешь нам искать? – осторожно спросил он, когда Хелла сунулась в предусмотрительно наполненную кружку. В ответ донеслось смачное бульканье.   
– Человека, выжженного изнутри своей двойственностью, – спустя какое-то время отозвалась чародейка. – Он исполняет ритуал, отчаянно стараясь верить в его истинность – и сомневаясь каждое мгновение, в глубинах души оплакивая каждую отнятую жизнь. Утешая себя мыслями о неизмеримой важности возложенной на него миссии – и мучаясь сознанием того, что миссия может быть насквозь лживой.   
– Но почему ему взбрела в голову мысль убивать… создавая этот ваш Аркан?   
– Десяток причин на выбор. Он может происходить из семьи, хранящей тайну ритуала, – загнула палец Хелла. – Ему могла угодить в руки книга с упоминанием обряда или дойти отголоски слухов, – она загнула второй. – Его может вести священный долг… или извращенное любопытство… или намерение свершить в свой жизни нечто достойное, о чем никто никогда не узнает… Я не ведаю. Из твоей повести следует лишь то, что ваш Зимний душегубец упрямо и упорно, звено за звеном, выковывает цепь, призванную хранить мир от разрушения. Искренне веря или убеждая себя в том, что верит.   
– Хелла, – перебил ворожею Пересвет. – Если Буян-остров когда-нито и впрямь тебе опостылеет, приезжай к нам. И Лисавету Патрикеевну тож привози. Примем со всем почетом, будешь самой дорогой гостьей. Увидишь, каким стал Столь-град. Ну не собираешься же ты до скончания веков прозябать среди дохлых упырей, любуясь на закаты и восходы? 

 

Глава 11. Недосказанности. 

Сложив руки в широких рукавах зимней юкаты, принц Кириамэ в неподвижности застыл на пороге, сверху вниз бесстрастно взирая на два мертвых тела. Бесстрастности в собственной душе он совершенно не ощущал – скорее, нихонцем равнО владели ярость и обескураженность. Однако благородный муж не теряет лица ни в присутствии императора, ни в сообществе равных, ни в толпе простолюдинов. Так что Ёширо хранил сосредоточенное молчание, исподлобья следя за действиями Гая Гардиано. Ромей до смешного смахивал на цуру-журавля. Также высоко поднимал длинные ноги, осторожно совершая шажок за шажком.  
Совершив посолонь третий или четвертый обход покойников, ромей присел на корточки и подался вперед, разглядывая раны.   
«Журавль промышляет лягушку», – сравнил Ёширо. Из открытых настежь дверей опять пахнуло резкой смесью причудливых запахов, сладких до приторности, жгучих и будоражащих обоняние. Они находились на большом складе поназади купеческого двора под названием «Вендия», где издавна торговали чужеземными пряностями. За столько лет окрестные дома и самый воздух округи насквозь пропитались диковинными ароматами. Кириамэ втягивал запахи маленькими глотками, смакуя и чуть раздувая ноздри.   
Кровью совсем не пахло – ее, несмотря на два смертоубийства, толком не пролилось.   
Где-то на самой границе восприятия дружинники городской стражи тычками и окриками гнали прочь взбудораженных горожан, всячески норовивших пролезть ближе и заглянуть в склад хоть одним глазком.   
У молвы десятки ног, сотни глаз и тысячи ртов, на которые просто невозможно накинуть платки, сокрушенно подумалось Кириамэ. Дурная новость, покамест воплощенная только в смутные слухи, вырвалась на свободу. К вечеру о случившемся в «Вендии» прознают все, от звонаря на колокольне до младшего подручного мясника, от торговки пирожками вразнос до боярских жен. Как здесь принято выражаться, шила в мешке утаить не удалось. Оно насквозь проткнуло холстину и всем стальным острием вылезло наружу.   
Гардиано распрямился, аккуратно отшагнул назад и встал обок с принцем. Сунул ладони за широкий пояс, закусил губу.   
– Что поведали мертвые? – вполголоса спросил Ёширо.   
– Скончались почти одновременно и совсем недавно. Может, минувшей ночью. Расстались с жизнью не здесь и не прикончили друг друга. Однако тот, кто притащил их сюда, потратил немало стараний, чтобы убедить нас в обратном, – Гай озадаченно прищелкнул языком. – Хотел бы я знать, как ему удалось незаметно проволочь через город два трупа?  
– Обширные склады. Много товаров, много людей, постоянно перетаскивающих с места на место сундуки, короба и ящики, – высказал догадку нихонец. – На еще одного озабоченного приказчика с большим мешком на спине никто не обратил внимания. Он свалил свою ношу в дальнем темном углу, куда заглядывают реже, потом притащил второй мешок. Разложил из мертвецов икебану и преспокойно ушел.   
– Похоже на то, – согласился Гай.   
Предметы их обсуждения недвижно вытянулись на грязноватом дощатом полу. Молодой темноволосый парень в овчиной свитке мехом наружу. При жизни, наверное, был весьма недурен собой, но сейчас, с вытаращенными глазами и нелепо высунутым промеж синевеющих губ разбухшим черным языком, выглядел не ахти. Вокруг шеи парня обвивалась тонкая вощеная веревка, один конец которой намертво стиснул в жилистом кулаке боярин Осмомысл. Зоркий Гардиано высмотрел и показал Кириамэ знакомый по предыдущим жертвам след удара тонкого ножа, оборвавшего жизнь старого сыскаря.   
– Если б они впрямь сцепились здесь, то раскидали все ящики и непременно привлекли своей возней внимание свидетелей, – развил мысль Гардиано. – Осмомысл, может, не утратил с годами былой хватки, но даже при внезапном нападении старикану недостало б силенок быстро и бесшумно удушить молодого здорового парня. Это совершил некто третий. Наш неведомый Зимний душегубец. Теперь у нас имеется два трупа кряду… и ни единого подозреваемого.   
«Я в отчаянии», – непроизнесенные ромеем слова уплыли под потолок склада, смешавшись с пряными запахами заморских трав.   
– Помимо трупов, мы также имеем дурные слухи и неизбежные тяготы с соседями, – дотошно присовокупил нихонский принц. – Вряд ли карпашский князь обрадуется тому, что его младшего сына прикончили в Столь-граде.   
– Почему очередными жертвами выбраны именно эти двое? – перебил Гардиано. – Мы знаем, что княжич Радомир ушел на встречу с подругой и не вернулся. Знаем, что Осмомысл велел объявить тайный розыск княжича. Вряд ли убийца настолько всеведущ и пронырлив, чтобы прикончить главу сыскного приказа на его же рабочем месте. Значит, Осмомысл покинул сыскную избу и ушел в город. В одиночестве.  
– Иначе его люди не позволили никому и пальцем его тронуть.   
– Верно мыслишь. Зачем боярину срочно занадобилось в город? Может, его выманили, посулив рассказать нечто важное?   
– Щур, – не оборачиваясь, окликнул Кириамэ. Белобрысый сыскной предстал, споро протолкавшись локтями сквозь цепочку стражи. Некрасивая подвижная физиономия кривилась в гримасе уныния. – Щур, можешь разузнать, куда, когда и зачем ушел ёрики Осмомысл?   
– Дак вчера, под вечер уже, – не задумываясь, заявил молодой сыскарь. – К приказным воротам прибежал мальчонка, притащил некую грамотку. С печатью и устным повелением вручить только в руки боярину. Мы передали, как было велено – вдруг впрямь важное что. Боярин печать сломал, прочел и немедля захлопотал. Грамотку с собой прихватил, не могу знать, что в ней писано было. Нам велел заниматься своими делами и следом не волочиться. Мол, он сам управится. Мы все едино отрядили вдогон пару молодцев, легких на ногу. Да только куда щенкам против такого пса матёрого. Улизнул боярин, потеряли соглядатаи его в переулках Вороньей слободы. Возвернулись, ждали, пока не примчался перепуганный купец из «Вендии». Его слуги вышли спозаранку скупленный товар грузить, а наткнулись на мертвого боярина… Кремень был, не человек. Как теперь без него управимся? Царь-батюшка, конечно, иного верховода изберет, но Осмомыслу-то никто в подметки не годится… – он судорожно вздохнул. – Эхх, жизнь наша поломатая. Был боярин, и сгинул ни за что, ни про что.   
«В нашу способность изловить убийцу он просто не верит», – с удручением признал Ёширо, сухо распорядившись:   
– Подгоните сани или телегу. Заверните тела в холст и везите в сыскной приказ. Гардиано, ты все осмотрел? Щур, кто-нибудь известил его величество о происшествии?  
– Не, – помотал остриженной в кружок головой Щур. – А надобно? Сударь принц, раз вы в царский терем невозбранно вхожи, может, окажете милость? Государь с боярином Осмомыслом давнюю дружбу водили. Огорчится батюшка Берендей, сильно огорчится. Про убиенного княжича, опять же, поведать надобно. О! – сыскной вскинул палец с обкусанным ногтем. – Чуть из башки не вылетело! На восходной окраине, у самой Молочной реки, есть постоялый двор «Черемшаник». Не первой руки, грязноватый, многолюдный. Так вот, тамошний хозяин сболтнул нашим розыскателям, якобы осенью и зимой у него останавливался молодой человек, смахивающий описанием и повадками на княжича Радомира. Снимал комнату на единую ночь, утром уходил.   
– С какого ляда трактирщик счел постояльца княжичем? – оживился Гай.   
– Н-ну, парень рядился небогато, зато вел себя предерзко, не в пример нашему царевичу. Знаете, как человек, с детства привыкший смотреть на всех сверху вниз, и к тому, что все вершится по первому его слову. Хозяин спрашивал с него за комнату и выпивку вдвое или втрое дороже, а гость никогда не торговался. Злато-серебро у него в кошеле не переводилось, и счета деньгам он не ведал. Руки, опять же, гладкие – ни мозолей тебе, ни царапин.   
– Этот парень встречался с кем-то на постоялом дворе?   
– Хозяин говорит, ага. Но только совсем не с боярской дочерью и не с женой воеводы. К Радойце наведывалась женщина из племени ромалы.  
– Айша? – не выдержав, посунулся вперед Кириамэ.   
– Вот неведомо, – с искренним сожалением развел руками Щур. – Корчмарь эту самую Айшу-плясунью допреж не встречал. Женщина, что приходила в «Черемшаник», куталась в шаль с розанами, лица напоказ не выставляла и споро прошмыгивала наверх. Однако хозяин приметил на ней гремучие золотые браслеты с монистами, какие обычно ромалы носят, и пестрые юбки в десяток слоев. Может, то и впрямь была Айша. Может, другая ромалы, вздумавшая окрутить княжича.   
– Теперь ясно, почему они встречались в разных городах Тридевятого царства, – протянул ромей. – Княжич приезжал туда, где останавливался табор… – он торопливо подсчитал что-то на пальцах и присвистнул.   
Несшие дозор стражники расступились, пропуская их к ожидающим лошадям, привязанным к жерди-коновязи. Солнце в весенне-ясном, прозрачном небе показалось Кириамэ слишком ярким, режущим глаза после полутьмы склада. Сбившиеся в кучки горожане перешептывались, охали, тянули шеи, пытаясь через плечи дозорных заглянуть внутрь. Любопытство человеческое неистребимо.   
– Эссиро, – ворвался в невеселые размышления нихонца хрипловатый голос, – смотри-ка, что выходит. В начале марта месяца пропадает Айша. Начинается ледоход, Пересвет вылавливает ее тело из реки. На следующий день в Столь-град приезжает карпашский княжич. Уходит вечером на свидание – возможно, с Айшей, возможно, еще не зная, что девица умерщвлена – и не возвращается. Через три дня встревоженные слуги оповещают городскую стражу. Спустя день княжича находят мертвым в обществе зарезанного Осмомысла. Пока тянулась зима, душегуб не спешил. Потихоньку похищал горожан, потихоньку убивал и искусно прятал тела. Но с приходом весны ему стало наплевать, найдут мертвецов или нет. Он начал торопиться.   
– Что-то изменилось? – озадачился Кириамэ. – Но что именно? Сыскари стали более настойчивы в поисках? Кто-то его вспугнул?   
– Иногда убийцы таким образом бросают вызов правосудию. Мол, я оставляю свежий кровавый след, так изловите и покарайте меня, коли сумеете… Меня занимает другое. Связаны ли между собой Айша и княжич Радомир? Ее смерть и его исчезновение стряслись почти одновременно. Допустим, именно ромалы была тайной подругой княжича. Он пришел в условленное место, прознал, что Айша мертва – и что случилось потом?   
– На месте встречи княжича мог ожидать Душегубец, вызнавший о сердечном приятеле Айши, – покрутив события так и эдак, нихонский принц кое-как приладил их друг к другу. – Он пленил Радомира и несколько дней где-то удерживал, пока не счел нужным убить.   
– Толково судишь, – одобрил ромей. – Еще версии? Давай, пораскинь умом.   
– Узнав о гибели Айши, Радомир начал искать ее убийцу. Княжич оказался везучим и сумел выйти на Душегубца. Возможно, записку старому ёрики прислал именно Радомир – извещая, кто убийца и где он скрывается.   
– Но Осмомысл не слишком поверил в успешные розыски карпашского княжича, – подхватил Гардиано. – Или в боярине вскипела кровь. Он возжелал пленить убийцу сам. Осмомысл отправился в город. Где встретился не с княжичем, а с Душегубом, успевшим к тому моменту выследить и прикончить Радомира.   
– Есть еще одна возможность, – увлекся игрой предположений Ёширо.   
– Выкладывай, – с жадным нетерпением в голосе потребовал ромей.   
– Что, если Радомир и есть Душегубец? – рискнул Кириамэ. – Прикидываясь мстителем за гибель Айши, он забросил приманку. Сведения, где и когда якобы можно настичь убийцу. Осмомысл клюнул, явился – но в последующей стычке одолел Радомира. Тот, умирая, успел пырнуть ёрики кинжалом.   
– Я ж тебе показывал рану, – нахмурился Гай. – Ну представь сам: тебе накинули на шею аркан и душат, а ты пытаешься отмахаться. Куда ты поразишь противника? В плечо и шею, в руки, если очень повезет – ткнешь в бок. Сердце, тем более столь точно, ни в какую не пронзишь. А удавку ты хорошо рассмотрел? Таким тонким шнурком немудрено изрезать в кровь пальцы и ладони, но у боярина руки целы. Да и веревка в кулаке стиснута неправильно. Словно пальцы умирающего просто сжали вокруг нее, они так и оцепенели… И еще. Похищения и убийства начались с конца минувшей осени и длились всю зиму. Если Душегуб – княжич, то для осуществления замыслов ему требовалось безвылазно торчать в Столь-граде. Его люди уверяют, он прибыл сюда всего пять дней тому, а последний раз навещал свою загадочную зазнобу перед Рождеством. Все остальное время Радомир провел в Карпашах. Может, слуги лгут, однако их слова легко проверить. Думаю, они говорят правду. Княжич впрямь водил знакомство с некоей девушкой-ромалы, но в убийствах он неповинен. Возражения сыщутся?  
– Значит, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Множество вопросов и предположений, но ни одного вразумительного ответа, – Ёширо толкнул коня пяткой, поворачивая с улицы на Торжище, стекавшее к стенам городской крепости и царского терема. С начала лета здесь разбивали сотни пестрых палаток и шатров ярмарочные торговцы, но сейчас Торжище выглядело большим грязным пустырем. Рыхлым месивом, истоптанным тысячами ног, с тающими следами санных путей и оплывшими, доживающими считанные дни сугробами. Влево и вправо тянулись дощатые заборы боярских усадеб. С невысокого холмика светилась округлым позлащеным куполом и белизной стен церковь во имя святых, чьи имена Кириамэ никак не мог упомнить. Ближе к реке внушительно громоздились высокие катальные горы. Днями плотники начали разбирать зимнюю забаву на доски и балки, чтобы убрать на хранение в склады до следующих морозов.   
– Да-да, напомни лишний десяток раз, чтоб я точно не позабыл, – уныло отшутился Гардиано.   
Подле глубокой арки Красных врат, парадного въезда в Кром-крепость, творилось шумство и буйство. Дружинники в алых с лазоревым долгополых кафтанах заворачивали вспять добротный возок, обтянутый черным сукном и запряженный парой крепких каурых лошадок. Мимохожие горожане сгрудились поодаль, заинтересованно глазея. Подъехав ближе, Кириамэ расслышал привизгивающий, царапающий ухо голос, требовавший немедля допустить служителя божия к царю-батюшке. Дружинные, исполняя приказ, сдержанно, но неумолимо оттесняли ржущих коней и повозку назад.   
– Бонза Фофудья пожаловал, – безошибочно распознал назойливого визитера Ёширо.   
– Не в меру добродетельный священник? – хмыкнул ромей.  
– Он самый, – нихонский принц бестрепетной рукой направил лошадь к темному зеву Красных врат. Издалека признавшие Ёширо караульные приоткрыли одну из тяжелых решетчатых створок, как раз протиснуться лошади с седоком. Гардиано неотступно следовал за принцем, и тут дверца возка с треском отлетела в сторону. Высунувшись до пояса, преподобный Фофудья явил миру удрученный мировой скорбью лик, пронзительно возопив:  
– Как иноземцам клятым, так дверь нараспашку! А слугу Господня, несущего к царскому порогу слово мудрое да разумное, взашей гоните! Только гляньте, кого царев отпрыск привечает, к себе приближая! Язычника да распутника, пустословца уличного да пригулка, из дому с позором выгнанного, царскую дочку со света сжившего!   
– Ты кто, распутник или язычник? – желчно осведомился Гай. – И, раз я законный сын своих родителей, то пригулок – камень прямиком в сад вашей нихонской милости. Обожди малость, сейчас я скажу ему в обратку пару ласковых, – ромей задергал поводья, разворачивая коня головой к черному возку.   
– Гардиано, нет, – бросил в спину ромею Ёширо. – Оно того не стоит.   
При виде близящегося всадника преподобный шустрой крысой юркнул внутрь, захлопнув дверцу и прищемив свой долгий подол. Брошенный чьей-то меткой рукой камень смачно брякнулся о стенку возка.   
– Кыш, ворон черный! – выкрикнули из толпы.   
– На царевича удумал грязью плескать!   
– Пшёл отсюдова! – с десяток камней и комков слежавшегося снега грянулись в задник поспешно удалявшейся прочь от высоких краснокаменных стен Крома повозки. Толпа заволновалась, разрастаясь и закручиваясь подобно водовороту. Обретая внутри себя малое и причудливое подобие сознания, что управляет людским скоплением, спорым на неправый суд, гнев и расправу.   
– Успокойтесь, – повысил голос Кириамэ, привставая в стременах. – Святой брат не имел намерения никого оскорбить. Просто его стремление нести справедливость слишком часто выходит ему боком. Уймитесь, добрые люди, возвращайтесь к делам и не преследуйте его…   
– Потому как битьем дурака не исправишь, – звонко и насмешливо выкрикнул Гардиано. Горожане отозвались хохотом, упруго перескакивающим от одного человека к другому. Плотный людской круг разомкнулся, пропуская всадников в крепость.   
– Обошлось, – с явным облегчением выдохнул старший над караулом, следя, как подчиненные с кряхтением вдвигают обратно в скобы широкий, окованный железом засов. – Ловко вы их убедили, ваша милость.   
– Почему заперли ворота? – за годы жизни в Столь-граде Ёширо привык, что Красные врата всякий день стоят нараспашку, дабы желающие могли беспрепятственно являться к царскому терему с челобитной или просьбицей.   
– Добрыня Медведкович велел, – отозвался дружинник. – Сказал, мол, чует неспокойствие. На сегодня приказано без особого распоряжения никого из городского люда в крепость не пущать. Завтра поглядим, как дело обернется. Не знаете, ваш-милость, что там стряслось? Баяли, боярина Осмомысла из сыскных прикончили. Врут, поди? Рази ж такое возможно?   
– Это правда, – коротко уронил Кириамэ, оставив приунывшего дружинного скрести в затылке.   
– Я смотрю, ты по душе простому люду, – заметил ромей, когда они остановили коней у высокого, крытого двускатной крышей крыльца царского терема.   
– Не я, царевич. Горожане уважают и любят своего правителя и его сына, оттого согласны терпеть довесок в моем лице, – сухо разъяснил Ёширо. – Иначе еще неизвестно, в кого бы полетели камни, в бонзу или в меня. Кстати, о правителях. Я должен повидать государя. Будет лучше, если ты отправишься к себе.   
Гардиано азартно вскинулся возражать, но, малость поразмыслив, сник и уступил чужой правоте. Несколько ударов сердца Кириамэ промешкал на ступеньках, следя, как ромей неспешно пересекает двор, ведя коня в поводу и направляясь под мелкой сыпью дождя к западному крылу большой, запутанной хоромины. Не требовалось быть провидцем и прозорливцем, чтобы догадаться – на встрече с царем Берендеем нихонского принца не ждет ничего хорошего. Конечно, Берендей-сан премного умудрен долгими летами правления. Напрямую винить царевича и его окружение он не станет… но разумный поймет и не высказанное вслух. 

 

Все вышло еще хуже, чем представлял Кириамэ, стоя под дверями царской палаты. Государь не разгневался. Нет, дурные новости тяжким грузом пали на стареющего царя, ввергнув его в мрачную, сосредоточенную угрюмость. Начав выспрашивать подробности о кончине карпашского княжича, Берендей тут же перебивал, вспоминая, как боярский сын Осмомысл впервые появился на царском подворье, ведя дознание по делу о похищенных реликвиях. Рассказывал, как Осмомысл потом учинял хитроумные испытания для желающих поступить в сыскной приказ, избирая достойных – и сбивался, с горечью размышляя вслух: как поведать Владу Карпашскому о том, что тот лишился сына. Князь на расправу скор, даром что союзную грамоту подписывал. Что ему писаная грамота, когда родная кровь пролилась? Войной на Тридевятое царство не попрет, конечно, куда малому княжеству против могучего соседа задираться. Это как шавка с-под забора учнет на быка лаяться. Но чрез Карпашские горы пролегает немало торговых путей, и вот их-то рассерженный князь вполне способен преградить. Немалой ценой откупаться придется. Может, уступать князюшке право на сбор каких-нито податей и даней с мимоезжих купцов. А самим-то жить на что?   
Ёширо являл лицом понимающее сочувствие и вежливо поддакивал. Как назло, посередь государевых сетований пестрой утицей вплыла в горницу царица-матушка. Обеспокоенная тем, что давненько не видывала ненаглядного сыночка. Ёжик, отвечай, куда этот негодник задевался?   
– Уехал, – коротко ответствовал нихонский принц, не испытывая желания сплетать долгую и вычурную ложь.   
– Как – уехал? Куда уехал? – встревоженно заохала Василиса Никитишна. – Почему мне не сказался? Ёжик, как же так вышло – ты здесь, а Пересветушка околачивается невесть где? Неужто повздорили? Отец, куда смотришь, отчего дружину в поход не поднимаешь? Родное дитятко сгинуло, а он в ус не дует, беседы разговаривает!   
– Мать, поди к себе в светлицу, займись чем душеполезным, – в раздражении огрызнулся на супругу царь-батюшка. – Не до тебя нынче. Раз уехал Пересвет – значит, для неотложной надобности. Царскому наследнику нет нужды на всякий свой чих у матушки разрешения выспрашивать. Чай, давно не младенец в люльке, а взрослый парень.   
– А… – растерялась царица. Перевела вопрошающий взгляд туда-обратно, с мужа на вроде бы зятя. Более вопросов задавать не стала, кротко склонила голову да удалилась тихонько.   
Ох уж эти женщины, в особенности любящие матери, вздохнул Кириамэ. Нет от них никакого спасения. Никак им не смириться с тем, что дети вырастают из пеленок и уходят собственной дорогой. Вот мудрая Яга-сан это понимает, а госпожа царица – нет. Что там с Пересветом, донес ли резвый, но полоумный конь его до Буяна-острова, сыскал ли царевич чародейку-лягушку?   
Укрывшись после тягостного разговора за спасительными дверями личных покоев, Ёширо исполнил положенный ритуал успокоения. Вернул клинки на положенное место, переоблачился в домашний наряд, повелел сторонним мыслям удалиться прочь и потянулся за кистью. Тревожные мысли уходить не желали. Вместо иероглифа «небесное спокойствие» тонкая кисть упрямо выводила кружки, соединенные стрелками, воплощая тщетные старания принца сложить причудливые куски головоломки и уразуметь, кто повинен в смерти ёрики Осмомысла.   
Когда в дверь постучали, Ёширо испытал стыдливое облегчение. Какая-нибудь из сенных девушек заметила, что он вернулся и побежала в кухни за кадайским чаем. Традиция, конечно, требовала кипятить воду и заваривать чайные листья в лепестках хризантем самому, но сегодня у принца не было ни малейшего настроения разводить долгую церемонию. Уподобимся воинам в походе, станем проще.   
– Благодарю, поставь туда, – через плечо распорядился Ёширо, слишком поздно отметив, что шаги вошедшего слишком тяжелы для юной девы. Поперек стола и лежащих на нем бумаг пала узкая тень. Рядом с резным пеналом черешневого дерева увесисто шлепнулась книжица в обложке из синей холстины.   
– Чаю не захватил, не обессудь, – буркнул Гардиано, чуть подвигая неожиданное подношение ближе к нихонскому принцу. – Вот. Знаю, момент не больно-то подходящий, но я видеть ее больше не могу. Забирай, владей. Хочешь – в печку брось, хочешь – запри в сундуке и доставай по большим праздникам. Моя часть уговора выполнена. Я пошел?   
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты остался, – с надлежащим уважением и душевным трепетом Кириамэ провел кончиками пальцев по шершавой обложке. Открыл первую страницу книги – новорожденной, еще не встретившей в своей жизни ни единого читателя. Гай опять не стал надписывать книжицу своим именем, дав детищу только имя-название.   
«Недосказанности». Слово было тщательно выведено поверх листа на языке русичей, и чуть пониже – угловатыми буквицами латинянского языка.   
– Алусьони, так это звучит на нашем наречии. Среди пяти тысяч нихонских иероглифов отыщется похожее словцо? – ромей убрел к маленькому оконцу в глубокой нише, тщетно пытаясь высмотреть что-то в темноте за мутными цветными стеклами. Судя по размеренному шелесту, к ночи зарядил преизрядный дождь. К утру последние уцелевшие снега на улицах Столь-града растают, обратившись в плещущиеся промеж заборов и палисадников грязевые болотца.   
– Югэн, прекрасная глубинная суть вещей, неуловимая прелесть увядания и несовершенства, – Кириамэ показалось весьма уместным подарить книге третье наименование – и оно легким и изящным столбцом иероглифов просыпалось из-под его кисти на желтоватую бумагу. Гай ничуть не возражал, но, когда Ёширо неторопливо пролистнул страницы дальше, вглядываясь и вчитываясь в строчки, Гардиано явно сделалось не по себе. Ромей надеялся оставить книгу и улизнуть, предоставив нихонскому принцу сколько угодно знакомиться с «Недосказанностями» в одиночестве.   
Чужое многозначительно ерзанье ничуть не мешало. Напротив, отчасти забавляло. Как любой творец, Гай наверняка гордился своим созданием – и одновременно стеснялся предъявить его. Ромей опасался не насмешек, которые мог бы встретить достойным отпором, но вежливого и холодного равнодушия истинного, знающего ценителя, не открывшего в подаренной книге ровным счетом ничего нового, неизбитого и незатасканного.   
Не подразнить ли малость заезжего гостя, лукаво прикинул Ёширо. Пара-тройка намеков, и Гардиано взбесится. Ладно, проявим снисходительность. Ромею на днях и так преизрядно досталось. Нет нужды сажать новые шишки на старые синяки и топтаться по чужому самолюбию. Да и причин для злословия особо не сыскать. Конечно, иной раз попадаются сравнения – как обухом по темечку. Можно было сделать над собой усилие, подобрав более изысканные, а не столь прямолинейные образы. Но вот это – хорошо, и хорошо весьма, единственное на всю книжицу обращение к Оливии – Лючиане Борха. Бесконечно печальный, исполненный потаенной нежности образ стареющей женщины, в сумерках скликающей домой разыгравшихся внуков.   
Удивительно, сколь крепкую привязанность можно испытывать не к женщине или мужчине, но к целому городу.   
Ёширо никогда не знал Эддо так, как Гай изведал свой Ромус.  
Принц императорской крови видел лишь дворцы да павильоны Запретного города, но уж никак не грязные уличные закоулки, дешевые веселые дома и притоны игроков. Он и по-настоящему живым ощутил впервые себя лишь здесь, в чужом граде за тридевять земель от Нихона – и вот они, созвучные его тогдашнему настроению вирши о покинутом доме и гнетущем одиночество среди толпы незнакомцев под обманчивыми созвездиями чужих небес. Нет, Гардиано никогда не достичь всеобъемлющей краткости нихонских стихотворцев, слишком ромей ценит пёструю красочность многословия – но эта книжица написана куда лучше «Мимолетностей». Четче, суше, яснее и строже, а вот здесь, да, именно здесь – сущая летняя зарница посреди ясного неба. «В лунном свете проще верить песням и снам…» Строчки, достойные быть начертанными золотой краской на алой бумаге и вывешенными в гостиной. Для просветления ума хозяина и восхищения ценителей.   
– Что, совсем скверно? – по-своему истолковал ромей затянувшееся молчание Ёширо. – Ну, твою-то мать… – он изо всех сил старался держать лицо и бодриться, но выходило плохо. Умение строить хорошую мину при плохой игре не относилось к числу немногочисленных достоинств Гардиано… может, именно это и привлекло к нему внимание Пересвета? – Ладно, я всегда знал, что рожден бездарностью. Книга что… всего лишь прессованные тряпки и сажа пополам с дубовыми орешками. Сгорит – не жалко.   
– Предаваться самоунижению у тебя получается намного лучше, чем разбираться в чужих злодеяниях, – едко заметил Кириамэ. – Хватит метаться туда-сюда. Сядь, – принц закрыл книгу в синем перелете и на всякий случай отодвинул подальше. С одержимого внезапными перепадами настроения ромея станется в приступе отчаяния схватить книжицу и метнуть в жаровню.   
Просьбу Гай не выполнил, но хотя бы замер под окном, перестав назойливо скрипеть половицами.   
– Сядь, – с легким нажимом повторил Ёширо. – Я хочу поговорить с тобой, а при разговоре неудобно постоянно задирать голову.   
Ногой пододвинув тяжелый табурет, ромей уселся напротив – словно делая величайшее в своей жизни одолжение. Сложил руки на столе, вопросительно блеснул зрачком из-под разлохматившейся челки, похожей на конскую.   
– Итак, мое мнение. Которое ты очень хочешь узнать, но опасаешься утратить лицо, спросив напрямую, – Ёширо весьма удачно изобразил манеру речи многомудрого и оттого малость утомленного грузом познаний наставника. – Твое творение весьма далеко от совершенства, каким его представляю я, но близко к тем образцам, коими принято восхищаться у твоих соплеменников. Там, где ты забываешь страдать по утраченной любви и начинаешь говорить о том, что волнует тебя на самом деле – почти прекрасно.   
– Это ты так шутишь? – напряженно спросил Гардиано. – Очень дурно с твоей стороны, между прочим… Я ведь почти поверил.   
– У меня нет привычки шутить подобными вещами, – в былые дни Кириамэ счел бы себя оскорбленным до глубины души. – Искусство стихосложения ничем не уступает искусству фехтования, а с мечом в руках веселиться не принято. Во всяком случае там, где я родился и вырос.   
– Как у вас все серьезно, – ромей украдкой выдохнул, рассевшись вольготнее. – То есть тебе правда понравилось?  
– Нет, – припечатал Кириамэ, разрешив себе пару ударов сердца полюбоваться на ошарашенное и вытянувшееся от обиженного изумления лицо собеседника. Все-таки уроженцы Заката совершенно неспособны скрывать свои чувства. Но гримасничают они чрезвычайно занятно, и физиономии у них на удивление подвижные и выразительные, как мордочки сару-обезьян.   
– Но ты же только что сказал…  
– Я лишь оценил, как возросло твое умение прятать между строк то, чему не стоит быть произнесенным вслух, – уточнил Ёширо. – И нахожу, что ты дал своей книге очень меткое наименование. Разумеется, я сохраню ее. Чтобы спустя годы ты смог глазами, разумом и сердцем увидеть разницу между тем, какими были твои стихи, и какими стали. Что же касается умолчаний и тайн… думаю, тебе не привыкать таскать на горбу целый мешок секретов. Не опасаешься надорваться под его тяжестью?   
– Тебе-то что за беда? – вызывающе ощерился Гай. Кириамэ мысленно пометил себе истребовать с царевича немалую виру за тяжкие попытки столковаться с вечно огрызающимся забиякой. Хотя… крылось тут нечто притягательное и знакомое, будоражащее кровь. Поединок с соперником из школы меча, исповедующей незнакомый тебе стиль боя. Обманчиво покойная болтовня за чашечкой саке с искушенным в интригах придворным, разговор, где каждый стремится вызнать побольше, а открыть поменьше. Партия в облавные шашки – ложная атака для отвлечения внимания противника и непредсказуемый прорыв в слабом месте обороны.  
– Ровным счетом никакой, – как приставшую пылинку с рукава, смахнул чужое раздражение нихонский принц. – Это Пересвет невесть с чего вздумал, что тебе можно доверять. Настаивает на своем, сколько я не пытаюсь его разубедить. Твои тайны – только твои, держать их при себе – твое законное право. Как ты сам не раз справедливо замечал, ты угодил сюда по воле случая и не намерен тут долго задерживаться. С формальной точки зрения можешь покинуть дворец хоть сейчас. Книга, которую ты мне должен, завершена.   
– Эммм, – седмица, которую Гай прожил в царском тереме, явно пришлась ему по душе. Ромей совершенно не горел желанием срываться с уютного места и тащиться в мокрую, холодную ночь на поиски нового приюта. – Но не разрешена та загадка, которую мы взялись разгадывать…   
– Это верно, – согласился Кириамэ. – Но я полагаю, с поисками решения мы управимся и без твоей помощи.   
– Если ты желаешь, чтобы я убрался прочь, так и скажи! – не сдержавшись, повысил голос ромей. – Кликни стражу, пусть вышвырнут меня пинками!  
– О, с этим я и сам прекрасно справлюсь, – добродушно заверил его Ёширо. – Однако подобного желания покуда не испытываю. Даже наоборот. Ты занимаешь во дворце не так уж много места, приносишь некоторую пользу, из тебя порой выходит неплохой собеседник… не вижу причин, чтобы прогонять тебя. Кроме одной единственной, схожей с обоюдоострым клинком – я не доверяю тебе, ты не доверяешь мне… нам.   
– Мои тайны не имеют ровным счетом никакого отношения к тому, что творится здесь, – быстро, но уже гораздо спокойнее выговорил Гай. – Все неприятности моей жизни случились давно и за сотни лиг отсюда.   
– Я преодолел куда большее расстояние, добираясь в Тридевятое царство из Нихона – и тем не менее, мои секреты в своем преследовании были настойчивей голодной волчьей стаи, – покачал головой Кириамэ. Тонкие цепочки на острых навершиях шпилек еле слышно звякнули. – Знаешь, что однажды сказал мне Пересвет, когда я пытался уклониться от его вопросов расплывчатыми «Это было давно и далеко»? Что расстояние и время не имеют значения, ибо каждый из нас несет в своей душе…  
– Свой кусочек тьмы, – завершил фразу Гардиано. Ромей выглядел не сбитым с толку, но крепко озадаченным. – Знаешь, есть такая игра… вопросы и ответы. Собеседники задают друг другу вопросы, частенько неприятные и откровенные, условившись не лгать. Однако тот, кто промолчит в ответ – выпивает кубок.   
– Я так и не привык к винам из сока виноградной лозы, – признался Ёширо. – И мне более знакома иная разновидность этой игры – тайна за тайну. Рискнешь доверить хранимый за душой секрет? Взамен я открою свой.   
– Начинай, – с нездоровым азартом в голосе без колебаний предложил Гай.   
Нихонский принц призадумался, ибо тайн в его жизни успело накопиться – как сокровищ в подвалах скупого и прижимистого ростовщика. Некоторым из секретов лучше навсегда оставаться погребенными… но некоторыми можно пожертвовать ради благой цели.  
– У меня есть старший брат, Мисомото. Нынче, когда наш отец скончался, он правит империей, – нараспев произнес Кириамэ. – У брата трое детей, наследников трона, священного меча и нефритового зерцала. Их родная и законная мать – императрица, но принцы и принцесса взросли от моего семени, ибо брат неспособен к продолжению рода. Бездетный император вызывает у подданных изрядные сомнения в том, что по праву владеет Небесным мандатом…  
– И, конечно, ты по-братски оказал услугу, – понимающе осклабился Гай. – Только не сочти за оскорбление и не хватайся за меч. Ваши дети хотя бы королевской крови, а не пригуляны ради насущной необходимости невесть от кого на стороне и не позаимствованы у брюхатой служанки. Эй, а она красивая, эта ваша императрица, одна жена на двоих братьев?   
– Твоя очередь, – строго напомнил Ёширо, пресекая пустопорожние рассуждения.   
– Я… – Гардиано сбился и умолк, отводя взгляд. Кириамэ терпеливо выжидал, уподобясь лазутчику в засаде. – Я… ай, ладно, кому в здешней глухомани есть дело до того, что стряслось в далеком Ромусе! Или ты немедля снарядишь гонца в Совет мудрых, отписав им о моем чистосердечном признании, сделанном в здравом уме и трезвой памяти? Хорошо, вот тебе маленький грязный секрет. Я прикончил супруга моей дамы, Ченчи Борха, – с вызовом бросил ромей. – Отравил на званом ужине… стой, ты ведь понятия не имеешь, кто был таков старый Скорцени?   
– Не столь давно мне и царевичу довелось выслушать историю о вольных нравах города Ромуса, о старом муже и его юной жене, а также о том, какие отношения связывали одного молодого стихотворца с семейством Борха, – сдержанно перечислил Кириамэ. – Сия занимательная повесть не повергла меня в безграничное удивление. Ничто не ново под солнцем и луной, в Нихоне и Кадае случалось подобное. Иногда отравителям везло и их не могли уличить. Иногда – нет, и тогда закон говорил свое веское слово. Мне любопытна цель, ради которой ты это совершил. Не мог же ты всерьез рассчитывать на благосклонность дамы? Прости за откровенность, но вы принадлежали к слишком разным кругам общества. О браке меж вами не могло идти и речи.   
– А это уже другая история, – коварно ухмыльнулся ромей и пощелкал пальцами. В точности алчный купец, напоминающий покупателю о том, что пришла пора расплачиваться за покупку.   
Или Гардиано клюнул на приманку откровенности, или прозревает меня насквозь, но охотно подыгрывает, рассудил Ёширо. Итак, мы имеем дело с не просто с сочинителем, но вдобавок отравителем. Просто прелестно. С другой стороны, на моем счету имеется немало загубленных душ, и кто я такой, чтобы судить? Я хочу знать. Чтобы насытить свое любопытство, я должен предложить в обмен тайну. Секрет, который не откроешь первому встречному, способный поразить чужое воображение. Богатое воображение, умеющее с легкостью додумывать недосказанное.   
В сокровищнице Ёширо Кириамэ хранилась такая тайна.   
– Я умер, – просто сказал нихонский принц. – Почти четыре года тому, в Кадае. Меня убили, так уж вышло. Тело сожгли на костре. С барабанным боем, выстроенными войсками под развевающимися знаменами, и скорбящей толпой, потому как я все-таки один из многочисленных внуков правителя Кадая. Говорят, внушительная была церемония. Жаль, по понятными причинам я ее не видел.   
Он заметил, каким настороженно-недоверчивым и вместе с тем потрясенным огнем вспыхнули темные глаза ромея. Как он подался вперед, в точности гончий пес на теплом следе добычи. Лихорадочно пытаясь увязать одно с другим, видимое с услышанным, торопливо строя и отвергая предположения.   
– Пересвет твердо вознамерился умереть вместе со мной, но Ками-сама Кадая – боги-хранители по-вашему – рассудили иначе. Царевич мог дожить до глубокой старости, почти до столетия, но пригоршня его будущих долгих лет была пожертвована мне. Я живу взаймы, на одолженные Пересветом года, – и, не давая собеседнику опомниться, Ёширо повторил вопрос: – Зачем ты убил мужа своей подруги?   
– Из-за его богатства, – малость растерянно, словно услышав себя со стороны, промолвил Гардиано. – После внезапной кончины право распоряжаться имуществом покойного перешло бы в руки вдовы, то есть Ченчи. Если б не гонор и самоуверенность Борха, все бы удалось. Я говорил им. Предупреждал, но они ничего не желали слушать. Борха заблуждались, полагая, что уже правят Ромусом. Они доверились не тем людям, и замыслы пошли прахом, – он судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Какая-то часть рассудка требовала заткнуться и немедля бежать прочь, но Гай слишком долго молчал и убегал. – Раз ты слышал мою историю, то понимаешь про Сесарио, Ченчи и меня? Мы трое сплелись в тот еще ядовитый клубок. Но какие бы грязные слухи о нас не ходили, какую бы нежность не испытывала Лючиана к старшему брату, в их отношениях она провела четкую и недвусмысленную границу. За которую не дозволялось ступать ему, но порой разрешалось – мне. Сесарио это сводило с ума и доводило до исступления. Он обожал сестру и желал ее, как мужчина может желать прекрасную женщину, но мог заполучить только меня. Слабое утешение, – Гай вымученно улыбнулся. Кривой, дергающейся улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал. – О чем бишь я?.. Ах да, никудышные союзники. Маркиос, соучастник наших темных делишек и давний воздыхатель Ченчи Борха, решивший, что настал его звездный час. Взвесивший все и склонившийся к мысли, что предательство будет выгоднее. Он затеял этот дурацкий суд с единственной целью – оклеветать Ченчи, лишить брата и сестру Борха возможности запустить руки в сокровищницу Скорцени.   
– Семейство Борха настолько погрязло в долгах – или имелась другая причина тому, что им так настоятельно требовалось золото?  
– А? – ошарашенно переспросил Гардиано. – Нет. Долги тут не при чем, хотя Борха и впрямь были на грани разорения. Армия. Несколько тысяч золотых монет, отделяющих Сесарио Борха от возможности подкупить нужных людей, положить конец давним раздорам и стать единовластным правителем Италики. Нужно было действовать быстрее и настойчивее. Но Сесарио никак не мог всерьез уверовать в том, что суд осмелится ущемить в правах его сестру. Лючиану приговорили к изгнанию и лишению имущества, не признав законной наследницей покойного супруга.  
– Ключи от кладовых стали для вас недосягаемы, – без труда догадался Ёширо.   
– Если бы…   
– Но вы отказались от своих замыслов?   
– Тайна, – надтреснутым, каркающим голосом потребовал Гай. – Говори тайну.   
Я на верном пути, подбодрил себя Кириамэ. Абы какой секрет не подойдет. Эта тайна должна быть особенной. Сокровенной и заповедной. Касающейся только меня и Гая Гардиано, а более никого в целом свете.   
– Ты мне не нравишься, – невозмутимо заявил нихонский принц. Отчасти это было правдой – за столько лет он не привык к лицам русичей. Слишком водянистые, блекло-светлые глаза. Слишком большие, жабьи рты и слишком обильно растущие на лицах волосы, делающие людей отвратительно неразличимыми. У Гардиано хотя бы глаза обычного, человеческого цвета. Зато нос у ромея ничуть не уступает висящему носищу каппы, волосы что овечья шерсть, и привычка вечно скалиться наподобие готовой вцепиться в ногу злой собаки. – Ты вызываешь у меня чувство зависти и раздражения. Первое – потому что лучше владеешь словом. У тебя есть редкая способность ощущать чужой язык, как свой, а у меня – нет. Второе – ты завладел вниманием Пересвета. Он различает в тебе некий внутренний огонь, и он прав. Мне стоило бы любой ценой поскорее затушить это беспокойное пламя и плюнуть в тлеющие угли. Но меня занимает иное: обожгусь ли я, коснувшись твоего огня? Я перед выбором, и его необходимость беспокоит меня куда больше, чем шныряющий по городу убийца. Что случилось с деньгами Скорцени?   
– Мы прикинулись побежденными. Ченчи со слугами спешно покинула город. Якобы удалившись в свое имение, а на самом деле – готовить убежище. Маркиос взломал замки на сокровищнице Скорцени и перевез золото в свой дом. Он рассчитывал превратить особняк в крепость, но не успел – к нему ворвались Сесарио и его приятели, – четко, словно свидетель перед судом, выговорил ромей. – Начался грабеж и разгром. Мы вынесли и погрузили на телеги все до последней монетки и прихватили все, до чего дотянулись. Надо было уносить ноги, но на Сесарио опять снизошло бешенство. Он выхватил меч и набросился на бедолагу Маркиоса. Поклялся, что никто из потомков ублюдка и предателя никогда не предъявит прав на законное имущество его сестры. Мы не сумели его оттащить. По правде, не очень-то и старались. У Сесарио Борхи слова не расходились с делом. Он охолостил глупца, думавшего, что можно предать Борха и остаться безнаказанным. Мы бросили его выть и рыдать в кровавой луже, и вырвались из Ромуса. С повозками, едва не ломавшимися под тяжестью сундуков. С погоней на хвосте. И… – Гардиано запнулся. – А потом… потом…   
Он сделал над собой усилие, пытаясь продолжить рассказ, но ничего не вышло. Из напряженного горла рвались только скомканные обрывки слов и невнятное рычание. Ромей отчаянно мотнул головой и грузно навалился локтями на стол:  
– Нет. Даже за все тайны мира. Не могу. Не надо. Нет во мне никакого огня, царевич ошибается. Нет никакого выбора. У нас тогда ничего не вышло, не выйдет и сейчас. Сесарио погиб.   
– При каких обстоятельствах? – Ёширо был уверен, что наконец нашарил тропу в темноте недоказанного и того, о чем умалчивал Гардиано. Дело не в пропавшем золоте и не в неудавшейся попытке овладеть страной. Дело в обстоятельствах кончины Сесарио Борхи.   
– Нет, – с отчаянием упрямства повторил Гай. – Нет. Пожалуйста, не спрашивай.   
– То есть ты уклоняешься от ответа? – утончил нихонский принц. – И что по правилам твоей игры делает тот, кто отмалчивается? Пьет и нарывается на драку, как это постоянно делаешь ты?   
– Я не…   
– Гай, – пожалуй, впервые за недолгое время знакомства Кириамэ назвал ромея по имени. – Я встречал людей, подобных тебе. Как хорошая сталь, они гнутся, не ломаясь. Но есть одна извечная беда, мастера зовут ее усталостью металла. Клинок такой стали может отразить тысячу ударов других мечей и разлететься вдребезги на тысяча первом. Иногда приходит мгновение, когда нужно остановиться. Когда кто-то возьмет тебя за руку, снимет бремя с плеч и разрешит отдохнуть. Не беспокоиться ни о чем. Ни о прошлом, ни о будущем. Пройти сквозь тьму туда, где ее могущество больше не будет иметь над тобой власти.  
– И что, ты согласишься стать для меня таким человеком? – недоверчиво прищурился Гардиано. – Эй, я ведь тебе даже не нравлюсь, забыл?   
– Может, я еще привыкну, – Ёширо протянул руку, не коснувшись лица Гая, но лишь обозначив мимолетное касание кончиками пальцев к ободранной скуле. Ромей отшатнулся, ядовито вопросив:   
– И что ты скажешь Пересвету, когда он вернется? Что, стоило ему ненадолго отлучиться, на тебя обрушились тяготы искушения и выбора?  
– Ты заблуждаешься, полагая, что я выбираю между им и тобой, – сдержанно ответствовал нихонский принц. – Этот выбор совершен давным давно, раз и навсегда. В игру вопросов и ответов ты играл честно – до последнего вопроса. Достанет ли тебе смелости шагнуть дальше, доверившись мне? – и, поскольку Гардиано отмалчивался, Кириамэ со всей отпущенной ему искренностью добавил: – Обещаю не покидать тебя одного на темных тропах. Или ты так и хочешь остаться призраком, мучимым воспоминаниями?   
Гай Гардиано кивнул так резко и сильно, что отчетливо хрустнул позвонок. Длинная челка упала ему на глаза и он отбросил ее раздраженным взмахом руки. 

 

Даже под угрозой публичного побиения бамбуковой палкой по пяткам Ёширо Кириамэ не признался бы в удручающем обстоятельстве: он весьма смутно представлял, как именно сопроводить человека на темные и тайные тропы разума. Его скудные познания черпались из занимательного кадайского трактата (похищенного любознательным принцем из тайного раздела дворцовой библиотеки) и бдительной слежки за фрейлиной второго ранга из павильона Глициний, госпожой О-Тикусё, о которой среди придворных ходили разные загадочные слухи.  
Кириамэ своими глазами убедился – достойная женщина весьма преуспела в своей изысканной науке. Она была требовательной и строгой наставницей. Ёширо ночами не спал, ломая голову над тем, как уговорить госпожу хотя бы на дозволение безмолвно присутствовать. Чем не шутит судьба, может, потом она бы согласилась на бОльшее – взять Ёширо в подмастерья? Принц был готов заплатить любую цену за возможность познать тайное искусство обращать человеческое тело в инструмент, исполняющий мелодии на струнах боли и удовольствия.   
Но госпожа О-Тикусё выглядела такой неприступной и неразговорчивой, что Кириамэ не хватало духу подступиться к даме со своей неожиданной просьбой. Он наперечет знал учеников наставницы, подглядывал в щели между ширмами, сглатывал тягучую, вязкую слюну и гладил себя промеж ног, сходя с ума от разыгравшегося воображения.   
Никак не ожидая того, что внезапно окажется в роли наставника. Судьба обожает подшутить.   
Я справлюсь, подбодрил себя Ёширо. Я читал наставления мудрых и созерцал уроки истинного мастера. Сознавая свое несовершенство, я не стану учинять никаких сложных ритуалов. Пересвет рассказал мне о привычках ромея и его потаенных желаниях, в трактате не раз подчеркнуто – никакой поспешности и настойчивости, только сугубое внимание, осторожность и бдительность. Именно так мы и поступим. Не выказывая признаков волнения или испуга. Представая человеком, который исполнял подобный ритуал уже тысячу раз.   
– Сперва надлежит условиться кое о чем, – Кириамэ как наяву видел пожелтевший свиток со струящимися сверху вниз столбцами кадайских иероглифов. – Если ты поймешь, что больше невмоготу и с тебя хватит, произносишь слово. Какое – выбирать тебе. Пустить его в ход можно только один раз. Как только слово прозвучит, все прекращается.   
– А если мне.. э-э… захочется просто сделать перерыв? Отлить, к примеру? – уточнил Гардиано.   
– Нужен тебе перерыв или нет, решу я, – отрезал Ёширо. – Слово.   
– Континья, – Гай ответил почти не раздумывая, но почему-то скверно ухмыляясь во все зубы.  
– Надеюсь, это не любезное пожелание провалиться сквозь землю?   
– Нет. На здешнем наречии это… – он выдержал паузу, переведя: – продолжай, не мешкая.  
– Издеваешься? – заломил бровь Ёширо. Мысленно он оценил и одобрил выбор ромея.  
– Нервничаю, – честно признался Гардиано.   
– Мы в любой момент можем остановиться, – напомнил нихонский принц.  
– Уже не можем. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь… Кстати, я могу разговаривать?   
– Да, но постарайся не злоупотреблять моим терпением, – дозволил Кириамэ. – Не спорь и не возражай. Здесь и сейчас я указываю путь, ты следуешь за мной. Раздевайся.   
Это простое указание Гай исполнил без малейшего замешательства, споро избавившись от суконной камизы и в пару рывков стянув через голову рубаху. Когда он взялся за пряжку узкого ремешка витой кожи, намереваясь расстегнуть ее и спустить штаны, Ёширо жестом остановил его:  
– Нет. Сними сапоги, и довольно.   
Ромей наклонился вперед, возясь с завязками на мягких домашних полусапожках. Кириамэ отчетливо разглядел белые тонкие полосы, мелкой сетью тянувшиеся по его плечам, лопаткам и спине. Когда-то – до того дня, когда его лишенное жизни тело объял огонь – нихонский принц тоже был отмечен подобным клеймом. Стыдясь, Ёширо всячески таил зарастающие следы побоев от всех, даже от Пересвета. Благо многослойные красочные одеяния позволяли быстро закутаться с ног до головы даже ночью. Но царевич все равно углядел шрамы, слово за словом вытянул из Ёширо их историю и сурово припечатал сердечного друга полным глупцом. Ёжик ты бестолковый, неужто ты впрямь вбил себе в голову, что пара десятков подживающих царапин способны отвратить меня от тебя? Вроде такой умник с виду, а порой сморозит такое, что хоть стой, хоть падай…   
– Садись, – Ёширо подтолкнул к Гардиано тяжелый табурет. – Руки убери за спину. Нет, не так. Обхвати себя за локти. Не оглядывайся, – он сделал шаг в сторону, очутившись у Гая за спиной и заметив, как сразу напряженно окаменели мускулы на спине ромея. Спина, надо признать, была вполне себе крепкая и ладная, теплая и приятная на ощупь.   
Опустив ладони на плечи сидящего человека, Кириамэ слегка надавил на точки бесконечного потока ци. Подействовало. Гардиано задышал ровнее и слегка расслабился. Однако не смог удержаться и судорожно передернулся, когда на его предплечье затянулся первый виток.   
– Спокойно, – сквозь зубы напомнил Кириамэ, быстро и ловко вывязывая плоский узел на тонкой, с мелкими торчащими ворсинками веревке. Оплетая сложенные за спиной руки и торс Гардиано сибари-паутиной. Одной из самых простых разновидностей – ибо создание по-настоящему вычурного узора наподобие «Летящей хризантемы» могло затянуться до утра – но достаточно крепкой, чтобы без посторонней помощи от нее было не избавиться.   
Работая, Ёширо на десяток ударов сердца поймал драгоценное, бездумное ощущение теплой накатывающей волны – когда приловчившиеся руки исполняют обвязку без подсказок разума.   
Финальный отрезок бечевки Кириамэ превратил в подобие ожерелья на шее Гардиано, закрепив конец. Гаю достало выдержки пребывать в неподвижности, пока сибари являлась на свет. Поняв, что ритуал закончен, он немедля завертелся ужом, извиваясь, напрягая мышцы и выворачивая кисти в попытках ухватиться за веревку и сбросить ее либо малость ослабить натяжение. Утратив в безнадежной борьбе с хитроумными путами равновесие, ромей едва не завалился на пол. Ёширо поймал его и сызнова усадил ровно.  
Убедившись, что веревки и узлы держат крепко, а если он начинает слишком сильно отклоняться назад и дергать руками, то душит сам себя, Гай шумно втянул воздух и вскинул взгляд на Ёширо. В темных глазах читалась озадаченность, а глубже, как поблёскивающие чешуйками в водной толще рыбки, плескались едва различимые смешинки. Отчасти лишенный возможности двигаться, ромей не утратил самообладания и не ударился в панику. Что, безусловно, говорило в его пользу.   
Оценив дело рук своих, нихонский принц недовольно цокнул языком. Долгое отсутствие упражнений все-таки сказалось. Плетение вышло небезупречным: треугольные просветы кой-где скосились, а сдвоенные узлы не везде получились одинаковыми и легли ровно. Зато паутина светлой веревки замечательно смотрелась на изжелта-смуглой коже, превращая Гардиано в подобие ожившего иероглифа. Или в диковинную статую.   
– Позарез охота глянуть, что ты такое учудил, – хрипловато подал голос Гардиано, угадав, о чем размышляет Ёширо.   
Кириамэ отыскал на столе веницейское зеркальце из посеребрённого стекла в резной янтарной рамке. Отражение в таком зеркальце выглядело очень четким, не сравнимым с отполированными бронзовыми пластинами, но крохотным. Однако, заглядывая в стеклянную глубину с небольшого расстояния и перемещая зеркало туда-сюда, можно было составить представление, как выглядит человек, опутанный цепкой сетью сибари. Судя по тому, как Гардиано несколько раз быстро мазнул языком по враз пересохшим губами, увиденное пришлось ему по душе. Мимолетно нихонский принц пожалел, что мастера покамест не наловчились отливать большие зеркала в рост человека. Усадить бы Гардиано напротив такого зеркала и пусть любуется сколько угодно. Ведь сибари – это только первый шаг к цели.   
Мягким толкающим движением Кириамэ заставил ромея широко развести ноги и опустился на колени на ковер прямо перед ним. Не оставляя себе времени на раздумья и колебания, протянул руку. Накрыв раскрытой ладонью шершавость хорошо выделанной замши и невеликий, вроде как опасливо съежившийся бугорок плоти под нею. Начал поглаживать – кругообразными, размеренными движениями, не надавливая и не спеша. Прикрыв глаза, отрешившись и сосредоточившись только на покалывающих ощущениях в кончиках пальцев. Медленно, вкрадчиво, без суетливости, словно успокаивая излишне норовистую лошадь. Дожидаясь, пока природа возьмет свое – а, если он хоть немного разобрался в характере Гая Гардиано, это случится очень и очень скоро.   
Тонкая замша и слой беленого льна под ней приподнялись и натянулись, уступая возрастающему напору изнутри. Долетающее до ушей Кириамэ дыхание стало быстрым и частым – как если бы томимый жаждой человек наконец дорвался до кувшина с холодной водой и теперь глотал, рискуя захлебнуться.   
– Без штанов дело пошло бы куда лучше, – с неожиданно усилившимся пришептывающим акцентом и слегка растягивая слова, но довольно отчётливо выговорил Гай.   
– Возможно, – согласился Ёширо, сверху вниз водя по твердеющему достоинству не кистью, но парой сложенных пальцев и самую малость надавливая. Чувствуя, как упруго поддается чужая плоть, становясь из мягкой и податливой такой восхитительно твердой. – Но не сейчас, – он легко встал, отстраняясь.   
Все шло на лад: пробужденное, но не получившее возможности насытиться вожделение медленно, но верно завладевало Гардиано. Вынуждая ерзать на табурете, выгибаясь в объятиях сибари, не врезающихся в кожу, но мягко стягивающих ее. Плотно сводя бедра в бессмысленных попытках угомонить воспрянувшую плоть трением о ткань ставших слишком узкими штанов. Кириамэ видел мелкие капли пота, катящиеся по напряженной шее Гая, и охватывающие его приступы неостановимой, крупной дрожи. То, как ромей запрокидывает голову назад и с силой прикусывает нижнюю губу, оставляя глубокие вмятины от зубов. В точности описанное в трактате поведение чрезмерно страстных и впечатлительных натур – а Гай Гардиано относился именно к таким. Слишком затянувшееся одиночество, путы и недолгая ласка. Сочетание этих трех вещей ударило ему в голову куда сильнее самого крепкого вина.   
Кириамэ осторожно переступил с места на место, встав за плечом Гардиано. Склонился вперед, придержав длинные волосы, чтобы не лезли в лицо и не мешались. Изгнав томительное искушение отведать вкус чужого рта, наверняка горячего, солоноватого и ненасытно требовательного. Не сейчас. Не настолько они еще близки и доверяют друг другу, чтобы целоваться. Позже.   
Если оно будет, это самое «позже».   
– Хочешь еще? – губы Ёширо почти касались уха Гая, а шепот был легким, как дуновение весеннего ветра.   
Гардиано выгнулся назад, резко и сильно ткнувшись твердым затылком в плечо нихонского принца. Лежавшая поперек его груди веревка натягивалась с каждым судорожным вздохом, узлы надавливали и шершаво терлись о соски, и все это в совокупности свело бы с ума и более стойкого человека.   
– Вы похитили золото и скрылись. Что дальше? – потребовал ответа Ёширо. Гай молчал, и нихонский принц осторожно провел языком вдоль кромки его уха под вьющимися, влажными от испарины волосами, повторив: – Что вы сделали дальше? Говори.   
Гардиано пробормотал бессвязное ругательство на латинянском.   
– Что? – переспросил Кириамэ, ногтем обводя выступающие позвонки.   
– Фальшивка, – голос ромея звучал тихо, но твердо и без привычной низкой хриповатости. Этот голос был свежим и чистым, он принадлежал юнцу, едва шагнувшему через порог молодости. – Город бурлил, как отхожая яма с помоями. Мы знали, нам не дадут вывести золото за стены. Подготовили фальшивки. Телеги под бдительной охраной. Сундуки, набитые камнями. Пусть сколько угодно гоняются и отбивают, – он сдавленно хмыкнул. – Настоящее сокровище не покидало Ромус. Мы спрятали его. В банке, у доверенных людей, откуда его извлечет только человек, обладающий условным знаком. Три подписи в закладных, один знак, врученный Сесарио. Мы поехали налегке, выскользнули из города и направились туда, где нас ожидала Ченчи. Нас было трое. Сесарио, Микеле, его телохранитель, и я. Мы смеялись, думая, как ловко обвели всех вокруг пальца. Наверное, мы отвлеклись и не заметили преследователей. Были сумерки. Мы рассчитывали ехать всю ночь и к утру встретиться с Лючианой и ее людьми. В холмах нас обстреляли. Зацепили Микеле и сильно ранили Борху. Он не удержался в седле, а его лошадь ускакала. И тогда… тогда мы совершили ошибку.   
Гардиано с трудом сглотнул, в бессчетный раз дернувшись в путах сибари, не сознавая, что не в силах ни разорвать веревки, ни вывернуться из них. Кириамэ думал, ромей сызнова умолкнет, однако он продолжал говорить, медленно и мучительно подбирая слова:   
– Мы опасались, что стрелок крутится неподалеку, выжидая момента снова напасть. И что он не один, а с бандой дружков. Микеле сказал, он присмотрит за Сесарио и крикнул мне гнаться за стрелком. Догнать и прикончить, чтоб не привел подмогу. Подо мной была хорошая лошадь и я углядел скачущего верхового. Он мчался к городу. Я сел ему на хвост, но упустил в путанице полей и виноградников. Мне ничего не оставалось делать, как повернуть обратно. Успокаивая себя тем, что стрелок был один и сбежал. Я вернулся туда, где оставались Сесарио и Микеле, там… там… – он сбился, не желая или не имея сил продолжать. Кириамэ огладил его промеж ног, и дар речи вернулся к Гардиано: – Я увидел, что на них наткнулись те, кто гонялся за нашими телегами с поддельным золотом.   
– И что ты сделал? – Ёширо требовательно стиснул пальцы на налившемся кровью уде. – Что ты сделал, увидев своих друзей в смертельной опасности?   
Гай словно переломился в поясе, с глухим хеканьем склонившись вперед, сгорбившись и размашисто мотая низко опущенной головой. На сей раз Кириамэ не стал требовать немедленного ответа, догадываясь, что ромей сызнова переживает то, что случилось почти полгода назад. Может, его воображение снова и снова возвращает его к той картине, что открылась ему в сумерках подступающей ночи. К тому, что он напрасно пытается забыть – и что упрямо настигает его в снах и кошмарах. Двигая рукой, Ёширо ощущал рядом горячечный, болезненный жар чужого тела и почти каменную твердость стояка под слоем замши и льна. Сознавая, что Гардиано задыхается от непреодолимого желания выплеснуться – и сознания, что ему не позволено достичь облегчения.   
«Интересно, он попросит остановиться? – быстрая мысль промелькнула и тут же сгинула. – Нет. Сегодня он решил пойти до конца. Каким бы этот конец для него не стал».   
– Я испугался, – с трудом вытолкнул из себя Гай. Как будто собственной рукой взрезал давно саднящий и гниющий нарыв, отворяя путь дурной отравленной крови. – Испугался и бросил их там. Убедил себя, что мое вмешательство ничего не изменит. Повернул коня и ускакал прежде, чем меня заметили, – он сдавленно застонал. Не от плотской боли, хотя в паху у него сейчас наверняка все полыхало и сворачивалось кровоточащим узлом. – Вот что я сделал. Я просто-напросто трус.  
– Трус, мечущийся в поисках не смерти, но воздаяния и достойного наказания, – Кириамэ твердой рукой потянул ромея за спутанные волосы на затылке, вынуждая распрямиться. Спутанные завязки и зацепившаяся пряжка вызвала некоторую заминку, но принцу удалось сильным движением выдернуть ремень из петель. – Встань. Давай-давай, поднимайся. Сам.   
Шатаясь и нетвердо держась на ногах, Гардиано поднялся с табурета. Лишенные поддержки штаны и исподнее немедля съехали вниз, к щиколоткам, превратившись в подобие пут, коими стреноживают лошадей. Кириамэ пришлось все-таки помочь ромею переступить через скомканный ворох льна и сукна, и, придерживая за обвязку, направить в сторону постели. Принц тихонько хмыкнул, увидев плотно прижатый к животу дрот Гардиано – стоявший торчком и изнывавший от нестерпимого желания вонзиться в чью-либо плоть.   
Плотники русичей сколачивали довольно высокие ложа с резными изголовьями и изножьями. Нихонского принца, привыкшего спать на надежном и твердом полу, мягкие кровати раздражали, но сейчас такая пришлась как нельзя кстати. Толчком между лопаток Кириамэ вынудил ромея опуститься грудью и напряженным животом на постель, так, что плоский выступ изножья пришелся как раз ему под бедрами. Гай ткнулся лицом в расшитое покрывало, с усилием перекатил голову набок, отвернувшись к стене. Заерзал, пытаясь нашарить опору, выпрямляя ноги и приподнимая зад. С силой вывернутые назад плечи Гардиано, заломленные руки и прогнувшаяся спина в цепкой оплетке сибари на краткий миг обрели каллиграфически совершенные очертания. Ёширо чуть вздрогнул, уловив, как молоточками забилась кровь в висках и под ребрами зародилось, устремляясь вниз, горячее, тянущее, колючее тепло.   
Это было совершенно неуместно. Выслушав чужую тайну, принц не преисполнился отвращением или презрением к Гаю Гардиано. Ну, разве что самую малость позлорадствовал. Обстоятельства человеческой жизни бывают всякими. Ромей из Ромуса не безупречный нихонский самурай, связанный нерушимой клятвой пасть вместе с сюзереном. Он поступил согласно разумениям людей Заката, предпочтя спасти свою шкуру. Если теперь он мучается запоздалым стыдом и гнетущей мыслью об утрате лица, тем лучше для него. Очищение дарует свободу. А вот вожделение к ученику опасно, в этом сходились и кадайские трактаты, и многоопытная госпожа О-Тикусё. Наставник должен исполнять свой долг, безупречно проводя доверившегося ему человека сквозь ритуал, где нет места личным привязанностям и склонностям.  
С точки зрения нихонского принца, с лица Гай Гардиано уродился так себе. Зато тело у него было именно таким, какое могло бы прийтись по вкусу Ёширо Кириамэ. Жилистое без излишне выпирающих мускулов, упругое, податливо-гибкое, напряженное, как лучная тетива… узкие бедра и бесконечно длинные, стройные ноги. Подтянутые ягодицы и заманчиво влекущая щель между ними. Мысленно Ёширо треснул себя по рукам, изгоняя настойчивое желание огладить вздрагивающую, мокрую от пота спину Гая, постепенно опуская ладонь ниже и ниже. Почему-то Кириамэ был уверен, что если слегка надавить даже двумя перстами в заветном местечке, тугая плоть уступит вторжению без малейшего сопротивления. Там, внутри, злоязычный наглец Гардиано будет горячим, гладким и очень, очень нежным. Готовым принять все, что пожелает дать ему долгожданный гость – и отдариться достойно.  
Кириамэ резко тряхнул головой и до крови закусил кончик языка, вынуждая себя опомниться. Они здесь совершенно не за этим. Это Пересвет, а вовсе не он, мечтает опрокинуть ромея на спину и самолично вызнать, каково провести с ним веселую ночку. Хватит стоять столбом и пялиться на чужую беззащитную задницу, какой бы аппетитной она не мнилась.   
Пришлось кашлянуть, прежде чем заговорить, так пересохло во рту.   
– Считай, – велел Ёширо. – До десяти.   
– На чьем языке? – глухо и малость неразборчиво долетело в ответ. Кириамэ не удержался от сдавленного смешка. Вопрос Гая был крайне уместным.   
– Можешь на своем, – Кириамэ сложил вдвое ремешок тонкой кожи, прикинув место и силу первого удара. Хорошая штука местные ремни – не калечат, разрывая кожу и оставляя долго заживающие отметины. – Начинай.   
– Юне, – отчетливо выдохнул Гардиано, когда через его бедро протянулся и налился багровым тонкий след. В хлестко-обжигающий миг соприкосновения ромей дернулся всем телом, сводя вместе лопатки и поджимая зад. Новый удар он принял уже спокойнее, заранее предугадав мгновение, когда стоит расслабиться. – Дуо. Трес… – он низко, гортанно взвыл и заерзал, вжимаясь в постель в напрасной попытке кончить хоть таким образом. Ёширо как наяву представил разбухший, ставший таким чувствительным уд. Возбужденная, горящая плоть размашисто терлась о жесткую, расшитую серебряными нитями парчу, обдираясь, кровоточа и брызгая тягучими, липкими каплями. – Куа-аттро, куи-инте-е…   
Кириамэ никогда не предполагал, что в устах некоторых личностей простой счет до десяти может звучать разухабистой похабенью, выкликаемой зазывалами у врат дешевых притонов. И вместе с тем казаться исполненной страсти, трепетной мольбой не покидать наедине с жестоким миром, разбивая страдающее от одиночества сердце. Принц из Нихона не сталкивался прежде с такой одурманивающей, кружащей голову покладистой доступностью. Не заглядывал в темные бездны собственной души, искушающей наносить все более и более сильные удары, и вынудившей напрочь позабыть о необходимости самоконтроля. Ёширо оглох и ослеп, а призрачные картины, бешеной чередой радужных вспышек мелькавшие перед его глазами, не имели никакого отношения к действительности. Он видел себя и царевича в самый глухой полуночный час. Видел медленно падающие на пол капли крови и растянутую на белом фоне черную фигуру. Перекатывающуюся по подушке голову Гая Гардиано – и его улыбку, незнакомую, непривычную улыбку насытившегося зверя. Он ощущал резь в поджавшихся яйцах, которые норовили втянуться внутрь тела – и горестное, мучительное чувство полного опустошения, утраты себя и своей тама-души. Того, что делало его Ёширо Кириамэ, принцем императорского рода, воином, мыслителем, любовником, наставником…   
– Ксо! – оглушительно рявкнул сам на себя Кириамэ. Подавился горькой слюной и уже тише добавил подхваченное у Пересвета: – Блин. Горелый. Перерождаться мне навозной мухой десять тысяч лет. Гардиано, очнись!   
«Молодец, – желчно поздравил внутренний голос. – Кажется, ты его убил. Вопрос первый – куда денем труп, отдадим домовому? Вопрос второй – что скажем царевичу? Вопрос третий – как теперь жить?..»  
– Заткнись, – прикрикнул на неуместного советчика Ёширо. Отшвырнул ремень, словно тот был из раскаленного железа, ринувшись к неподвижно обмякшей фигуре. Ромей не откликался. Его бедра и ягодицы сочились кровью, медленно проступавшей из длинных, узких следов беспорядочно нанесенных ударов.   
По спине Кириамэ лавиной прокатилась пригоршня ледяных капель. Руки мелко затряслись, но усилием воли и несколькими глубокими вдохами-выдохами принц заставил себя успокоиться. Чтобы не случилось, чтобы он не натворил, сейчас нельзя впадать в бессмысленную, лишающую сил и разума панику.   
Ёширо нашарил кончик сибари-паутины, сильно и резко дернув бечевку к себе. Бесконечно долгое мгновение сибари упрямилась, прежде чем недолговечный рукотворный узор начал рассыпаться, превращаясь в обычную волосяную веревку. Кириамэ рывком отбросил ее в сторону, приложил согнутые пальцы к шее Гая. Ощутил быстрое, злое биение крови в жилах – и услышал чей-то рыдающий выдох. Запоздало смекнув, что облегченный всхлип – его собственный.   
– Еще немного, и принц великой империи от ужаса навалил бы прямо себе в штаны, – поделился Ёширо с комнатой на родном наречии. Ценой немалых усилий и надсадного хруста в позвоночнике он перевернул ставшего ужасно тяжелым и горячим ромея сперва на бок, а затем на спину, оттащив от края постели и устроив головой на подушках. Гай дышал, медленно и очень редко, и вроде не собирался отдавать концы. Узкое, подвижное лицо с опущенными веками выглядело помолодевшим, спокойным и умиротворенным, и казалось светящимся изнутри, словно глубоко под кожей и впрямь текло растворенное в крови пламя. Ёширо присел на край постели, переводя дух и соображая, что предстоит сделать. Принести горячей воды и промыть раны, заодно обтереть Гардиано с ног до головы, отыскать склянку с заживляющим бальзамом…   
Ромей внезапно передернулся всем телом, и Ёширо приготовился внимать негодующим воплям и проклятиям, что вот-вот справедливо обрушатся на его повинную голову. Но Гардиано не издал ни звука, только начал шевелиться на постели дергаными, неуверенными рывками. Напрягая затекшие в объятиях сибари руки и плечи, комкая в сжавшихся кулаках расшитое покрывало и елозя по нему туда-сюда израненной задницей. Из приоткрывшегося рта вырвалось сдавленное, долгое «ах», когда Гаю удалось согнуть ноги в коленях и приподняться над постелью. Обмякший и сжавшийся уд с пунцовыми пятнами потертостей воспрянул к жизни, неспешно, но неуклонно наливаясь кровью и приподнимая головку. Кириамэ оторопел, пытаясь вспомнить страницы мудрого кадайского наставления – не говорилось ли там чего о подобных случаях?   
Гай Гардиано распахнул глаза. Непроглядно-темные, подернутые изнутри мутной поволокой. Устремленные в никуда.   
Это выглядело так дико и странно. Слегка отсутствующее, невозмутимое лицо с глазами безумца, и напряженно выгибающееся тело. Ёширо вдруг осознал смысл рваных, неловких движений Гардиано – ромей подмахивал, отдаваясь невидимому любовнику.   
Кириамэ испытал непреодолимую потребность треснуть себя кулаком по голове. Несколько раз, чтобы проняло. Ну куда он полез, что вытворил? По скудоумию и неопытности затащил Гардиано прямиком в то, что именовалось мурасаки-кири. Пурпурный туман, где затмевается сознание, истончаются и теряются тропы разума. Ему довелось один-единственный раз подсмотреть, как госпожа О-Тикусё бережно и по общему согласию ведет ученика к пурпурной дымке. Как назло, именно тогда до него долетел быстро перемещающийся по коридорам серебристый перезвон гонга, возвещающий третий час дня – время, когда принцу Кириамэ надлежало спешить в Зал церемоний и присутствовать при малом выходе. Он не узнал, как наставница извлекала подопечного из влекущей пропасти губительного наслаждения и возвращала ему здравый рассудок, но пугающе точно вспомнил кадайский трактат. Пребывание в мурасаки-кири редко затягивается надолго, утверждалось в книге, но неправильно совершенный из него выход чреват скверными последствиями. Безудержными, неостановимыми слезами или бессмысленным смехом, попытками расправиться с наставником или причинить вред себе, временной утратой речи, слуха и зрения…   
Попытки звать ромея по имени, тычки под ребра и оплеухи ничего не дали. Собравшись с духом, Ёширо прижался губами к приоткрытому рту. С равным успехом можно было целовать статую – твердую, гладкую и совершенно безответную. Только мерные движения бедер и темная кровь, размытыми пятнами марающая серебристую парчу.   
– Хорошо, – невесть кому бросил Ёширо. Возможно, беседуя со своей ехидно ухмыляющейся судьбой. – Ладно. Я все осознал. Я безответственный идиот. С тяжким грузом этого знания мне предстоит прожить много несчастливых дней и лет, – он торопливо распустил тщательно вывязанный узел на длинных завязках хакама. Сбросил широкие штаны и запустил ладонь себе промеж ног, молясь неведомо кому только об одном – чтобы младший братец не подвел и встал поскорее. Мысленно Ёширо перебирал своих прекрасных дам и изысканных поклонников. Не помогало, плоть в ладони оставалась мягкой. Судорожно выдохнув, вспомнил Пересвета – мечущиеся по лицу полупрозрачные пятна солнца и тени от качающейся листвы, обоюдную неловкость и приглушенный, гортанный смех. Руки, так крепко сжимавшие его в объятиях, стараясь защитить от всех невзгод мира. Стоило царевичу уехать, и он тут же наворотил бед. Втянув в безумную круговерть человека, которому неосмотрительно обещал помощь и поддержку. Да, он разузнал секрет Гая Гардиано, а толку-то с того?   
– Я иду за тобой, – Кириамэ навалился сверху на извивающееся тело, распластав Гардиано по постели и ощутив, как ромей скрестил лодыжки у него за спиной. – Где бы ты не шлялся, я тебя вытащу, – Ёширо содрогнулся при мысли о том, что придется совершать акт единения насухо и он точно обдерет всю шкурку со своего невыразимого. Спустя миг он позабыл об опасениях, поразившись тому, что даже в полубессознательном состоянии и будучи ведомым, Гардиано упрямо навязывает ему свой ритм движения. – Имей в виду, если ты все это время притворялся, я тебя убью.   
Гай отозвался глубоким, гортанным стоном. Выгнулся в пояснице, задирая ноги еще выше, откровенно предлагая не мешкать и воспользоваться случаем. Кириамэ двинул бедрами, воспрявший и исполненный бодрого рвения дрот скользнул по влажной от пота и крови коже, с первого раза угодив туда, куда требовалось.   
Там все было именно так, как хотелось Ёширо – болезненно-тесно, гладко и до умопомрачения горячо. 

 

Кириамэ не мог в точности определить, как долго длилось их слияние. Свечи на столе прогорели почти на весь фитиль, а маленькая лампадка оранжевого стекла в углу, отведенном для ками-хранителей дома, мерцала прежним уютным светом. Ёширо казалось, время чудесным образом то ускорялось, то замедлялось. Смутно вспоминалась ослепительная молния, пронзившая его белой хрустящей болью от макушки до пяток. Жадные, настойчивые губы на лице. Руки, содравшие с него юкату и торопливо оглаживавшие везде, где успевали дотянуться, а порой яростно, до синяков, впивавшиеся в плечи. Всплеск сладкого удовольствия – один, и сразу же за ним второй, из-за чего всякое движение внутри чужого тела сопровождалось смачным хлюпаньем. Кажется, они перекатились, и Гардиано оказался полулежащим на нем, а потом их опять начало швырять из стороны в сторону, и единственным выходом было – тесно прижаться друг к другу, став единым целым, не позволив стихии расшвырять их в разные стороны.   
Кириамэ зевнул и протер кулаком глаза. Рядом задергались, стеная тоскливее, чем страдающая душа в пыточной демонов подземного мира. Кряхтя и охая, Гай Гардиано сел, обозначив свое несомненное возвращение в мир живых:  
– Чтоб тебе пусто было. Сперва добрые горожане отдубасили, теперь ты добавил…   
– Уверен, добрые горожане вразумляли тебя совершенно заслуженно и справедливо, – нихонский принц потянулся, ощущая во всем теле приятную, расслабляющую ломоту. Мимолетно улыбнулся, благо Гай как раз смотрел в другую сторону, больше занятый попытками боком сползти с постели. – Ступай умойся. Сможешь дойти, или поддержать?   
– Обойдусь как-нибудь, – шатко утвердился на ногах Гардиано. Его немедля повело вбок, и он с грохотом своротил табурет. Не удержался от жалобного вскрика, тут же сменившегося яростными проклятиями, схватился обеими руками за поясницу и скрылся за занавесями маленького купального покоя, едва не сорвав их с медных креплений. Ёширо прикинул, не пойти ли следом, но счел это неразумным. Ромею нужно малость побыть в одиночестве. Судя по достаточно уверенным движениям, Гардиано даже вполовину не так скверно, как он старается изобразить. Ему вполне хватит сил, чтобы самостоятельно облиться горячей водой, смывая запекшуюся кровь и засохшее семя.   
Из купальни донеслось очередное замысловатое сквернословие на латинянском, перемежаемое плеском обильно льющейся воды, страдальческим оханьем и шлепаньем босых ног.   
К возвращению ромея Ёширо стянул с постели испачканное покрывало, отвернул одеяла и жестом велел Гаю располагаться ничком.   
– Опять? – почти искренне возмутился Гардиано. – Ах, теперь ты запоздало решил явить предусмотрительность. Раньше надо было думать, прежде чем совать свой хрен куда попало. Что там у тебя, розовое масло или льняное?  
– Не прикидывайся дурнее, чем ты есть, – посоветовал Кириамэ. – Ложись.   
– А если завтра в седло? – не унимался ромей, пока Ёширо терпеливо размазывал остро пахнущий густой бальзам по нанесенным своей же рукой и взбухшим следам от ремня. – У меня на заднице точно живого места не осталось. Ведь до мяса ободрал, мерзавец. Ну ничего… – он многозначительно похрустел костяшками пальцев, – как только я малость оклемаюсь, одна вертлявая задница родом из Нихона получит за все сполна. Расплата будет жестокой и безжалостной.   
– Да-да, – рассеянно согласилась нихонская задница. Поймав себя на том, что беспрестанные колкости Гардиано раздражают куда меньше. – Всенепременно. Не ощущаешь онемения или колотья в руках?   
– У меня болят даже те мышцы, о существовании которых я не подозревал, а ты спрашиваешь, не бегают ли у меня мурашки по рукам? Нет, не бегают. Но спасибо за заботу. И… и просто спасибо, – Гардиано поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее и смиряясь с тем, что нынешнюю ночь и десяток последующих ему придется лежать исключительно на животе, и с легким смущением добавил: – Понимаю, ты сорвался. Это бывает, я не в обиде. Ведь ты не бросил меня валяться и пускать пузыри. Со мной такое случалось, я вроде как ухожу в себя и не могу вернуться. К утру я бы опомнился… может быть.   
– Не стоит благодарности, – церемонно отозвался Ёширо, на ощупь затягивая узел на поясе хакама и запахивая полы найденной отчего-то в другом конце спальни юкаты. – Сделай одолжение, угомонись.   
– Утром вернется царевич, – без особого трепета в голосе напомнил Гардиано. – Думаешь, ему приятно будет узреть у тебя под боком эдакое новшество?   
– Он знает, что у меня случаются дурные ночи, – невозмутимо возразил Ёширо, – и мне позарез необходимо иметь рядом нечто живое. Это меня успокаивает, – свечи на столе догорели и с мягким потрескиванием погасли. Кириамэ завернулся в одеяла, ощущая, как тяжелеют веки и он плавно соскальзывает в убаюкивающую темную одурь. Довольно с него на сегодня. Мертвецы с утра, царское недовольство днем, подаренная книга с виршами вечером, непрошенный любовник в постели ночью. Ах, как же это было сладко. Голос Гардиано, отсчитывающий удары – от него можно запросто сойти с ума. Может, и впрямь стоит повторить, учтя все допущенные ошибки?   
– Эй! – резкий вскрик плеснул Кириамэ прямо в ухо и принц, не думая, сделал выпад. Промахнулся, но судя по звуку, кулак разминулся с целью на самую малость. – Эссиро, да проснись же! Эссиро, ну послушай!   
Нихонский принц напомнил себе, что смиренное приятие недостатков ближних своих есть добродетель, украшающая благородного мужа.   
– На будущее. Не смей меня трясти и орать посреди ночи.   
– Мы думали не про то, – Гай, похоже, не расслышал грозного предостережения, спеша изложить внезапно блеснувшую догадку. – Не с той стороны. Мы пытались понять, чем пропавшие люди могли угрожать нашему Душегубцу. Чем они были для него опасны или важны. А суть похищений не в этом. Неважно, кто они были на самом деле. Важно, кем они были для него  
– Не поспеваю за стрелой твоей мысли, – честно признался Кириамэ. В полумраке опочивальни яростно блеснули глаза раздосадованного и вскинувшегося из лежачего положения Гардиано. Ромей глубоко вздохнул, стараясь говорить медленней и понятней:  
– Я был уверен, эти люди как-то связаны – либо друг с другом, либо с Душегубцем – и рано или поздно мы отыщем эту связь. Но все не так. Он тщательно выбирал их. Они были для него как фигуры на доске, ну, шахх-метт, вендийская чатуранга, игра фигурками на клетчатом поле, короли, кони и башни, знаешь такую?  
– Сёги, – наконец ухватил нечто понятное Ёширо. – Да, знаю. При чем тут сёги?   
– При том, что Душегубец изыскивает для похищения и убийства не людей, но образы. Символы. Не знаю, какие именно, и что они для него значат, но…  
Кончиками пальцев Кириамэ с силой надавил на точки над висками. Перед глазами полыхнула россыпь цветных искр, но засыпающий разум упорно отказывался бодрствовать.   
– Гай, – почти жалобно попросил нихонский принц, – ты в силах изложить свою идею завтра с утра? Только постарайся ее не забыть, а?   
Судя по скрипу и колыханию перины, разочарованный в непонятливом собеседнике Гардиано с размаху ткнулся лицом в подушку.   
– Какое там забыть, я ж глаз теперь до утра не сомкну! – невнятно заявил он. Кириамэ усомнился, и правильно сделал – спустя десяток ударов сердца лежащий рядом человек ровно и глубоко задышал, чуть слышно постанывая на выдохе.   
«Игра в сёги, – напомнил себе принц. – Что-то, связанное с фигурками для игры в сёги. Первым делом завтра с утра расспросить Гая, что он имел в виду».   
Он все-таки не удержался. Вытянул руку, растопырив пальцы – и они почти сразу зарылись в жесткие, вьющиеся волосы. Посмеиваясь над собой, Ёширо погладил буйную и вздорную голову Гая Гардиано, пропуская щекочущие кожу упругие завитки между пальцев. Да уж, сыграли в «открой секрет», ничего не скажешь. Пересвет, когда услышит повествование о минувшей ночи, обхохочется. Или нет. На редкость своевременно царевич собрался в путь. С него сталось бы нарочно подгадать дальнюю поездку – чтобы дать ему и Гардиано возможность потолковать исключительно промеж собой. Вот они и потолковали. Так, что ноет натруженная кисть и жгучими иголочками стреляет в паху. Прекрасный выдался день, будет что вспомнить в старости. 

 

Глава 12. Пропавшие. 

В обратном пути Пересвет почти убедил себя в том, что царскому сыну ничуть не зазорно походить по матери сырой земле ножками. Пусть даже эти самые ножки так и норовят подломиться от усталости и долгой, выматывающей скачки. Буркей рассудил, что теперь они с царевичем друзья навек, а значит, дозволено все и долой сомнения. Жеребец рванул к Столь-граду напрямую: по бездорожью, через перелески и влажные, едва очистившиеся от снега поля, сигая очертя голову через бурлящие ручьи. Ныряя в искрящийся, проникающий до костей холод незримых троп и выныривая обратно к весеннему солнышку. Ну да ничего, твердил себе царевич, он соберется с силами и шаг за шагом доковыляет до терема. Он молодой, сильный и упорный, ему все по плечу.   
– Буркей, да что на тебя нашло? Возвращайся к ромалы. Джанко тебя ждет – не дождется, – Пересвет убедительно махнул рукой в сторону покосившихся сараюшек, над которыми плыл прозрачно-сизый дымок. До стоящих на тракте человека и коня долетало пронзительно-жестяное звяканье утвари и устало-раздраженный голос женщины, отчитывающей проказничающего ребенка.  
Темно-рыжий конь с соломенной гривой топнул ногой, разбрызгав грязь, и настойчиво потянул человека прочь, к городским стенам. Намек был ясен, понятен и прост. Между сараем-развалюхой со сквозняками и щелями в стенах и теплыми царскими конюшнями дитя Арысь-поле решительно выбирало последние.   
Оно и к лучшему, рассудил царевич, с кряхтением подтягиваясь и ерзая вусмерть отбитой задницей в седле. Не придется тащиться пешком по пробуждающимся улицам. Чей-нибудь зоркий глаз непременно признает царевича. Полетит мотаться по Столь-граду сплетня о том, как царский сын с утра пораньше шастал по укромным переулкам в непотребном виде. Горожане к Пересвету относились с дружеством и приязнью, и вроде как даже любили, но потрещать языками о насельниках царского терема им нравилось еще больше.   
Стража у Красных врат не больно-то подивилась явлению замызганного с ног до головы младшего Берендеевича, без лишних проволочек впустив во внутренний двор. Буркей уверенно затопал к полюбившимся ему конюшням, довольно всхрапывая.   
– Дядько Ярошик, а дядько Ярошик? – окликнул Пересвет, заведя жеребца в теплый, пахнущий множеством дремлющих животных, похрустывающий сеном полусумрак длинных конюшен. Старший над конюхами, бдительно надзиравший за большим хозяйством и его обитателями о четырёх и двух ногах, всегда отыскивался где-то неподалеку – либо в одном из стойл, либо в упряжной, либо в своей маленькой клетушке. На сей раз он, позевывая, выбрался из денника глубоко брюхатой кобылицы Беляны. Ей давно поспевал срок родить, но упрямица колыхала огромным пузом, лопала за троих и порывалась отправиться на выгул вместе с прочими кобылами.   
– Кого там принесло? – прогудел конюх. – А, царевич пожаловал. Ты это чего, никак с головой в болото сверзился? А пегого где раздобыл, вроде он не наших будет?   
– Это, гм, Буркей… мне его одолжили, – Пересвет мысленно попросил у Джанко прощения за то, что вынужден открыть секрет ромалы. – Он тут останется на пару дней. И он, как бы это сказать, не совсем обычный конь…   
– Тю, – присвистнул дядько Ярош, выслушав и оглядев рыжего жеребца от холки до копыт. Буркей охотно задрал мягкую верхнюю губу, явив набор впечатляюще поблескивающих клыков. – Не перевелись еще кудеси на свете. Я думал, Арысь-поле вместе со своими детьми давно откочевала в Дикую Степь. Дело ясное, царевич, не суетись попусту. Зверя твоего в дальний закут поставлю и лично вычищу. Только накажи ему настрого, чтоб скалиться не вздумал и зубья свои в ход не пускал. Свежей убоинки ему, говоришь? Справим. Как, пойдешь со мною? – конюх перехватил протянутую царевичем уздечку и слегка поддернул. Рыжий грозно фыркнул для порядка, но артачиться не стал и пошел за человеком.   
– Веди себя прилично! – крикнул вслед коню царевич. – Не кусайся и делай, что велят, понял?   
Обустроив жеребца, Пересвет с чистой совестью, но в облепленных грязью сапогах затопал к закатному крылу путаного, выстроенного без единого плана, но такого родного и привычного до последней доски и кирпичика царского терема. С усилием вскарабкался по лестницам, убеждая себя, что к ногам у него не привешены чугунные гири в пуд весом каждая. Протопал по галерейке, подергал двустворчатую, расписанную багрянцем и зеленью по златому фону дверцу в неглубокой нише с луковичным вырезом поверх.   
Дверца оказалась накрепко запертой изнутри. Похвалив себя за разумность, Пересвет вытащил из поясной сумы железный ключ с хитрой бородкой, сунул в скважину и тихонько отворил.   
На первый взгляд, горница пребывала в порядке. Цветные стеклышки в оконцах целы, обломков мебели и битых кувшинов на полу не валяется. Сундуки да лавки чинно расставлены вдоль стен, резная подставка с двумя ненаглядными мечами Ёжика красуется на положенном месте. По столу рассыпаны листы нихонской тонкой бумаги с размашисто выписанными иероглифами, и лежит некая книжица в синей холщовой обложке.   
Пересвет замешкался на пороге, пожалев пачкать разноцветный шемаханский ковер и с трудом стянув обляпанные грязью сапоги. Метнул рядом дорожный кафтан и поковылял дальше, мечтая рухнуть в мягкую постель и беспробудно дрыхнуть до самого вечера. Хотя вряд ли обернется ему такое счастье. Прикорнет от силы два-три часа, а там сызнова вскакивать. Поведать о том, что удалось вызнать в поездке на остров Буян.   
Почивальня и горница разделялись малой решетчатой дверцей бронзового литья, изображавшей яблоневое деревцо в цвету. Привычно нагнув голову, чтоб не въехать лбом в низкую ободверину, царевич шагнул в опочивальню. Зацепился ступней о мягкую кучку барахла, раскиданного по полу. Остановился.   
Мара явила ему призраки сошедшихся воедино Кириамэ и заезжего ромея. Хелла-чародейка сотворила аж целую непотребную статуэтку, но после уверяла – она солгала, ведомая жгучим стремлением досадить незваному гостю. Пересвет, хоть от эдаких мыслей грузно давило под сердцем, полагал, что колдунья узрела правду-истину. Уезжая, он сам просил Ёширо присматривать за гостем. Едва ли не по-писаному заявив: мол, Ёжик, ни в чем себе не отказывай. Да не жди от меня потом ни обиды лютой, ни ревности кручинной. Гость из Ромуса не разрушит нашего с тобой союза. Это не по силам одному человеку, эдакое только людская молва способна вытворить…   
Жаровня за ночь выстудилась. Вдобавок кто-то заботливый настежь распахнул маленькое подслеповатое оконце. Светало, снаружи внутрь вливалась зябкая прохлада и тусклый розоватый свет, достаточный, чтобы разглядеть обстановку. Вещи на ковре – скомканная одежда Гардиано. Свитая кольцами тонкая бечевка, похожая на спящую змею. Отброшенный ременный пояс. Нет, он покамест не готов выспрашивать, чем эти двое тешились в его отсутствие. С них ведь станется ответить. Честно и в подробностях.   
Главное, они не убили друг друга. И он не застал их в положении, высокопарно именуемом Ёширо как «Отважный монах Юй скачет по горам на диком быке».   
Молодые люди просто спали в одной постели. Не соприкасаясь руками и пребывая на изрядном отдалении, благо кровать была достаточно широка. Кириамэ лежал в излюбленной позе – на боку, чуть поджав ноги и сунув руку под подушку. Не для пущего удобства, а по въевшейся в кровь привычке всегда быть готовым вскочить и выхватить припрятанный клинок. Черные длинные пряди даже во сне струились строго волосок к волоску, лоснясь и чуток поблескивая. Гардиано вытянулся ничком, пристроив взъерошенную голову на скрещённых руках. Накрывавшее его стеганое одеяло сползло до пояса, завернувшись широкими складками. Ёширо был в домашней юкате, ромей обнажен. Смуглая кожа на фоне светлых простыней казалась золотисто-медовой, а шрамы – совсем незаметными. Выпятившиеся лопатки и проступающая вдоль спины цепочка позвонков придавали Гаю беззащитный вид.   
То ли Кириамэ расслышал сквозь дрему приглушенные толстыми коврами шаги, то ли по-звериному учуял стороннее приближение. Вскинул голову, прищурил мерцающие бездонной синевой очи.   
Пересвет стоял, уронив руки и не зная, что сказать. Испытывая некое новое, прежде незнакомое, противоречивое и не имеющее доподлинного имени чувство – слитые воедино в одном кипящем и булькающем котле досада, ярость, смущение и изумление. Приправленные твердым ощущением того, что все идет, как дОлжно, и будоражащим подвздошье лукавым восхищением.   
Царевичу хотелось вышвырнуть Гардиано из постели, в которой тот не имел никакого права нежиться, и от души всыпать тумаков. Хотелось окостенеть в недвижности, пожирая взором две покойно дремлющие фигуры и бесстыдно впитывая всякую мелочь – изгиб локтя, косо упавшую тень на лице, подрагивающие ресницы, угадывающиеся под одеялом очертания ягодиц и длинных ног. Подойти и с довольным вздохом опрокинуться навзничь в выемку перины между ними. Закрыть глаза, вдыхая будоражащий ноздри запах угревшихся за ночь тел и радуясь их дразнящей близости.   
– Я вернулся, – наконец выдавил Пересвет.   
– Окэри насаи [Добро пожаловать домой], – вполголоса отозвался Ёширо. Кончик точеного носа нихонского принца брезгливо сморщился, принюхиваясь: – Ты бежал весь путь до Буяна и обратно на своих двоих, состязаясь с жутким ёкаем о четырех ногах, а после делил с ним кровавую трапезу?   
– Так дорога-то долгая… – опешил неласковым приемом царевич. Кириамэ текуче перелился из полулежачего положения в сидячее, обеими руками пригладил волосы, укоризненно качнул головой:  
– Тебя переполняет гнев. Прежде чем вымолвить хоть слово, приведи душу и особенно тело в гармонию. Иначе я рискую задохнуться. Гардиано, – он настойчиво, но осторожно встряхнул ромея за плечо, – проснись. Есть новости.   
Гай страдальчески замычал и упрятал голову под парчовые подушки.   
– Вставай, – строго повторил Кириамэ. – Не прикидывайся умирающим.   
Некто, пользовавшийся купальней до Пересвета, швырнул в поганое ведро кучку мягкой ветоши, измаранной бурыми засохшими пятнами. Подумав, царевич отправил туда же пару своих истрепавшихся опорок, пробормотав под нос: «Не желаю ничего знать».   
У того, кто мылся ночью, достало совести оставить полбадьи горячей воды. Плескаясь, Пересвет расслышал, как принц звонко хлопнул в ладоши, отдав явившемуся слуге распоряжение накрывать на стол. Да, на троих. Чья-то рука малость сдвинула занавеси мыльни, заботливо пристроив на скамье чистые порты с рубахой. Все-таки пробудившийся Гардиано немедля зацепился языками с принцем, рьяно обсуждая символику перемещения фигур на доске в какой-то неведомой игре.   
Когда умывшийся и приодевшийся Пересвет вышел в горницу, он почти овладел собой. Уразумев, что не дождется от Ёжика ни долгих разъяснений, ни уж тем более извинений. Нихонская зараза поступила так, как сочла нужным. Согласно своим твердым убеждениям о том, что в мире именуется достойным, а что зряшным. Может статься, между этими двумя вообще не было ничего, кроме задушевных разговоров ночь напролет. А то, что Гай валялся голяком, так у него привычка такая. Либо надо признать, принять и смириться – ромей смог дать Кириамэ нечто такое, что самому Пересвету не по силам. Они отлично провели время… хотя на кой ляд им занадобилась веревка?   
Проявив удивительную для него поспешность в выборе наряда, Кириамэ извлек из короба с иероглифом «Хару», то бишь «Весна» косодэ цвета ивовых побегов с россыпью мелких розовых цветов по подолу и рукавам. Перетянул волосы узкой алой лентой и как ни в чем не было расположился во главе стола. Гардиано в просторной белой рубахе и штанах, но почему-то босиком маялся, не присаживаясь и явно мучаясь телесно и душевно.  
– Эссиро тут не при чем. Это я во всем виноват, – горячо выпалил ромей, едва завидев царевича. – Он просто хотел как лучше…  
– А получилось как всегда, – буркнул Пересвет, плечом отодвинув Гая, невольно загородившего путь к расставленным на столе блюдам. Гардиано пошатнулся, взмахнув руками и страдальчески ойкнув. – Обожди малость, никуда не удирай. Терпеть не могу убивать людей с устатку да на голодный желудок.   
Он плюхнулся на табурет, спешно подвигая к себе тарелки, и заработал вилкой и ножом. Ёширо выпростал ладони из широченных рукавов и соединил перед собой кончики пальцев, сквозь полуопущенные ресницы снисходительно взирая на чрезмерно прожорливого сердечного друга. Оказавшийся за спиной царевича Гай изобразил оскорбленное достоинство – привалился к стене, скрестил руки на груди и сурово насупился.   
– Я нашел Буян-остров и повидал Елену-чародейку, – в нарушение правил приличия забухтел сквозь забитый рот Пересвет, так не терпелось поделиться узнанным. – Она красивая. Но страсть какая жуткая. И несчастная. Враки сказывают про ее великую любовь с моим пращуром. Свинья он был, одно слово, а не мужик, и жену свою здорово обидел. Вот она и затворилась в старой крепости. У вас как дела шли, дурного не стряслось? Никакого не похитили, не прикончили?   
– У нас мертвый княжич Радомир и мертвый боярин Осмомысл, – недрогнувшим голосом поведал нихонский принц, – выглядит так, словно они порешили друг друга, но это ложь. Еще у Гардиано появилась идея. Если госпожа чародейка поделилась с тобой своими знаниями, будет познавательно сравнить, в верном ли направлении мы мыслили.   
Пересвет едва не поперхнулся недожеванным куском. Торопливо сглотнул холодного кваса и бухнул тяжелую кружку на место:  
– Честно? Не шутите?   
– Были шутки, да все вышли, – буркнул ромей. – Коли ты не привез хороших новостей, придется признать – нас… меня обскакали. Мы столкнулись с кем-то, кто хитрее, изворотливее и сметливее нас всех, вместе взятых.   
– Елена Премудрая рекла, что нужно искать человека, опустошенного душою, – повторил слова чародейки Пересвет и внезапно всем телом развернулся к Гардиано, обличающе ткнув в ромея серебряным столовым ножиком. – И знаешь что? Сдается мне, человек этот – ты. Сердцем выжженный дотла, но не растерявший природной толковости.   
Гай чуть склонил разлохмаченную голову набок. В глазах ромея полыхнули опасные лиловые искорки. Тело под рубашкой тонкого льна напряглось, как у зверя перед броском, на шее остро и выпукло проступили натянувшиеся жилы. Он не спешил рассыпать оправдания и уверения в невиновности, выдав свое волнение лишь тем, что заговорил на родном наречии, сухо потребовав:  
– Арджименте. В смысле, изложи доказательства.   
– В том-то и беда, что нету у меня толковых доказательств, – после тягостного и долгого молчания удрученно признал царевич. Нихонский принц не встревал. Казалось, его ничуть не взволновала тяжесть брошенного обвинения, а все происходящее было для Кириамэ лишь увлекательным представлением. Он выжидал, не собираясь лишаться дармового развлечения. Или давая возможность Пересвету проявить себя. – Есть горстка совпадений. Ты приехал в Столь-град в начале осени. Скрытно и тихо. Чем занимался все это время, одним лешим ведомо. Так внезапно и вовремя свалился нам на головы. Околачиваешься рядом, подаешь толковые советы, высматриваешь, вынюхиваешь. Зачем ты вообще в наши края подался, а? Ёжик, ты вызнал у этого аспида ромейского, чего он позабыл в Тридевятом царстве? Ёширо?   
– Да, – Кириамэ чуть шелохнулся. Поймал устремленный на него пристальный, исполненный муки, стыда и мольбы взгляд Гая, и отразил его мимолетным взмахом длинных ресниц: – Ты почти поразил цель. Гардиано действительно высматривает и вынюхивает, но отнюдь не будущие жертвы. Он приехал сюда, имея целью найти убийцу Сесарио Борха. И отомстить, если сыщется к тому возможность.   
– Чего? – вытаращился Пересвет. Гай резко подался вперед, протестующим движением вскидывая руку.   
– Даже я в силах сложить два и два, получив четыре, – Кириамэ рассудил, что ниточка доверия слишком тонка и в любой миг может порваться. Тайнам прошлой ночи лучше остаться разделенными только между ними двумя. Пересвету покамест нет нужды знать о проступках их знакомца. Гардиано сам все расскажет царевичу. Когда поймет, что время пришло. А если не расскажет – значит, Ёширо Кириамэ скверно разбирается в людях. – Будучи свидетелем кончины Борхи, Гардиано видел или отыскал некую примету, поведавшую о личности убийцы. Улику. След, уводящий в земли русичей. Я прав?   
Ромей не ответил, но все было ясно и так.   
– Что ты нашел? – немедля вцепился в него Пересвет. – Хорош прикидываться немым скромником, давай выкладывай!   
– Арбалет. Самострел по-вашему. Убегая, стрелок не успевал его сызнова зарядить и выронил, – тяжко вымолвил Гай. – Конечно, их мастерят и в Италике, но там они проще и куда грубее. Этот делали на заказ, под чью-то руку. Полированное ложе орехового дерева, серебряные накладки… На клейме мастерской – бегущий волк с оскаленной пастью и тремя языками пламени по хребту.   
– Волчецы, – не задумываясь, определил царевич. – Добрые мастеровые. Войславе арбалет изготовили, чтоб девице по силам пришелся. А разве торговые люди наши самострелы в заграницы не вывозят и не продают?   
– Нет, – отрицательно мотнул головой Гардиано. – Я вызнавал, мастерская под волчьим клеймом не желает продавать свои вещи за пределами ваших земель. Стало быть, кто-то купил самострел в Тридевятом царстве и прихватил в Ромус. Мой кошелек пустовал, но мне улыбнулась удача. Знакомец отбывал с торговым караваном в эти края. Вы с ним сталкивались, это Фурий, неудачливый делец и бездельный сын толковых родителей. В Столь-граде я без труда сыскал оружейню под знаком бегущего волка… но потолковать с мастером не удалось. Мне сказали, год назад у вас тут стряслась преизрядная заварушка с налетевшими кочевниками. Мастер вместе с прочими горожанами взошел на стены, защищать столицу – и больше не вернулся. В тот год в оружейной недосчитались многих, а книги записей и учетов частью сгорели. На смену погибшим к Волчецам нанялись другие работники. Никто уже толком не помнил, для кого ладили самострел орехового дерева в серебряных щечках, – он раздраженно дернул плечом. – Я так долго и упорно шел по следу, но никого не настиг. Да, признаюсь, мной овладели уныние и равнодушие – утратив дорогу и цель, я остался здесь. Просто жил, незамысловато служа вышибалой моему спутнику. Когда Фурий растратил взятый в дорогу запас и оказался на мели, я надоумил его затвердить десяток виршей и явиться под моим именем в книжную лавку. Тамошний владелец вам про меня и поведал, так? Моя слава не настолько звонка и легка на ногу, чтобы добраться из Ромуса в этот медвежий угол.   
– Ты ему веришь? – Пересвет повернулся к Кириамэ, настойчиво вопрошая: – Он лжет или все так и было?   
– Найденный тобой арбалет мог сменить не одного владельца, прежде чем оказаться в Ромусе и совершить роковой выстрел, – не отвечая на вопрос, раздумчиво протянул нихонский принц. Казалось, его больше занимает распутывание истории Гардиано, чем вероятность того, что они сидят за одним столом с Зимним Душегубцем. – Почему ты счел заказчика и покупателя оружия одним лицом с убийцей? Предположим, твои поиски были бы успешны: мастер-оружейник припомнил бы имя покупателя. Что, ты устремился бы в Ромус, разыскивать этого человека, иголку в стоге сена?..   
– Я знаю, это было глупо! – не дослушав, рявкнул Гай, свирепея и явно из последних сил пытаясь сдерживаться. – Безнадежно и бессмысленно! Но я должен был сделать хоть что-нибудь! Каким бы не был Сесарио, он не заслуживал того, чтобы получить стрелу в спину и быть забитым кучкой наемных псов!..  
– Да, – спокойно и взвешенно кивнул Кириамэ. Невозмутимое согласие принца подействовало на Гая как ушат ледяной воды. Или как удар под дых, отшвырнувший ромея назад, к стене. – Твой поступок был совершенно неразумен… ибо шел от веления сердца, а не от вдумчивой рассудительности. Добавим к этому соображение, что во время свершения последних убийств ты находился под присмотром царевича или моим. И уж извини, ты не обладаешь настолько утонченным и коварным умом, чтобы долго и правдоподобно изображать неведение, расследуя деяния собственных же рук. Будь ты тем человеком, что привел в лес и убил Айшу, госпожа Исси-онна, хозяйка вод, признала бы тебя. Да, Пересвет, этот тип натворил в своей жизни много чего дурного. Однако в Душегубцы он не годится, – Ёширо пригубил из стоящей перед ним фарфоровой чашки остывший чай. Всем видом показывая, что высказал свое мнение и менять его не намерен. – Если мы покончили с этим, я бы хотел вернуться к Каэру-химэ, в смысле, к волшебнице с острова Буян.   
– Ой. Да, – Пересвет надеялся, никто не расслышал того беззвучного грохота, когда с его плеч обрушилась незримая тягостная гора. Он верил и не верил накопившимся дурным подозрениям. Боялся оказаться правым и надеялся, что прозорливость Ёширо расставит все по своим местам. Гардиано, конечно, тот еще прохиндей, ужом просквозивший в чужую постель и чужую жизнь, но все-таки не крадущийся в ночи неуловимый убийца.   
Тщательно подобранные слова скатились с ладони царевича разрозненными бусинками, бойко запрыгали по половицам:  
– Точно. Хелла-чародейка. Она так себя зовет. Не Елена, а Хелла. Она много чего наговорила, я в точности всего не упомнил, уж пожалейте скудоумного. Но главное вроде ухватил. Душегубцу, который таится в городе, все едино, кого убивать. Нет, не то! Я хочу сказать, что эти люди лично ему ничего не сделали. Не были замешаны в каких-то совместных с ним делах, не ведали про него сокровенных тайн, не переходили ему дорогу. Просто они… – он беспомощно защелкал пальцами, сожалея, что не владеет словом так, как Ёжик или Гай. – Они по сути своей были тем, что ему требовалось.   
– Фигурки на доске, – хрипло каркнул Гардиано. – Набор определенных символов, верно?   
– Если вы такие умные и сами все знаете, зачем было гонять меня за сто верст киселя хлебать? – обозлился Пересвет.   
– Тихо, – наставительно воздел палец Ёширо. – Эта догадка возникла не далее, как минувшей ночью, и пока ничем не подтверждена. Итак. Убийца не испытывает личной ненависти к жертвам и не пытается вынудить их замолчать. Он забирает тех, кто чем-то его устраивал. Чем именно?   
– Днями, в которые они явились на свет, – без запинки ответил царевич, припомнив мудреные рассуждения ведуньи. – Их дни рождения должны быть в согласии с Небесным коловоротом, ну, всякий месяц луна проходит по определенному созвездию, всего созвездий двенадцать, по ним мы отсчитываем, кто когда родился…  
– Эллинский Зодиак, небесный зверинец, – торопливо подсказал Гай.   
– Он самый, – закивал Пересвет. – И еще для Душегубца важно, кем эти люди стали. Чего добились в жизни, что воплотили в себе. Истинного отца своих детей. Мастера в своем деле, – перечисляя, он загибал пальцы. – Гулящую девку. Зубоскала и глумца. Смельчака. Мудреца. Деву, не познавшую мужчины. Хелла не смогла перечислить всех, ей неведом полный список. Она лишь знает, что для свершения ритуала Аркана должно насчитываться двенадцать человек.   
– А у нас пятнадцать пропавших, да вдобавок еще дети. Те, чья судьба покамест не сложилась, – напомнил ромей.   
– Подростки тут вообще должны не при чем, – признал царевич. – Хелла сказала, Аркан не затягивается на детских душах, хранимых невинностью. Ох. Самое-то важное не обсказал. Мы верно догадывались, это ритуал. Зовется Петлей Вечности, ну, или Арканом. Но проводит его не спятивший ведун и не чернокнижник какой, а обычный человек. Который думает, что… – Пересвет сбился. – Вот сейчас не перебивать, не то совсем запутаюсь.  
– Вдохни и выдохни, – посоветовал Ёширо. Ромей наконец оторвался от стены и неловкими, дергаными шажками сместился к столу. Грузно оперся обеими руками о столешницу, настороженно и нетерпеливо прожигая в царевиче дыру пристальным черным взглядом. – Сосредоточься, отринь бренную суету. Готов? Теперь говори.   
– Аркан творят в разных краях, на которые укажет сочетание звезд. Как веревкой стягивают горловину мешка, так и Петля удерживает вовне от мира тех, кто… – бойко начавший Пересвет запнулся о собственный язык и замешкался. – Слушайте, вы поймите, это не мои выдумки, мне так чародейка сказала. Не ведаю, есть правда в ее словах или нет. Может статься, это какая-то другая, особенная правда. Такая, которая годится для волхвов, колдуний и прозорливцев, а нам, обычным людям, про нее знать не стоит. Хелла говорит, есть духи, боги и смертные, молодые боги и старые. И есть великие, непостижимые и ужасные создания, что явились в мир прежде всех прочих. Они правили здесь тысячи лет, творя и перекраивая землю и пламя, воду и воздух на свой лад. От них не осталось имен. Лишь отголоски некогда гремевших битв и таящийся в каждой человеческой душе извечный страх наступающей ледяной тьмы. После великих сражений, победители – новые боги свергли предшественников и навсегда заключили во мрак. Но есть те, кто помнит. Кто передает слабый шепот из уст в уста, из уха в ухо. Кто творит Аркан, веря, что петля из двенадцати жизней не позволит Павшим одолеть границу своего узилища между не-бытием, восстать в могуществе и вернуть некогда утраченный мир. Вот, – царевич шумно выдохнул и потянулся за кружкой.   
– Напоминает эллинские сказки про титанов, – малость дрогнув голосом и без былой уверенности высказался Гардиано. – Долгая и жестокая борьба олимпийцев с хтоническими чудищами, порожденными союзом Матери-Земли и Отца-Неба. Победа для одних, поражение и вечный унизительный плен для других... Эссиро, у вас рассказывают о чем-то подобном?  
– Нет, – как-то чрезмерно поспешно и резко бросил нихонский принц. – Ками порой враждуют между собой и гневаются, обижаются на сородичей и даруют прощение. Я не припомню сказаний о заточении тех, кто предшествовал явлению Трех великих божеств созидания. Однако я встречал подобные легенды в книгах, привезенных из Вендии и Персиании. Они кажутся мне слегка…  
– Невероятными, – закончил фразу ромей. – Так и должно быть, это же предание. Вымысел. Символически воплощенный ужас людей давних времен перед непредсказуемостью огромного мира. Гроза и молния, буря и засуха – устрашающие деяния богов. Но сейчас… – он беспомощно развел руками, переводя взгляд с Пересвета на Кириамэ. – Провалиться мне на этом месте, я просто не верю в подобное.   
Царевич аж приподнялся с лавки. Глянуть, не разойдутся ли под ромеем гладко ошкуренные доски и не рухнет ли он в клокочущую огнем бездну. Не рухнул, вот досада.   
– Вот и Хелла сказала то же самое, – согласился он. – Мол, сообщество чародеев сомневается, есть ли от Аркана какой-то прок. Мол, нету никаких павших и заключенных чудовищ, божеств былых времен, стало быть, и усмирять некого!  
– Однако здесь и сейчас некто проводит ритуал, – негромко вмешался Кириамэ. – Теперь мы отчасти понимаем, что движет Зимним душегубцем. Откуда-то он прослышал об Аркане Вечности и пытается воссоздать его, предотвращая гибель мира. Осталось понять, как его вычислить и настичь.   
– Об этом колдунья ничего не сказала, – Пересвет вовремя прикрыл рот ладонью, не удержавшись от смачного молодецкого зевка. – Лишь посоветовала искать выжженную душу. Но как? Трясти каждого встречного-поперечного, не чует ли он душевного опустошения?   
– Люди из сыскного приказа взялись опрашивать всех, кто находился ночью и ранним утром подле склада с товарами, где убили ёрики Осмомысла и княжича Радомира, – раздумчиво сказал Ёширо. – Есть малая надежда найти свидетелей. Пожалуй, я схожу и узнаю, как у них дела. Гардиано, пойдешь со мной.   
– Валяйте-валяйте, попутного вам ветра и удачи, – с готовностью подхватил царевич. – Дайте человеку вздремнуть после долгой дороги! Ну хоть до полудня, а?   
– Я не… – ромей сделал шаг и болезненно скривился, прикусив губу. – Мне бы того… малость тишины и покоя до вечера.   
– Это не просьба, – вежливо, но непререкаемо уточнил Ёширо, поднимаясь в шелесте шелковых складок и оправляя длинные рукава косодэ. – У Пересвета хотя бы сыщется достойное оправдание своей усталости, а у тебя что?   
Гай вытаращился, открыл рот… и сомкнул губы, не сыскав достойных возражений. Или опешив невозмутимой манерой нихонского принца походя распоряжаться жизнями окружающих. Ёширо величественно поплыл к двери, намереваясь заодно прихватить книжицу в синем переплете.   
Не успел. В кои веки царевич оказался проворнее, пришлепнув книгу широкой дланью.   
– Позволь, это мое, – мягко запротестовал Кириамэ.  
– Не-а, – позволил себе малость злорадства Пересвет. – Покуда я отбивал задницу о седло и выслушивал излияния оскорбленной колдуницы, вы тут занимались невесть какими непотребствами. Это – моя законная вира за все мучения. Прочитаю и отдам.   
Он сунулся в начало книги, узрев острые латинянские буквицы и плавно бегущие понизу иероглифы. В точности, как в навеянной марой грезе об объятых огнем страницах.   
– Вы что, опять что-то вместе написали? – подивился царевич. – А перевели хоть?   
– Почему ты говоришь «опять»? – недоуменно свел тонкие брови Ёширо. – Мы ничего не слагали вместе. И вряд ли когда-нибудь сложим.  
– Ага, как же, – Пересвет дернулся встать, но мудро решил, что лучше еще немного посидеть. Лавка такая твердая, такая надежная. – Кто-нибудь, слазайте вон в тот шкафец. Верхняя полка, промеж книгами заложено.   
– Вирши мои, переложение не моё, – заявил Гардиано, бросив взгляд на тонкий листок, коварно похищенный Пересветом из беседки на озере. Заинтересовался, поднес ближе. – Надо же, а превесьма недурно. Умудриться втиснуть в строчку слово «трехтысячелетний», это всякий сможет. Эссиро, твоих рук дело?   
– Не-а. Моих, – с накатившей невесть откуда удушливой волной смущения вымолвил царевич.   
Листком завладел Кириамэ. Прочел, бесстрастно прикрыл очи ресницами, едва заметно улыбнулся самым уголком тонко вычерченных губ – то ли виршам, то ли своим мыслям.   
– Ты ж вроде не разумеешь по-латинянски, – недоверчиво прищурился ромей.   
– Ага. Мне это… обсказали внутренний смысл, а дальше я уж сам.   
– Ухватил с подстрочника? Да ты, как погляжу, просто кладезь неведомых талантов, – Пересвет никогда не мог в точности определить, посмеивается над ним Гардиано или говорит серьезно. Впрочем, у ромея любое слово звучало потаенной издевкой над собеседником. – А что начертано иероглифами?   
– Ничего, я всего лишь испытывал тонкость кисти, – мгновенно подобрался Ёширо.   
Пересвет и Гай переглянулись, внезапно ощутив себя союзниками и собратьями по оружию.   
– Зря в корень, чую лжу неправдивую! – высокопарно провозгласил царевич. – Даже моего скудного умишка хватает, чтобы понять – никакие не пустые росчерки, а слова. Вот это означает «исписанная страница». А вот это – «остановиться». Ёжик, ну будь человеком, переведи! С ума ведь сойти, до чего любопытственно!   
– Преждерожденный не достиг надлежащего умения перекладывать с нихонского на язык русичей, – уклонился Кириамэ.   
– Обмен, – мгновенно предложил Гардиано. Коснулся пальцами губ и незнакомым царевичу мягким голосом, с завораживающим разум легким запинанием выговорил: – Юне. Дуо. Трес.   
Ледяная маска спокойствия Ёширо на миг дала трещину. В непонятных Пересвету словах таились отголоски минувшей ночи, секрет, принадлежавший только этим двоим. Порог, за который ему не шагнуть, дверь, от которой ему не вручили златого ключа. Три коротких словечка, вынудивших обычно несговорчивого нихонского принца пойти на попятный и суливших взамен горсти слов некую дорогую награду.   
Кириамэ чуть повел плечом. С преувеличенным вниманием глядя на желтоватый листок с черными буквицами, отрывисто и колко произнес, как выстрелил в недосягаемую цель из тугого лука:  
– Скрипи, перо. Лети, строка. Продлись, мгновенье.   
– Аххх, – свистяще выдохнул сквозь зубы Гай. Долгий, оглушающий удар сердца Пересвет видел, как ромей улыбается – не узким насмешливым ртом, но просиявшими от глубинного, сердечного восторга глазищами, темными и влекущим как омут – и твердо решил, что когда-нибудь точно прибьет чуженина. Своеручно утопит в Молочной реке. Или из кожи вон вылезет, лишь бы сызнова поймать эту улыбку. Чтобы она обжигающе вспыхнула только для него одного… ну ладно, пусть ликующий отсвет упадет и на Ёжика, потому что Кириамэ дозволено все и еще малость сверх того. 

 

Пересвет заснул, еще толком не уронив голову на подушку и едва рухнув в ленивые, податливые объятия перины. Ему казалось, мимо легкими тенями просквозили две, а то и три ночи, прежде чем его лица бережно коснулись прохладные пальцы. От пальцев едва уловимо пахло влажной ветреной свежестью и речной сыростью.   
– Я не сплю, – заплетающимся языком выговорил царевич. – Ёжик, ты? Случилось что? Изловили кого?   
– К воротам крепости пришел Джанко, – негромко известил Кириамэ. – Ромалы услышали, что ты вернулся в город.   
– И требуют обратно своего коня, – догадался Пересвет, с трудом разлепляя глаза. – Ох. Сейчас встану. Пусть кто-нибудь живенько метнется к воротам и убедит Джанко, что я в мыслях не имел присвоить их ненаглядного Арысь-поле. Тот сам вздумал податься к нам на конюшню. Мол, тут кормят лучше и с потолка не каплет.   
– Он пожаловал не за конем, – легким прикосновением холодного пальца Ёширо сызнова очертил кончиком скулу царевича, и Пересвет пожалел, что не родился котом-котофеичем. Имел бы полное право мурлыкать в свое удовольствие. – Он хочет поговорить с тобой. Ты ведь сулил ему награду за сведения о пропавших людях?   
– Сулил, а как же, – вскинулся Пересвет. Сонную одурь как рукой сняло, хотя до сердечного колотья хотелось, чтобы Ёжик остался покойно сидеть на краю постели.  
– Я оставил там Гардиано. Он как раз пытался втянуть ромалы в перебранку, так что поторопись, – Кириамэ ловко уклонился от попыток царевича облапить его за талию, тонкую и гибкую, как у красной девицы. Пришлось вскакивать и торопливо собираться, прыгая на одной ноге и влезая в сапог. Застегнуть толком десяток мелких серебряных пуговичек кафтана и затянуть ремень Пересвету удалось только во дворе, а взъерошенные кудри приглаживать растопыренной пятерней.   
По доброте и снисходительности друзей царевич мирно провалялся в почивальне почти до самого вечера. Золотистый шар солнца, чуть подернутый сизыми облачками, висел над самым резным коньком царского терема, потихоньку скатываясь вниз по крутому изгибу черепичатой кровли.   
Вопреки опасениям Ёширо, вожак ромалы и Гардиано в совершеннейшем согласии устроились под навесом над ступеньками, ведущими на окружную галерею, на двоих разъедая что-то из увернутого берестяного кулька. Малость принюхавшись, Пересвет опознал снетков прошлогоднего улова, подкопчённых над яблоневой стружкой.   
– Доброго тебе… вечера, – Пересвет махнул чрезмерно бдительному дозорному, подозрительно косившемуся на странноватого позднего гостя царевича – мол, все в порядке. – Вот он я, бежал со всех ног, даже глаза продрать как следует не успел. Что ты хотел поведать?  
– Ты спрашивал про девицу Алёну со двора боярина Негодовича, – ромалы встал, привычно заложив ладони за широкий, тканый пестрыми нитями пояс. – Ту, что днями сгинула невесть куда.   
– Просил, а как же, – яростно затряс головой царевич. – Сказывай, не тяни! – он запоздало вспомнил, что не прихватил с собой кошеля. – Ох. Извини, торопился. Сейчас сгоняю кого за серебром, ладно?   
– Сперва выслушай, потом деньгами звени, – рассудительно заметил Джанко. – Может статься, моя новость тебе вовсе и не в новость. Или в ней нет особого проку. Мои люди слушали там и тут, и вот что вызнали – девица Алёна частенько захаживала в большую лавку под пером и свечой. Там, где эллины от превеликой своей мудрости свитками да книгами торгуют. Наведывалась она туда не столько ради книг, как ради одного из тамошних сидельцев. Разговоры долгие разговаривала, иной раз он ее до дому провожал. В день, когда девица пропала, видели, как она входила в лавку и как выходила за дверь. Живая и здоровая. А вот как она добралась до дома – никто не видывал.   
– Она возвращалась из книжной лавки одна? – слету уточнил Гардиано. – Уходя, не повздорила со своим приятелем? Парень не бежал за ней, умоляя все простить, или угрожая ославить на весь город?   
Джанко помолчал, размышляя.  
– Нет, – наконец вымолвил он. – Они не ссорились, но к родному дому девица возвращалась сама. Там идти всего ничего, две улицы и три перекрёстка.  
– Тем не менее, где-то среди перекрестков Алёна ухитрилась пропасть, – Гай задумчиво отгрыз у снетка куцый хвост и с досадой выплюнул. – Кто-то подстерег ее? Она встретила кого-то и этот кто-то убедил девчонку свернуть с людной улицы в малолюдный переулок, а там набросил ей мешок на голову?   
– Лавка под свечой и пером – это ж «Златое слово», – запоздало смекнул Пересвет. Оправдав себя тем, что еще толком не пробудился. – Мы сами туда наведывались, за твоей книгой. Но у почтенного Мануция трудится по меньшей мере пять сидельцев, переписчиков и чтецов. С которым водила знакомство Алёна?   
– С молодым, – уверенно ответил Джанко.  
– Так они там все не старцы расслабленные!   
– С тем, которого кличут Аврелием.   
Пересвет в недоумении свел брови. Конечно, он прекрасно помнил чтеца из книжной лавки – того, что поведал им о невеселой жизни Гая Гардиано и после согласился перевести для царевича вирши на латинянском. Степенный и сдержанный молодой человек, наверняка успевший прочесть столько книг, сколько Пересвету и не снилось. Такому весьма впору свести знакомство с умненькой боярышней.   
Попытка царевича вообразить, как в темном закоулке эллин со злодейским видом подкрадывается к ничего не подозревающей девице, зажимает ей рот и волочет за косу, оказалась тщетной.   
Ёширо тряхнул широким рукавом косодэ, откуда неспешно выкатились три тяжелые, с иссеченными насечками краями серебряные монеты-рублевика.   
– Это очень хорошая новость, – принц не уронил, но бережно опустил монетки в подставленную ладонь ромалы. – Раздели по справедливости между теми, кто раздобыл эти сведения, и добавь нашу благодарность. Если разузнаете еще что-нибудь, мы всегда готовы выслушать. Нас очень занимают любые слухи и сплетни не только о сгинувших обывателях, но и о том, что случилось минувшим утром на складах купеческого двора «Вендия».   
– Это где старого сыскаря прикончили?   
– Именно там, – согласно кивнул Кириамэ.   
– Идёт, – ромалы запасливо прибрал серебро за пазуху и вразвалочку зашагал к воротам. Юркнул в малую калитку – и пропал, растворился в затихающей городской суете.   
Ёширо облокотился на резные перильца и вопросительно глянул на царевича и Гардиано:  
– Не знаю, как вы, а я испытываю нестерпимое желание наведаться в книжную лавку «Златое слово»…   
– Так ведь поздно уже, скоро ночь на дворе, – обеспокоился Пересвет. – И потом, Ёжик… хоть режьте меня на части тупым ножиком, никак не выходит представить, чтобы многомудрый эллин кого-то мог похитить или прикончить. Тем более княжича Радомира или Айшу-плясунью.   
– Зато он книжник и мог наткнуться на какой-нибудь замшелый трактат об этом вашем Аркане, – привел разумный довод Гай. – Прочесть и уверовать. Знаете, мне вот тоже ужасно захотелось приобщиться книжной премудрости. В конце концов, мы можем просто поспрашивать, что связывало этого Аврелия с пропавшей девушкой. Какие книги она покупала и как о них отзывалась, о чем они подолгу любезничали, не крутилось ли рядом подозрительных личностей… Мы сами справимся, а ты возвращайся давить подушку, пока та не сбежала.   
Сцепив зубы, царевич прикинулся внезапно оглохшим, спросив только:  
– Пешком дойдем али коней заседлаем?   
Ёширо скользнул грустно-многозначительным взглядом по шелковому подолу косодэ и озерцам подмерзшей грязи во дворе царского терема.   
– Чего, собственно, я попусту воздух сотрясаю? – поделился сам с собой Пересвет. – Слушай, Ёжик, все спросить хочу, куда паланкин задевался – ну, в котором ты впервые к батюшке припожаловал?   
– Я велел изрубить его на дрова, – огрызнулся нихонский принц. – Он не отвечал моему чувству прекрасного.   
– Нерачительный ты хозяин, – попрекнул царевич. – Ценным имуществом впустую разбрасываешься, а уж как бы твои носилки расписные сейчас пригодились…  
Кириамэ повернулся к зубоскалу очень прямой спиной и целеустремленно зашагал в сторону конюшен. Слегка подхватив разлетающиеся полы косодэ, чтобы не марать подол грязью.   
Ромей обреченно скривился, но смолчал. В седло взобрался без посторонней помощи, но сидел в нем так напряженно, словно упругая выделанная кожа была вдобавок часто утыкана острейшими иголками. Исполнившись невольного сочувствия пополам с ехидством («Поделом вору и муки…»), Пересвет решил по пути к лавке отвлечь Гардиано разговором:  
– Гай, а ты знаешь книжника Аврелия?  
– Не припоминаю, – угрюмо отозвался ромей, неловко ерзая и тем побуждая лошадь раздраженно мотать головой, выдергивая поводья из рук. – Я ж самолично в эту лавку не совался, Фурия отправил.   
– А вот он тебя очень хорошо знает. Все-все твои похождения в Ромусе нам доподлинно в красках расписал, – доложил Пересвет. – И про даму Лючиану поведал, и про братца ее. И еще добавил, мол, ты попусту растрачиваешь талант на всякую похабщину и воспевание недостойных личностей. Если хочешь знать, я не согласен. Может ты досадил ему чем? Толковал вот я с ним и нюхом чуял – у эллина на тебя зуб имеется, преизрядный такой!  
– Пусть займет свободное место промеж тех, кому я изволю не нравится, – малость оживился Гардиано. – Иногда неприязнь совершенно не требует особой причины. Глянешь мельком на человека и осознаешь – ну вот не нравится он тебе, и все тут. Интересно, откуда это сиделец книжной лавки в… гм…  
– Захолустье, – охотно подсказал царевич. – Медвежьем углу, лягушачьем краю. А еще у нас летом плодятся о-от такенные комары.   
– Весьма отдаленном, но просвещенном граде, – вывернулся Гай, – я хочу сказать, откуда ему ведомы столь занимательные подробности о моей скромной персоне?   
– Минувшим летом Аврелий ездил в Ромус и Ахайю за новыми книгами, – разъяснил Пересвет. – Наверное, там сведений и набрался. От очевидцев и ухослышцев. Ага, вот и лавка.   
Добротно сложенный длинный дом с каменной основой и рубленой деревянной настройкой был покоен и тих, без мерцающих в глубоко посаженных окошках свечных отблесков. Кириамэ взошел на крыльцо из трех ступенек, несколько раз увесисто брякнул железным кольцом о повытертую частыми ударами округлую пластину – никто не отозвался.   
– Интересно, а Мануций Львович с работниками тут же проживает, или в каком ином месте? – озадачился Пересвет, помахивая запасливо прихваченным фонарем со свечкой в слюдяном коробе. – Ёжик, грохни еще разок, вдруг услышат?   
– Бесполезно, в лавке никого нет, – убежденно заявил нихонский принц.   
– Давайте со двора сунемся, – Пересвет направил коня в узкий и тесный проулок между книжной лавкой и высоким забором вкруг соседнего дома. В сгустившихся сумерках конь зацепил копытом старое дырявое ведро, оно покатилось, громыхая. Дворик позади «Златого слова» был обширным и пустоватым, без привычного огорода или садика в десяток деревьев. Дальний угол замыкала невеликая бревенчатая пристройка под односкатной соломенной крышей, чье оконце приветливо теплилось золотистым светом. Видать, хозяева еще не легли. – Я постучу?   
– Обожди малость, – Кириамэ забрал у царевича фонарь, подошел к крашеной суриком двери и негромко ударил согнутыми пальцами по доскам. – Стойте покуда там.   
Створка распахнулась почти сразу. Словно обитатель пристройки стоял прямо за ней и, затаив дыхание, терпеливо дожидался стука – или того, что незваные гости вскорости уберутся восвояси. Узрев на пороге нихонского принца во всем его сосредоточенном великолепии, Аврелий малость оторопел и оцепенел на пороге.  
– Мои извинения за столь поздний и неожиданный визит, – церемонно произнес Кириамэ, на крохотную долю вершка склонив голову. – Возникла необходимость срочно задать несколько вопросов.   
– А… э-э… Мне? То есть э-э… входите же, – наконец опомнился эллинский книжник, пошире распахнув дверь. Он видел, что Кириамэ пожаловал к нему не в одиночестве, однако двое сопровождающих принца держались в отдалении, у покатого схода на улицу. Подступающая тьма не позволяла разглядеть их лиц.   
Стройная, плавно движущаяся фигура Ёширо исчезла в узком дверном проеме.   
– Теперь и мы пожалуем, – понизив голос, прошипел царевич, соскакивая на землю. – Могли бы просто войти и спросить, так ведь нет – за каким-то лядом Ёжику втемяшилось, чтобы мы глянули со стороны! Никак заподозрил что?   
– Тише, – напомнил Гай.  
– Да я и так крадусь тише мыши!   
– Мыши не топочут елефантами и не бухтят на всю улицу.   
Препираясь шепотом, они толкнули незапертую дверь, оказавшись в узких и темноватых сенцах и чудом умудрившись ничего не свалить. Занавешенный ситцевым отрезом малый коридорец вел из сеней в горницу. Пересвет осторожным, скользящим шагом двинулся вперед, стараясь, чтобы под ногой не заскрипели старые половицы и не подвернулось какого-нибудь битого горшка. Боком подобрался к ветхой занавеси и чуть отодвинул складки в сторону. Увидел небольшую, чистенькую горницу с положенными столами-лавками-сундуками и высоким двойным поставцом переписчика под окном. На наклонной доске, придавленная шнурами с тяжелыми подвесами, лежала толстая развернутая книга, на столике – сшитая из множества листов тетрадь и многоразличный приклад для работы писца. В горницу выводили два дверных проема. Один с дверью, другой просто задернутый холстиной – видимо, почивальня.  
Кириамэ присел на табурет, привычным движением оправив неразлучные мечи, чтоб рукояти не впивались под ребра, а окованные темной бронзой оконечья ножен не цеплялись за все подряд. Аврелий стоял посередке, заложив руки за спину и чуть покачивался с пяток на носок.  
– Поздний час, а хозяин не спешил отойти ко сну, – едва уловимо прошелестел Гардиано.   
– Может, заработался. Видишь, книжица открытая…  
– Алёна? – озадаченно повторил эллин. – Ну конечно, я помню Алёну. Очень целеустремленная девушка. Поразительная тяга к познанию мира за пределами родного дома, обычно несвойственная местным женщинам. Знаете, боярин Савва взял Алёну в семью после трагической кончины ее родных. О ней заботились, конечно, но у бедняжки совсем не было подходящих собеседников. От скуки и душевного томления она взяла за привычку приходить сюда. Могла целый день тихонько сидеть в уголке и читать труды о земном устройстве и дальних краях. Потом ее просватали, и круг ее интересов сменился. Теперь она хотела больше узнать о разумном ведении дома и… гм… в общем, о близких отношениях мужчин и женщин. Рождение и воспитание детей, как стать доброй женой и прочие полезные для ума юницы вещи. Говорите, она пропала? Будет жаль, если с ней случилось дурное. Такая милая девица, толковая и шустрая разумом…   
– А когда она бывала здесь в последний раз? – спросил Ёширо. Эллин в задумчивости поскреб короткую, фигурно остриженную бородку:  
– Седмицу назад, или чуть более… Заглянула ненадолго, ничего не купила и сразу ушла, вроде как поспешала куда-то.   
На протяжении гладкого, без малейшей запинки рассказа Аврелия ромей беспрестанно переступал с ноги на ногу, и сам того не замечая, порой толкал царевича плечом. Пересвет в досаде шикнул на него, не помогло. Гардиано совался вперед, колыхая и без того едва державшуюся на паре гвоздей занавеску, клонил голову то на одну сторону, то на другую, вслушиваясь в бойкую речь книжника.   
– С той поры вы ее не видели? – не отставал нихонский принц. – Ни один ваш посетитель не обмолвился о том, что девица бесследно сгинула невесть куда? Мне вот сказывали, якобы ваше с ней знакомство было самой доподлинной дружбой единочаятелей. Неужели вас совсем не беспокоило, отчего ваша добрая знакомая давно не радует вас занимательными беседами?   
– Эммм, – наконец-то смешался и засуетился с ответом Аврелий. – Здешние нравы довольно строги… Я решил, отчим прослышал что-то от сплетников и воспретил падчерице ходить в лавку. Или Алёна так увлеклась подготовкой к грядущей свадьбе, что ей стало не до нас…   
– Вспомнил, – очень спокойно объявил Гай. – Ну конечно же.   
Он откинул занавеску и вошел. Пересвет шарахнулся следом – ибо какой смысл таиться в коридорце в два аршина шириной, в полсажени длиной? Повернувшийся на шорох ткани и звук шагов Кириамэ на миг досадливо скривился, словно надкусил кислого яблочка. Мол, чего ворвались без спросу, зачем помешали? Эллин в явном смятении от такого числа поздних и незваных гостей под своей крышей попятился к стене, уперся в нее лопатками и затылком. Впрочем, узрев Гардиано, он малость переменился в лице, исполнившись сперва брюзгливой желчности, а затем – хмурой настороженности.   
– Я все ломал голову над несообразностями, – ромей обращался к Кириамэ, словно бы не замечая книжника. – Не мог понять, кто и откуда мог так много разузнать обо мне, чтобы поведать вам. Но услышал голос и сообразил. Минувшим летом этот человек побывал в Ромусе, однако именовался там Авлом с эллинского острова Тринакрия. Он приобрел довольно шумную известность, ибо сумел возмутить своими яростными речами эллинскую общину и тех, кто почитает за величайшее оскорбление то, что их земли некогда были завоеваны и присоединены к Италике. Дело дошло до швыряния булыжниками, перегороженных улиц и стычек с городской стражей. Кое-кого из крикунов отправили за решетку и позже осудили – на денежную виру или работы в пользу города. Особенно рьяно и крикливо Авл с Тринакрии выступал против Сесарио Борха. Как против потомка былых завоевателей и против того, кто возымел намерение воссоединить распадающуюся Италику в единое целое.   
– Борхе никогда не было дела до Италики, разделенной или цельной! Этот бешеный мечтал только об одном – провозгласить себя единоначальным королем, прибрать к рукам Ромус и залить его улицы кровью, – запальчиво возразил Аврелий. Обвинение в том, что он именуется поддельным именем, эллин пропустил мимо ушей. Или это обстоятельство его совершенно не волновало – в отличие от судьбы лежащего за тридевять земель города. – Ибо по-иному Борха править не умеют и отродясь не способны! Все, что они несут с собой – не возрождение, но разрушение и погибель!   
Аврелий неожиданно ткнул пальцем в растерянно моргавшего царевича:  
– Я же предостерег вас. Не поддавайтесь обману, не впускайте в свой дом этого человека, не оказывайте ему покровительства. В трудный час он с легкостью бросит вас на произвол судьбы. Он столько клялся в верности семейству Борха, но спросите, где он был в миг гибели своего господина? Даже любопытно, солжет он или скажет правду?   
– А? – окончательно запутался во взаимных и маловразумительных обвинениях Пересвет. Гардиано отвердел скулами и словно бы погас взглядом. Ничего не ответив на яростный выпад эллина, он обманчиво равнодушно и сдержанно обратился к Ёширо:   
– Скажи, о жизни и смерти Сесарио Борхи вы тоже впервые услыхали здесь, в книжной лавке?  
– Да, – кивнул нихонский принц.   
– Не припомнишь, как именно была описана вам кончина Борхи?   
Ёширо мимолетно пробежался пальцами по обвитой ало-черным шнуром рукояти катаны, сосредотачиваясь, дабы слово в слово повторить некогда услышанное:  
– Аврелий сказал, якобы некто подстерег Сесарио Борха в безлюдном и уединённом месте за пределами Ромуса и выстрелил ему в спину. Из лука или самострела, надо полагать. Почтенный Аврелий намекнул, что этим загадочным «кем-то» вполне мог быть ты, хотя и не привел убедительной причины, зачем бы тебе убивать собственного покровителя.   
– И здесь возникает маленькая такая неувязка, – неспешно, даже с некоторой ленцой протянул Гай, – совсем крохотная. Ибо общество Ромуса, включая Совет и проводившую дознание городскую стражу, пребывает в твердом убеждении – Сесарио Борха и его телохранитель погиб в стычке с отрядом преследовавших его наемников из дома оскорбленного и ограбленного им Маркиоса. Изрублен в клочья, так гласили в кои веки согласные меж собой дознавательский протокол и людская молва. Нигде не упоминался выстрел в спину – ведь никто не знал и даже не подозревал о нем. Никто, кроме погибшего Микеле, меня и того, кто стрелял…   
– Ложь! – не выкрикнул, но взвизгнул книжник, разом утратив добрую половину спокойного достоинства и внушающей собеседникам доверие непоколебимой уверенности в себе и своих словах. – Ложь, как и все, исходящее от тебя!   
– Это была стрела из арбалета, – уронил Гардиано. – Хорошего арбалета, сделанного здешними умельцами и с клеймом мастерской. Стрелок так торопился, убегая, что выронил свое оружие, а я подобрал. Прошел по его следам до самого порога мастерской и вызнал, кто заказал для себя такую прекрасную вещицу. Мне назвали имя… Эсс, не дай ему!..  
Малость позже царевич все-таки отчасти сумел разобраться, что произошло.   
А случилось несколько вещей одновременно.   
Первой из этих вещей было неуловимое глазом, струящееся движение обманчиво расслабленного Кириамэ, заинтересованно внимавшего спору. Пересвет ощутил мазнувший по лицу леденящий холодок и то, как жалобно застонал рассекаемый душноватый воздух горницы. Принц говорил, это называется «баттодзюцу» – воинское искусство мгновенного выхватывания меча из ножен и свершение смертоносного удара прежде, чем противник сумеет уловить краем глаза серебристый промельк летящего клинка и защититься ответным выпадом.   
Второй вещью было замеченное Гаем движение Аврелия, дернувшегося к болтавшемуся по стене плетеному шнурку – обычно протянутому к малому колокольцу в людской или девичьей, вызвать в господские покои прислугу. Но эллин жил вроде один, зачем бы ему трезвонить?  
Спустя еще удар сердца Пересвет услышал пронзительный вой и увидел, как эллин, скрючившись, прижимает к груди правую руку – на которой из пяти пальцев теперь остались четыре коротких обрубка. Из багровых с изжелта-белой сердцевиной дыр толчками выплескивалась кровь, удивительно яркая и блестящая, стремительно заливавшая и пропитывавшая все вокруг – одежду Аврелия, стену, пол и домотканый половичок. Она остро и кисло пахла медью – а может, это несло от самого книжника.   
Пол под ногами едва заметно ворохнулся, заскрипев сочленениями вырывающихся из пазов и приподнимающихся досок. Гай с силой толкнул стол, пинком отшвырнул коврик и как подкошенный рухнул на колени в растекающиеся скользкие пятна крови, жутковатым в своей резкой настойчивости голосом рявкнув:   
– Эссиро, нож!   
Кириамэ метнул в его сторону выхваченный из ножен короткий вакидзаси. Пересвет, едва успевавший вертеть головой туда-сюда, увидел, как ромей, не обрачиваясь, выцепляет выброшенной над плечом рукой летящий клинок и с размаху загоняет лезвие между половиц.   
– Заткни его! – это уже распоряжался Ёширо. – Заткни и перехвати ему чем-нибудь руку, покуда он не истек кровью, как свинья! Пусть останется в живых!   
– Зачем? – обрел дар речи Пересвет. Кириамэ глянул на сердечного друга, как на полнейшего дуцзи, то бишь от рождения слабоумного и расслабленного всеми членами великовозрастного младенца.   
– Мы твоему отцу и горожанам труп предъявим или живого уличенного убийцу? Да шевелись же!   
Ловко переметнувшись через кровавые потеки, нихонец бросился на помощь Гардиано. Используя лезвие вакидзаси и собственные пальцы в качестве рычага, рыча и сквернословя, тот выворачивал часть пола, открывая черную щель подпола. Всхлипывающий и скулящий Аврелий, скребя плечом по стене, нетвердыми шагами полз к дверям в сени.   
Не кулаками же его дубасить, чтоб обеспамятел и смолк, озадачился Пересвет. Рванул с поставца переписчика шнуры с тяжами, мешочками, заполненными речным песком и свинцовыми окатышами. Книга, над которой трудился Аврелий, покачнулась и грузно свалилась на пол, многоцветные пергаментные листы измарались в крови. Царевич крутанул увесистые мешочки, нацелив их точнехонько в висок Аврелию.  
Коротко охнув, книжник мешком распластался на полу. Теми же плетеными шнурами Пересвет натуго перетянул ему руку в запястье, обмотал обрубленные пальцы подвернувшимися под руку тряпицами – те сразу сделались липкими и скользкими от крови. Припомнив слышанное от дружинных, перевернул эллина на спину и примотал руку к нижним перекладинам тяжелой скамьи, чтоб повисла навроде окорока на крюке. Вроде тогда кровь не может вздыматься по жилам быстрее, а значит, не будет хлестать из обрубков. А где ж сами-то отсеченные персты?   
Наверное, в суматохе угодили кому под ногу и отлетели к стене, рассудил Пересвет. Сыскать или не до них? Опытный лекарь, говорят, может шелковой нитью пришить отрубленный палец и тот прирастет заново…  
Общими усилиями Гай и Кириамэ окончательно выломали доски, прикрывающие тайный лаз в подвал, и голова к голове склонились над темным квадратным отверстием. Царевич сунулся ближе, на него пАхнуло изнутри гнилостным испарением нечистот, слежавшейся земли и давно истлевшего съестного припаса. Темная дыра с иззубренными щепастыми краями угрожающе зияла посреди тщательно выскобленных половиц, и Пересвет без всякого удивления прихватил себя на мелком зубовном перестуке. Казалось бы, много чего жуткого успел повидать на своем веку, даже сам как бы едва не помер. Должен бы наловчиться пересиливать страх и отгонять его прочь, ан нет – когтит льдистой лапой по хребту, терзает сжавшееся в ужасе перед неведомым часто колотящееся сердце.   
Гардиано сгреб фонарь, присел на край и, прежде чем его успели остановить, боком обрушился в удушливую темноту. Оставшиеся наверху Ёширо и Пересвет различили глухой звук удара и приглушенный болезненный вскрик. Тусклый качающийся ореол выхватил запрокинутое вверх бледное пятно лица.  
– Тут подвал, – голос ромея звучал глуховато и не совсем разборчиво. – Большой вроде бы.   
– Я прыгаю, – не выдержал Пересвет, тоже пристраиваясь на занозистом краю и с замиранием души готовясь к краткому полету в вонючий мрак. – Высоко там, Гай? Ничего внизу не валяется, ноги я не переломаю?   
– Стой, – удержал его Кириамэ. – Вряд ли этот… Аврелий каждый раз так рисковал, сигая вниз. У него наверняка припрятана лестница, надо ее разыскать. Гардиано, замри. Он пытался дернуть за шнур, значит, внизу наверняка устроена ловушка. Один неосторожный шаг, и весь дом рухнет тебе на голову. Ты меня понял? Не шелохнись, жди!   
– Да жду я, – уже бодрее откликнулся снизу ромей. – Только поторопитесь. Какое-то оно тут все… хлипкое.   
Малая лестница сыскалась в почивальне, задвинутая за массивный сундук. Лестница была хитро устроена и могла складываться втрое, но, когда Пересвет разложил ее и спустил вниз, она твердо уперлась ножками в земляной пол. Кириамэ зажег масляную лампу и держал ее, пока царевич споро одолевал перекладину за перекладиной. Наконец он добрался донизу, встав рядом с Гардиано. Тот поднял лампу повыше, стараясь высмотреть что-то за пределами светового круга. Прыгающие пятна выхватывали массивное кирпичное опечье, затянутое паутиной, перекрестья склоненных крепей между земляным полом и балками потолка, заплесневелые доски, ворох темного тряпья на полу, вроде как старое драное одеяло или облысевший тулуп. Что-то зловеще похрустывало и покряхтывало, оседая, ломаясь, из последних сил держась на честном слове. Пересвету не хотелось думать, что эллин успел-таки запустить свою западню – явно настороженную для того, чтобы в случае необходимости обрушить подвал… и то, что в нем скрывалось.   
– Ёширо, передай-ка лампу и оставайся наверху, – решительно потребовал царевич.   
– Точно, – поддержал Гардиано. – Если что стрясется, хоть один из нас уцелеет и сбегает за помощью. Пересвет, не отходи от лестницы. Я все-таки сунусь дальше. Кажется, я слышал какое-то царапанье и звяканье, – с фонарем в одной руке и одолженным вакидзаси в другой ромей сделал осторожный шаг в вонючую темноту. Скрылся из виду, огибая осыпающийся кирпичный столб и упирающиеся в него доски-подпорки, и Пересвет прикусил себе язык, чтобы не заблажить в голос.   
– Что, что там? – тревожно свесился в пролом Кириамэ. Он раздобыл и запалил еще одну лампу, спустив ее на веревке к царевичу. Масло в лампе оказалось скверным, оно больше чадило и брызгало горячими каплями, чем освещало.   
– Покамест ничего…   
– Нашел! – гулко и раскатисто долетело из темноты, и тут же Гардиано обреченно и отчаянно добавил: – Твою-то мать. Твою мать, чтоб тебе сдохнуть в муках… – его голос изменился, став спокойным и уверенным: – Тихо. Тихо, не пугайтесь. Все хорошо. Мы здесь. Все будет хорошо.   
– Гай, что там? – Пересвет все-таки не выдержал, отступив от лестницы и льющегося сверху неяркого света в сырую, устрашающую леденящесть подвала. – Гай! Ну хоть словечко молви, ты живой? Кто там? Кого ты сыскал?   
– Не ори, – прикрикнул сверху Ёширо. – И не скачи туда-сюда. Пол прогибается.   
– Я не ору, но пусть эта сволочь отзовется! Гардиано!   
Издалека, словно бы с другого конца города – хотя до скрытого колеблющимися тенями и обломками ромея было не больше пяти шагов – донеслось звяканье железа о железо и пронзительный, режущий уши скрежет. Драный тулуп, валявшийся под ногами у Пересвета, на который царевич допрежь не обращал внимания, шевельнулся. Пересвет оторопело сообразил, что смотрит в вынырнувшее из-под вонючего, осклизлого меха лицо. Осунувшееся, замурзанное лицо девушки, с перекошенным и заплывшим от удара левым глазом. Испуганным зверьком пленница таращилась на него, и Пересвет, раздираемый беспокойством, ужасом и жалостью, торопливо шагнул к ней, вполголоса причитая, как заклинание или бессмысленное утешение:  
– Не бойся. Сейчас мы тебя вытащим. Кто ты, милая? Ты Алёна, да? Алёнушка? Ты только не бойся, я сейчас…   
Девица оскалилась, показав мелькнувшие в свете ламп надколотые зубки. На четвереньках, как нападающая крыса, метнулась вперед и вцепилась Пересвету в ногу. Прокусить выделанную козловую кожу сапожка не сумела, но всей тяжестью повисла на царевиче, кусаясь и лупя его маленькими, острыми кулачками. От неожиданности царевич заорал и пошатнулся, врезавшись в одну из хлипких опорных балок. Та с гнилым хрустом переломилась. Сверху частым ливнем осыпалась труха. Что-то утробно заскрипело, разваливаясь.   
– Выбирайтесь, – тихо, напряженно велел Кириамэ. Он стоял над черной дырой, прислушиваясь, пытаясь предугадать, сколько осталось до того, как станет слишком поздно. – Скорее.   
– Я не могу! – отбиваясь от обезумевшей девицы, Пересвет как мог, пытался устоять на одном месте, но тщетно – спиной и плечом он своротил еще несколько крепей, удерживавших потолок подвала от немедленного обрушения. – Да уймись ты! – выронив лампу, он наконец изловил спятившую, яростно впившуюся ему в ногу под коленом боярышню за грязную, кое-как сплетенную косу. Вздернул на ноги и, мысленно прокляв Аврелия до скончания времен, ударил девицу в висок. Та всхрапнула и наконец-то обмякла, мешком с костями повиснув на руках. Пересвет вскинул ее на плечо и подтащил к лестнице. Сунул неповоротливое, вялое тело в подставленные руки Ёширо, ловко втянувшего спасенную девицу наверх. Заполошно оглянулся. Увидел в отблесках раскачивающегося туда-сюда фонаря грязную, облупившуюся стену и сгорбившегося Гардиано. Пошатываясь, ромей волок кого-то прочь из устрашающей, вонючей темноты. Не одного, двух человек.   
– Сюда! – обрадованно заорал Пересвет. – Я здесь! Давай-давай, шевелись, выбираться пора!..   
Дом и подвал словно бы утробно вздохнули, окончательно смиряясь с неизбежностью. Пересвет захлебнулся рвавшимся наружу криком, шарахнулся вбок, невольно пригибаясь и закрывая руками голову. Что-то тяжело ударило его по спине и плечам, швырнуло на колени. Вокруг с треском и нарастающим скрежетом рушился мир. Ломались доски, с грохотом осыпались кирпичи. Неожиданно ярко представилось, как потом станут разбирать обрушившуюся внутрь себя пристройку и откопают их – или то, что от них останется. Как глупо. Выжить в стольких переделках – и сдохнуть в грязном, пропитанном запахами страха и крови грязном подвале, от прилетевшего в затылок кирпича. И ведь, уезжая из царского терема, они никого не упредили о намерении наведаться в «Златое слово». Никому в голову не придет выискивать царевича и его приятелей в пристройке на задворках книжной лавки.   
Прежде чем лампы окончательно погасли, оставив подвал в темноте, Пересвет увидел, как рухнувшая балка сбила с ног Гардиано и тех, кого он пытался спасти.   
Потом стало тихо. Так удивительно тихо, только раскатисто и гулко бухала кровь в ушах.   
Не утративший сознания царевич распластался на сыром полу, ожидая, не свалится ли еще что-нибудь. Согласно замыслу, часть жилища эллинского книжника должна была провалиться в подвал, но что-то в работе ловушки застопорилось на полдороге и зависло в шатком равновесии.   
Пересвет на пробу дернул руками-ногами. Приподнялся на четвереньках. Тряхнул головой, из волос посыпался мусор, со спины свалились какие-то трухлявые доски. Откашлялся, кулаком протер запорошенные глаза. Нерешительно, недоверчиво выпрямился в полный рост. Разрушил пыльную темноту робким окликом:  
– Ёжик? Гай?   
– Цел? – с нескрываемым облегчением откликнулись сверху. Что-то зашуршало, завозилось, Пересвет разглядел рывками спускающийся вниз огонек. Ага, лестница устояла, и то славно. Теперь они точно смогут выбраться из проклятого дома.   
– Ёжик, ты-то зачем сюда полез…   
– Со мной все в порядке, – с фонарем в руке нихонский принц деловито вынырнул из пыльного облака. От его близкого присутствия Пересвету стало легче и спокойнее. – Повалялся на грязном полу, и все. Девушка и наш трофей целы, оба без сознания. Оно и к лучшему, мешаться не будут. Где Гардиано?   
– Где-то там, – обреченно махнул в сторону неопрятной груды переломанных балок и торчащих во все стороны расщепленных досок Пересвет. – Он упал, прежде… прежде чем все обрушилось.   
– Ийе [нет], – царевич не расслышал, но скорее угадал по быстрому движению губ скорбное, протестующее отрицание, выдохнутое Кириамэ. Ринувшись к завалу, Ёширо ухватился за первую подвернувшуюся доску, с яростью отшвырнул в сторону, вцепился в следующую…   
Выругав себя за неуместную медлительность, Пересвет бросился помогать. Они раскидали добрую часть завала, когда царевич уловил под ним некое робкое шевеление. Жестом велев Ёширо остановиться, Пересвет грохнулся на корточки, распихивая в стороны крошащиеся от старости и трухлявости доски, заглядывая внутрь беспорядочной руды и зовя ромея по имени.   
Ему отозвался тихий, сиплый голосок. Принадлежащий мальчику-подростку, но не Гардиано.   
– Дяденька, а дяденька… Мы туточки лежим, а он не шевелится, его балкой треснуло…   
– Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас… – забормотал Пересвет. Рывком отвалил в сторону тяжеленный кусок крошащейся балки, протянул руку – и в нее тотчас вцепились дрожащие холодные пальцы. Теперь царевич без труда разобрался, что произошло. Упав, Гардиано прикрыл собой спасенных, а рухнувшие сверху балки и доски причудливо столкнулись над ними углом, встав подобием конька на крыше. – Держись, потерпи самую малость…  
Поднатужившись, он выволок из схлопнувшейся ловушки трясущегося, стучащего зубами мальчишку. Вместо того, чтобы отползти в сторону, пацан тут же сунулся обратно, скуля и неразборчиво причитая.   
– Не мешайся, – Пересвет отодвинул его за спину. – Вас тут двое сидело или больше?  
– С дурной девкой – трое. Сперва пятеро было, но Орешка и Любаню этот злыдень уходил до смерти… – пробормотал юнец. Кириамэ длинно и шипяще выругался на нихонском. Ему удалось нашарить руку второго мальчика, и с помощью царевича извлечь его наружу. Спасенный пленник не шевелился и не подавал признаков жизни, но дышал, громко и часто.   
– Оська, он хлюпик, – шумно шмыгая носом, проговорил парнишка. – Чуть что – брык, и валяется кверху брюхом. Но ничего, он быстро оклемывается. А дяденька, что пришел за нами… он там? Он умер? Он не должен умереть! – в голосе мальца надрывно зазвенели готовые прорваться неудержимым весенним паводком слезы. Он так долго держался, цепляясь за мысль о спасении – и по каплям теряя надежду в удушливой тьме земляного мешка, откуда не было выхода.   
– Конечно, он жив, – попытался успокоить юнца Пересвет. – Мы сейчас вытащим его, вот увидишь. Присмотри пока за своим товарищем, ладно? Сделаешь? Сможешь?   
– Угу, – вяло кивнул пацан. Волосы у него были светлые и грязные, всклокоченные как воронье гнездо.   
– Нашел, – тихо, напряженно произнес Ёширо. Принц стоял на коленях, напрочь позабыв о сохранности драгоценных шелковых нарядов, по самое плечо унырнув под опасно пошатывающееся скрещение обломков. Обхватив Гардиано за кисть, изо всех сил потянул ромея к себе, но тот ни на пядь не сдвинулся с места. Кириамэ поднажал, скрипя зубами, но добился только того, что Гай заворочался под грудой рухнувшего на него хлама и хрипло, отрывисто вскрикнул.   
– Так ты точно его угробишь, – примерившись, Пересвет налег плечом на кажущуюся не совсем прогнившей крепь. Куча досок, кирпичей и мусора вздрогнула, с треском и шорохом съезжая в сторону. – Как крикну, тяни. Гай, коли можешь – ползи вперед. Ну, взяли!   
Невесть каким чудом ромей умудрился приподняться на локтях и, отчаянно извиваясь, задергался, пытаясь выбраться из ловушки. Кириамэ отчаянно тянул, Пересвет всем телом навалился на зловеще похрустывающую жердь, высвобождая Гардиано от навалившейся сверху тяжести. Пронзительно треснула разорванная ткань. Царевич ощутил, как хрустит и изгибается его собственный хребет, как неслаженно, но дружно заходятся в истошном вопле до отказа натянутые мышцы. Над головой скрипело, крепи шатались, с потолка беспрестанно сыпалось мелкое крошево, попадая в глаза и кислой горечью забиваясь в рот.   
– Н-не надо… – скрипуче, надсадно выдохнул Гай. – Амикес, не надо… дети живы, все исполнено, не надо больше ничего… Ноги отнялись, пусть так и будет, уходите же!..  
– Урасай, кусотари! [Заткнись, идиот!] – зло прорычал в ответ Кириамэ. Пересвет мог по пальцам счесть, когда утонченный нихонский принц прибегал к столь крепким выражениям, более подобающим пьяному в дугу низкорожденному. – Не смей мне указывать, что делать! Сдохнуть он героически вздумал, полюбуйтесь на него! – Ёширо рванул с такой неожиданной для его сложения силой и яростью, что наполовину вытащил ромея из-под завала. Гай задушенно хрипел, дергаясь вытащенной на берег рыбой. Пересвет сгреб его под мышки, смирившись с тем, что завтра точно не встанет, и волоком потащил к спасительной лестнице – казавшейся сейчас такой недосягаемой, хрупкой и ненадежной. Гардиано попытался встать и коротко, пронзительно заорал, не в силах удержаться на подкашивающихся, выворачивающихся ногах.   
Потолок не смог выбрать наилучшего мгновения, чтобы просесть еще на пару пядей, угрожающе нависнув над самыми головами. Пацан заверещал, решив, что сейчас их погребет заживо. Кириамэ ухватил его за шкирку, толкая впереди себя к лестнице. Второго мальчишку, так и не опомнившегося, принц бесцеремонно зашвырнул через плечо на манер охромевшего ягненка.   
Оступаясь и срываясь с узких перекладин, они выбрались из жуткого подвала наверх. В горницу, пол в которой теперь перекосился, точно палуба сильно накренившегося на борт корабля, а из нее – в темный, безлюдный, окутанный влажным туманом двор. Вцепившийся в Пересвета мертвой хваткой Гай не мог стоять, шатаясь и заваливаясь на подламывающихся ногах то назад, то вперед. Царевич сгрузил его под стеной дома, рядом со спасенными мальчишками. Переглянулся с Ёширо – хочешь не хочешь, а нужно вернуться за оставшейся в доме обезумевшей Алёной… и за убийцей.   
– Я сейчас, – Пересвет на бычий манер склонил голову вперед и ринулся в двери, едва не сорвав плечом створку с петель. Нихонский принц остался в обществе раненых и беспамятных, запоздало и мимолетно удручившись тому, что разлучен со своей мечной парой-дайсё. Одолженный ромею вакидзаси сгинул в подвале. Катану он отвязал, прежде чем спуститься в погреб, и оставил на столе в горнице. Может, царевич заметит блеск лакированных ножен и захватит ее с собой… Странно, они вроде так нашумели, но не привлекли ничьего внимания. Хотя… на дворе ночь, грохот ломающихся над головой балок и перекрытий казался громким только им, а случайные прохожие могли ничего и не услыхать. Пристройка, где жил книжник Аврелий, стоит целехонька. С виду и не заподозрить, сколь жуткие дела творились внутри.   
Мы поймали Зимнего Душегубца, испробовал мысль на вкус Кириамэ. Пусть в бОльшей степени благодаря случайностям и совпадениям, чем собственному уму, но мудрейшие наставляют нас в знании того, что мир, обрушивая на нас неразрешимые загадки, всегда щедро дарует и подсказки. Зоркость и наблюдательность позволяют связывать указания небес воедино, проницая скрытый узор и отыскивая кончик хитро упрятанной нити. Мы прошли кривой, запутанной тропкой, начавшейся в далекой Италике и завершившейся – здесь. Больше не будет похищений и смертей, больше ничье тело не отыщут в полуобвалившемся лесном овраге с колотой раной в сердце…   
Во двор вывалился взъерошенный Пересвет в охапку с вяло подергивавшейся и заунывно скулившей девицей.   
– Очнулась и снова полезла кусаться, – разъяснил царевич. – Я побоялся ее ударить. Она и так стала плоха на голову, вдруг совсем обезумеет? Искал, чем бы ее связать, вот и промешкал. Лови, – он бросил нихонцу ножны с драгоценным клинком мастера Масамунэ. – Сейчас второго доставлю. Будем думать, как добраться до дому со всей оравой на руках.   
– Кликнем на помощь городскую стражу, – устало отмахнулся Ёширо. Принцу очень хотелось присесть куда-нибудь, закрыть глаза и поразмыслить о возвышенном. Вместо этого он терпеливо проверил подопечных. Девушка беспомощно дергала связанными руками и оскалилась, когда он приблизился. Из скошенного набок рта пузырчато вытекала белесая пена, как у заболевшей песьим бешенством. Казавшийся даже в сумраке мертвенно бледным Гардиано обессиленно привалился к бревенчатой стене, обеими руками прижимая к себе мальчишек. Второй паренек очнулся и беззвучно всхлипывал, белобрысый шепотом убеждал его в том, что все обошлось и скоро они будут дома. Правая нога ромея причудливо вывернулась носком и коленом вовнутрь и казалась валяющейся отдельно от тела.   
Нет, мысленно возразил сам себе Ёширо. Мы схватили похитителя детей и вероятного убийцу Сесарио Борхи. Сие еще не означает, что книжник – тот, кто затягивает Аркан на шее древних чудовищ.   
Кириамэ вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Показалось, кто-то, стоящий за низким забором на окутанной весенним туманом улице, пристально смотрит ему в спину. Привычным мимолетным движением Ёширо огладил рукоять вернувшейся на законное место катаны, глубоко вдохнул, сосредоточился. Он один посреди пустынного двора, ждет возвращения Пересвета. Если в тумане и в самом деле таится и выжидает момент для нападения, пусть атакует. Он сильно пожалеет об этом.   
Томительное, настороженное чувство близкой опасности медленно истаяло, как струйка благовоний под налетевшим ветерком.   
Из двери спиной вперед появился царевич, как мешок с отрубями, волоча за собой беспамятного Аврелия.   
– Он живой, – успокоил Пересвет вскинувшегося Ёширо и кровожадно добавил: – И вскорости нам все-все расскажет. Ёжик, что это с тобой? Чего меч вытащил?   
Нихонский принц медленно перевел взгляд на свою правую руку. Он и вправду извлек катану из ножен – но, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, когда и зачем это сделал.   
Гардиано, откинув голову назад и прижавшись затылком к стене, низко, тягуче застенал. Видимо, запас его сил вконец исчерпался, и нестерпимая резь в вывихнутой не то сломанной ноге взяла верх. 

Глава 13. Ритуалы. 

Миновало почти три седмицы.   
Новорожденная весна поцеловала на прощание умирающую зиму и, смеясь, побежала по влажным полям да лугам, оставляя за собой робко пробивающиеся к солнцу бледно-зеленые ростки и золотые капли мать-и-мачехи. В старых ветлах, росших в саду поназади царского терема, шумно и радостно орали вернувшиеся с теплого полудня галки. С Молочной сошел последний лед. Полноводная река бурлила и клокотала, приветствуя проснувшегося Водяного – а может, празднуя воцарившийся мир между речным царем и его своенравной хозяйкой.   
Никто не врывался к городской страже, чтобы, задыхаясь от давящего сердце страха, умолять о помощи в розысках пропавшего родича. Люди по-прежнему покидали этот мир, отправляясь на погост, но кончина их была обыденной и привычной – старость да болезни.   
Протальник или мартус, как его величали в церковных книгах, заканчивался, готовясь смениться первоцветом, он же апрелий. Долгий месяц тающих снегов, холодных дождей, новых знакомств, душевной сумятицы и загадок, к которым так и не удалось сыскать ответа.   
Оклемавшиеся и опамятовавшиеся мальчишки сумели поведать о себе и своем горе-злосчастье. Тихий чернявый пацан, смахивавший обликом на закручинившуюся девицу, звался Йосифом и был родом с торгового иудейского подворья. Его более бойкого и неунывающего белобрысого сотоварища по заточению кликали Жданчиком. Отец мальчишки содержал большую шорную лавку в Доброй слободе, и Пересвет вздумал самолично возвернуть пропажу отчаявшимся родителям.   
Царевич навсегда запомнил женщину, безмолвной белой птицей слетевшую с резного крыльца навстречу въехавшему на широкий двор всаднику. Вертко соскользнувший с высоты конской спины Жданчик тонко и пронзительно выкрикнул: «Ма-ам!..», прежде чем женщина обхватила его и судорожно притиснула к себе.   
К матери и сыну со всех сторон бежали домочадцы и бросившие работу мастеровые, сломя голову, бежал отец Жданчика, а женщина стояла, поверх растрепанной макушки сына глядя на Пересвета. Она не рыдала, ее прозрачно-серый взгляд пылал таким сухим, испепеляющим жаром, что царевич невольно поежился. Подумав, что, укажи он этой хрупкой, истончившейся от страданий, тревоги и неизвестности женщине на виновника бед ее ребенка, тот забился бы в неодолимом ужасе пред ликом карающей Мораны-Смертушки во плоти.   
– Ваш сын растет достойным и отважным, – неловко выговорил царевич в ответ на разноголосые благодарности и благословения, сыпавшиеся на него со всех сторон. Невесть отчего ощущая себя наглецом, пытающимся урвать кусочек чужой славы. Кириамэ поднял бы его на смех, заявив, что любой подвиг вассала служит вящему прославлению имени дома его господина. А раз Гардиано вроде как принят на службу Тридевятому царству, то все хорошее и полезное, совершенное им, зачтется Пересвету. – Берегите его. Не испытывайте расспросами, хорошо? Он снова с вами, чего еще желать…  
Отец Жданчика, сграбастав в объятия безмолвную супругу и верещащего сына, истово закивал. Судя по напряженной физиономии, мастеровой был готов самое жизнь отдать по первому слову царского отпрыска. Мальчишка вывернулся из-под материнского локтя, требовательно наставил палец на царевича:  
– Дяденьке ромею мой нижайший поклон. Скажи, я непременно приду его проведать… как только батюшка со двора отпустит!   
– Приходи, – согласился Пересвет. – Конечно же. Он будет тебя ждать. И мы будем. Удачи тебе.   
Он выехал со двора, где наперебой галдели и голосили обрадованные люди, где каждый рвался прикоснуться к хозяйскому сыну и убедиться – тот, кого они считали умершим и оплакивали в сердце своем, вернулся. Месяц-другой, и к концу лета былое, вытесненное хлопотами и заботами, уйдет в прошлое, смоется речными волнами. Детская память коротка и сама исцеляет себя. Жданчик забудет темный подпол, цепи на руках, песий ошейник и то, о чем он тихонько, запинаясь, поведал царевичу в мирном, защищённом уюте горницы государева терема.   
– …Как он меня стащил вниз и привязал, я как в беспамятстве каком был. Все вижу, а ни заорать не могу, ни рукой-ногой волохнуть. Это потом я смикитил дурачком прикинуться. За ухи меня и прежде драли, бывало, что и за дело. Простого ухокрута стерпеть, это раз плюнуть. Я слюну пускал, лыбился до ушей да гыгыкал, когда он меня пинал, ему вскоре и прискучило. А присунуть мне никак у него не выходило, как он не старался. Я и Оську пытался подучить, но тот ни в какую. Вроде такой умник с виду, а уверовал, коли будет шёлковым да послушным, его отпустят. Как же, держи карман шире. Любаня тож хотела сперва подлизаться, а потом треснуть злыдня чем потяжелее да драпать за помощью. Почти вышло, да только она слишком рано замахнулась. Он ее придушил и прикопал там же, в уголку. А вот Оська ему сильно полюбился. Он его заставил вирши наизусть затвердить, жалостливые. Если Оська хорошо читал, со слезой, этот гад его за задницу не прихватывал и не бил. Только уд свой ему в рот запихивал, пока Оська реветь не начинал. Заталкивает, а сам таращится, бельма мутные, и повторяет, мол, ты мой личный маленький Гай, теперь ты никуда не сбежишь, и нам будет хорошо… Почему он так Оську прозвал, а? Ведь Гай – это же вашего друга имя, того, который за нами полез, да?   
– Затем, что умом тронулся, – как можно внушительнее разъяснил царевич. – Тебе про то думать не надо. И помнить не стоит. Это как дурной сон – расскажешь и позабудешь. Было да прошло, и больше никогда не повторится.   
– Обещаешь?   
– Царское слово даю, – «и никогда не скажу Гардиано, как спятивший от похоти и ненависти книжник звал смазливого пацана его именем. Темноволосого и темноглазого мальчишку, умеющего слету запоминать вирши. Боги, куда же вы смотрели, когда не зверь, а человек вытворял такое?»   
Мысль, как усталая кляча, влекущая тяжелую телегу по глубоко наезженной колее, свернула к тому, что не раз приходило царевичу на ум.   
«Когда я возвращался от ромалы, был поздний вечер. Я постучался в книжную давку. Надеялся, кто-нибудь из сидельцев переведет мне вирши с латинянского. Он открыл, как ни в чем не бывало. Дети были внизу. Все это время пропавшие дети были внизу. Может, он сполз с бедной спятившей Алёны, оправился и вышел глянуть, кто там у дверей. Мы разговаривали о тонкостях переложения виршей с одного наречия на другое, стоя над головами похищенных детей…»  
Горло внезапно до отказа наполнилось кислой, прогорклой желчью, хлынувшей из глубин судорожно сжавшегося желудка. Пересвет едва успел свеситься вбок, как его неудержимо и обильно вывернуло. Съеденное с утра и нещадно извергнутое неопрятной дымящейся кучкой шлепнулось в грязь, под копыта настороженно переступавшей с ноги на ногу смирной кобылки. Мельком Пересвет успел порадоваться, как вовремя съехал со двора Жданчикового родителя и заворотил в безлюдный проулок. Никто не увидит, как царский наследник давится комковатой блевотой от отвращения к человеческой мерзости.   
«Он ведь казался самым обычным человеком. Мы вместе слушали его рассказ, и Кириамэ тоже ровным счетом ничего не заподозрил, – Пересвет ладонями утер рот и лицо, ощутив выступившую на коже холодную испарину. – Просто один из служителей в книжной лавке. Неужели всякий и каждый из живущих способен перекинуться эдаким оборотнем? Как жить, не доверяя никому, сомневаясь в каждом слове, денно и нощно следя за всяким шагом твоих близких? Я так не смогу. Просто свихнусь. Люди… люди, они, конечно, всякие и разные попадаются, но в общем-то неплохие… А этот… Он просто выучился хорошо притворяться. Мануций, на которого он столько лет работал, ничего про него не знал…»  
Всполошившийся владелец книжной лавки примчался на резкую перекличку жестяных свистулек городской стражи и разгоревшееся шумство во дворике поназади «Златого слова». К тому времени явившиеся на зов дружинные успели раздобыть пару телег. В одну посадили спасенных мальчишек и бережно перенесли старавшегося не утратить сознание Гардиано, в другую бросили обеспамятевшего и на всякий случай связанного по руками и ногам убийцу, и затолкали озлобленно клацавшую на всех зубами полубезумную Алёну. Сбледнувший в цвет прокисшей сметаны почтенный Мануций, растерянный и перепуганный, курицей с отрубленной башкой метался у всех под ногами. Искательно заглядывал в лица Кириамэ и Пересвету, плачуще клянясь именами старых и новых богов, мол, понятия не имел о том, что за душой у одного из его работников. Аврелий который год тихо жил в пристройке, гостей не водил, разве что заполночь частенько засиживался. Говорил, читает, переводит али книгу редкую какую переписывает. Занятые дружинные мимоходом отпихивали Мануция в сторону. Он возвращался, робко и смятенно тянул нихонского принца за длинный рукав косодэ, привлекая внимание, и сызнова заводил причитания о своей невиновности и непричастности.   
Не выдержав, Пересвет рявкнул на эллина, велев убираться с глаз долой. Но прежде пускай ответит, знакомо ли ему такое слово – «амикес»?   
– Конечно, – затряс головой приунывший и готовый впасть в беспросветное отчаяние книготорговец. – Это на латинянском. Множественное число от слова «друг». В смысле, друзья не как просто хорошие приятели и давние знакомцы, но сотоварищи, волею судеб связанные узами крепче родственных...   
– Понятно, – оборвал суетливые и многословные разъяснения царевич. – Ступайте домой, а как понадобитесь, я пришлю за вами. Да, ваши писцы с книжниками тоже пусть никуда не разбегаются, – он отвернулся, махнув первому попавшемуся на глаза дружинному: – Сопроводить и проследить, чтоб из лавки никто ни ногой, ясно?   
– А то, – слегка подпихивая в спину, блюститель повел понурившегося эллина к входу в лавку. – Сделаем.   
Амикес, повторил по себя незнакомое словцо Пересвет. Вот кем мы стали для Гая Гардиано. Понадобилось упавшее на голову бревно и вплотную подступившая смерть, чтобы ромей наконец-то проговорился, кем он полагает нас для себя. 

 

Маленькая иудейская община, обособленно жившая вкруг своего торгового двора и молельного дома, в благодарность за спасенного мальца прислала врачевателя именем Менахим. К рассвету в царский терем бодрым шагом заявился старец преклонных лет, но отнюдь не согбенный в три погибели, а напротив, прямой, что летящее в цель копье. С негустой козлиной бороденкой, в расшитой бисером шапочке, кривовато сидевшей на лысой макушке, и разлетающихся одеяниях из дабы, крашеных в синьку и темный до багровости кубат. Вышедший встретить и сопроводить раннего гостя нихонский принц не счел зазорным переломиться в глубочайшем поклоне и иначе чем Менахим-сенсей пришлеца уже не величал.  
Старец вежливо, но непреклонно отмахнулся от попыток зазвать его к столу, пресек намерение Кириамэ поведать, что случилось, и потребовал вести его прямиком к страждущему. Царевич немедля увязался следом.   
Гардиано уложили в его маленькой горнице с намалеванными садами на стенах и потолке. Приставленная к ромею сенная девушка запричитала, что за ночь ему стало куда хуже, а говорить толком, что с ним, Гай ни в какую не желает. На шум прибежали Войслава и случившаяся в тереме Ясмин ибн-Хан. Жалостливые девицы наперебой заголосили уже втроем и были изгнаны за дверь.   
Почтенный Менахим принялся за осмотр, точно и безжалостно надавливая, сминая и поворачивая туда-сюда крючковатыми пальцами вывернутую и онемевшую ногу Гардиано. Какое-то время ромей крепился, но потом взвыл в голос, а врачеватель удрученно зацокал языком. Скосился Кириамэ и Пересвета, жестами показывая: надо бы сойтись для серьезного разговора, а лучше совсем удалиться прочь. Гай немедля хрипло заорал, что его личная нога дорога ему как память. Он имеет право знать, отвалится она вскоре сама по себе или лучше поскорее отрубить ее и отправить на корм собакам. И не смейте там шептаться!   
Пока царевич убеждал Гардиано не буянить раньше времени, Ёширо многословно извинялся за несдержанность их подопечного. Мол, слишком много потрясений за одну ночь, а теперь еще вроде как и лихорадка началась, сам не понимает, что несет, будьте великодушны, Менахим-сенсей, простите. Однако говорить придется при нем, уж не взыщите. Он заслуживает знать правду, какой бы она не была.   
Врачеватель рассеянно кивнул и скрипучим, тонким голосом с певучим акцентом разъяснил:   
– Таки вашему другу раздробило бедренную кость вместе с шаровидным суставом, что милостью Всевышнего дарует нам возможность от рождения до смерти вышагивать на своих двоих. Осколки кости впились в мышцы по соседству, отчего ваш друг и валится. Нет, вправить повреждение сильным рывком, как делается с вывихнутыми руками и ногами, никак невозможно. Если положиться на заживляющую силу природы и отставить все, как есть, само собой не срастется, а боль с каждым днем будет становиться сильней и нетерпимей. Закончится может тем, что кость в повреждённой ноге размягчится, заплетется вьюном и встанет пяткой наперед.   
Пересвет икнул и утратил дар речи. Гардиано попытался заговорить, и не смог, надсадно засипел горлом, отчаянно пытаясь хотя бы сесть на постели.   
– Почтенный Менахим-сенсей, а нет ли средства предотвратить столь досадную неприятность? – невозмутимо осведомился нихонский принц.   
Старикан подергал козлиную бородку, прищелкнул пальцами и заявил, что с кем другим он не отважился бы взяться за такое дело, пусть даже ему посулили мешок златых слитков и десяток юных невольниц впридачу. Но ваш друг молодой, крепкий и, возможно, сумеет выкарабкаться. Мудрейший персианин Абу Али ибн-Сина в своих обширных «Наставлениях врачевателям» составил и сопроводил рисунками подробное описание действий, необходимых в случае подобного ранения. Взрезать бедро, раздвинуть мышцы, добраться до обломков косточек и извлечь их. Вложить выбитый сустав на место, собрать то, что уцелело, в порядке, свыше предначертанном Творцом. Сшить разрезанное воедино, стянуть повязками и молиться о выздоровлении. Которое воспоследует не скоро, потребует от вашего друга многих мучительных усилий, и вряд ли станет полным. Ваш друг никогда не сможет бегать, подобно молодому жеребцу, и отплясывать на пирах. Ему придется заново учиться ходить, поначалу с костылем или палкой. Тянуть с принятием решения никак нельзя. С каждым уходящим часом сломанные острые кости все глубже затягиваются в живую плоть. Вскоре она начнет загнивать, порченая кровь разнесет заразу дальше по жилам и тогда…   
– Лучше б я сдох, – Гардиано уткнулся лицом в ладони, скорбно раскачиваясь влево-вправо. – Зачем, ну зачем вы меня вытащили? Лежал бы тихий и мертвый, горя не знал…  
– Менахим-сенсей, что необходимо для этого вашего… раскрытия? – в кои веки Ёширо не сумел быстро подобрать нужного слова.   
– Вскрытия, – подсказал царевич. Вышло еще хуже. Как будто он приравнял Гардиано к свинье, приуготовленной отправиться на бойню.   
– А меня спросить? – законно возмутился ромей.   
– Ты мечтаешь всю оставшуюся жизнь валяться в постели, голосить от боли и ходить под себя? – вежливо и холодно поинтересовался Ёширо. – Ах, нет? Вот и помалкивай.   
Глазеть на разрезание воочию Пересвет смалодушничал, а нихонский принц проявил хваленую дворцовую выучку и оставался с Гардиано до самого конца. Царевич торчал в коридоре под дверями, успокаивая встревоженно шептавшихся сестру с Шеморханкой. Врачеватель вытребовал большой тяжелый стол, множество ламп и прислугу для всякой потребной помощи. Гардиано опоили сонным зельем на маковом молоке, чтобы уснул беспробудно, но старый Менахим все едино настоял на двух дружинниках покрепче телом и духом. Хватать и держать, ежели болезный придет в себя и учнет вырываться.   
Ждали долго. Истомились и извелись, вздрагивая от каждого громкого звука и боясь в любой миг услышать безысходный, надсадный крик. Пересвет ловил себя на тягостных, дурных, невесть из какой грязи выползших мыслишках – если б они бросили ромея в подвале, сейчас не надо было б терзаться неизвестностью, подпирать стенку и ждать невесть чего… Ага, только вот потом они с Ёжиком смотреть друг на друга не смогли бы без содрогания и отвращения. Как ни крути, а Гай Гардиано незаметно, исподволь умудрился стать одним из них. Третьим, без которого радость не в радость, и горе не кажется неодолимой бедой.   
Наконец Кириамэ вышел из комнат. Нихонский принц слегка пошатывался, и вид у него был – краше в гроб кладут. Войслава и Жасмин ринулись навстречу, столкнулись локтями и плечами.   
– Все хорошо, – с усилием выговорил Ёширо. – Менахим-сенсей сказал, все закончилось хорошо. Гай проснется не раньше завтрашнего полудня.   
– А ты сейчас с ног рухнешь, – рубанула сплеча честная Войслава и подставила Ёширо сложенную кольцом руку. – Хватайся, твое величество. Пошагали, левой-правой. Братец, вознаградил бы господина врачевателя. Да не одними словами. Иудеи, сказывают, до злата-серебра шибко сами не свои.   
– Он же в благодарность… – заикнулся Пересвет.  
– И мы в благодарность, – не растерялась царевна, уводя за собой вяло протестующего Кириамэ. – Только благодарность, знаешь ли, всякая бывает. Человек трудное и тяжкое дело сотворил, негоже его с пустыми руками отпускать. Коли не восхочет себе брать, пожертвует на что доброе. Не жмоться, Светик, с нас не убудет.   
– Сколько раз просил, не называй меня Светиком! – крикнул царевич в спину удаляющейся сестре. Войслава, не оборачиваясь, показала любимому младшему брату кулак.   
Почтенный Менахим принял поднесенный увесистый ларец кипарисового дерева как должное. Попросил дружинного сопроводить его до иудейского подворья и обещал вскорости проведать страждущего.   
Ромей очнулся посередь ночи, заметавшись в нахлынувшей горячке. Дремавшая рядом служанка опрометью припустилась будить Аграфену-ключницу, слывшую мастерицей отвары готовить да лихоманки заговаривать. Спросонья не разобрав, в чем дело, ключница напустилась на челядинку, та ударилась в рев и оправдания. На вопли и хныканье явилась маявшаяся бессонницей мрачная Ясмин ибн-Хан. Грозной львицей рыкнула на всех, кто подвернулся под руку, прогнав девчонку неотлучно бдеть у постели Гардиано, а прикусившую язык Аграфену – запаривать травяной настой.   
Около седмицы Гардиано провалялся с лихорадкой, то приходя в себя, то проваливаясь в дремотную вялую одурь. То порывался встать и идти куда-то, то, вроде бы уснув, начинал взахлеб спорить сам с собой на латинянском, звал кого-то, ругался и непрерывно требовал пить. Разбавленная медом и брусничным соком вода вставала ему поперек горла и с утробным рвотным кашлем устремлялась обратно. Кириамэ терпеливо убеждал ромея, что все обойдется и до смерти ему далеко, успокаивал, пару раз даже ночевал рядом, прикорнув на сундуке. Приходил Менахим-врачеватель, осматривал стянутый шелковыми нитями длинный кровоточащий разрез и задумчиво тряс плешивой башкой. Твердил, все идет, как должно: сперва горячка с воспалением и беспрестанным колотьем в месте перелома, и лишь затем – долгое выздоровление.   
Пересвет в комнаты ромея не совался. Приходил, торчал под дверями, не в силах перешагнуть порога, и сбегал, оправдываясь занятостью. Войслава застукала мающегося братца в коридорах и отругала по первое число. Как вынуждать человека головой рисковать, так завсегда пожалуйста, тут мы впереди на белом коне. А как выкроить время пару добрых слов сказать да за руку подержать по-дружески, так за Пересветушкой надо с собачьей сворой по окрестным глухоманям рыскать. Царевич опускал виноватый взор, мямлил в ответ нечто неразумное, мысленно каясь – он просто не может увидеть Гая Гардиано…таким. Раздавленным, страдающим и наверняка терзаемым одной беспросветной думой – встанет он когда-нибудь с постели или навеки пребудет калекой.   
Но дюжину дней спустя мудрейший Менахим осторожно признал: дела подопечного медленно, но верно улучшаются. Несгибаемое упрямство молодости, не желающей так запросто сдаваться, всегда возьмет верх над не ведающей жалости Разлучительницей собраний. Человек – он тварь хоть и хрупкая на вид, но цепкая и живучая. Ежли сразу не помер, то непременно выкарабкается из тьмы к свету. Шаг за шагом, ступенька за ступенькой.   
Хватит бродить вокруг да около, прикрикнул на себя Пересвет. Сестрица права, а Ёширо все чаще бросает на царевича недоуменные взгляды, явно придерживая вертящийся на кончике языка вопрос: неужто человек для тебя мил и хорош, лишь когда бодр и здоров? Стоит ему прихворнуть, и ты уже нос воротишь?   
«Ничего я не ворочу! – хотелось крикнуть в ответ Пересвету, хотя Кириамэ и не заводил подобных разговоров. – Я просто… просто не знаю, как быть».   
Спустя почти полмесяца с памятной ночи, когда они отыскали смрадный погреб под неприметным домиком эллинского книжника, царевич Пересвет решительно отворил створку, расписанную порхающими среди зеленых ветвей птахами. Приготовившись вдохнуть сладковатую вонь лекарственных отваров, пропитанной кровью ветоши и потаенного страдания.   
В комнатах Гардиано, как всегда, оконца стояли нараспашку, а печка выстудилась. Со двора тянуло запахами пробуждающейся зелени и свежести. Неспешно тлевшая на резной подставке палочка вендийских благовоний источала острый, пряный аромат неведомых цветов. Ромей вытянулся на постели – и, как почти вечность назад, черкал бронзовым стилусом по навощенной дщице. Заслышав скрип двери, поднял голову. Русалочьи-омутные, тревожные глаза с залегшими понизу багрово-сизыми тенями, и покрасневшими, набрякшими веками. Осунувшееся лицо, выступающие острые скулы того и гляди прорвут темную кожу изнутри. Сам ромей как будто малость усох изнутри, съежился посреди кровати, выглядящей слишком большой для него одного. Впрочем, он был не в одиночестве – свернувшись в изножье, спал и похрапывал большой серый котище.   
– Это я, – Пересвет поймал себя на том, что невольно расплывается в глупой, дурацкой, совершенно неуместной улыбке. – Я… э-э… наверное, надо было раньше наведаться…   
– Похороны назначены на завтра, вот тогда и приходи, – бросив на гостя хмурый взгляд исподлобья, Гай вернулся к своим записям. – Впрочем, можешь сделать доброе дело. Дорогие гости наперебой стремятся закормить меня насмерть. Угощайся, чтоб не пропадало зазря. Хотя нет! Сбережем для поминальной тризны, все меньше расходов.   
Стол и впрямь завалили подношениями – корзинки, туески, крынки с тщательно увязанными белыми холстинами горлышками. Казалось, Гардиано успела проведать половина города. Не считая сестры и Жасмин, за былую седмицу Пересвет столкнулся в коридорах и с боярынями царицы-матушки, и с сыскными, и с кланявшимися в пояс родителями мальчишки Ждана, и с тихой чернокудрой женщиной в синем платье с золотым шитьем, матушкой отрока Иосифа.   
– Гай, – присев на краю постели, царевич решительно извлек из рук явно не ожидавшего подобного нахальства Гардиано исписанную дщицу. Мельком заметив, что на ней ничего толком не начертано. Отдельные слова россыпью, а не строчки. – Ну почему ты такой? Как будто не один человек, а двое в едином теле. И одному из этих двоих страсть как хочется навязать жернов на шею и скинуть в выгребную яму.   
– Какая ужасная смерть, – чуть слышно хмыкнул Гардиано. – Страшно представить, какая судьба уготована второму мне.  
– Вот такая, – Пересвет обхватил ладонью затылок Гардиано, глубоко зарывшись пальцами во влажные от испарины вьющиеся пряди. Подался вперед, не стремясь сорвать с узких, кривящихся губ торопливый и безответный поцелуй, но просто уткнувшись лбом в лоб. Зажмурился, услыхав долгий, прерывистый вздох не то стон – свой собственный или Гая, уже не различить. С обреченным весельем осознав нехитрую мысль: с первой встречи его влекло к ромею. Так, должно быть, запойного пьяницу неудержимо тянет к чарке горького зелена вина. И плевать на неизбежное похмелье и косые взгляды. Ему необходимо твердо знать, что этот человек не сгинет бесследно завтрашним утром, устремившись за новой бесшабашной идеей. Не исчезнет из его с Ёширо Кириамэ путаной и несообразной жизни, единой на двоих. – Даже не заикайся, что, как только встанешь на ноги, подашься за тридевять земель счастья искать. Не смей звать себя третьим лишним. Ты не лишний. Ты – наш. Мой и Ёширо.   
– Сейчас расплачусь, – пробурчал Гардиано, но не ядовито, а скорее добродушно. Он не пытался вырваться или оттолкнуть Пересвета. Царевич чувствовал на своем лице быстрое, неровное дыхание и полыхавший под кожей болезненный жар. Жадно втягивая чужой запах – щекочущий обоняние, кисловатый из-за недуга, единственный в мире, ни на кого не похожий. Пергамент, воск и запёкшаяся кровь, нутряное тепло прикорнувшего хищного зверя и терпкая, едва уловимая, хмельная сладость. Ощущая, с какой едва сдерживаемой силой Гай прижимается к нему. Мгновения утекали, Пересвету до сладкого нытья под ложечкой хотелось протянуть руки, обнять Гардиано, да покрепче. Да только более мудрая и здравая часть его же собственного разума наставляла – нет, не сейчас, не то нынче время и место. Не спеши нахлестывать лошадей и рваться вперед, пусть все идет своим чередом.   
– Плат дать, утереться? – с величайшей неохотой царевич отстранился первым. Темные завитки мягко скользнули вдоль ладони, когда он убирал руку. Пересвет озабоченно заглянул Гардиано в лицо, заметив, как ромей кривится и судорожно прикусывает нижнюю губу, и всполошился: – Что, сильно болит?   
В первое мгновение Гай намеревался отругнуться, но передумал и медленно, вымученно кивнул, вполголоса признавшись:  
– Грызет изнутри все время… и кости ломит. Не уснуть, ничем толком не отвлечься. Слова в голове путаются. Лекарь успокаивает, мол, как начнет заживать, станет еще хуже. Эссиро говорит – терпение все превозмогает, дух превыше страданий бренного тела, а я валяюсь тут и от безнадеги выть хочется… Посиди со мной, расскажи, чем дело кончилось? Кириамэ, как только я заикнусь выспрашивать, гонит спать и велит ни о чем не тревожиться.   
– Ой, – сообразил Пересвет. – Точно, ты же ничего не знаешь. Мальчишек вернули к родителям, с этими вроде обошлось все. А вот боярышня… с ней совсем худо.   
Извещенный о найденной племяннице, Савва Негодович примчался за Подарёнкой вместе с супругой. Завидев скрежещущую зубами и злобно зыркающую из темного угла ополоумевшую девушку, боярыня Доброгнева разрыдалась в голос. Как она ни уговаривала, как ни увещевала ласковыми словами, Алёна только глубже вжималась в угол и скалилась, прочь идти никак не желая. Боярин аж бороду на кулак намотал и лицом нехорошо засмурнел. Обмолвился, что сперва с ними жених Алёны рвался ехать, да отговорили. Как ему теперь такую невесту на глаза показать? Видать, придется свадьбу откладывать, пока Подарёнка в разумение не вернется… а то и вовсе отменять.   
– Боярин с женой надумали ее к сестрам Живаны везти. Может, та явит чудо и вернет бедолаге рассудок. Или сестры в мудрости своей совет подадут, можно ли ее как-то излечить, и примут девицу в милосердном доме. Покуда Алёна не перестанет людей дичиться, там ей будет покойнее, чем в шумом тереме у думского боярина.   
– Скверно, – обронил Гардиано. – А что сталось с карпашским княжичем? Схоронили?   
– Нет. Уложили в колоду, перестоявшимся медом залитую, и с посольством и дарами богатыми отправили к князю Владу. Батюшка сильно опасается, как бы с этого чего дурного не вышло, – вздохнул Пересвет. – Еще я с этим… с эллинским книжником пытался толковать. Его в холодном погребе под Рыбницкой башней заточили. Отец пытать его не дозволил, да и нету в Столь-граде пытальных дел мастера. Прежде его бы Осмомысл допросил. Без каленого железа всю его мерзкую душонку вытянул бы и по полочкам разложил. А так сыскным, Кириамэ и мне пришлось своим разумом обходиться.  
– Что вызнали? – в нетерпении приподнялся со сложенных горкой подушек Гай, потревожив мирно дрыхнущего кота. Пробудившись, тот вперился в людей немигающими желтыми глазами, словно внимая чужой беседе.   
– Мне кажется, он не безумен, – тщательно взвешивая всякое слово, начал царевич, вспоминая разговоры через тяжелую железную решетку. – Он прекрасно сознает все, что натворил, но повторяет – у него была причина. Якобы он хотел спасти этих детей. Уберечь от разочарований и несовершенства жизни. От того, что им придется стать взрослыми. Чтобы они не достались тем, кто не сумеет оценить их по достоинству, как он, – Пересвет невольно передернулся. – Что, это тоже такая маниа, одержимость, о которой ты рассказывал?  
– Детство, проведенное рядом с обременявшими чрезмерной заботой, или, напротив, холодными и равнодушными родителями, – предположил Гардиано. – Когда такой ребенок вырастает, в нем может пробудиться навязчивое желание проявить лучшим отцом, чем его собственный. Стать защитником тех, кто слабее – и постоянно требовать от них благодарности и восхищения. Обзавестись живыми игрушками, которые можно карать и миловать по своему усмотрению… Да, это не безумец, но человек, пребывающий в едином крохотном шажке от подлинного безумия.   
– Дружинные разобрали обрушившийся подвал под пристройкой, где он жил, – Пересвет отметил, что и он сам, и Кириамэ, и Гай всячески избегают называть эллина Аврелия по имени. – Нашли в подполе четыре закопанных тела. Два совсем недавних – мальчик и девочка, о которых упоминал Ждан – и два почти истлевших. Видимо, этих он похитил, убил и спрятал перед отъездом в Италику.  
– Итак, пропавшие дети сочтены и найдены, – с облегчением подытожил Гардиано. – Но, как я понимаю, убийца детей не знает о чародейском Аркане?   
– Ничего, – с разочарованием признал царевич. – Или притворяется, что не ведает. Я просмотрел все книги, что хранились в его доме и в лавке. Не сыскал ни единой, где хотя бы словечком упоминалось бы о Петле Вечности. Кириамэ и я выспрашивали его так и эдак, он ни разу не проговорился, не обмолвился. Однако с той поры, как он за решеткой, в городе никто больше не пропадал.   
– Его судили?   
– Батюшка думу созвал, его судьбу решать. Касаемо того, что он натворил в Ромусе, убил или нет твоего… э-э… твоего господина Борху, батюшка полагает, разрешить ничего не можно. Уж не серчай, ладно? Слишком далеко и давно это произошло. Ни видоков, ни слухачей, концы в воду. Зато за похищение и убиение отроков и отроковиц, и за насилие над невинной девицей, как за деяние доказанное и подтвержденное заслуживающими доверия свидетелями – вот за это дума приговорила злодея к казни, – Пересвет хмыкнул в ладонь. – Ага, сперва приговорили, а потом спохватились, что палача-то у нас тоже не сыскать. Уж сколько лет в Тридевятом царстве никого к позорной смерти не присуждали.   
– Захолустье, – с непонятной царевичу интонацией, очень похожей на зависть, протянул Гай. – И как будете выкручиваться? Отрядите гонца к соседям с просьбой одолжить тамошнего умельца головы рубить или кликнете клич среди горожан? Мясник или опытный лесоруб наверняка возмутся.  
– Ёширо на совете сказал, раз мы его изловили и приговорили, то и приговор исполнять тоже нам. Вызвался сам это сделать.   
Ромей уважительно присвистнул:  
– Когда казнь?   
– Через два дня, – с легким замиранием сердца ответил Пересвет. – Кириамэ на эти два дня заперся наглухо в своих покоях. Ни с кем не разговаривает, сидит на хлебе и воде, мол, очищает душу перед церемонией… Гай, но коли этот хренов выползень – не тот, кого мы искали, где ж тогда Душегубец? Таится в городе? Завершил свой Аркан и ушел?   
– Завершил ли? – недоверчиво прищурился Гардиано. – Твоя чародейка упоминала, как распознать окончание ритуала?   
– Она не моя, – отмахнулся царевич. – И ничего она толком не разъяснила. Упомянула двенадцать пожертвованных душ, и все. А ты ж сам тогда подсчитал по сыскным записям, пропавших за зиму набралось более полутора десятков. Выходит, какие-то среди них лишние, убитые либо пропавшие по совсем иным причинам? Мы не ведаем, собрал он необходимую дюжину или кого-то еще недостает для ровного счета, так ведь?  
– Так, – тоскуя, согласился ромей.  
– И что же нам делать?   
– Ждать и смотреть в оба, чего еще…   
Невесть отчего серому коту вздумалось, что сейчас самый подходящий миг встать на все четыре лапы и посунуться под руки опечаленным людям, требуя почесать за ушком. 

 

Местом для казни злоумышленника выбрали дальний угол большого Торжища, слегка приподнимавшийся над остальной площадью. Там за ночь сколотили обширный помост с лестницей. Плотники озадачились, спрашивая, нужно ли разыскать и закатить наверх тяжелую колоду, из тех, на которых рубят мясо. Царевича отрядили с вопросом под двери покоев Ёширо, нихонский принц изнутри раздраженно откликнулся, чтобы не маялись дурью. Никакая колода не понадобится, и оставьте гильдию мясников в покое.   
По городу отрядили крикунов-глашатаев, на всякой площади и перекрестке зачитывавших царский указ – за какие вины назначена казнь, а состоится она на рассвете. Любой из горожан волен прибыть на Торжище с чадами и домочадцами, ведя себя смиренно, без толкотни, воплей и брани.   
Книжная лавка «Златое слово» стояла закрытой и под надзором дружинных, ибо горожане пытались несколько раз забросать злосчастный дом горящей паклей и каменьями. Пересвет кручинился, догадываясь, что в скором времени Мануций Львович с мастерами отправятся искать доли в другом городе, а то и в иной земле. Может, кто займет его место, может, нет, а горемычному домику в два этажа в одну из ночей точно суждено заполыхать. Хорошо бы эллины к тому времени успели вывезти книги. Аврелий заслужил свою участь, но книги-то чем виноваты?   
Обыватели Столь-града начали сходиться к пустому помосту на всхолмии еще затемно. Промаявшись с полночи в опустевшей почивальной и смирившись с тем, что сна ему не видать, как своих ушей, царевич решительно закопался в сундуки. Вырядился небогатым купеческим сынком из тех, что к достойному делу руки приложить не способны, зато днями напролет шляются по улицам, задираясь к прохожим. Поскребся в двери покоев Кириамэ, принц не отозвался. Приглядывавшая за Гаем Гардиано сенная девушка на тихий перестук выглянула в коридор, строго шикнула и проведать ромея не дозволила. Мол, бедняга наконец-то заснул спокойно, нечего его зазря тормошить. Шел бы ты, царевич, своею дорогой, не будоражил людей попусту.   
Войслава заранее объявила, что глазеть на казнь не пойдет. Жасмин нахмурилась, подергала себя за пушистый кончик черной косы и сказала, что на своем веку навидалась экзекуций предостаточно. По сути своей они неотличимы друг от друга и по большей части завершаются одинаково.   
Миновав притихшие, пустынные коридоры царского терема и калитку в Красных вратах, Пересвет смешался с прибывающей на Торжище толпой. Прислушался к летевшим с разных сторон обрывкам сплетен и пересудов, и малость возгордился собой.   
Народная молва сходилась на том, что младший Берендеич и его заморский побратим изловили коварного хитромудрого злыдня, прикидывавшегося тихоней-книжником. Того, что за годы премногие украдкой извел сотню, а то и больше невинных душ, детских да взрослых, в том числе и любезную многим Айшу-ромалы. Шептались еще, мол, царь-батюшка к старости сделался мягкосердечен, повелев всего лишь срубить вереду голову, а не разметать борзыми конями по чисту полю или спалить подле столба.   
«Бояре тоже шумели наперебой, давайте псами затравим, на колесе вздернем и кости раздробим, – скривившись, раздраженно припомнил боярскую думу Пересвет. – Но быстренько примолкли, как отец спросил, кто первым возьмет в руки тяжелый кузнецкий молот и замахнется. Вот принц Ёширо готов исполнить, за что берется, а вы, многопочтенные?»   
Обок шумливого, все более переполняющегося народом Торжища крутились ранние разносчики, настойчиво выкликали товар, горячий сбитень да свежевыпеченные пироги с начинками. Пересвет ухватил пирожок невесть с чем, и, грызя, начал проталкиваться к помосту. Его пихали со всех сторон, он споткнулся и отдавил множество ног, на долгий миг его накрепко приплющило к чьей-то горбатой спине в косматом и удивительно вонючем овчинном тулупе. Далекое лобное место медленно, но верно становилось ближе. Многократно возросший многоголосый гул подсказал: из Красных врат выезжает царь-батюшка с приближенными, и царевич шустрее заработал локтями.   
Он добрался вовремя, самую малость опередив отца и его свитских. Помост широким кольцом обступили дружинные, сдерживавшие чрезмерно озлобленных или любопытных до вида крови горожан. Пришлось надсадно орать в голос, выкликая Дубыню Медведковича. Приметив среди толпы царского сына, старый воевода махнул рукой, разрешая допустить Пересвета за живое оцепление.   
Малость помятый царевич отряхнулся, ступив внутрь пустого, словно завороженного круга. Вскарабкался по занозистой и еще пахнущей свежим деревом лестничке на помост, мимолетно озадачившись – с какими мыслями поднимался бы сюда настоящий преступник? В романах говорилось, мол, у некоторых вся жизнь пролетает перед глазами, покуда они преодолевают эти несколько ступенек. Другим мерещатся неотступно преследующие их окровавленные жертвы. А третьи – это казалось Пересвету самым правдивым – не испытывают ровным счетом ничего. Ни раскаяния, ни сожаления, лишь удручающий страх перед неизбежностью смерти.   
Помост сработали достаточно просторным, чтобы на нем хватило места разместиться царю Берендею и нескольким боярам. Хотели даже принести лавки, но Берендей решительно запретил – чай, не на думское говорение сошлись, а правосудие вершить. Постоим, не развалимся.   
Берендей, похоже, сослепу не сразу признал переодевшегося сынка, и строго нахмурился – неужто кто из бояр дозволил попустительство, украдкой проведя за собой любопытного меньшего отпрыска? Сообразив, приветно засветился лицом, жестами показал – стань, мол, на виду, не таись за спинами. Твоими ж усилиями злодей уличен и приведен к ответу. Пересвет так не считал, оттого мотнул головой и укрылся за Саввой Негодовичем и его широченной вразлет шубой черных соболей, крытых алым сукном. Пожалев, что вообще сунулся на видное место. Надо было остаться посередь бурлящего, шумливого, кричащего, клокочущего жизнью моря горожан. А теперь он с необъяснимо подступающей тревогой смотрел сверху вниз на бесчисленные головы, покрытые и простоволосые, мужские и женские, пребывая в твердом убеждении, что на Торжище сошелся нынче весь Столь-град.   
Из-за алых стен Крома светло и ясно брызнуло расплавленным золотом поднимающегося солнца. Пересвет невольно зажмурился. А когда распахнул глаза, увидел, как заволновалась, заколыхалась ржаным полем толпа, сама собой раздаваясь надвое. По расщелине, прямой и узкой, возникающей и тут же бесследно смыкающейся, споро вышагивал нихонский принц. Не глядя ни влево, ни вправо, но лишь перед собой и на помост, ни на миг не сбиваясь с ровного ритма. Облаченный в редко вытаскиваемое на свет одеяние непроглядно черного цвета с пятью малыми гербами. На шелке переливались вышитые серебром хризантемы, символ принадлежности Кириамэ к императорской семье. Длинные волосы Ёширо были гладко убраны за затылке в тугой узел и снизаны парой остро торчащих шпилек без привычных украшений.   
Третий год царевич всякий день сталкивался с сердечным другом, и только сейчас, глядя на стремительно летящую тень, с пронзительной верностью осознал – Ёширо больше не тот настороженный, высокомерный и колючий Ёжик, каким прибыл в Тридевятое царство. Юнец из далекого Нихона вырос и повзрослел, став не мальчиком, но мужем – и муж этот по-прежнему оставался для Пересвета дороже всего на свете. Незримая алая лента связывала их запястья и сердца… но то, что было промеж ними прежде, переродилось, сделавшись иным. Сильнее, крепче и проще. Былая юношеская жадность и нестерпимая потребность единолично обладать чужой душой переплавились в горниле испытаний, став верностью и способностью понять, что для Кириамэ мир не исчерпывается одним только царевичем. Как, впрочем, и для самого Пересвета. Сердце человеческое, оказывается, настолько велико, что способно вместить многих, храня преданность одному.   
Лестницу Кириамэ вроде как не заметил. Оперся о крайние доски рукой и размашистым, гибким движением забросил себя на помост, тут же выпрямившись и утвердившись на ногах. Поклонился царю с боярами. Легким танцующим движением развернулся на носках, на долгий миг склонившись перед притихшей, затаившей дыхание толпой. Поклонившись, плавно отступил назад. Пересвет был уверен, что принц заранее рассчитал, куда встать. Согласно движению звезд по небесному своду, тысячелетним нихонским традициям и углу падения солнечных лучей на рассвете, обративших стройную фигуру в образ неподкупного и неумолимого правосудия. Горожанам это понравится. Кириамэ очень хорошо усвоил, что именно нравится простодушным и незамысловатым обитателям Столь-града – и то, каким образом превратить казнь в назидательное представление.   
Пока многоголовое Торжище тысячью глаз восхищенно и испуганно таращилось на нихонского принца, дружинные подкатили закрытую колымагу с приговоренным и вывели его наружу. Эллину сковали руки, но цепи, казалось, ничуть его не обременяли. Он не вырывался, не повисал в притворном беспамятстве на руках стражников, твердо и уверенно одолев несколько шагов до помоста. Завидев Ёширо, кивнул – как приветствуя, словно ожидал встретить в свои последние мгновения только его и никого иного. Неспешно взойдя по ступенькам, встал, куда было указано. Пересвет мельком увидел его лицо: очень спокойное и сосредоточенное, эдакое зыбкое отражение маски полного бесстрастия на лице Ёширо.   
Глашатай, коему надлежало во все звонкое горло зачесть приговор, дважды сбился и раскашлялся, прежде чем начать. Бояре переступали с ноги на ногу, склоняли головы в горлатных бобровых шапках, настороженно перешептываясь. Царь-батюшка дергал себя за бороду, звательно озирался на младшего сына, точно спросить чего хотел или высказать запоздало пришедшую на ум мысль. Небо над головами наливалось свежей, безупречной лазурью, зеленая травка упрямо пробивалась вдоль заборов. В такой день хотелось жить, дыша полной грудью, и было невместно умирать.   
Дочитав, глашатай торопливо свернул недлинный свиток и чуть ли не бегом кинулся прочь с помоста. Кириамэ выступил вперед, они остались одни на краю лобного места – человек в черном и человек в белом, палач и преступник. Вокруг плескалась удивительно тихая толпа, взгляд царевича цеплялся за незначащие мелочи. Как искристо блестит солнце на кромках бердышей стоящих внизу стражников. Как эллин держит слегка на отлете перевязанную руку, на которой недостает пальцев. Что Ёширо взял на церемонию не любимый меч, а новехонькую, ни разу не отведавшую крови катану с рукоятью, внахлест оплетенной полосами серой кожи ската, и цубой-гардой в виде цветочных лепестков. Принц как-то рассказал Пересвету и Войславе про жутковатый нихонский обычай: проверять остроту купленного меча на бедолаге, которому не повезет первым встретиться владельцу клинка на перекрестке. Царевна вознегодовала такому кровопролитию, и Ёширо со смешком уточнил, мол, так бывало в минувшие времена. Согласно нынешнему императорскому закону меч дозволено испытывать лишь на приговоренных к казни.   
«Поэтому он и принес чистый, ни разу не запятнанный клинок, – туповато сообразил Пересвет. Царевича вдруг начало клонить в сон, он яростно затряс головой, прикусив кончик языка. Рот наполнился соленым, а цвета вокруг обрели крикливую, режущую глаз яркость. – Не надо было мне сюда приходить. Сестрица верно сделала, оставшись в тереме. Как сомлею на глазах у честного народа, вот смеху-то будет. Пересудов на год вперед хватит. Мол, какой у нас царевич неженка, и впрямь боярыня замужняя, как бы не на сносях… Господи Ками-сама, почему такая чушь лезет в голову?»   
Льдисто и холодно, по-змеиному прошипев об оковку ножен, блеснуло явленное на свет узкое лезвие. То ли красуясь, то ли по затверженной привычке, Ёширо сверкающей молнией крутанул меч вокруг себя – Торжище ахнуло – и завершил движение, слегка приударив заостренным кончиком по плечу Аврелия. Эллин обернулся, медленно опускаясь на колени.   
Удерживая клинок на уровне плеча, так что он обратился стальным продолжением руки, Кириамэ что-то спросил – царевич не сумел расслышать или разобрать по быстрому движению губ, что именно. Однако он, равно как и все на помосте, расслышал внятный и ясный ответ эллина:  
– Перед смертью они были так прекрасны…   
Ёширо перехватил катану за длинную рукоять обеими ладонями. Без долгих приуготовлений и примеряющихся замахов, с потягом ударил наискосок, сверху вниз. Ослепительно плеснуло вспышкой синевы, Пересвет даже заметить толком не успел, когда спятившая от чрезмерной мудрости голова эллина слетела с плеч. Кожаным мячиком подпрыгнув пару раз, замерла на краю помоста, лицом к онемевшей толпе, затылком к царю и боярам.   
Безголовое тело, пошатываясь, пару ударов сердца стояло на коленях, прежде чем грузно завалилось набок, заливая темной горячей кровью свежеструганные доски. Кириамэ брезгливо отступил на шажок, как кот, не желающий замарать лапы, напряженно огляделся вокруг. Визгливо запричитала женщина и сразу умолкла, словно чья-то пятерня накрепко зажала ей рот. От вида расползающейся липкой лужи Пересвета слегка замутило. Он сглотнул, стискивая кулаки до впившихся в кожу ногтей и приказывая себе держаться. Все закончилось, сейчас они с Ёширо уйдут отсюда. Вернутся в терем, сядут рядом, сомкнувшись плечами и помолчат. Разделенное на двоих молчание порой успокаивает лучше любых проникновенных разговоров…   
Что-то тонко, пронзительно свистнуло. Клинок взлетел над головой взвившегося в высоком прыжке и зверски оскалившегося Кириамэ. Выведенное в бритвенную остроту лезвие катаны задело прошившую весенний воздух стрелу с четырехгранным наконечником. Стесав с тисового древка невесомо опавший на помост полупрозрачный завиток стружки, но не сбив с предначертанного пути.   
Окончившегося чуть выше кромки стоячего ожерелья из черевчатого бархата, унизанного речным жемчугом и видневшегося в разрезе станового кафтана. Малинового с золотым позументом, что государь Берендей Иванович нашивал по особо торжественным событиям. Нынче утром он вкупе с супругой рассудил, что нынешнюю казнь, первую за столько лет его мирного сидения на троне, тоже можно счесть таковым.   
Правитель Тридевятого царства неловко откинулся назад. Боярин Савва торопливо выставил руки, но пальцы беспомощно скользнули по атласу и пушистому собольему меху. Пересвет услышал глухой костяной стук, когда голова его упавшего навзничь отца ударилась о помост – и рассудок царевича словно бы рассекло безжалостным клинком надвое. В омертвелом равнодушии одна часть разума созерцала мучения другой, заходящейся от нежданной боли. Но именно та, заледеневшая, отстранённая часть, железной рукой схватилась за поводья, вынуждая Пересвета действовать.  
Кто-то тоненько завизжал. Кто-то заревел – низко, растерянно, как мычит оглушенный тяжким молотом, но живой и недоумевающий бык. Торжище тяжеловесно качнулось из стороны в стороны, первые ряды заметались вперед и назад, натыкаясь на сомкнутые бердыши и копья дружинников, отхлынули, как морские воды при отливе. Весть-злосчастье закружилась над головами, захлопала черными крыльями, из-под которых сыпались пепел да зола, заголосила на сотни и тысячи голосов.   
Испуганные горожане метались промеж заборов и высоких стен Крома, не понимая, куда бежать и против кого ополчаться. Кто посмышленей, торопился унести прочь ноги и увести родных, пока не смели и не затоптали. Другие невесть за какой надобностью рвались к лобному месту. Бояре сбились в галдящую кучку над поверженным Берендеем, загородив его полами разлетающихся шуб и кафтанов.   
Кириамэ исчез. Только что стоял на краю помоста, в трех шагах, руку протянуть – и вот принца уже нет. Сгинул, как не бывало.   
Не думай о Ёширо, – назойливо и свирепо колотилось внутри головы. Ёширо в силах сам позаботиться о себе. Стрела, это была лучная стрела. Выпущенная стрела летит по прямой. Ты видел, как она поразила цель. Где же затаился лучник?   
Медленно поворачивая голову, царевич мысленно вычертил путь роковой стрелы, представший ему подобием борозды цвета воспалённой раны. Стрела была нацелена сверху вниз и метко выпущена с изрядной возвышенности. 

 

Подходящих мест сыскалось три. Нарядная башенка-голубятня над боярскими хоромами. Взлетевшая на пять пролетов, но еще не выведенная под шатер кровли звонница строящейся церкви, что приткнулась неподалеку от спуска к мосту через Молочную в заречную часть города. Квадратная сторожевая башня, из коей дозорные ярыжки высматривали, не заполыхал ли где пожар…  
– Пересвет! – лихой разбойничий посвист в два пальца резанул уши. – Братец, я здесь!   
Сморгнув, Пересвет удостоверился, что глаза ему не лгут, сознавая, что мало-помалу утрачивает дар удивляться. Лихо прорвав кольцо дружинных, рядом с помостом гарцевала Войслава. Одетая в мужской кафтан, с мечом на бедре. Верхом на взнузданном, оседланном и злом как степной демон Буркее, готовом залягать до смерти любого, кто ненароком сунется под копыта. Темно-рыжий жеребец вертелся на месте, озлобленно щелкая клыками, и Войслава при всей ее ловкости едва-едва удерживалась в седле.   
– Да прыгай же! – проорала она, рывком осаживая дитя Арыси, бешеное от запаха крови и множества бесцельно мечущихся вокруг людей, и вынуждая коня задом пятиться к краю помоста. – Давай сигай, не стой столбом!   
Царевич прыгнул. Не слишком удачно, едва не соскользнув с гладкого крупа Буркея прямиком под ноги жеребца. Извернувшись, Войслава сгребла братца за плечо, кряхтя и ругаясь сквозь зубы, втащила обратно. Пересвет обхватил ее за перетянутую широким кожаным поясом талию, кое-как приладился, страдальчески зашипев, когда высокая задняя лука седла подло воткнулась ему прямиком в трепетное. Царевна заработала каблуками и уздой, поднимая коня в рысь. Дружинные понятливо порскнули в стороны, не решившись заградить путь озлобленному жеребцу с налитыми кровью глазами.   
– Ты откуда? – Пересвет не отважился спросить, видела ли сестра сраженного отца. – Ты почему тут?   
– Ёжик велел, – через плечо бросила Войслава. – Быть неподалеку и смотреть в оба... Держись!..  
Разогнавшийся конь грудью сбил с ног горожанина и сиганул через истошно орущего человека, не задев его ни единым из массивных копыт. Пересвета швырнуло вперед, он въехал носом прямиком в затылок сестре – хорошо хоть уложенная пышным кренделем коса смягчила удар. Впереди и по бокам тараканами на свету разбегались испуганные обыватели, шныряя в боковые улицы и переваливаясь через заборы. Вытянув голову и словно бы принюхиваясь широко раздутыми ноздрями, Буркей с двумя всадниками на спине несся вперед. Войслава явно не направляла бег жеребца, лишь одерживала, чтоб на лихих поворотах не завалился набок и не пересчитал ногами всадников все доски в заборах. Пересвет совершенно не мог взять в толк, куда они скачут, почему сестра твердила, якобы остается в тереме, а сама по приказу Ёширо вертелась рядом с помостом, как Буркей дозволил девице взобраться себе на спину… и жив ли отец. Что, если Кириамэ удумал некий хитрый план, в котором царю-батюшке надлежит изобразить убитого наповал? А Пересвету нихонская гадюка словечком не обмолвилась, ибо опытная – знала, за эдакие коварные выкрутасы царевич прибьет без всякой жалости.   
Нет, Ёширо не мог так поступить.   
Значит, царь Берендей мертв.   
Но такого просто не может быть.   
Или может?   
И куда подевался с лобного места сам Ёширо?   
Войслава откинулась назад, изо всех сил натягивая поводья. Утробно храпя и оскальзываясь на влажной глинистой дороге, жеребец прервал размашистый скок подле невысокой каменной оградки. Сквозь частые перекрестья строительных лесов светлела свежепобеленными стенами церковь с колокольней. Та самая, вычисленная царевичем как одно из вероятных мест засады стрелка.   
Из-за ограды шустро изник некто верткий, проворный на ногу, замахал руками. По белобрысой голове и верткости Пересвет признал сыскного Щура.   
– Туточки они, – затараторил молодой сыскарь, обращаясь более к Войславе, нежели к царевичу. – Все в точности, как господин Кириамэ сказывали. Остальные по округе засели и наготове, только свистните. Никуда не уйдет.   
– Годно, – одобрила Войслава. Толкнула Пересвета локтем, мол, слазь – и, когда братец неловко сполз с конского крупа, спрыгнула сама. Одобрительно шлепнула жеребца по крутой шее, приказав: – Здесь будь. Смекаешь, чего говорю? Отсюда ни ногой.   
Клыкастое дитя Арысь-поле пренебрежительно фыркнуло и пихнуло девицу мордой в плечо.   
– Славка, – подал требовательный голос сбитый с толку Пересвет. – Щур. Что деется? Откуда сыскные заранее знали, что именно здесь нужно кого-то выслеживать? Где Кириамэ? Славка, не темни! Признавайся, что задумали!   
– Потом, – непреклонно и сухо отрезала царевна. – Потом, братец дорогой. Сейчас не оплошать надобно. Потом у Ёширо выспросишь… и плакать тоже потом станем, – она коротко, сдавленно всхлипнула, почти беззвучно выдохнув: – Ах, мама…   
«Матушка, – осознание ударило Пересвета, как зарница с ясного неба, скорбная, ослепительная и безжалостная. – Царицы не было на площади. Знает ли она уже? Что мы ей скажем? Быть в Столь-граде плачу великому и скрежету зубовному, быть горю безмерному… но не сейчас».   
– Идти надо, – вмешался Щур, переводя встревоженный взгляд с сестры на брата. – Как, сразу вместе сунемся али разделимся?   
– Ёширо сказал, первым должен войти Пересвет, – после недолгого колебания решила Войслава. – Давай шагай, да побыстрее.   
– Куда? – не понял царевич.   
– Туда, куда ж еще, – Войслава ткнула в сторону полукруглых церковных дверей, набранных внахлест из толстых сосновых досок, но еще не обитых медными листами с чеканкой. Двери стояли чуть приоткрытыми, как раз человеку протиснуться. Из черной щели между створок, как мнилось Пересвету, вытекал равномерный, тревожно щекочущий кожу на лице, холодный ветерок.   
– Там кто-то есть? Что я должен там делать?   
– Сам увидишь, сам поймешь, – казалось, раздраженная царевна готова сгрести непонятливого, сыплющего вопросами братца за шиворот и просто-напросто затолкать в проем между створками. – Да кончай ты сопли на кулак наматывать! – она едва не сорвалась на крик, но осеклась и даже рот прикрыла ладонью, настороженно озираясь. – Мы сразу за тобой. Он не может бесконечно тянуть время, тебя дожидаючись!   
Растерянный и недоумевающий, Пересвет взошел по широченным ступенькам, боком втиснувшись в узкий проем. Что-то творилось вокруг. Происходило что-то странное и зловещее, о чем знали все, кроме него. Время и воздух сгустились, став плотными навроде болотной воды. Вязкой, обволакивающей, неумолимо увлекающей за собой и накрывающей с головой. Кричи, не кричи, бесполезно.   
Внутри пустынной церкви было гулко и прохладно. Около толстых колонн громоздились стремянки, помосты, ведра с распущенными красками, валялись большие и малые кисти. Кое-где на гладко оштукатуренных стенах были размашисто вычерчены углем контуры будущих росписей – фигура святого в окружении ангелов, хоробрые витязи на конях под знаменами, храм на высокой горе. Пахло скипидаром, штукатуркой, свежим деревом – и леденящей пустотой. Из круговой череды узких окон высоко под куполом вниз ослепительным белым дождем проливался утренний свет. Осторожные шаги Пересвета порождали негромкое эхо. Царевич так и не вразумел, должно ему таиться от неведомых врагов, или он может войти, особо не скрываясь, и требовать ответов.   
В средокрестии, где неразрывным узлом сходились продольные и поперечные линии церкви, черной статуэткой сидел Кириамэ – не в привычной позе с ловко скрещенными ногами, а на коленях, опираясь на пятки. Отвязанные от пояса дайсё, большой и малый мечи нихонского принца, покойно лежали перед ним на усыпанном мелкой золотистой стружкой и щепой полу. Ёширо выглядел ничуть не обеспокоенным или встревоженным, но отрешенным и внутренне сосредоточенным, как во время медитации.   
Доведись ему оказаться на месте принца, Пересвет нешуточно бы взволновался – ибо рядом с нихонцем стоял некий человек. Солнечные зайчики весело прыгали по лезвию длинного, узкого ножа в его руке. Кряжистая фигура с неожиданно по-юношески тонкой талией, кудреватая шапка темных с проседью волос – царевич безошибочно узнал вожака ромалы прежде, чем тот обернулся на близящийся перестук подкованых сапожек Пересвета.   
– Джанко? – оторопел царевич. – Джанко, а… а что ты здесь делаешь?   
– Завершает Аркан, – ответил за ромалы Ёширо. Полуопущенные ресницы нихонского принца чуть дрогнули, а голос нет – бархатистый, переливчатый, звенящий полуденным колокольцем. – Остановись там, пожалуйста. Не приближайся. Гардиано все правильно понял – это партия в сёги, шахматы. Еще немного, и ромей сообразил, против кого мы играем. Нам пожертвовали крупную фигуру, Аврелия, и мы отвлеклись на спасение детей. У нашего соперника появился шанс. Вдруг кто-нибудь из нас не выберется из подвала книжника? Вдруг на радостях и по глупости мы сочтем эллина искомым виновником, и на том успокоимся?   
– Погоди! – вспугнутые криком царевича и оглушительно хлопая крыльями, под куполом заметалась пара голубей. Ужасающим и прекрасным образом все совпадало. Вставало на положенные места, складывалось один к одному, как разноцветные кусочки смальты-мозаики. Из пустоты возникала картина, но Пересвет всей душой не желал видеть тех чудовищ, что изображались на ней. – Это что ж выходит, Душегубец – Джанко? А как же тогда Айша? Он же был готов в награду за найденного убийцу сестры чудо-коня отдать, он ведь нелживо горевал по ней, я сам видел! Или она тебе вовсе никакая не сестра, и имя не твое, и ромалы – вовсе не твой народ?   
– Айша моя законная сестра по отцу, но мы с ней – пахлав, рожденные в Фарсе, Персиании по вашему. Нам с ней нужно было добраться до вашего царства, не привлекая внимания. Ромалы кочуют повсюду, нигде подолгу не задерживаясь, и мы пошли с ними, – спокойно, как наставник на уроке, разъяснил Джанко. – Конечно, я горевал по ней. И буду горевать все те немногие дни, что мне остались. Она – мое сердце. Она с рождения знала, к чему предназначена, и, как и многие женщины до нее, с достоинством ждала своего дня. Но в последний миг моя сестра не выдержала искушений мира. Я едва успел ее остановить.   
– Айша встретила княжича Радомира, влюбилась и намеревалась убежать с ним, – с легкой язвительностью добавил Ёширо. – Кстати, княжич не был одним из положенных узелков на Аркане. Его смерть – старая добрая месть коварному разлучнику.   
– Она заморочил ей голову, – посуровел Джанко. – Сбил с толку. Айша забыла, зачем явилась на свет, и пожелала избежать предначертанного. Нельзя выйти из тени Великих. Мы служим им, из поколения в поколение. Ждем, когда перст судьбы укажет на одного из нас – и молимся, всякий день молимся о том, чтобы она избрала кого-нибудь другого, чтобы мы могли остаться и прожить жизнь просто людьми, а не исполнителями ее воли…   
«Хелла велела искать человека, выжженного изнутри. Вот он, перед тобой».   
– Джанко, – осторожно заикнулся Пересвет. – Джанко, ну послушай же. Я говорил с колдуньей. Настоящей, не чета прочим. Она сказала, этот ваш Аркан – ложь. Нет никаких древних и падших божеств, и им не нужны никакие жертвы. Вон, спроси хоть у Кириамэ. Нихонцы живут на свете куда подольше всех прочих народов, но даже они не складывали таких легенд. А уж они со своими ками на такой короткой ноге, что запросто вечерять на огонек заглядывают…   
– Считается дурным тоном верить в легенды тех, кого покорила Империя, – церемонно сдержанным тоном возразил Кириамэ. – Но я всегда был неумеренно любознателен. Искал там, куда запрещалось соваться. Благие и мудрые ками, что покровительствуют Нихону, не всегда были такими. Они сходили в мир яростным огнем и безжалостным морем, чумой и безумием. Это история неизменна для любого народа – чтобы жить и выжить, молодому поколению божеств приходится сразиться с предшественниками. Чтобы могли жить прекрасные и исполненные гармонии дети, нужно победить ужасных и не ведающих пределов своей силы отцов. Предание истинно от первого до последнего слова. Оно всегда было правдиво, но нам стыдно и неловко признать это. Когда я прозрел и осознал, с чем мы имеем дело, я навестил нашего книжника. Потолковал с ним по душам.   
– Он же клялся, что понятия не имеет ни о каком Аркане… – Пересвет не признал собственного жалкого голоса. Мир распадался на части, и царевич ничего не мог поделать. Только изрезать пальцы в кровь, хватаясь за острые, в зазубринах, края осыпающихся льдинок.   
– Ты хотел знать, ничего не предлагая взамен, – мягко укорил принц. – А я пообещал даровать ему то, чего он так страстно желал.   
– Быструю смерть без мучений, – понимающе кивнул Джанко.   
– Он был очень умным и начитанным человеком, этот эллин Аврелий. Ему доводилось слышать об Аркане, сдерживающем в вечности павших богов. Гардиано напомнил мне о символах и фигурках для сёги. Книжник припомнил некогда виденный перечень двенадцати душ, двенадцати образов и узелков, что своей смертью укрепляют Петлю. Оставалось сесть, сравнить списки и задуматься. Джанко почти выполнил возложенный на него долг, ему недоставало лишь двух последних фигур.   
– И тогда он заявился ко мне, – ромалы, который на самом деле не был ромалы, молниеносно перекинул кинжал из руки в руку и предупреждающе глянул на Пересвета, мол, оставайся где стоишь. – Сказал, что ему все известно, и предложил заключить договор.   
– К-какой такой договор? – обреченно заикнулся царевич. Они по-прежнему оставались втроем в пустой церкви, ни Войслава, ни Щур не торопились на помощь, а Джанко и Кириамэ вели свою запутанную игру, оставив Пересвету единственную роль – безмолвного свидетеля. – Какие треклятые фигуры ему были нужны?   
– Повелитель и Влюбленный, – нихонский принц наконец поднял веки. Ровное, равнодушное мерцание синего льда над бездонной пропастью. – А еще он поведал мне о том, чего не было записано в эллинских книгах и о чем не ведал Аврелий. О добровольности. Жертва, что всходит на алтарь павших богов с открытыми глазами, сознавая, ради чего вершит свое деяние – такая жертва неизмеримо ценней робко, бегущей и сопротивляющейся. Двенадцать жизней, двенадцать месяцев до того, как боги вновь испытают жажду и потянутся к недосягаемому миру. Осознанная жертва способна вдвое или втрое продлить этот срок.   
– Ходили легенды о некогда созданном Аркане двенадцати добровольцев, – задумчиво протянул Джанко. – И о двадцати годах покоя. Некоторые даже надеялись на то, что Павшие умолкли навечно. Но срок пришел, они пробудились. Жажда их в тот год была неизмеримо велика, а ярость – беспредельна. Мы промешкали с исполнением Аркана, и им удалось создать прореху в стенах своего узилища. Крошечная щель, в которую вытекло немного Тьмы – но чтобы закрыть ее, понадобились усилия десятка чародеев.   
«Как лет сто тому подле Гром-камней мировая ткань истончилась от ветхости и лопнула, с Изнанки полезло к нам всякое-разное… – золотое яблочко по фарфоровому блюдечку, шамкающий говорок старой ведуньи из Ибирских лесов, многое повидавшей на своем веку бабы-Яги. – Чую нестроение великое, да не могу в толк взять, где оно таится, в чем его корень и причина…»   
– Какой договор? – Пересвет думал, что заорет в голос, а слова вытолкнулись сиплым хрипом.   
– Джанко не мог близко подобраться к Правителю, а я предоставил ему эту возможность, – отчеканил Кириамэ. – Правителей в городе двое, узелок затянется на старшем. Я стану добровольным Влюбленным, и на этом все завершится.   
– Нет, – оледеневшими губами прошлепал царевич. На собранной им мозаике были изображены вовсе не чудовища, а всепожирающее пламя, и он стремительно падал навстречу хохочущим языкам губительного огня. – Ёжик, ты чего? Тоже свихнулся, с ним за компанию? Какая жертва, ты о чем, что значит – узелок затянется на старшем из правителей?.. Ёширо, что ты натворил?   
– То, что делал всегда – принял решение, – чуть пожал плечами нихонский принц. – Мой выбор, мне и держать ответ. Потом ты поймешь, что я поступил верно. Не печалься. Помни, смерти нет, – он поднял покойно лежавшие на коленях руки, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте. – Умоляю, не встревай и не рвись совершать подвиги во имя меня. Все хорошо, все долги розданы. Ты не один, тебе есть, на кого положиться и кому довериться. Мой удел был выверен еще три года назад. Глупо думать, что нам удалось провести судьбу. Это всего лишь отсрочка. Я счастлив, что провел ее рядом с тобой, но песок просыпался и время вышло… Джанко, я должен как-то подтвердить намерение вручить свою жизнь павшим богам?   
– Они видят и знают, – тихо и торжественно изрек Джанко. Он шагнул вбок, оказавшись за спиной у Ёширо, коснулся ладонью тугого узла черных волос. Кириамэ слегка запрокинул голову, открывая беззащитную шею в вырезе воротника кимоно. Сложенные перед грудью руки всплеснулись крыльями взлетающей птицы – и Пересвет, невзирая на запрет, ринулся вперед. Не представляя, успеет ли одолеть этот десяток шагов от церковного притвора до Ёширо, но зная, что должен успеть.   
– Ике! – звонко и громко выкрикнул Кириамэ.   
Над самым плечом царевича коротко, злобно свистнуло.   
В ворохе опилок притаился брошенный мастеровыми инструмент – то ли тяжелый молоток, то ли короб с гвоздями.   
Летящий на выручку Пересвет со всего размаху запнулся. Нелепо загребая руками воздух, клюнул носом, больно шмякнувшись на взвывшие благим матом колени.  
Замахнувшийся клинком Джанко пошатнулся, словно получив сильнейший удар под дых. Ромалы откинуло назад, он крутанулся вокруг себя и, потеряв равновесие, упал ничком.   
Кириамэ не шелохнулся. Тщательно расправленные длинные полы черного кимоно очерчивали вокруг него подобие чародейского кольца.   
Царевич мотнул головой, отбрасывая упавшие на глаза светлые пряди. Увидел, как Джанко силится приподняться на локтях, а из шеи у него торчит узкий, слегка изогнутый нож с рукоятью, отделанной бирюзой и золотом. Ромалы беззвучно разинул рот, из которого на черную бороду хлынуло алым. Задергался, как ящерица с перебитым хребтом – ибо из спины у него и впрямь торчал самострельный болт. Извернувшись, Джанко выдернул глубоко засевший в шее метательный нож – из раны брызнула темно-багровая струйка – и попытался бросить его в Ёширо. Нож не долетел, а в широкой спине ромалы как будто сама собой выросла вторая стрела.   
Так он и обмяк навеки – с выброшенными над головой руками, в безнадежной попытке дотянуться до вечно ускользающей цели. Кровь впиталась в опилки, окрашивая их в бурый оттенок.   
Далеко-далеко, словно на другом краю земли, грохнула дверь, простучали тяжелые шаги. Из-за дальней колонны бесшумно выскользнула Ясмин. Медленно, как во сне, побежала к недвижно распростёртому Джанко, пала рядом. Запрокинула голову и беззвучно, бесслезно завыла. Мимо Пересвета широким шагом промелькнула Войслава. Не задержалась, ничего не спросила, устремилась прямиком к Шеморханке. Ясмин уткнулась царевне в широкое плечо, затряслась, оплакивая потерю и свое разбитое сердце.   
– Вставай, – прозвучало над ухом Пересвета.  
Царевич обернулся – в шее отчетливо хрустнул позвонок. Грузно навалившись всем телом на пару зажатых под мышками костылей и неуклюже отведя вбок уложенную в лубки ногу, рядом стоял Гай Гардиано. Нацеленный в пол самострел слегка покачивался, угрожая вот-вот выскользнуть из разжимающихся пальцев ромея. Пересвет бездумно протянул руку, подхватив тяжелое оружие и невольно подивившись мастерскому качеству работы. Может это и есть тот самый арбалет, из которого смертельно ранили Сесарио Борху?   
– Вставай, – настойчиво повторил Гардиано. – Я тебе помочь не смогу, мне б самому не грохнуться…   
Во дворе не заржал, но в человечьем паническом испуге заголосил Буркей.   
Каменный пол под ногами тошнотворно мягко качнулся – так гнется под ногой моховой ковер трясины, прежде чем прорваться и поглотить неосторожного путника. Церковь вздрогнула от фундамента до основания, еще не увенчанного позолоченным крестом. Змеясь, по стенам разбежались глубокие трещины. Одна из колонн с хряском надломилась посередине. Из-под потолка со звоном посыпался град осколков и вывороченные кирпичи со следами свежего раствора. В солнечных лучах клубилась белесая пыль, все хрустело, скрипело и громыхало.   
Мир сморгнул. Гардиано упустил костыль, заваливаясь набок, Пересвет рванулся удержать, но ромей оказался слишком тяжелым – и оба упали на изгибающийся, колеблющийся пол. Их подбросило, швырнуло, они покатились по встающим на ребро плитам, сплетясь руками и ногами. Что-то противно хрустнуло, ромей заорал, не от страха, от боли. Войслава и Жасмин мертвой хваткой вцепились друг в друга.   
Где-то там, далеко – и совсем рядом, только протяни руку и дотронься до упругой прозрачной стены, разделяющей множество миров-отражений – тяжеловесно ворохнулось нечто непредставимо огромное. Неохватная человеческим разумом сущность плыла, летела, двигалась, влекомая единственным стремлением – обрести плоть и кровь, вступить в мир и с хрустом впиться в него зубами, как ребенок грызет сорванное с ветки зеленое яблоко. Пересвет узрел раскалывающуюся землю, хлынувший из недр жидкий всепожирающий огонь, непроглядную тьму, торжествующий смех, вой, неназванный, первозданный ужас в грохоте великанских копыт. Алые от крови реки, одетые в огонь леса, полыхающие города. Щупальца, клешни, клыки и когти. Рвущееся напополам небо, а за ним – клокочущая, ревущая бездна с тысячами безжалостно сияющих звезд. Родовые муки, длящиеся столетия. Здесь нет места ни богам, ни людям. Хаос, сражающийся сам с собой ради битв, мимоходом уничтожающий собственные творения, не имеющий формы и обличья, не нуждающийся в поклонении, служении и преданности. Вечность ураганов, молний и пламени.   
– Двенадцать жизней ради того, чтобы этого никогда не случилось, – с упреком сказал мертвый Джанго. – Раз в год, в разных краях. Всего лишь двенадцать жизней, чтобы тысячи и миллионы продолжали жить и плодиться. Разве это много? В одном Столь-граде за день умирает вдесятеро больше, а сколько является на свет, я и не говорю. Вы вмешались, и боги не получили своей жертвы. Что ты теперь скажешь людям, умирающим по твоей вине? Боги дряхлые, старые. Не ведающие милосердия и прощения. Оголодавшие и умеющие только разрушать. Аркан не затянут. В своей темнице они расправляют члены и готовятся порвать цепи.   
– У них есть двенадцатая жертва. Ты, влюбленный в свою сестру и обреченный своей миссии, – Кириамэ недвижно сидел посреди зала, склонив голову и не обращая внимания на частый град падающих камней. Шпильки выскользнули из волос, черные пряди змеями парили в белесом воздухе, как будто нихонский принц медленно тонул в водах Молочной реки. Значит, это сон, с облегчением вздохнул Пересвет. Мне сделалось дурно на Торжище. А остального не было. Мы схватили и казнили убийцу, вот и весь сказ. Легендам положено завершаться именно так, а не тем, что древние силы вырываются на свободу, разрывая мир на части. И уж точно победившие герои не должны гибнуть под обломками разваливающейся церкви. Что ж за невезуха такая, не в подвале схоронило, так теперь норовит прилететь камнем по затылку. Но раз это сон, значит, он рано или поздно закончится?   
Ведь это же сон?..

Глава 14. Эпилог. Уходя из дома. 

С высоты крепостной стены окрестные поля и леса выглядели окутанными прозрачной зеленой дымкой. С каждым днем она будет становиться все ярче и краше, пока не обратится шелестящей листвой, зреющей нивой, цветами и плодовой завязью.   
Сизый дымок больше не вился над приземистыми, засеревшими сарайчиками стригалей на другом берегу Молочной. Лишенные вожака ромалы в единую ночь сгинули из Столь-града. Начисто выскребли сараи, ни оставив по себе ни единого следа – ни зольных кругов от костров, ни клочка старой тряпки, ни дырявого котелка или стоптанного сапога. Налетевший ветер унес их, как спутанные клубки перекати-поля, на полдень или на полночь. Может, испугались что их сочтут замешанными в делах Джанко, может, бродячая судьба повлекла их дальше.   
Они ушли, Буркей остался. Испуганный жеребец ускакал прочь, но ввечеру с крайне смущенным видом вернулся в царские конюшни.   
Молочная река на краткое время взбурлила, как при сильнейшем половодье, оторвав от причалов несколько кораблей и выбросив их ниже по течению. С оглушительным граем взлетели и заметались над городом птичьи стаи из перемешавшихся ворон, галок, сорок и голубей. Многим помнилось, что земля качнулась под ногами. Сами собой зазвонили колокола, пошатнулись и растрескались несколько высоких строений. Недостроенная колокольня церкви, где творился Аркан, рухнула внутрь себя, часть ее стен обвалилась. Преподобный Фофудья позже рассудил, что либо место для постройки храма выбрано дурное, либо мастеровые клали стены без должного старания, а, стало быть, платить за труды не надобно. Артельные мастера возмутились обвинением и затеяли судиться с Фофудьей.  
Высунувшись между крепостными зубцами, Пересвет провожал взглядом удаляющийся на рысях отряд под стягом Тридевятого царства. Малая дружина, всего две дюжины человек, зато снаряжена и подобрана на славу. Любому врагу сумеет отпор дать. Половина старых опытных вояк, наскучивших мирным сидением в городе, половина – молодежь, толком не знающая военных тягот, но рвущаяся к славе и подвигам. Старшие присмотрят за младшими, младшие обтешутся в пути, утратят гонору, воротятся в Столь-град не щенками, но юными витязями.   
Пересвет сощурился, высматривая посеребренный шлем Войславы. Кузнечные умельцы сработали для нее преудивительную вещицу – шлем в виде кокошника, украшенный золотой да серебряной сканью. Яркие блики играли на начищенной стали, и издалека было невозможно распознать царевну среди прочих воинов.   
Они сделали все, как должнО. Бок о бок проехали через смятенный, взволнованный Столь-град, успокаивая горожан. Во всеуслышание объявили о том, что погубитель царя Берендея был изловлен и покончил с собой, предпочтя смерть заключению. Кто он был родом и откудова явился, что сподвигло его покуситься на жизнь правителя Тридевятого царства – неведомо, но дознание будет вестись, пока загадка не разрешится.   
Утешить царицу-матушку брату и сестре не удалось. Для Василисы Никитишны солнце вставало и заходило вместе с супругом. Лишившись его, царица потеряла себя. Мир навсегда померк в ее глазах, оставив бесконечную горесть и тоску. Она угасала, затворившись в своих покоях и не желая никого видеть.   
Они устроили трехдневную поминальную тризну по отцу, созвав ближнюю и дальнюю родню. Прибыли и пятеро братьев, старших сыновей царя. Пересвет заранее смирился с неминучими громкими ссорами, и они начались едва ли не с порога. Несмотря на завещание Берендея, где Пересвет черным по белому объявлялся наследником престола и короны, мнения братцев разделились. Кто кричал, что Пересвет еще молод управляться с государством и нипочем не справится, кто стоял за то, что царь-батюшка высказал свое желание видеть преемником именно младшего сына, значит, так тому и быть, кто, громыхая в доказательство своих слов кулаком по столу, доказывал, что завещание завещанием, а по исконному порядку корона должна переходить от отца к старшему из отпрысков, и никак иначе.   
– Если уж мы начали ссылаться на древние традиции, то корона должна достаться тому, кто шустрее прочих изведет всех претендентов. Чего б не затеять небольшую войну за наследство? – не выдержав, огрызнулся Пересвет. – А то можно вспомнить еще один давний и освещенный временем обычай, резать надоевшим родичам глотки прямо на пиру.   
Ссоры, взаимные обвинения и крики о том, что младшенький-де на златом престоле и дня не усидит, как-то разом поутихли. На следующий день дорогие родственнички, опамятовавшись, избрали новую мишень для ядовитых стрел, невзначай спрашивая: а в каком, собственно, качестве и титуле пребывает около братца Пересвета нихонский принц? Кириамэ вежливо отшучивался, напоминал о своем браке с покойной Пересветланой, а некоторым, особо непонятливым и назойливым, пересчитал ребра в темном уголке.   
Местом погребения царю Берендею избрали высокий холм над Молочной, невдалеке от города – как уверяла Войслава, батюшка не раз выказывал желание быть похороненным именно там. Чтобы поменьше суеты вокруг, а только река и бескрайний горизонт. Столь-град выплеснулся за крепостные стены, тройным кольцом обогнув погребальный холм, шепча, рыдая и вздыхая. Укрепившись сердцем, Пересвет произносил положенные слова, не в силах отделаться от навязчивой идеи – все это происходит не с ним. С кем-то другим, кто ходит, говорит, отдает приказания. А настоящий Пересвет молча смотрит на закатное небо, ожидая, когда на ало-синей тверди появятся глубокие расщелины и из тьмы ринутся на светлый, беззащитный мир изголодавшиеся древние боги.   
Но павшие божества спали. Или играли в зернь, коротая время заключения. Или ждали наступления следующего года и двенадцати сладких капель обещанных им жизней.   
Братья с родней нехотя сошлись на том, что верховодить Пересвету над Тридевятым царством. Стало быть, законно ввести его в государево достоинство. Церемония вышла непышная и без многолюдного торжества, потому как венчаться на царство в храме Пересвет сдержанно отказался. Мол, как преосвященный Феодор от болезни оправится тогда и поговорим. Вот корона, вот златое яблоко державы, вот трон, по отцовскому завещанию они теперь мои, чего еще надобно?   
Должно быть, за последний месяц царевич наловчился вести себя так, что спора с ним никто не затеял.   
– Была я непутевая царева дочка, теперь стала царская сестра, – на следующий день в покои к нему явилась хмурая как грозовая туча Войслава. – Прежде меня батюшка с матушкой неустанно сватали, да так ничего не добились, теперь ты начнешь выгодных женихов подыскивать? Нет, ты не спеши отвечать. Ты глянь на меня. Толком глянь, не как на старшую сестренку, и лишь потом говори.   
Пересвет глянул. Увидев не легкомысленную и беспечную юную девушку, но молодую женщину. Цветущую, красивую, сильную духом и телом – и способную отпугнуть любого женишка своей спокойной внутренней решительностью. Войслава словно обрела незримую броню, не нуждаясь более ни в мужской поддержке, ни в защите. Оно еще согласна прислушаться к мнению брата – но лишь потому, что они выросли вместе.   
Понимающе вздохнул и промолчал.   
– Тошно мне, Светик, – негромко сказала Войслава, уронив руки на стол. – Не могу я больше здесь. Измаялась. Устала. Стены давят.   
– А матушка? – напомнил Пересвет.   
– А что – матушка? Ты знаешь, и я знаю, матушка теперь – отрезанный ломоть, – напрямик бухнула царевна. – Мы ей помочь не в силах. Или хочешь, чтобы я коротала век при ней, цепью прикованная, покамест умом не рехнусь и на стенку не полезу? Не выйдет из меня ни кроткой сиделки, ни нежной дочери, ни верной супруги, как ни старайся.  
– Потому что ты рождена для иного, – кивнул Пересвет. – Но ты тоже пойми и отца с матушкой. Они тебе добра желали. Считали, ты по молодости да глупости чудишь. Перебесишься, образумишься. А ты такая, какая есть, и другой никогда не станешь… – он нахмурился, соображая. – Ты уехать хочешь, да? Куда хоть собралась?   
– С малой дружиной к полуденным границам наведаюсь для начала. Неспокойно там, и донесения тревожные приходят. Какие-то шайки разбойничьи шастают, заставы палят, деревни разоряют. Главарь себя Соловьем кличет. Надо этому Соловью крылышки-то подрезать, чтоб не забывался.   
– Тогда вот что, – решительно заявил Пересвет. – Отправишься туда законным образом, по царскому приказу. Как назначенный воевода с отрядом. Моя сестра – поляница, и нечего напускать тень на плетень. Жили на свете Марья Моревна, и Микуловы дочери, и Синеглазка-копьеносица, о которых теперь былины сказывают. Будет среди них и Войслава Берендеевна.   
– Ясмин со мной едет, – Войслава нарочито выделила голосом «со мной». – Право слово, зря Ёширо так с ней… Она, конечно, о многом догадывалась, но Кириамэ хотел, чтоб она своими глазами все видела и своими ушами слышала. Про клятву верно служить напомнил, а Ясмин-то девка гордая, от данного слова нипочем не откажется. Она сейчас сама не своя, ну, так я ей опорой стану. Не дано ей счастья с мужиками… как и мне, – царевна подалась вперед, требовательно и грустно смотря на брата. – Пересвет, ты у нас умный, вот скажи – на кой ляд я столько лет впустую потратила? Металась туда-сюда, суженого какого-то небывалого себе выдумывала, пока моя участь рядом ходила? Как я теперь к ней подойду, что скажу и что она обо мне подумает?   
– Эммм… рискни сказать правду, – брякнул Пересвет, уразумев, о чем толкует ему сестрица. – Мол, так и так, дура была набитая, в чем горько раскаиваюсь. Ума-разума набралась, осознала, что почём, и хочу делить с тобой жизнь на двоих. А дальше по обстоятельствам. Либо Жасмин тебя слёту прибьет, либо выслушает.   
– Зубоскал, – беззлобно хмыкнула царевна. – Ладно, разберусь как-нибудь без твоих советов, что со своей жизнью делать. Ты мне лучше вот что скажи – с Кириамэ по душам говорил? Он с того дня ходит, как в воду опущенный.   
Все эти долгие, мучительные дни принц Ёширо был поблизости. Помогал, поддерживал, брал на себя часть обязанностей, мирил поссорившихся родичей, пресекал готовые вспыхнуть междоусобицы. Убеждал, уговаривал, грозил и доказывал. В конце концов кто-то из Пересветовой родни начал со смешком поговаривать, что нихонский принц куда ловчее управится с Тридевятым царством, чем Пересвет. И что Пересвету надо благодарить всех богов, старых и новых, за такого побратима и советчика.   
Кириамэ всегда оказывался там, где в нем имелась необходимость. Был рядом – но не вместе.   
Он больше не ночевал в покоях царевича, вернувшись в собственные комнаты.   
Пересвет изводился собственной трусостью. Не раз и не два собирался с духом, чтобы вызвать Ёширо на откровенность. Впрямую спросить, что из сказанного принцем в недостроенной церкви было правдой, а что – хитроумной ложью, сотканной ради единственной цели, убедить Джанко поверить в истинность происходящего.   
Но Пересвет не хотел этой правды, горькой и ядовитой. Правды, заключавшейся в том, что Ёширо Кириамэ, не моргнув глазом, мог сделать ход и пожертвовать Берендеем ради его сына. Мог сплести паутину и заставить друзей и близких царевича действовать по своему усмотрению, держа Пересвета в неведении. Совесть его при этом была бы безупречно чиста, а честь – незапятнана. Нихонский принц сделал свой выбор, и этим выбором стал Пересвет. Все остальное не имело значения.   
– Знаешь, что Ёжик недавно учудил? – не унималась Войслава. – Заявился и спросил, не завалялось ли у меня в кладовых какой старой игрушки. Девушки порылись по сундукам, нашли трепаную куклу. Бову-королевича еще матушка для меня малой сшила, да вышло не больно ловко. Не поймешь толком, парень это или девка. Но мы ее любили и никак не могли поделить. Я ее рядила в богатырские доспехи, ты – в сарафаны красной девицы. Ёширо сказал, именно то, что нужно. Я встревожилась, уж не рехнулся ли он часом? Сказала, не отдам, пока вразумительно не объяснит, зачем ему сдались наши старые потешки. Спорим, в жизни не догадаешься, что он ответил!   
– Что собирается назвать куклу Пересветланой и устроить ей похороны, – мрачно предположил царевич. Войслава вскинула светлую бровь:  
– Два сапога – пара. Точно. Я спросила, можно ли прийти родичам покойной, он согласился. Пошел в сад, смастерил плот из веточек, уложил на него Пересветлану. Долго шептал над ней, а потом запалил с четырех сторон и отправил плыть по озеру. Попросил меня спеть, представляешь?   
«Он знал, что Войслава непременно расскажет мне. Кириамэ мыслит образами, огненное погребение старой куклы – его слово для меня, его решение. Брак, так поспешно заключенный моими родителями в угоду императорской родне Кириамэ… он давно стал нелепостью, в которую никто не верил. Нам не нужно было церемоний, чтобы быть вместе. А теперь? Что – теперь?»   
– Мира и покоя душе царевны Пересветланы, – вздохнул Пересвет. – Давно надо было это сделать. Что ж, если ты все обдумала и твердо решила, будь по-твоему.   
И вот теперь Пересвет смотрел со стены на то, как хлопает на ветру яркое знамя. Поднявшийся сильный ветер теплым полотнищем хлопал по лицу, высекая слезы. Пересвет уже несколько раз смахивал их ладонью, а они набегали сызнова, туманя взор.   
За спиной послышался мягкий сдвоенный удар дерева о камень и шлепающий звук, как от тягаемого волоком тяжелого мешка. Что-то надсадно скрипнуло, снова тупнуло в камень и грузно проволоклось, но уже значительно ближе.   
– Тебе лекарь вставать настрого запретил, – рассержено бросил через плечо Пересвет. – Что Менахим-сенсей сказал? Один раз кости переломал, второй, на третий совсем безногим останешься. Еще и по лестницам небось сам ковылял, да?   
– Мне помогли, – Гай Гардиано тяжело привалился к зубцу стены, переводя запаленное дыхание. Ходить на костылях, волоча следом почти неподвижную и висевшую тяжелым бревном ногу, у него получалось скверно. – Мне нужно их проводить.   
– Войслава же наведывалась к тебе с утра. И Ясмин тоже, – напомнил царевич.   
– Сойдемся на том, что мне позарез надоело безвылазно торчать под замком, – отмахнулся ромей. Налетевший ветер растрепал его волосы, солнце беспощадно высветило осунувшееся лицо, глубокие складки у печального рта и то, что Гардиано не помешало бы обратиться к сенным девушкам с просьбой помочь ему соскрести отрастающую щетину. Хотя кто его ведает, по ромейским традициям борода – признак скорби и траура.   
– Он и впрямь был готов отдать жизнь ради тебя, – словно продолжая недавно прерванный разговор, негромко сказал Гай.   
– Знаю, – оборвал Пересвет. – Не в этом дело.   
– А в том, что он поступил по своему разумению, не соизволив посоветоваться с тобой. Теперь ты оскорблен до самой глубины души, ага-ага, – покивал Гардиано.   
Пересвет хотел было возмутиться несправедливостью навета, но сдержался. Вдохнул поглубже. Пытаясь расставить все по местам не столько ради Гая, сколько для себя самого. Слишком много дней он так и эдак размышлял в молчаливом одиночестве.  
– Кириамэ всегда поступает по-своему, к этому я уже привык. Беда в том, что я накрепко уверовал: при любой трудности кто-нибудь непременно вмешается и все исправит. Сперва батюшка, в последние года два – Ёширо. Я привык во всем полагаться на него. Забыл, что Ёширо Кириамэ – это не только бездонные очи, но еще и своеобычный нрав. Всегда сам по себе, всегда сам за себя. Но если уж прикипел к кому сердцем, то сотворит ради него все, что угодно… А я этого не желаю! – Пересвет в раздражении пристукнул кулаком по шершавому зубцу крепостной стены. – Не хочу, чтобы он становился моей тенью, думать его мыслями и говорить его словами. Не желаю быть его златым кумиром. Страшусь, что он из лучших побуждений натворит таких дел, что потом вовек не расхлебаешь. Мне нужно на своей шкуре понять, каково это – решать и делать что-то самому.   
– Многие при дворе уверены: после кончины твоего отца вы крепко повздорили… и ты отправил принца Кириамэ в изгнание, – осторожно сказал Гай. – Ходят слухи, мол, это только начало. Новая метла по-новому метет и все такое прочее.   
– Он сам пожелал сопроводить Войславу и Ясмин, – буркнул Пересвет. «Да, Ёширо сам пожелал, а ты не особо-то и отговаривал. Потому как Кириамэ шустрее тебя смекнул, лучше вам сейчас побыть порознь. Обдумать и понять, как жить дальше». – Что до грядущих перемен, то будут им перемены. Во-первых, разгоню боярскую думу к чертям свинячьим. Отставлю тех, кто умом побойчее, а прочие могут с почетом отъехать по имениям. Во-вторых, у меня имеется дело для тебя. Чтоб царский хлеб зазря не ел, возьмешь на себя сыскной приказ.   
– Безродный подозрительный иноземец, да вдобавок еще увечный. Отличный выбор, – с серьезным видом покивал ромей, соглашаясь. – Твои люди страсть как обрадуются такому начальству.   
– Эти люди, между прочим, почти всякий день таскались тебя проведать, – отбил выпад Пересвет. – Торчали у тебя в комнате и часами напролет о чем-то трепали языками. Щур, по-моему, вообще из терема не выбирался и был согласен ночевать под твоим порогом на коврике. Так что не надо мне тут с честным видом заливать про подозрительных иноземцев. Договоритесь как-нибудь.   
– Всего пара дней на троне и уже вовсю тиранствует, – глубокомысленно заметил Гардиано. – Ладно, а как насчет того, что я так и не смог отыскать убийцу? Нам просто повезло.  
– Ты шел по верному следу. Спас детей. Сам говорил, у тебя есть знания и капелька опыта. Вот и учись, – чуть поколебавшись, Пересвет решительно добавил: – Ты был заодно с Ёширо. Знал, что он затевает что-то за моей спиной. Знал и молчал.   
– Он попросил меня быть в назначенное время в нужном месте, – не стал отрицать и оправдываться Гай. – Затаиться и ждать сигнала. Я не лез к нему с расспросами, а встал и поковылял. Я не мог ему отказать. Что, выставишь меня следом за Эссиро на все четыре стороны?   
– Не будешь толково вести дела в приказе, впрямь отправлю восвояси, – пригрозил Пересвет.   
Маленький отряд пересекал поле, близясь к лесной опушке. Солнце выбило ослепительные крохотные искорки из шлемов, блеснуло на золотом шитье знамени.   
– Смотри, добрый знак, – обрадовался Пересвет.   
– Какой? – не понял Гай.   
– Над ними сокол кружит. Это к удаче.   
Почти неразличимый за дальностью сокол замахал крыльями, описывая круги и забираясь все выше и выше в прозрачное весеннее небо.   
– Та весна, когда мы навсегда уходили из дома… – вполголоса пробормотал Гардиано.   
– Ничего не навсегда. Они вернутся, – резче, чем надо бы, возразил Пересвет.   
– Тот, кто вернется, не всегда остается таким же, каким уходил.   
Сокол заклекотал, пронзительно и звонко, то ли радуясь шальному ветру и свободе, то ли бросая вызов. Маленькая дружина втянулась под деревья, затерялась среди распускающейся листвы. У длинного причала швартовалась ладья под полосатым парусом, над Столь-градом кружили голуби.


End file.
